Sobre la espina de la rosa
by ari wills
Summary: Un futuro posible, después del final de la serie.  No hay grandes amenazas... pero tampoco es todo perfección.     Parejas: un poco HagixSaya y... umm HagixHija de Diva? . Pero casi ni se nota...creo.
1. En espera

Nota: La serie de Blood+ no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

Capítulo 1. En espera.

Su ciclo de sueño había empezado de nuevo, y Hagi malherido, solo pudo llevar una rosa a su tumba en espera de su próximo despertar, un símbolo de que aún existía en ese mundo y una promesa de que esperaría por ella…como siempre lo hacía. Pero esta vez era diferente.

Primero tuvo que contener las ansias y la preocupación de verla nuevamente, después de todo, por fin le había confesado sus sentimientos y estaba casi seguro, por la forma en que se despidieron, que ella sentía lo mismo por él; pero aún así, si llegado el momento de su despertar ella había olvidado todo… no, Hagi no quería pensar en eso.

En segunda estaba su actual condición. Después de la última pelea en el auditorio, era un milagro que aún existiera. Soportar un nivel abrumador de temperatura, solo para empujar, romper y levantar docenas de piedras gigantes con únicamente una mano y un cuerpo roto y destrozado en el pecho, no era cosa fácil, sin mencionar indolora.

Y, por último, estaba la etapa de la espera. Envuelto en la oscuridad, con harapos cubriendo su cuerpo y unas heridas curándose a una velocidad endemoniadamente lenta no hicieron fácil su largo viaje de Nueva York hacia Okinawa, mucho menos el viaje de Okinawa a Francia donde generalmente pasaba su tiempo libre…en sí, realizar un viaje hacia cualquier locación era extremadamente agonizante, sin mencionar que sentía un deber no establecido de vigilar y cuidar a las hijas de Diva.

Así que sin saberlo, Hagi también entraba en una nueva etapa de su vida, donde no tenía que estar preocupado de que Saya fuera encontrada por sus enemigos durante su etapa de sueño, donde ya no estaba solo y sin nada que hacer durante 30 años, donde sus sentimientos eran un misterio para todos excepto él, donde no existía una sola persona aparte de Saya que le reconociera. Pero, deshacerse de viejas costumbres es difícil, y su estancia en Okinawa seguía siendo un secreto…solo la rosa que dejó en la tumba de Saya fue la única prueba de que existía.

* * *

Al principio había sido muy difícil. Cuidar a dos bebés había vuelto su vida en algo muy semejante a una pesadilla, sin embargo, cada vez que las veía dormir o escuchaba sus risas, Kai se recordaba el porque hacía lo que hacía. Verlas crecer y estar ahí, asegurarse de que no fueran por el mal camino y brindarles un hogar… cariño, esa era la función de Kai en sus vidas, y estaba increíblemente orgulloso de ello. 

_Cuidar a las hijas de Diva…no, cuidar a MIS hijas. Cuando Saya despierte, se sorprenderá de lo bien que lo he hecho, y se alegrará de encontrar una familia que la reciba con los brazos abiertos, justo como me sucede a mí._

Esos pensamientos, se habían vuelto casi un mantra para Kai. Seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto y de que su vida tenía un significado; pero más que nada, ellas eran como una promesa no dicha de que Saya volvería a él, de que seguiría siendo parte de su familia. Porque, al igual que muchos, Kai no podía olvidarla…ni lo deseaba.

* * *

Un mundo de colores, ese era el mundo que conocieron sus ojos novatos. Un sonido agradable, ese era el alrededor que las acompaño desde el principio. Una calidez embriagadora, esa era la sensación con la que empezaron sus días. Un hogar, ese fue el sueño silenciado que su madre siempre quiso…para ella…para sus hijas. 

Dentro de todo, ellas eran felices. Su verdadera naturaleza estaba latente desde sus primeros días, tal vez segundos; pero ellas eran conscientemente ignorantes de su precedencia. _Cuando llegue el momento se los diré_. Esas fueron las palabras de su padre Kai, y ellas le querían mucho como para no confiar en él; mientras tanto, fingían que no tenían nada, fingían y fingían, hasta que lo llegaron a creer completamente: ellas eran simples humanas.

* * *

p.d. Espero...¿les guste?. Me dí la libertad de nombrar a las hijas de Diva, pero son libres de ignorar esos nombres y sustituirlos en su cabeza cuando lean la historia. Aunque en teoría será un HagixHija de Diva, realmente no se verá mucho de eso; más bien un poco de manipulación, decepción, desesperación...cosas por el estilo. Sí, sí, la alegría también estará, pero esa no cuenta¿o sí? 

p.d.2 Perdonen por lo corto de los capítulos -que intentaré subir cada semana- y espero acabarla pronto.

p.d.3 Cualquier comentario será bienvenido!


	2. Mentiras y Verdades

Nota: La serie de Blood+ y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

**Capítulo 2. Mentiras y verdades.**

Iréne y Rika eran dos simples adolescentes que vivían en un restaurante, propiedad de su padre Kai. Asistían a la escuela Secundaria, ahí donde su padre y su tía habían estudiado de jóvenes, pero lo que más les encantaba era confundir a la gente.

Sus estilos y forma de ser eran muy parecidos, -contrarios a la creencia de que los gemelos tienen personalidades opuestas- así que las pequeñas se las habían arreglado para tener el cabello del mismo tamaño, y usar lentes para dificultar que las distinguieran por el color de los ojos.

También conocían a mucha gente, desde las personas sencillas de la isla, hasta poderosos magnates como los Goldsmith –aunque ese era amigo de su padre-, pero no por ello eran difíciles; más que nada, ellas eran bromistas e inocentes, muy unidas y de buenas intenciones. Su padre sabía que no tenían secretos para él…el mundo era otra cosa.

_Aún puedo recordar cuando me preguntaron porque eran más rápidas, fuertes o sanas que los demás…y también la respuesta que les di_. Se acerca el tiempo.

Y cada vez que Kai llegaba a esa conclusión, sentía que, inconscientemente se le secaba la boca y se formaba un nudo en su estómago. No podía evitar saber que pensarlo era una cosa, y hacerlo otra muy distinta. Después de todo, jamás había querido considerar las reacciones de sus hijas cuando supieran la verdad… ¡Ja!, ni siquiera estaba seguro de decirles todo, absolutamente todo acerca de sus orígenes.

_Tal vez y el porque de sus habilidades sea suficiente…._

Kai jamás se esperó titubear de ese modo, romper una promesa de esa forma, aprovecharse de la confianza que le tenían de esa manera. Pero, tampoco se esperó tener esa incertidumbre que viajaba libremente a través de todo su cuerpo. ¡No era justo! Lo único que pedía Kai era que sus hijas fueran felices –y buenas, pero eso es de default- y que estuviera ahí siempre que ellas le necesitarán y él pudiera. Nunca pidió ser el causante del posible odio para él (si no les decía la verdad y ellas lo descubrían de la peor manera) o para Saya (que fue la causante de que no conocieran a su madre biológica). Decisiones, decisiones… y el tiempo se agotaba a cada segundo.

* * *

Jamás había pensado que agradecería pasar cerca de 30 años sin Saya –en sí, últimamente los pensamientos y jamás en la misma oración, se estaban volviendo muy frecuentes- para evitar asustarla. Porque si bien, ella le había visto cubierto de heridas, ninguna como aquellas que llevaba desde aquel día. Su carne quemada se reconstituía lentamente, justo después de sanar los huesos, los ligamientos y los músculos, por último la piel. Cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que su brazo derecho se estaba regenerando… él creía que eso era imposible.

De cualquier manera, ese no era motivo para no cumplir con su obligación. En el día vigilaba a las hijas de Diva –Iréne y Rika si no hubo escuchado mal a Kai durante todos estos años- y en la noche, resguardaba desde la distancia la tumba de Saya. No dormir y no comer habían sido de gran utilidad últimamente.

Y Hagi había descubierto, para sorpresa suya, que los pensamientos irónicos y de alguna u otra forma graciosos habían empezado a invadir su mente esporádicamente, mientras sus labios formaban sonrisas semivisibles por lo menos 1 vez por día. Era casi como si estuviera reviviendo la etapa de la adolescencia. Si alguna vez se llegara a mirar al espejo, estaba casi seguro de que vería a un idiota enamorado vestido como el padre de la novia… ¡Ahí estaban de nuevo esos pensamientos irónicos! Era algo particularmente alarmante, pues si estaba en esas condiciones ahora que Saya estaba hibernando¿cómo se comportaría una vez Saya despierte?

* * *

Un nuevo galán. Rika le había comentado a su hermana que había decidido salir con aquel chico de 3ero que estaba guapísimo y hacia días se le había declarado. Iréne le miró indiferente.

-¿Por qué no te alegras Iréne? Te he dicho que tengo novio.

-¿Será tal vez, porqué eso mismo me comentaste la semana pasada?

-¡Pero aquella vez tampoco reaccionaste distinto!

-…Rika –y tomó aliento para decir lo que debía decir- no puedo felicitarte más. Has estado cambiando de novio ¡cada semana!...cada mes si tienen suerte –murmuró por lo bajo.

-…Eso tiene explicación.

-Soy toda oídos Rika.

-Lo hago por tí.

Bien, esa explicación había callado a Iréne por un buen rato. Su queridísima hermana Rika estaba insinuando que ella, Iréne, era la razón, motivo, culpa…lo que sea, por la cual cambiaba de novios tan rápido. ¿Acaso ella había padecido lagunas mentales últimamente?…no. ¿Acaso había hecho algo irreprochable?...no. ¿Había ganado una apuesta recientemente?...no. Su mente se estaba quedando falta de opciones…no quedaba más que preguntar.

-Explicación… ¿por favor?

-¡Muy bien! –Contestó de muy buen humor Rika- he aquí el porqué: estoy llevando los novios que deberías llevar.

-… ¿Perdón?, me parece que no te escuche bien, porque sólo registre ¡la peor excusa jamás inventada en la historia de boca de mi hermana!

-No, no. Deja que te lo explique: –comenzó tranquilamente Rika- últimamente he notado –si, yo también puedo ser observadora cuando quiero- que no has puesto el debido interés en tus bien justificados pretendientes, así que me he visto en la forzosa necesidad de quitarlos de tus espaldas, saliendo con ellos el tiempo suficiente para garantizar que no piensen siquiera en molestarte. No son necesarias las gracias con rodillas incluidas.

Si Rika pensó que aquel argumento había funcionado, nunca lo supo, porque en ese mismo momento sonó la campana para retomar las clases. Iréne se fue a su salón sin decir ni una sola palabra.

* * *

p.d. Sé que el capítulo estuvo medio feliz (principalmente por el diálogo de las gemelas), sin embargo eso sólo es un momento de felicidad...ignorante felicidad para ser mas exactos. Como dije, no todo es perfecto...y ¡aún falta que Saya despierte!

p.d.2 Cualquier comentario es bienvenido! . Creánme: CUALQUIERA.


	3. Ilusiones bajo la Luna

Nota: La serie de Blood+ y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Ilusiones bajo la Luna.**

La noche era tranquila y clara. Los días ahora transcurrían en una relativa calma y, mientras su mirada no perdía de vista ni un segundo aquella tumba, su mente empezaba a divagar sobre el futuro… sobre _su_ futuro.

Sabía que sería el primero al que Saya viera con sus ojos abiertos, y después de darle su sangre, le llamaría por su nombre de la única manera en que Saya puede hacerlo, demostrando así que no ha olvidado y que esta vez…

Pero una cosa llama su atención¿acaso es Saya?; Hagi no puede creer lo que ve, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se acerca lo suficiente… más que lo suficiente, para poder ver con seguridad al dueño de la silueta tan parecida a la persona que él está esperando. Con cuidado, y sin hacer el más mínimo sonido, se coloca a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de aquella persona, cuyo olor le resulta extrañamente familiar. No puede evitar la sorpresa al notar como –imperceptiblemente- la persona adelante suyo ha tensado el cuerpo… como si supiera de su presencia¿acaso había sido tan descuidado por la emoción, qué se permitió el lujo de hacer algún ruido?

Perdido en sus dudas, Hagi reacciono de manera extraordinariamente lenta, al notar que aquella persona se había dado la vuelta, le estaba mirando directamente al rostro y… había gritado. Como pudo, escapo de la calle en la que se había encontrado –sin darse cuenta- hacia el lugar en las alturas, escondido entre las sombras de el edificio más cercano; no sin antes agradecer a quien quiera que este escuchando, el haber mantenido la mayor parte del cuerpo escondido entre las sombras de la calle… o de lo contrario el grito hubiera sido mayor; si bien había conseguido ropas nuevas –y debidamente modificadas a su gusto-, su cuerpo aún no estaba completamente curado.

Segundos después, pudo notar como aquella persona que había creído ver, había desaparecido de su vista. Ni siquiera podía sentir su presencia… y la calle era demasiado grande y extensa para poder esconderse en tan breve tiempo. Además, aquel grito había procedido de otra parte. No sentía temor, pero la incertidumbre que creció en su interior no era algo a lo que quisiera darle la bienvenida.

Con decisión, fijo su mirada una vez más en la tumba de Saya –asegurándose de que no había nada cerca- y, con paso rápido, se dirigió a la casa de Kai y las gemelas; tenía que asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.

Durante todo su viaje, no pudo quitarse la sensación de que conocía a esa persona.

* * *

Estaba molesta. Corrección, estaba más que molesta. 

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde el incidente, pero Iréne se veía incapaz de recordar –ni siquiera fugazmente- en lo sucedido días atrás con su hermana. Tan sólo pensarlo hacía que le naciera una furia que no creía ser capaz de controlar completamente. Mejor no recordar.

Si bien había estado ocupada en sus cosas, la repentina falta de concentración en su padre Kai era notoria; Rika también se había dado cuenta, pero ambas se habían lanzado una mirada fugaz donde quedaba claro que no preguntarían al respecto. Su padre les diría cuando estuviera listo, después de todo, _no había secretos_ entre ellos.

A solas en su habitación, Iréne terminó su tarea y se dispuso a dormir –previamente habían cenado- con una clara sonrisa en su rostro. Con suerte y tendría el mismo sueño que noches anteriores.

* * *

Iréne esta profundamente dormida cuando Hagi llegó a la casa. Rika, al parecer, se había levantado brevemente por un vaso con agua y Kai… Kai estaba extrañamente despierto en su habitación dando vueltas como si fuera el fin del mundo y no pudiera hacer nada al respecto… Hagi creía tener una cierta idea del porque estaba como estaba. 

Apenas comprobó que todo estaba bien, Hagi se dispuso a marcharse nuevamente para vigilar la tumba de Saya, no sin antes verificar que no había nada en los alrededores. Con la velocidad a la que se marcho, Hagi no pudo escuchar el vaso de agua rompiéndose en el suelo, mientras Rika, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos le veía partir.

* * *

p.d. Sí, lo sé, en este capítulo Kai no hace acto de presencia y la mayor parte se centra en Hagi… pero todo es parte de la trama –eso, y le estoy dando un poco de tiempo a mi cerebro para que idee como será la platica de Kai con sus 'hijas'. 

p.d.2 Cualquier comentario será siempre bienvenido!


	4. Explicaciones

Nota: La serie de Blood+ y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Explicaciones.**

Si antes, cuando cuidaba a dos bebés que lloraban por cualquier cosa –que él no podía descifrar correctamente que era- pensaba que no podría existir nada peor, sin duda sólo le bastaba mirarse ahora mismo para saber que era mentira. Cada día pasaba tan _rápido_ que por momentos le parecía que había acelerado a propósito, pero era mentira…y lo sabía.

A decir verdad, en estos últimos días, años... ya había perdido la cuenta, odiaba _saber_. Y si se ponía a pensarlo con tranquilidad, creía más y más en lo anteriormente dicho; hubiera sido más _feliz_ si _nunca_ hubiera descubierto el secreto de Saya, y por consecuencia, todo aquello que acarreó: Riku no hubiera terminado transformado en caballero y posteriormente en polvo, Iréne no se hubiera cristalizado al beber la sangre de Saya frente a sus ojos, no hubiera sido testigo del dolor que le causó a Saya ver a su familia destruida... tantas cosas.

Pero debía enfocarse. Ya sabía que sus hijas habían notado su falta de concentración y por ende que sospechaban… pero hasta _donde_ sospechaban, eso no lo sabía. Si recordaba bien, hacia apenas 2 días que había quemado 3 órdenes de comida y 1 había quedado insípida… los clientes no estaban muy contentos que digamos.

Ya lo había planeado, desde que ellas nacieron. Les diría el porque de sus habilidades y quién tenía unas parecidas… pero siempre se detuvo ahí. Nunca pensó en el después, en el ¿y que más?, siempre había creído que eso sería suficiente… ¡qué ingenuo! Y ahora lo estaba pagando, ahora…estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Con suprema tranquilidad, Kai tomó un trago de su bebida –la 2da del día- y se volvió a sumergir en sus pensamientos, alegre de que no hubiera ningún cliente, pero sin dejar de preguntarse ¿cuándo se había vuelto tan adicto a la bebida?

* * *

Era extraño, Rika no se había comportado como siempre. No estaba tan entusiasmada ni alegre… ¡ni siquiera había querido peinarla ese día!, y ellas siempre se peinaban la una a la otra. Era un ritual que habían hecho desde hacía tiempo y a menos que sucediera algo grave: como la vez que el gato de Rika fue atropellado o cuando ella misma, Iréne, fue expulsada de la escuela por pelearse con unos niños que se burlaron de ellas…, nunca lo olvidaban.

Con trabajo y mucha dedicación –muuuuuuucha dedicación- Iréne logró convencer a Rika de que le comentara algo, lo que sea que había pasado. Rika acepto y le prometió contárselo a la hora de comida –para la cual no faltaba mucho-, e Iréne se vio irremediablemente contando cada segundo que faltaba para que la hora de comer llegara.

* * *

Fue día de transfusión. Jamás en toda su vida, Rika estuvo tan feliz de tener transfusiones de sangre como en ese momento. La hora de la comida se había pospuesto para ellas. La doctora Julia fue exclusivamente –como todos los años anteriores- a su escuela para darles las transfusiones, con el pretexto de que era su deber como doctora seguir a sus pacientes hasta que estuvieran bien… para Rika era pretexto, ya que _obviamente_, una doctora no te seguía de escuela en escuela _sólo_ para darte tus transfusiones de sangre semanales. Había algo más, con ella y con _casi_ todos aquellos que eran amigos de su padre…sin poder impedirlo, la respuesta que su padre Kai les dio años atrás surgía en su mente cada vez más seguido; no es que estuviera _deseosa_ de saber o _quisiera_ apresurarlo para que les dijera algo... es sólo que cada día las cosas se _volvían_ más evidentes.

* * *

La escuela había terminado, y de un momento a otro, Rika sintió un jalón en su brazo –que la separó de su adorado novio- y la llevó por el camino a casa. Después de varios pasos, Rika se cansó de dicho trato y zafó su brazo tan rápido que sorprendió momentáneamente a Iréne. Despedirse –o disculparse en su defecto- jamás se le pasó por la cabeza a ninguna de las gemelas.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo, Rika. Dime¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

-… ¿porqué dices que…?

-Ni siquiera intentes decirme el '¿porqué dices eso Iréne?' –la cortó Iréne con claras muestras de fastidio en su voz-, la gente que miente siempre pregunta eso…es algo sin sentido y tú lo sabes. Ahora sólo contesta mi pregunta.

-…No tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Responde a la pregunta.

Rika guardó silencio mientras pensaba en los pros y los contras de decirle lo que vio a su hermana. Pro: no era nada de que cuidarse. Contra: la preocuparía. Cosa graciosa, era lo mismo que estaba consiguiendo sin decirselo…Rika optó por decírselo, después de todo era algo sin importancia.

-Anoche vi a un sujeto observando nuestra casa.

-¿Se lo dijiste a papá? –fue lo primero que pensó Iréne- ¿sabes quién era?

-…No y no. ¡Tú eres la primera persona a quien se lo digo! Y no me mires con esos ojos –le espetó Rika a Iréne- después de todo, no es algo tan raro que vengan a ver nuestra casa...

-… ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Iréne sintiéndose un poco incómoda.

-¿Acaso tú no lo has notado? –al ver la cara de sorpresa de Iréne, Rika sintió perder la anterior confidencia que la había embargado- …que algunas veces… -y ya no pudo continuar.

-¿Que algunas veces qué? –preguntó rápidamente Iréne cuando su hermana se detuvo- ¿Qué sucede Rika?

Y Rika se vio imposibilitada para responder mas preguntas. Iréne no se había dado cuenta y ella sí. _Iréne no se había dado cuenta_… extrañamente esa oración la llenó de inquietudes, después de todo, si su hermana no había notado que algunas veces los amigos de su padre venían para checarlas¿qué tanto no había notado Iréne?... ¿qué tanto no sabía?

El camino restante a casa, lo transitaron en un incómodo silencio. El primero de su vida.

* * *

p.d. Bien, ya esta el 4to capítulo! –insertar sonido de fanfarrias en el fondo-, primero que nada, les agradezco a todos aquellos que hayan llegado hasta este punto y no se hayan cansado de la historia. En segundo, les agradecería cualquier comentario o sugerencia sobre si la historia va muy lenta, rápida…para tratar de mejorarla en lo posible. Y en tercera –y por último-, me disculpo por no incluir a Hagi en este capítulo, pero les aseguro que en el próximo hará su aparición… y la de Saya no creo que falte mucho.

p.d.2 Muy pronto empezaré a meter unos p.d.'s –que más bien deberían ser notas-, que expliquen el porque de ciertas cosas, como de donde saco los nombres Kai, o ciertas teorías mías que pueden ignorar si gustan, pero que las ofrezco como información.

p.d.3. si tienen alguna duda o pregunta, no duden en hacermela saber, intentaré responderla lo mejor que pueda. (Con respecto a lo que llevo de la historia, por favor)

p.d.4 Cualquier comentario será siempre bienvenido!


	5. Familia

Nota: La serie de Blood+ no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Capítulo 5. Familia

El día estaba tranquilo, con un sol brillante, nada de nubes y una brisa marina que refrescaba el ambiente con su presencia. Todo era perfecto, sin embargo, para las personas que se encontraban dentro del restaurante propiedad de la familia, era todo lo contrario.

Aquel día, había sido escogido cuidadosamente por Kai que, después de meditarlo bastante, llegó a la conclusión de que no valía la pena retrasarlo por más tiempo. Aún faltaban 2 semanas para que acabara el ciclo escolar, pero por más que lo intento, no se atrevió a tener esa conversación con sus hijas en la casa las 24 horas del día. Ahora, dentro de la habitación –que misteriosamente parecía más pequeña- junto a su vaso con… ¿vodka¿sake? –su memoria no quería recordar esos detalles, y su boca se negaba a ayudar-…miraba a cualquier lugar menos a los ojos de cualquiera de sus hijas.

-… ¿Y bien?... ¿Qué es lo que querías decirnos, Padre? -pregunto incómoda Iréne, que deseaba salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

Desde que había bajado a esa habitación en la mañana, no pudo dejar de notar la densa atmósfera que rodeaba el lugar. Tan sólo poner un pie en la estancia, le había provocado una incomodidad que le recordaba sobremanera, la de aquella tarde en que ella y Rika conversaron. No había sido agradable; al día siguiente y al siguiente de ese… y durante los días antes que este, ella y Rika habían actuado como si nada hubiera ocurrido, su plática guardada dentro de una caja que no quería abrir en mucho tiempo. Pero ahora, esa sensación había regresado y su padre era el centro de aquello; no podía darse la vuelta y salir de ahí, y algo muy en su interior le decía que tampoco podría fingir ignorancia después.

Rika había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo.

-Supongo… -había empezado a hablar Kai, pero por alguna razón, sus palabras parecían incoherencias segundos después de decirlas. Decidió darle un sorbo a su vaso antes de proseguir; sus siguientes palabras fueron directo al grano- . Hoy he decidido que es el día en que les daré la explicación que me pidieron años atrás. Me parece que son lo bastante grandes y maduras como para tratar sobre el tema.

Si la atmósfera era incómoda antes, después de las palabras de Kai se volvió prácticamente insoportable… y no era de menos. Ambas lo sabían, lo recordaban, incluso lo deseaban… pero ahora que estaban frente a frente a la verdad, bueno…la valentía parecía haberse esfumado en un santiamén, ni que decir de las ganas de saber. Aunque ¿quién no se sentiría así?. Iréne pudo escuchar claramente como Rika pasaba saliva sonoramente…tal vez y ella misma estuviera haciendo lo mismo y no se daba cuenta.

-Muy bien papá. Dinos aquello que nos debes decir. –comentó decididamente Rika. Ya era momento de dejar atrás los pensamientos infantiles y surreales…y enfrentarse a la verdad, al verdadero motivo de sus características, y a los juegos de espías que parecían haber rodeado cada minuto de su vida.

-Muy bien –contesto Kai al tiempo que dejaba el vaso que sostenía sobre la mesa y cruzaba las manos en señal de que estaba pensando cuidadosamente lo que iba a decir- primero que nada, quisiera disculparme por pedirles tiempo antes de tener esta conversación. A decir verdad, no soy muy bueno en esto… tal vez nunca lo fui, y no importa cuanto tiempo pase, creo que jamás lo seré. Debo decirles que he pensado cuidadosamente las palabras que les voy a decir, y aún ahora no he encontrado las indicadas, pero sé que ustedes no tienen la culpa y…no merecen quedarse en la sombra. Nadie merece eso.

Por algún extraño motivo, Kai parecía haber dicho esa última frase mientras pensaba en otra persona, algo que sus hijas podían adivinar con facilidad. Rika había permanecido en silencio e Iréne parecía a punto de hablar, antes de decidir repentinamente lo contrario. Si su padre tuvo tanto trabajo para decidirse, no querían interrumpirlo; las hermanas sabían lo difícil que era hablar de algo que no querían decir… y después de escuchar el pequeño intento de disculpa de su padre, sabían que él estaba pasando por un momento así.

-La verdad es algo que se encuentra muy remoto. La verdad es que… no soy su verdadero padre, son las hijas de mi hermano menor… -apenas lo hubo dicho, Kai se sintió de lo peor y además sorprendido de revelar algo así, que no tenía nada que ver con lo que ellas querían saber. Había comenzado y ya estaba arruinándolo todo- pero eso no es lo importante. Ustedes… ustedes son personas muy especiales, diferentes de los demás en una manera inusual. Verán, ustedes no pueden enfermarse ni lastimarse seriamente, pueden tener gran velocidad y fuerza, cosas que han descubierto a través de los años. Eso es porque… porque…-extrañamente, decirlo se había vuelto tan difícil, jamás en su vida se había vuelto tan inseguro… ni siquiera con Saya- porque no son humanas completamente. Pertenecen a una raza que nosotros denominamos _Quirópteros_, la cual necesita de sangre para sobrevivir. –y aquí se atrevió por primera vez durante toda la conversación a mirarlas al rostro, antes de bajar la vista nuevamente- Estoy seguro que eso responde a la mayoría de sus dudas.

El silencio que siguió fue desesperante, antes de que…

-…Entonces… ¿no eres nuestro verdadero padre? –Preguntó inesperadamente Rika- y los 'nosotros' a los que hacías referencia eran tus amigos ¿no?, aquellos que nos han estado espiando porque nosotras no somos… no somos… -terminar la frase era como aceptar su realidad, y Rika no se veía dispuesta a aceptar aquello al menos todavía no.

-Así es –y Kai supo que era el momento de responder a las preguntas, a todas; era lo menos que se merecían-. Como les mencione, ustedes son hijas de mi difunto hermano menor Riku.

-Si eso es cierto, en ese caso tú también eres un quiróptero ¿no?

-…Te equivocas Iréne. Mi hermano y yo no teníamos ninguna relación sanguínea. Nuestro padre nos adoptó a mí, Riku y su tía Saya. Juntos éramos una familia. Así como lo somos nosotros.

-Hay… ¿existen más como nosotras? –preguntó Rika.

-…Sí. Su tía Saya es uno, Lulu y Hagi son otros... la mayoría de los que conocí están muertos.

-…tía Saya. ¿Es por eso que no la conocemos?

-No. Su metabolismo le pide que duerma durante 30 años. Ella ha estado durmiendo en la tumba familiar durante todo este tiempo y unos 13 años más. En cuanto despierte la conocerán.

-¿Nosotras también dormiremos durante 30 años? nosotras… ¿hay algo más que deberíamos saber sobre nuestra especie? –preguntó Iréne repentinamente con un tono de reproche y dureza que jamás había utilizado, ella misma no sabía que la había impulsado a hablar de tal manera.

Rika y Kai la miraron con los ojos abiertos. Frente a ellos se encontraba una persona que no podían reconocer: una niña, no, una _mujer_ de mirada penetrante _exigiendo_ una explicación; no pasaron ni 2 segundos antes de que su mirada cambiara, y avergonzada había bajado la cabeza, ocultando su mirada de la vista de todos. No había pedido perdón vocalmente, pero sus acciones demostraban todo lo contrario. Rika lo atribuyo a la inesperada información y decidió quitarle importancia. Kai no pudo evitar el escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo; por un segundo, su querida Iréne -su amable hija- había adquirido la presencia de una reina, la que adoptaba Saya antes de luchar, la que adoptaba Diva antes de exigir algo. Y aquellos ojos azules, no habían ayudado en nada. Después de forzar un poco de tranquilidad en su cuerpo –y repetir su mantra unas cuantas veces en su mente- decidió responder nuevamente.

'Ellas lo merecen. Ellas lo merecen'. Tal vez si lo repetía muchas veces, el sentimiento de mal augurio se esfumaría de su ser.

-Sí. En el futuro se verán obligadas a dormir por periodos de 30 años aproximadamente. Pero aún falta para eso. En realidad no sé mucho, pero sé que aparte de las cosas que les he mencionado, su apariencia será más o menos la que tienen ahora durante el resto de su existencia, ya que su crecimiento se detiene por así decirlo. Otra cosa que sé, es que la sangre de Rika es veneno para Iréne y viceversa así como sus descendientes, por el simple hecho de ser gemelas. No sé exactamente la razón, pero así es. Más esto no se aplica a nadie más; si alguna de ustedes le da de beber su sangre a una persona normal –un humano- ésta se transformara en un quiróptero… o algo muy parecido –La explicación de Kai había terminado en ese momento. Por alguna razón, decirles que para embarazarse necesitarían… _sexo_… ¡arghhh!, la sola mención de la palabra le hacía imaginar a Kai cosas que jamás desearía imaginar –al menos no incluyendo a alguna de sus hijas-, con… bueno, con algún seguidor, servidor, hijo, amante… -¿qué era exactamente Hagi para Saya?- de la hermana contraria no era algo que creía conveniente. Además de las deformaciones que podían sufrir los cuerpos de sus seguidores… no, no era información relevante realmente- Eso es todo lo que sé.

-…padre… -esta vez fue Rika la que habló-¿porqué…? No, nada.

-¿Tienen…alguna otra pregunta? –_cualquiera menos esa, cualquiera menos esa, cualquiera menos esa_.

-… Nuestra madre. Dijiste que tú no eres nuestro padre, que lo fue tu hermano menor, entonces nuestra madre… ¿quién fue ella?

_Cualquiera…menos esa_ –pensó por última vez Kai antes de verse obligado a responder a su pequeña Iréne-. Su madre… ella fue un quiróptero que… conocía muy bien la soledad, fue por eso que las tuvo a ustedes dos –dijo recordando las últimas palabras que Nathan le dijo a Saya con respecto a Diva antes de rendirse-… pero por desgracia no pudo estar con ustedes… su cuerpo no lo resistió –lo cual no era exactamente mentira… el poder de la sangre de Diva había desaparecido cuando se embarazo si mal no recordaba- . Su padre, él fue… expuesto a un envenenamiento y murió.

El mensaje estaba claro. Sus padres biológicos estaban muertos. Solo tenían a Kai y en el futuro a tía Saya. Su padre les había contado todo lo que sabía, de eso no tenían duda por la forma en que su cuerpo se encontraba… como si se hubiera rendido y decidido que la resistencia era inútil, entonces… ¿por qué sentían que algo faltaba?

-Además de tía Saya y Lulu mencionaste a otra persona, Hagi. ¿Quién es él?

-¿Hagi? –preguntó sorprendido Kai- él es… la persona que ha cuidado a su tía Saya durante toda su vida. Lo conocerán cuando despierte su tía. Él siempre está a su lado. ¿Por qué la pregunta Rika?

-¿Cómo es? –preguntó ella ignorando completamente la pregunta de Kai.

-¿Cómo…? –¿desde cuando Hagi se había vuelto un tema tan importante, no se suponía que deberían de estar preguntando sobre Saya?- pues él es… es callado –en extremo-, educado –en extremo-, serio –otra vez ¿por qué terminaron hablando de Hagi?-… confiable diría yo.

-¿Y físicamente? –tal vez y la persona que había visto aquella noche era él… algo le hacía pensar en la posibilidad, después de todo, Rika nunca lo había conocido dentro de los amigos de su padre.

-Eh… -¡¿pero qué?!- bueno, él es… alto, delgado, de cabello largo y negro, pálido, vestido con ropa formal y negra, y su brazo derecho está vendado… carga un estuche de Cello en su espalda.

-Oh –encajaba completamente con la imagen que tenía Rika-. ¿Dices que siempre ha cuidado a tía Saya, verdad?

-…Así es -¿qué tenía que ver Hagi en todo esto?... –Rika¿sucede algo con Hagi?

Súbitamente el dolor y la vergüenza de lo que acababan de pasar se borró de la mente de Kai. La sorpresa de las constantes preguntas de Hagi parecían la forma idónea e inconsciente de su hija para eliminar la densa atmósfera… era la única explicación –aceptable- del porque tanto interés de su hija por un completo desconocido. Sea lo que fuese, la conversación parecía como aquellas que tenían en el pasado: sin preocupaciones y cosas sin importancia realmente.

-No es nada, padre.

Y la respuesta tan natural de Rika le hizo pensar que realmente eran como antes. Tal vez no exactamente –ahora que conocían su origen- pero sí lo suficiente como para seguir siendo familia. Kai se tranquilizo de sobremanera con la sonrisa de su hija y la palabra de 'padre' venida de sus labios, el gruñido de estómagos le recordó que no habían comido nada así que con total naturalidad fue a preparar algo. Estaba tan aliviado que no notó la falta de respuesta de Rika, y la silenciosa presencia de Iréne mirando todo desde el lugar donde estaba sentada.

* * *

Fue un sueño –se decía Hagi-. Después de todo no había explicación alguna; eso y que era la única vez que había sucedido algo parecido. ¿Podían alucinar los quirópteros?, Hagi ya no estaba tan seguro. Para ser sinceros, estaba descubriendo muchas cosas nuevas durante estos 30 años que no habían sucedido en los anteriores ciento veintitantos… los brazos se regeneraban, sufrían alucinaciones… ¿qué faltaba?

Después del incidente, Hagi se había negado a despegarse de la tumba de Saya, pero no podía quitarse el sentimiento de inquietud por la seguridad de las gemelas…Esta nueva inseguridad le estaba volviendo un ser indeciso, y eso **sí** era malo.

Por suerte, su dilema se resolvió sólo. Al día siguiente, Kai y las gemelas fueron a visitar la tumba de Saya –la cual visitaban cada año- y Hagi no pudo evitar el pensar en que rápido pasaba el tiempo. Por lo visto no había ocurrido nada grave –ya que fueron todos- y su falta de preocupación parecía indicar que nunca hubo tal posibilidad. Estaba alucinando, era un hecho.

* * *

Kai iba de buen humor, Rika iba de buen humor, Iréne iba de buen humor. Todos los años siempre acudían al mismo lugar a hacer lo mismo: un día de campo. Ahora las gemelas sabían el porque. Kai se había quitado un gran peso de encima, no podía esperar a que Saya despertase. Rika sabía que no muy lejos de aquí se encontraba aquella persona de nombre Hagi, alguien que podía entenderlas completamente, incluso ayudarlas. Iréne tenía curiosidad sobre que tipo de persona sería su tía y cómo se vería, que verdades les podría contar ella… últimamente nadie era quien ella creía que era… ella misma incluida. Sí, todos eran una gran familia feliz en un día cualquiera.

* * *

p.d. ante todo, pido una disculpa por el atraso de la historia que me vi impedida a realizar debido a circunstancias apremiantes durante estas pasadas 2 semanas, tanto para subir la historia, como para responder a todos aquellos que me han escrito. Así pues, esta vez sólo subiré un capítulo, pero en compesación a eso, lo hice más largo.

p.d.2 Como les había dicho anteriormente (en el capítulo pasado), esta es una de las pequeñas notas que incluiré siendo así la primera: NOTA1. El nombre de las hijas de Diva vienen: el de Rika de la unión de Riku y Diva -que si bien, Diva fue la 'responsable' de todo, no por eso se le debía dejar de lado-, e Iréne de aquella persona que le enseñó a Kai -aunque en realidad fue enseñanaza mutua- que no todos los quirópteros o semejantes son despiadados y enemigos de la humanidad. Así pues, yo creo que Iréne realmente dejó una huella en Kai, en especial su descubrimiento de que seguirá existiendo mientras alguien la recuerde. Eso es todo, pequeño pero al grano.

p.d.3 Y sí, para todos aquellos/as que lo habían estado esperando, en el próximo capítulo Saya regresará... es todo lo que puedo decir.

p.d.4 Como siempre, solo me queda añadir: Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!


	6. Empezando de nuevo

Nota: La serie de Blood+ no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Capítulo 6. Empezando de nuevo.

Su despertar fue… no fue exactamente lo que esperaba. En sí, no había nada fuera de lo común y eso era lo que no le dejaba tranquilizar. Sabía que las cosas cambiarían, pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de desilusión al notar que no eran instantáneas. Verla salir al mundo real nuevamente, con el mismo rostro de siempre: una falta de comprensión en el porque y donde –cuando, realmente no importa- estaba, le hizo recordar las veces anteriores que estuvo en esa misma posición esperando lo mismo: una reacción… un deseo… algo.

Con increíble lentitud –o al menos así le pareció- Saya levantó su rostro sonriente e inocente hacia el dueño de la sombra que impedía la entrada de la luz. Al fin, después de mirarle, Hagi pudo notar como ella inconscientemente dilataba sus pupilas hacia algo que no era completamente visible, algo tan instintivo para ella que no necesitaba verlo: sangre.

Y Hagi, con infinito cuidado, se arrodillo frente a ella y con una de sus dagas se corto la piel, de la cual brotaron gotas de sangre necesarias para saciar su hambre de vida y memorias. El cambio fue visible a los ojos de Hagi, acostumbrados al más mínimo movimiento que podría emitir su cuerpo en busca de palabras que ella raramente decía; aunque no podía negar que lo último era mutuo –simplemente, las palabras ya no eran de vital importancia entre ellos-. No paso mucho tiempo cuando su cuerpo se tensó de manera tan familiar y Hagi se encontró dándole su saco de manera inconsciente para que cubriera su desnudez. La tensión tardo un poco en desaparecer y los ojos que le conocían salieron a flote mientras, mirando su rostro, pronunciaba por primera vez –después de 30 años- su nombre: Hagi.

El sentimiento que embargo a Hagi era algo difícil de explicar… pero sí sabía que la alegría y la tristeza se mezclaron en partes iguales. Lo supo en cuanto la escuchó. Su nombre salió pronunciado como siempre: fundamental y querido, pero no amado. El tono que Saya empleo era el mismo de tiempo atrás donde si bien no eran completos desconocidos, tampoco eran algo más… aún ahora era difícil de descifrar.

Sin darse cuenta, Hagi se vio envuelto en aquel 'probable' que menos deseaba y lo único que podía hacer era esperar. Con súbita resignación se quedó a su lado sin decir nada, sin moverse… sólo observándola. Sin darse cuenta, su memoria retrocedió hacia aquellos previos momentos antes de su despertar...

_Algunas personas se habían reunido a su alrededor, maravillados con la música que producía… o su apariencia, era difícil decirlo. Pero para él, no había nadie, excepto una persona anidada en su corazón, en su mente, en su propia sangre que desearía pensar, estaba escuchando la melodía ahí, en el pequeño lugar donde residía su cuerpo. _

_Sólo para ella tocaba, sólo para ella…_

_Repentinamente, sus manos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo que sus ojos, cerrados anteriormente, se abrieron demostrando su sorpresa. Sin mayor rodeo, guardo su Cello en su estuche y, colgándose al hombro el instrumento, empezó a caminar tranquilamente por la calle, dejando atrás a los espectadores sorprendidos por la inesperada acción._

_Cuidadosamente, después de dar algunos pasos, dio vuelta en un callejón como si fuera una acción de diario. Apenas quedó fuera de vista por las personas, tomó impulso y brinco lo mas alto posible, antes de dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el lugar en que residía Saya._

_No tardó más que unos cuantos minutos antes de llegar a la entrada de la tumba familiar. Ahí estaba. Podía sentir el leve sonido del latir de su corazón, una luz casi invisible a tempranas horas del día, pero que para él era inconfundible. Con cuidado, abrió la puerta de la tumba antes de que el capullo se rompiera. Sólo un momento más y Saya regresaría a él..._

Un leve movimiento en su mano le hizo volver al presente. Saya le estaba llamando. Aún estaba un poco confundida; después de todo, la sangre que él le proporcionaba solo le regresaba un poco de sus recuerdos, lo demás regresaría solo con el tiempo -siempre lo hacía-. Así pues, Hagi sabía que Saya le recordaba –aunque no su confesión-, pero en que punto de la historia era otro problema. Tampoco es como si supiera por donde debía comenzar… Kai aún no había llegado y por consiguiente las gemelas tampoco. Aunque no dudaba que alguna de las gemelas –si no es que ambas- había notado el ligero cambio que señalaba el despertar de Saya, e inmediatamente habían ido por su padre para dirigirse hacia el mismo lugar en donde se encontraba. Pero la prioridad en esos momentos era Saya, quién confundida como estaba, no tenía idea de que pasaba o donde estaba… era una demanda silenciosa de información.

-…Bienvenida, Saya.

No importa. Se encontró pensando Hagi y tenía razón. ¿Qué importaba que Saya no recordara qué él le había entregado su corazón hacia tanto tiempo atrás?, ahora estaban juntos, y eso era lo único que importaba. Mientras ella estuviera viva, él podía volver a decírselo, volver a explicarle que ella era todo su mundo… lo importante es que Saya estuviera despierta para decírselo. Realmente, las veces que tuviera que hacer eso no eran relevantes, porque Hagi sabía que siempre estaría ahí para ella. Siempre.

La sonrisa que ella le dio como respuesta a sus palabras, solo sirvió para confirmar los pensamientos de Hagi.

No pasó mucho tiempo -Hagi estaba seguro de ello-, antes de que sintiera que alguien se acercaba… no, más bien 3 personas. Seguramente eran Kai, Rika e Iréne tal como había previsto. Parecía que Saya aún no se había dado cuenta. Con cuidado, se acerco a ella y, dejando la explicación para más tarde, le dio su mano –porque sabía que ella era algo orgullosa en ese aspecto- en señal de que debían moverse de ese lugar. Saya entendiendo el mensaje, tomó su mano y se levanto con algo de trabajo para salir del recinto en el que se encontraban.

La luz del Sol le pegó en los ojos creándole momentánea ceguera, lo que provoco que ella se desplomara en el piso. Al parecer sus piernas aún estaban algo débil por el poco uso en esos 30 años. Sin mayor opción, Hagi se arrodillo a su lado para brindarle seguridad… la tensión en el cuerpo de Saya –segundos después de que él había puesto su mano en el hombro de Saya- le informó que ella acababa de notar la presencia de Kai y las gemelas. Dejó su mano en el hombro como muestra de que no había problema y que se tranquilizara. La tensión seguía ahí, pero Saya no había intentado levantarse otra vez, señal de que había entendido el mensaje.

Poco después pudo ver a alguien que acababa de subir los numerosos escalones que llevaban hacia la tumba donde ellos se encontraban. Kai había sido el primero en llegar. Sin titubear, Kai se acerco hacia donde estaban él y Saya con una cara de sorpresa y felicidad que le decía claramente que Kai estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no correr y abrazarla. Una mirada suya le dijo que no lo hiciera –o al menos eso fue lo que intento expresarle Hagi a Kai-, la seriedad que se formó en el rostro de Kai le dio a entender que parecía haber recibido el mensaje correctamente.

Kai se acercó lentamente antes de arrodillarse –para estar al nivel de Saya- y con cuidado, Hagi pudo escuchar como él pronunciaba el nombre de su hermana. A partir de ese momento, Hagi desvió su mirada hacia ella para darles un poco de privacidad… si bien lo mejor era haberlos dejado solos, Hagi aún podía sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de Saya –señal de que ella parecía no recordarlo- pero temiendo que ella hiciera algo que después lamentara, decidió permanecer ahí.

-... ¿Quién eres tú?

Las palabras salieron claras y fuertes. Saya estaba haciendo frente a aquel dilema y Hagi pudo comprobar que ella no recordaba a Kai, y que su mano ya no era necesaria. Con un poco de reluctancia, Hagi quitó su mano del hombro de Saya, pero no por eso se fue. En esos momentos, él era la única persona que Saya reconocía y confiaba.

* * *

Había corrido lo más rápido que podía, tanto que por un momento sintió que sus piernas iban a estallar… sólo para verla de nuevo. Pero ahora que estaba enfrente de ella se había paralizado. Lo primero que llamó su atención, fue que Hagi se encontraba a su lado, pero más que nada, que estaba como siempre. Lo segundo que notó fue el rostro de Saya: tan tranquilo, tan… despierto. Lo tercero que notó fue su cabello, tan largo y brillante… tan oscuro. Fue sólo después de la pregunta que le hizo su pequeña hermana, que puso atención en toda la escena: nada de ropa excepto por el saco de Hagi y una leve mancha de sangre –tan minúscula- al lado de su boca, junto con unos ojos tan abiertos -¿o sería confusos?- que le miraban cuidadosamente… era casi como si le analizaran.

Al final decidió por presentarse para evitar problemas; tal vez y Saya no le recordaba porque acababa de despertar, lo mejor era no alterarla.

-… Hola Saya. Mi nombre es… Kai –se le quebró la voz, después de tantos años y no podía siquiera mantener la voz firme- tal vez no me recuerdas… pero yo soy tú…

Kai había dejado de hablar al notar que ella no le estaba prestando atención. La mirada de Saya iba más allá de donde estaba él, más atrás… estaba mirando a alguien más. Repentinamente, pudo ver como su hermana abría los ojos en señal de reconocimiento y como su cuerpo se tensaba, alertando a Hagi –que sólo tenía la mirada en Saya- quién a su vez trataba de ver lo que Saya.

Un segundo, dos cuando mucho, y sus ojos –al igual que los de Hagi- se abrieron desmesuradamente entendiendo la razón, justo al momento que una silueta pasaba a su alrededor como un rayo. _¡Maldición!_ Un grito a sus espaldas sólo lo confirmo. Sin saber cómo, su cuerpo se había girado y sus piernas le estaban llevando hacia la fuente tan rápido que tiempo después aún se preguntaba como lo había logrado sin romperse nada.

-¡¡¡SAYA!!!

* * *

Jamás habían visto a su padre con tanta energía como para subir un centenar –o poco más- de escaleras en tan poco tiempo sin detenerse ni una sola vez. Rika e Iréne estaban claramente sorprendidas; si bien, ambas sabían que su tía Saya estaba ahí arriba, no tenían suficiente motivo como para correr al igual que su padre. Habían esperado por 30 años –bueno… conscientemente sólo habían sido 13, pero igual eran bastantes- como para no poder esperar unos cuantos minutos en lo que tardaban en subir las escaleras tranquilamente. Además su padre necesitaría algunos minutos a solas con su querida hermana menor.

Ya arriba, no pudieron dejar de notar que la subida no fue tan tardada como pensaban, y al ver a su padre a la distancia, arrodillado frente a alguien –probablemente a su tía- les paso por la mente la idea de que no les habían dado tiempo suficiente. Aunque no por eso, iban a volver a bajar la escalera y subirla… a lo mucho, esperarían a la distancia hasta que su padre les llamara para presentarlas… o recordara que no iba solo. Bueno, eso fue lo que planearon, hasta que notaron que eran dos personas las que estaban frente a su padre: una joven y un hombre.

Rika no pudo evitar que los recuerdos brotaran en su cabeza repentinamente, así que con un poco de cuidado, se acerco lo suficiente para mejorar su vista. El hombre que estaba al lado de la chica –tía Saya seguramente- era exactamente como su padre se lo había descrito tantos años atrás: la cara pálida, el brazo vendado, cabello negro, ropa formal negra… aunque su saco ¿estaba cubriendo a su tía? Un ligero estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. ¿Acaso ella despertaría después de su letargo de 30 años… desnuda? La simple idea le había aterrorizado… ¿cómo podía estar su tía tan tranquila?

Iréne, al lado de su hermana Rika, se hallaba contemplando a su tía Saya. No lo podía negar, estaba un poco sorprendida… y desilusionada –por extraño que parezca-. Su tía no era muy diferente de ella: cabello largo lacio negro –bueno, extremadamente largo-, piel blanca, no muy alta, complexión delgada y una apariencia de 16 años aproximadamente. La única diferencia realmente notable eran sus ojos marrones –que tienden a rojo- a diferencia de los azules oscuro que ella poseía. Según las apariencias, su tía parecía nerviosa, como si no reconociera a su hermano y al parecer el hombre a su lado la tranquilizaba. _¿Hombre?_, fue como si la sola mención de la palabra hubiera traído los recuerdos, porque repentinamente Iréne había recordado aquella plática años atrás, donde su padre –a petición de su hermana- había dicho algo sobre un hombre que siempre estaba al lado de su hermana cuidándola… alguien que era muy parecido a la persona que estaba analizando.

Pero Iréne no tuvo mucho tiempo para analizarlo porque súbitamente sintió la fuerte mirada de alguien clavada en ella. Cual fue su sorpresa al notar que la dueña de dicha mirada era su tía Saya. Muy adentro de su cerebro notó como su padre había dejado de hablar, como el hombre al lado de su tía alzaba la vista en busca de aquello que la mujer a su lado estaba mirando, y que su hermana parecía estar murmurando algo a su oído; pero nada de eso parecía llegar a Iréne, porque por alguna razón, no podía apartar los ojos de su tía… quien a su vez la estaba mirando con tal intensidad que la habían dejado paralizada. Casi parecía como si sus ojos se hubieran vuelto rojos…

Fue sólo un parpadeo, pero eso bastó para descubrir que su tía momentos atrás sentada en el suelo escuchando a su padre, ahora estaba a unos metros… centímetros de ella, y no se veía feliz. _¿Cómo pudo moverse tan rápido?_

-¡¡¡AAAAAAH!!!

El grito había llegado a sus oídos poco después del golpe en su cara, pero parecía como sonido de fondo, demasiado lejos para saber de quien era… otro grito sonó poco después con igual resultado ante sus oídos. La cabeza le palpitaba en respuesta al golpe –el más fuerte que jamás había recibido- e Iréne sentía como su cuerpo parecía volar, aunque sabía perfectamente que sólo estaba viajando la distancia necesaria antes de caer al suelo… todo parecía ir tan despacio; sus ojos cerrados por el impacto, la presencia de su tía no muy lejos de ella que se acercaba a velocidad alarmante…

_Es mi fin_. No supo de donde vinieron esas palabras, pero Iréne se vio pensando aquella frase, segura de que su tía –no muy alejada- se encargaría de volverla realidad.

* * *

p.d. Listo!, el 6to capítulo terminado. Y como les dije en el anterior, Saya ya regreso! –esquivando jitomatazos de lectores enfadados- bueno, no exactamente como lo hubieran imaginado, de eso estoy segura, pero igual cumplí mi palabra. Y no, Saya no será la nueva enemiga.

p.d.2 Olvide mencionarlo, pero en el capítulo anterior sé que no fue una muy 'gran' plática de Kai con sus hijas –jejeje… Kai supo hacerse el tonto y no soltar la sopa- y que varias cosas no fueron dichas, pero en sí, lo básico y muchas otras venían entre líneas, sólo espero que las gemelas las hayan captado –aunque Kai espera lo contrario-, en fin, me disculpo por ese capítulo no tan perfecto aún cuando lo retrasé.

p.d.3 Sí, aquí esta la nota que les comenté iba a anexar de vez en cuando para informar: el título 'Sobre la espina de la rosa', salió debido a la relación de alguien con una hija de Diva –me reservo el nombre- que, aunque se ve inofensiva y hermosa no es precisamente eso. En sí, la rosa es Diva y la espina es la hija… sobre es el desafortunado/afortunado que se cruza en el camino. Así de simple, espero haberlo explicado bien.

p.d.4. Para mayor información por si este capítulo acarreo dudas anteriormente: éste empieza 13 años después del capítulo 5, que es el tiempo restante para que Saya despierte. Pero no se preocupen, en los siguientes vendrán pequeños flashback que incluirán los eventos que sucedieron en esos 13 años, que aunque no lo crean, sí son relevantes… con algo como ¿porqué Hagi estaba tocando como si nada en la calle antes de encontrar a Saya?... y más cosas que aún no he puesto.

p.d.5 Como último, les recuerdo que cualquier duda, o pregunta sobre lo que llevo de historia, pueden preguntármela y yo les responderé. Por cierto, me disculpo por la falta de respuesta a todos aquellos que me han escrito, aunque no por eso significa que no los he leído, es simplemente que no había tenido el tiempo suficiente; de antemano les agradezco a todos aquellos que han deseado escribirme, de verdad, muchas gracias.

p.d.6 Como siempre, solo me queda decirles que cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!


	7. Mundo personal

Nota: La serie de Blood+ no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Capítulo 7. Mundo personal. 

Era extraño. Realmente no podía recordar gran cosa, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no debería estar descansando en dondequiera que estuviera descansando. Para Saya, estar así, tan tranquila y a la ligera era algo completamente **no** normal… su cuerpo se sentía pesado y débil, su cabeza le dolía y… ahora que lo notaba con claridad, no sentía la presencia de Hagi al lado suyo.

Como si el sólo pensamiento le hubiera inyectado fuerzas, Saya se levantó con una rapidez que dejó su cabeza en peor estado si es que eso fuera posible. Pararse en esos momentos era equivalente a besar el suelo, así que decidió quedarse en… ¿una cama? -bueno, no es que realmente importara- hasta que los mareos cesaran. Repentinamente una puerta se abrió, recordándole que no debía bajar la guardia bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Veo que estás despierta –le dijo el extraño que acababa de entrar.

La persona que estaba frente a ella no era lo que esperaba, es más, parecía serle familiar ese rostro aunque no sabía con exactitud de donde o de quien. Por el momento parecía ser inofensivo, aunque no parecía muy sorprendido o curioso de saber quien era…típico de las personas que la ayudaban por caridad.

-No te preocupes –dijo el señor repentinamente como si hubiera leído su mente-, Hagi se encuentra abajo, pero enseguida subirá. ¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

Parecía una buena persona, pero ella había aprendido –por las malas- a no confiar basándose sólo en las apariencias; el hecho de que supiera el nombre de su caballero y que le hablara con tanta naturalidad no le ayudaban en nada a calmarse. Sin atreverse a hablar, Saya se vio respondiéndole con un leve movimiento de cabeza… _¿Dónde estaba Hagi?_

-Me lo imaginaba. Enseguida te subiré algo.

Y sin más ni más, el señor salió de la habitación. No pasó más de unos segundos cuando volvió a entrar a la habitación…

-Perdón –dijo y se acerco hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, donde tranquilamente abrió las cortinas y las ventanas-, cuando te vi despierta olvide el motivo por el cual vine en primer lugar. No es bueno estar siempre en las sombras. Ahora sí, en seguida tendrás tu desayuno.

Y sin más se fue. Era extraño, perturbador y definitivamente debería alarmarla, pero por alguna extraña razón se encontró mirando hacia el poco paisaje que permitían ver las ventanas… sin duda era un hermoso día.

* * *

Había sido una coincidencia. A decir verdad, el sólo hecho de subir a abrir las cortinas de la habitación había sido un simple pretexto para verla, cual fue su sorpresa al descubrirla despierta… incluso sentada en la cama. Si bien tenía el aspecto de padecer dolor de cabeza –o algo muy parecido-, Kai no pudo evitar que la sonrisa acudiera a sus labios. Saya aún parecía desconfiada, y por eso él le dijo lo que le dijo…aunque estaba seguro de que Hagi también había notado su despertar y no tardaría en subir.

Despacio, bajo los escalones sólo para encontrarse con Hagi que iba hacia la habitación de la que acababa de salir…_justo como lo pensé_. Sin más que un leve asentimiento de cabeza en señal de saludo, Hagi siguió de largo mientras él se dirigía hacia la cocina. Sin poder evitarlo, las personas que vio sentadas en los sillones, le quitaron instantáneamente su buen humor… David, Julia, Lewis, Rika e Iréne. Su pequeña Iréne aún tenía la bolsa de hielo sobre el lado derecho de su rostro.

-…Saya despertó.

La estancia se llenó de silencio. Lo cual no debía de extrañarle, después de todo lo que acababa de pasar, pero aún así no pudo dejar de sentirse incómodo. Aquí estaba él muy feliz porque Saya había despertado, después de olvidar completamente que casi mataba a su pequeña Iréne horas atrás… _digan algo_.

-…Guau –soltó repentinamente Rika.

-… ¡¿Perdón?! –exclamó Iréne al tiempo que veía a ver a su hermana con el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

-Lo que oíste hermanita, que no pienso repetirlo –Iréne debió mirarla con cara de escepticismo o algo parecido, porque Rika volvió a hablar-. Y no me mires con esa cara. Tú también debes admitir que despertó increíblemente rápido –algo de silencio-¡y ya quítate esa bolsa que no tienes nada!... Exagerada.

-Claro –dijo Iréne al tiempo que se retiraba la bolsa-, ya me gustaría ver como estarías tú, si ella te golpeara en la cara…

-Lástima para ti, porque eso no pasará.

-¿Cómo sabes? –respondió Iréne repentinamente sería- no es como si necesitara un motivo…

Kai pudo sentir como la atmósfera de la habitación –que se había tranquilizado con los argumentos de las gemelas- volvía a ponerse tensa. Antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor, decidió intervenir…

-¡Bien¿Quién quiere comer?

Varios gruñidos de estómago –la mayor parte provenientes de las gemelas- fueron su respuesta, así que con una sonrisa en la cara se dispuso a servir los platos. Los ruidos de pláticas provenientes de los sillones ocupados, le hicieron saber que su plan había funcionado. Ahora sólo debía servir la comida.

* * *

-Hagi. 

No necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera, él siempre estaba atento a cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con Saya, pero algo dentro de él siempre le impulsaba a verificar con sus propios ojos el que ella estuviera, en efecto, despierta. El saludo era algo prácticamente extra… no, más que saludo parecía… cuestionarle.

-…Saya.

Bien, él siempre había sido de pocas palabras y Saya lo sabía. Ella necesitaría ser más explícita en lo que deseaba para que él hiciera algo. Estaba seguro de que ella deseaba saber tantas cosas, el problema era cual quería saber primero…era mejor dejar que Saya escogiera sus prioridades.

-… ¿Dónde ?... no¿Cómo ¿Quién ?... hoy parece ser un día muy hermoso ¿no?

Había decidido empezar como si fuera una plática casual entre ellos...bueno, si eso es lo que ella quería, Hagi no tenía inconveniente en ello. –Así es.

-… Hagi –ahora ella estaba evitando su mirada, parece que por fin se había decidido por algo- ¿qué pasó? Recuerdo que desperté, tú estabas ahí…y luego… todo lo demás está un poco confuso… siento como si debiera recordar muchas cosas, más de lo que ocurrió cuando desperté, pero no tengo idea de que son o cuántas son… jamás me había sentido tan perdida como ahora… Y esa persona que entró, actuó como si me conociera de hace tiempo… sabía tu nombre¿es tu conocido? –dijo esto último mientras le miraba.

Ya antes le había mentido… o para ser más exactos, ya antes le había guardado secretos, cuando su vida era normal y feliz; la Saya que tenía frente a él estaba perdida como la última vez que no podía recordar que era un quiróptero, pero ahora no creía ser normal ni estaba feliz… esta vez merecía la verdad. Al menos la que Hagi creía conveniente…

-Un poco de todo –Saya le miró sorprendida, pero él decidió ignorarla a favor de la historia-. El chico que entró hace unos momentos era Kai, la misma persona que viste cuando acababas de despertar… él pertenece al Escudo Rojo. Esta es su casa. –Los ojos de Saya se dilataron como si fuera la prueba de que empezaba a relacionar las cosas-… cuando despertaste, aún estabas algo confusa y perdiste el control momentáneamente, pero no sucedió nada grave…

_Kai estaba conversando con Saya cuando repentinamente se calló y Saya tensó su cuerpo. Sin perder tiempo, miró en busca de aquello que había llamado su atención. En un parpadeo Saya había desaparecido de su lado, para lanzarse en contra de una de las gemelas… Iréne. El grito de Rika mientras Saya golpeaba a Iréne en el rostro fue suficiente prueba de que Saya había perdido el control. Kai también le grito a su hermana mientras corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían en deseos de detener a su hermana._

_Mil pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza en ese momento, tan rápido como jamás en su vida; era como si hubieran detenido el tiempo: Iréne cayendo mientras Saya se acercaba para golpearla sin compasión, Kai corriendo en un inútil intento por detenerla, Rika paralizada por los eventos tan repentinos y él… Hagi se encontraba igualmente paralizado… pero por otros motivos: los recuerdos de Vietnam donde perdió la figura humana de su brazo, el lugar donde no pudo detener a Saya, donde la perdió ante la culpa…_

_Repentinamente estaba frente a Saya, mientras cargaba a una inconsciente Iréne en su brazo izquierdo y detenía el golpe de Saya con su brazo derecho. Menos de un segundo después, Saya era sujetada –igualmente inconsciente- por Hagi después de haber sido golpeada por él en el cuello, y con una bala de tranquilizante en el brazo, gracias a David que subía corriendo con Lewis atrás. _

_No volvería a permitir que ella se odiara como sucedió en Vietnam, aún si eso significaba ser odiado por ella…aún si debía usar la fuerza_.

-… El escudo rojo –susurro Saya-, ahora tiene sentido. Por supuesto que me conoce, y a Hagi también.

No había mencionada acerca de la familia, o los recuerdos perdidos, pero Hagi sabía que eso era un tema que no debía discutir con él… eso era entre familia, y él, nunca formo parte de ella, al menos, aquella donde Saya era una Miyagusuku. Ahora lo importante era otra cosa.

-Saya… ¿Recuerdas a Diva?

La mirada rápida y determinada que Saya le dio fue suficiente- Sí –y no necesitó decir más, al parecer aún pensaba que estaba viva.

-…Ella está muerta.

-Mentira –bueno, eso no se lo había esperado. ¿Saya negando que su hermana estaba muerta?, quien lo hubiera dicho-. La última vez que la vimos estaba viva ¿recuerdas?. Ella no morirá tan fácilmente. Seguramente te ha engañado.

-Ella esta muerta –Hagi se vio repitiendo, al tiempo que su mente le mostraba los últimos momentos de Diva antes de terminar petrificada-. Tú también lo viste, pero aún no lo recuerdas.

-¿Qué…?, entonces yo…-el hecho de que Hagi se lo confirmara, solo significaba que era cierto.

-Tuvo gemelas antes de morir. Ellas son diferentes… y te quieren conocer.

-…Las hijas de Diva, me quieren conocer… ¿a mí?

-A su tía Saya.

Y Hagi pudo ver como el mundo, tan simple y rutinario de Saya, se desmoronaba frente a sus ojos, sin poder hacer nada por detenerlo. El motivo de su existencia había desaparecido, sus descendientes querían conocerla y ella no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido. No fue ninguna sorpresa cuando Saya empezó a llorar frente a él, en silencio, y con el rostro oculto por sus manos… después habría tiempo para lo que todavía no sabía.

* * *

Su padre le había pedido que llevara la charola con comida para su tía, pero antes de tocar a la puerta, Rika pudo escuchar los sollozos de su tía dentro de la habitación. Parecía ser un mal momento, así que decidió bajar y guardar los alimentos antes de ofrecerlos mas tarde, cuando –suponía- su tía se calmara. 

Tal vez no la conocía mucho –menos que conocerla-, pero después de pasado el susto cuando golpeo a su hermana, Rika no pudo evitar sentir algo de cariño hacia su tía, que seguramente estaba pasando por momentos muy difíciles. Despertar después de 30 años no debía ser fácil.

-… Ojalá que este bien. Realmente me gustaría hablar con ella.

-Yo puedo esperar –comentó Iréne que pasó justo a su lado en esos instantes.

Algo en el tono de su hermana le dio a entender que aún estaba resentida por el golpe. Y aunque Rika lo trato como juego y cosa sin importancia cuando estaban hablando antes, no pudo dejar de pensar que si su tía la hubiera golpeado a ella en vez de a Iréne, seguramente diría lo mismo.

-…pero no fue así. –murmuro para sí misma antes de ir a ayudarle a su papá con la abertura del restaurante.

* * *

Todo mundo estaba feliz. Iréne aún no podía entender que tan especial era su queridísima tía Saya. Parecía como si el hecho de que fuera golpeada por ella no significara nada… había recibido un golpe y estaba viva, al menos eso era lo que la gente veía, mas no el hecho de que fue agredida. ¿Quien le aseguraba que no lo sería en el futuro?…nadie podía comprender eso. Realmente, Iréne estaba sola… o al menos así se sentía.

* * *

p.d. Capítulo 7 arriba!. Primero que nada, en este capítulo no di muchas explicaciones –me disculpo por eso-, en segunda, parece que aquí nadie puede decir la verdad directamente!... y en tercero, ya es hora de que la doctora Julia, David, Mao y los demás hagan su aparición. Saya tendrá que enfrentar el mundo otra vez. 

p.d.2 Cualquier duda o comentario que quieran mandarme, será bien recibido.


	8. Conversaciones

Nota: La serie de Blood+ no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Capítulo 8. Conversaciones.

Tuvieron que esperar otro día más, pero no por eso se impacientaron. Todos habían aprendido en el pasado, que las cosas con relación a Saya no podían apresurarse, o de lo contrario serían un desastre. Así que esperaron en compañía de personas que no habían visto hacía ya tiempo… era extraño, pero no por eso triste.

Julia platicando con Davis en el sofá, con pequeñas interrupciones de Lewis que comentaba una que otra cosa de su pasado… generalmente cómica por el modo en que soltaba la carcajada. Davis, ablandado por la edad –aunque se supone que debería ser lo contrario- y la vida familiar, sonreía de vez en cuando…, Julia a su lado que no se comportaba muy diferente.

Kai estaba ocupado, al igual que sus hijas, que en esos momentos se encontraban atendiendo a la gente del restaurante. Fue un día muy bueno para el negocio y además, los clientes ya estaban acostumbrados a que sus preciosas camareras fueran el ejemplo perfecto de una persona traga-años.

Saya por su parte, se había pasado gran parte de la tarde llorando e intentando comprender este nuevo mundo donde su existencia ya no era necesaria, o al menos así es como ella lo veía en esos momentos, mientras Hagi permanecía a su lado sin decir nada, pero brindando su presencia. Sólo cuando Saya le pidió que saliera debido a que tenía sueño e iba a dormir un poco, él abandono su lado.

* * *

Por fin llegó el nuevo día. Kai se había levantado temprano para preparar el desayuno de todos, habiendo decidido el día anterior que hoy no abriría el restaurante. Todos los habitantes de la casa seguían dormidos… a excepción de Hagi que le estaba mirando fijamente desde la pared contra la que estaba recargado.

-…Hagi. ¿Sucede algo?, –preguntó un poco nervioso, bajo esa mirada tan fija-… ¿Quieres comer algo? –la sola pregunta le pareció ridícula apenas la dijo.

Hagi no decía nada y eso más su mirada tan fija le estaban poniendo cada vez mas nervioso y se necesitaba mucho para hacer que Kai se pusiera nervioso. Si bien conocía a Hagi desde hacía ya unos cuantos años, eso no significaba que fueran super-amigos, el hecho de que ambos se preocuparan por Saya ayudaba un poco, pero no había que olvidar que durante esos 30 años de sueño de Saya no le había visto ni una sola vez, aunque estaba casi seguro de que Hagi a él y las gemelas si los había visto. El silencio era cada vez más molesto e inconfortable, cuando Kai parecía no pode soportar más y explotar sin importarle nada, Hagi se digno a hablar…

-Saya esta confundida -¡bravo!, aquí va Kai creyendo que Hagi le diría algo nuevo, pero solo dijo lo que todos sabían… seguro que Hagi lo estaba haciendo a propósito-, ella no te recuerda, ni a Diva, ni a nadie más.

-Lo sé –y el tono era final. ¿Acaso Hagi creía que él, Kai, no había notado todo eso cuando le pregunto Saya quién era él, o cuando intento matar a Iréne (su hija más parecida a Diva)?- pero Saya es mi hermana y no pienso abandonarla. No lo hice antes y no lo haré ahora.

-…Saya no recuerda que mató a Diva, no te recuerda a ti, pero me recuerda a mí.

-…No importa. –Definitivamente Hagi quería poner a prueba a Kai, porque esas respuestas no le estaban ayudando en nada. ¿Qué importaba que ahora recordara a Hagi y a él no?, en el pasado Saya no recordaba a Hagi pero con el tiempo pudo hacerlo, seguramente ahora era lo mismo.

-… sus últimos recuerdos son antes de lo de Vietnam.

-Entonces supongo que mi teoría es correcta. –comentó la doctora Julia que acababa de entrar en la estancia. ¿Desde que hora estaría despierta?...

-Buenos días doctora Julia –la saludó Kai, mientras miraba que Hagi sólo se limitaba a hacer una pequeña inclinación de cabeza en muestra de saludo. Esperen, si la doctora Julia estaba aquí, eso significaba que David no tardaría en aparecer…

-¿Qué sucede aquí? -…hablando del rey de Roma, aquí está David. Seguramente Lewis no estaba muy lejos…

-¿Tan temprano haciendo reunión?, yo pensé que con la edad esa maña desaparecería -...y dicho y hecho. Ahora medio mundo estaba despierto, Kai aún no había hecho el desayuno y tampoco quería perderse la conversación.

Iréne y Rika seguramente se enfadarían, pero Kai prefería escuchar la conversación que preparar desayunos, después de todo, era algo concerniente a Saya y la doctora Julia se veía dispuesta a contar su teoría apenas acabara de saludar a David y Lewis. Justo como él predijo, apenas saludo, comenzó a hablar…

-Bien, como acababa de decir, tengo una teoría concerniente al porque Saya no recuerda a nadie, con excepción de Hagi –a este punto, todos se le quedaron viendo, incitándola con la mirada a seguir-, en realidad es muy simple: Saya se encontró bloqueando aquellos recuerdos traumáticos que no desea recordar, inconscientemente. La primera vez que ocurrió fue justo después del incidente de Vietnam donde ella hizo algo terrible dentro de sus propios ideales y valores, así que cuando cayo nuevamente en sueño, suprimió todo recuerdo referente al tema… y así fue como la encontró George Miyagusuku cuando decidió adoptarla, el hecho de que no recordara a Hagi, Diva o a los quirópteros es una prueba irrefutable. Ahora, después de que derrotó a Diva y su padre, su hermano y Hagi –aunque este último en realidad no cuenta- terminaron muertos, ella se encontró ante una realidad que no estaba del todo dispuesta a aceptar… -o soportar en su caso- y que la hizo buscar el olvido durante sus 30 años de sueño. Si lo que dice Hagi es correcto, sus memorias están intactas hasta el último despertar antes de lo de Vietnam…no masacres y no familia que perder.

-Lo que dices tiene sentido, pero entonces porque la primera vez que perdió la memoria –después de Vietnam-, no recordaba nada, ni siquiera a Hagi. ¿No debería simplemente haber olvidado Vietnam y ya?

-La memoria es algo muy complejo Kai, nuestros propios recuerdos están vinculados unos con otros. Cuando sucedió aquel incidente debería ser como tú mencionaste, pero en realidad el hecho que provocó la pérdida de memoria fue el potencial de un quiróptero. En esos momentos cuando despertó Saya, lo que dominaba su cuerpo era el puro y simple instinto que ella misma se había impuesto de destruir a su propia raza. El lado humano estaba dormido y sus reflejos, fuerza y sentidos superiores fueron los culpables de aquel acontecimiento. El hecho es que, la palabra _quiróptero_ fue aquella que quiso borrar de su memoria y que dio como resultado su completo desconocimiento de la raza o aquello relacionado con ella: Hagi, Diva, el escudo rojo, ella misma… todo tiene un punto en común y eso es que estaban relacionados con quirópteros. En este caso, si tomamos en cuenta que el posible detonador de su falta de memoria fueran algunas de las causas anteriores -la muerte de Diva, George, Riku y aparentemente Hagi-, entonces el hecho de Vietnam fue un pivote necesario para conocer a George y su familia…por lo tanto fue borrado.

-Entonces, lo que estas tratando de decirme es que Saya no recuerda nada de la familia… o de sus sobrinas. Pero Hagi…

-Él es recordado como era antes de lo de Vietnam. Nosotros no existimos en esa época de su vida. Nosotros somos completos desconocidos para ella... al menos, hasta que ella quiera lo contrario o haya un detonante que le regrese los recuerdos, pero ten en cuenta que esas memorias fueron suprimidas por alguna razón.

-…Será doloroso ¿no?... si recuerda, claro esta –era difícil, más de lo que él, Kai, pensaba. Podían intentar hacer que Saya recordara, pero eso traería el dolor de las pérdidas nuevamente –papá, Riku- y él sabía lo que se sentía pasar por eso una vez, vivirlo dos veces era algo casi inconcebible. Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando Saya no recordaba nada y era parte de la familia, Hagi jamás desvelo nada hasta que la propia Saya lo descubriera… y aún así Saya le había confiado que Hagi siempre le preguntó si ella se creía lista para ello –e incluso algunas veces cuando ella dijo que sí, él no le dio la información porque creía lo contrario-, en estos momentos, Kai sabía lo doloroso que fue para Hagi tomar la decisión de dejarla –y en algunos casos ayudarla- a recordar, mientras estaba a su lado para verla pasar por el mismo sufrimiento otra vez. Kai no estaba tan seguro de ser tan fuerte y poder hacer lo mismo. Y hablando de Hagi, él ya se había marchado… seguramente donde Saya. -. Ahora entiendo porque se lanzó contra Iréne.

-…Fue una suerte que Hagi se encontrará ahí. No estoy seguro de que mis tranquilizantes hubieran hecho efecto lo suficientemente rápido. –Y David dijo aquello que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Kai.

-Sí, fue una suerte. A todo esto David¿Cómo es que llegaste tan oportunamente?

Y lo que siguió fue una simple pero abrumadora plática sobre tácticas militares, posibles 'tal vez', teorías médicas y psicológicas, dispositivos electrónicos escondidos y de vigilancia… y unas cuantas simples –y poco sinceras- disculpas por el espionaje en la familia.

Cuando se dio cuenta Kai, ya era demasiado tarde para preparar el desayuno antes de las quejas matinales –gruñidos estomacales- de la familia…

* * *

Bien, el día anterior había sido un fiasco completamente. Primero que nada por el hecho de que su tía Saya no había despertado, después por la pequeña conversación/discusión que había tenido con su hermana Iréne por la tía Saya –y de lo cual su hermana quedo de mal humor por el resto del día-, y tercero porque aunque su tía había despertado, no pudo tener contacto con ella… ni con Hagi. Como si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, su padre se había mostrado algo tenso y preocupado… pero Rika no sabía decir si era con respecto a tía Saya o Iréne.

De cualquier manera, ahora era un nuevo día y extraño, porque su estómago la había obligado a levantarse en vez de su padre llamándola para desayunar. Con tranquilidad, se cambió de ropa y se dirigió al comedor sólo para encontrarse con que todos estaban despiertos…no, corrección –después de revisar quien estaba presente- aún faltaba su hermana, tía Saya y Hagi. Más segura y calmada, acabó de bajar los escalones solo para notar que las conversaciones habían cesado repentinamente y estaban mirando en su dirección -¿acaso no me cambie el pijama¿seguía despeinada?-…

-… Buenos días -bien, esa no era su voz.

Poco faltó para caerse de espaldas –a lo cual estuvo increíblemente agradecida de haber terminado de bajar los escalones y no caerse- cuando volteó y se encontró con su tía que estaba bajando las escaleras tranquilamente –era eso, o una excelente actriz-. No pudo evitar que la sonrisa se formara en su rostro y, sin darle tiempo a terminar de bajar los escalones, le saludó.

-Buenos días tía Saya –la cara de sorpresa que puso su tía le hizo sonreír más-, soy tu sobrina Rika. Mucho gusto.

No le había extendido la mano porque no lo creía apropiado ya que estaban en Japón –no era costumbre a diferencia de los otros países donde viajo de pequeña- y su tía todavía no la conocía lo suficiente. Aún así, pasaron algunos segundos antes de que su tía se decidiera a hablarle.

-…Hola –y sin saber porque, como si esa palabra hubiera roto las dudas que tenía o la inseguridad que sentía, se rió. Su risa era contagiosa porque cuando se dio cuenta, Rika estaba riendo también -, ja, ja, ja… es curioso, te pareces tanto a mí, que casi siento que estoy hablando frente a un espejo.

-Ja, ja, ja… yo siento lo mismo. Pero me alegro que estés mejor tía, ayer te iba a subir un poco de comida pero pensé que deseabas seguir descansando y opté por guardarla. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-…Mejor, muchas gracias –a esto, sus estómagos, el suyo –de Rika- y su tía sonaron ruidosamente en la estancia-…

Y como si esa fuera la señal que necesitaban, los demás que estaban en la sala, se rieron, saludaron normalmente a tía Saya mientras ella y Rika se dirigían a comer, llenando la estancia nuevamente de sonidos y pláticas inconclusas.

* * *

-Pensé que tú siempre estabas al lado de tía Saya –comentó Iréne que apenas estaba bajando la escalera para ir a desayunar, mientras se detenía momentáneamente al lado del caballero de Saya que observaba -desde la distancia- como todos se dirigían a la mesa para desayunar.

-…

-No es que me incumba, pero… ¿no deberías de estar a su lado?, –volvió a insistir la gemela mientras veía el mismo panorama que el caballero a su lado

-… No tengo hambre.

El caballero no había dicho una sola palabra más, y probablemente no la diría, pero sus ojos le decían a Iréne que miles de ideas pasaban por su cabeza, miles que no expresaba. -…Supongo.- y sin más, la gemela siguió su camino escaleras abajo, antes de detenerse momentáneamente, decir lo más silenciosamente posible –para que sólo el caballero la escuchara- _gracias_, y seguir con su camino para desayunar.

No había necesidad de especificar, Iréne sabía que aquel caballero la había entendido perfectamente. Y Hagi sabía que era lo máximo que podía recibir –aunque no por eso le dejo de sorprender- de la gemela más orgullosa de Diva, o al menos eso era lo que había aprendido durante todos esos años observándolas en silencio. Para Hagi, simplemente no había razón de agradecerle, él simplemente lo había hecho por Saya… aún así no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mejor por saber que había evitado un desastre en esa familia. Tal vez y acercarse no era mala idea después de todo. Con silencio y el rostro serio característico de él, termino de bajar las escaleras para observar desde la distancia. Una mirada desesperada de Saya –que indirectamente envió- le hizo decidir sentarse en la mesa. Si bien no iba a comer nada, le podía hacer compañía a Saya, quien no dejaba de lanzar miradas nerviosas y furtivas hacia Iréne, quien en esos momentos –y sentada en el lado opuesto a ellos- estaba en plena pelea con su hermana.

-¿Y se puede saber porque no me despertaste?, es lo menos que me debías, Rika.

-¡Ya, ya! –dijo Rika en señal de resignada y fingida derrota-, puedes tomar mi plato en compensación, yo esperare hasta que papá termine el otro.

-…Umm, no creo que sea suficiente, pero con esto bastará –respondió Iréne antes de tomar el plato de su hermana-… por el momento. Siempre y cuando no se te olvide despertarme la próxima vez.

-¡Ese es trabajo de papá! –contestó indignada Rika-, él tuvo la culpa porque no me levantó a tiempo. Ahora que lo pienso, yo creí que tú ya estabas despierta… ¡no te debo nada! –y empezó la pelea por el plato de comida.

-… Si quieren yo puedo esperar al siguiente plato –dijo Saya al tiempo que ofrecía su plato con una sonrisa algo tímida-, aún no lo he tocado.

La pelea termino en el acto. Rika e Iréne se quedaron viendo el plato ofrecido sin que ninguna hiciera ningún movimiento, pero sus rostros eran completamente diferentes: Iréne lo miraba con desconfianza y un poco de recelo porque venía de tía Saya –que los demás suponían aún estaba algo sentida-, mientras que Rika lo veía con un poco de alegría y preocupación por su tía que no había comido nada el día anterior. Por alguna extraña razón, Iréne iba a decir algo, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Rika le dio –aunque fue casi aventado- su plato a Iréne antes de tomar el que su tía le ofrecía.

-Gracias tía Saya. –dijo y empezó a comerlo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, no sin dejar de mirar de reojo a su hermana que se había quedado seria repentinamente, mientras miraba primero a Rika, y después al plato que le había dado.

-Deberías tener más cuidado Rika, pudiste tirar la comida –comentó Iréne seriamente sin levantar la mirada de su plato, antes de empezar a comer en silencio.

Rika sólo atinó a mover afirmativamente la cabeza. Sabía que su hermana estaba enojada y a decir verdad, ella misma no sabía porque lo había hecho. Un momento estaba felizmente peleando por la comida con su hermana Iréne, y al siguiente le estaba prácticamente aventando el plato en la cara para evitar que hablara con su tía… y todo porque¿temor de que insultara a tía Saya, o le despreciara su comida?... Kai apareció unos segundos después con más platos listos, que repartió entre Saya, Lewis y él mismo.

* * *

p.d. Bien, 8vo listo! –sí, me gusta festejar que sigo con la historia y que aún hay personas que desean seguir leyéndola-. Antes que nada, quisiera agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me han escrito: de nuevo _Muchas Gracias_. Y después de eso, por fin metí la explicación con respecto a el comportamiento tan 'frío' de Saya para con Hagi que espero haya podido explicar bien (aún me falta el del nuevo aspecto de las gemelas, pero eso lo incluire en la sig. mininota).

p.d.2 Como siempre, me disculpo por los errores gramaticales, el fuera de personajes –que en este caso creo que Hagi es el más sobresaliente…- y cualquier otro detalle que se me pase por alto. Les agradecería que si encontraran algún error o contradicción en la historia (capítulos anteriores) me la hicieran saber para arreglarla. Cualquier duda no duden -valga la rebundancia- en hacérmela saber (que sea de lo que llevo de historia, por favor) ya sea que no entendieron una frase o no saben que personaje esta hablando.

p.d.3 Por último pero no por eso menos: Cualquier comentario que deseen enviarme siempre será bienvenido!


	9. Importante

Nota: La serie de Blood+ no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Capítulo 9. Importante.

El ambiente en la casa era extraño. Kai podía observar, o en este caso sentir, que las cosas en la casa eran tensas pero a la vez alegres…no, no creía que existiera una palabra para algo así. ¿Y porqué pensaba eso?, muy sencillo: gracias a la relación entre sus hijas y Saya. Así de simple.

Por lo que Kai había podido observar estos días pasados, Rika trataba de llevarse bien con Saya, pero Iréne por otro lado… parecía que lo intentaba y al momento siguiente que la atacaría, la despreciaría o la haría sentir mal, pero nunca llegaba ese momento y en cambio, la relación entre sus hijas era peor cada vez. Sinceramente, Kai ya no sabía que hacer. El lado bueno, es que Saya parecía más alegre cada día, probablemente por el hecho de que Diva estaba muerta y sus hijas la apreciaban… tampoco parecía tener prisa por recordar, y Hagi seguía siempre en su compañía, aunque ahora con las gemelas, él optaba por darle mas espacio y ella se lo agradecía.

Las cosas, desde su llegada habían sucedido con increíble rapidez. Primero su despertar, después las aclaraciones con respecto a sus recuerdos y poco después la adaptación al nuevo mundo. Aún podía recordarlo todo con total claridad…

_Habían optado por hablar en privacidad apenas cayera la noche. Rika e Iréne estaban ocupadas molestando a Lulu que había llegado junto con Mao y Okamura –después de que David se comunicara con ellos-. Ahora, se encontraban en la sala bajo la luz tenue de las lámparas, sentados en los viejos pero reconfortantes sillones que proporcionaba la habitación. En ella se encontraban Saya, David, Julia, Lewis, Hagi, Mao y Okamura._

_-Bien Saya, primero que nada quisiera preguntarte algo antes de decir nada. _

_Un movimiento de cabeza –de parte de Saya- en señal afirmativa fue su respuesta._

_-Bien¿Qué es lo que sabes?_

_A esto, todos pudieron ver como Saya miraba rápidamente a Hagi antes de hablar._

_-…Que Diva está muerta; que Rika e Iréne son sus hijas y Kai –a esto le miró rápidamente- es su padre. Qué ustedes pertenecen al escudo rojo._

_Hubo un gran silencio antes de que David se atreviera a decir algo._

_-Bien, supongo entonces que no hay mucho que decir ya que estás enterada de los sucesos más trascendentes tal y como Hagi nos ha informado a todos –a esto Saya volteo a ver a su caballero rápidamente antes de volver a centrar su vista en David-. Puesto que no tienes recuerdos de nosotros debidamente, deja que nos presente: mi nombre es David, mi esposa Julia –la doctora que se encarga de las transfusiones de sangre de Rika e Iréne y futuramente tuyas también-, mi amigo Lewis –ex integrante de la CIA-, Okamura –periodista y nuestro investigador-, Mao –igual que Okamura-, y la pequeña niña Lulu –un tipo de quiróptero artificial aliado nuestro-. Por supuesto que Kai también pertenece al Escudo Rojo –'padre' de las gemelas de Diva-._

_-…Hace unos momentos comentaste que no tenía recuerdos de ustedes, así que supongo nos conocimos hace tiempo._

_-En efecto, después de todo, el Escudo Rojo siempre te necesito. Es mejor que no te sobre esfuerces, con el tiempo recordarás lo que tengas que recordar. ¿Alguna otra duda? _

_-No._

_-Bien, entonces pasaré al siguiente punto. Dime Saya¿tienes algún plan en mente? –al ver la cara de incertidumbre de Saya, David decidió continuar-, me refiero a tu futuro. ¿Tienes algún deseo que quieras realizar a partir de este momento? Si mal no recuerdo, tu vida hasta este momento ha estado consagrada a la destrucción y muerte de Diva, pero eso ya esta hecho, así que¿qué me dices?_

_-… la verdad no lo sé. Todo esto es un poco precipitado. Siendo sincera, el sólo hecho de que Diva este muerta y tenga dos sobrinas es algo que jamás creí vivir, así que… aún no lo he pensado bien._

_-En ese caso¿te parecería bien ingresar en la escuela? Si no tienes inconvenientes, nosotros podemos arreglar todos tus papeles para que ingreses este mismo año… por lo menos hasta que decidas que quieres hacer. Cada semana tendrás que acudir a las transfusiones que Julia te proporcionará ya sea aquí o en la escuela. ¿Qué opinas?_

_-…Jamás había pensado en entrar a la escuela. No lo sé, hay tanta gente ahí y yo ni siquiera soy humana… _

_-Rika e Iréne asistieron los años establecidos por la ley y nunca tuvieron ningún problema con respecto a sus poderes o a quien eran. A decir verdad, mis hijas eran bastante populares. Como lo veo, el único problema que podrías tener es la cantidad de admiradores que conseguirías._

_-…en ese caso… Hagi ¿qué te parece la idea?_

_-Si eso es lo que deseas._

_-…Muy bien, entonces estoy de acuerdo. Creo que será divertido._

_-En ese caso, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo. Le enviaré todo lo que necesites a Kai, tampoco debes de preocuparte por el dinero ni nada de eso; es lo menos que podemos hacer como compensación por tu ayuda todo este tiempo._

_-…Gracias David, gracias a todos. En ese caso, será mejor que me decida rápido y deje de causarles problemas, –a esto se volteó hacia Kai- también buscaré un lugar para vivir lo más pronto posible._

_-¡Por supuesto que no! Mi casa es tu casa, Saya. No tienes porque apresurarte, tú eres de la familia y me sentiría muy feliz si quisieras vivir aquí por el resto de tu vida. Además, estoy seguro que te morirás de hambre si estás sola y yo ya estoy acostumbrado a cocinar mucho._

_-… entonces me parece que te seguiré molestando por un poco más de tiempo._

A decir verdad, al principio fue un poco difícil, pero ahora parecía como antes: él, Saya y Riku viviendo con su padre, en el restaurante, asistiendo a la escuela, comiendo juntos… pero está vez no estaba Riku, ni su padre, y Saya sabía exactamente quién era, Hagi está a su lado, él mismo ya es un anciano…no, la verdad es que todo ha cambiado completamente, pero Kai no podía dejar de recordar los viejos tiempos y compararlos con los nuevos –aquellos donde Saya sólo era humana y su hermana menor, a diferencia de ahora donde Saya sólo es un quiróptero y la hermana mayor de Diva-.

Después de todo ese tiempo, su mundo seguía girando alrededor de Saya.

* * *

-Tía¡buena suerte!

Un parpadeo de ojos.

-¿Eh?

-Hoy es tu primer día en la escuela ¿no?

-… ¡Ah! –sonrojo- tienes razón Rika, muchas gracias.

-Eres un poco despistad, tía. Deberías tener cuidado, si caminas con la cabeza en las nubes, podrías caerte –no es que eso sea motivo alguno para quitarte los admiradores que sé que tendrás, pero…- y eso no sería conveniente.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-…Sanarías muy rápido en caso de que te hirieras –obviamente-.

-…Tienes razón –gran sonrisa- tendré cuidado, no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo, no lo haré.

Pero Saya no ha dejado de mirar a Rika y sigue en el mismo lugar, como si estuviera pensado algo…

-… ¿Podrías…cuidar a Hagi mientras no estoy?

-…Tía, con todo respeto, Hagi ya no es un niño para que lo cuide.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no me refería a eso… más bien, podrías vigilar que él esté cómodo… no habla mucho pero…

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Tranquilízate y disfruta tu primer día.

-Gracias, Rika.

-No hay porqué tía. Y no lo olvides¡espero que me lo cuentes todo cuando regreses!

-De acuerdo.

Y sin más, Saya se fue con rumbo a la escuela mientras Hagi veía como se alejaba su silueta desde una ventana.

* * *

Cuantos giros repentinos, pero no por eso era menos feliz. Al contrario, con tan sólo ver a Saya feliz, él era feliz. Hagi sabía que Saya no recordaba aquella vez, aquella última pelea… aquel último beso después de que él le confesará su amor –con ayuda de Kai-, y tal vez nunca lo haría, o tal vez tardaría mucho en recordarlo… pero de cualquier forma no iba a repetir esa experiencia en ningún momento próximo; de momento se contentaría con verla sonreír y experimentar la vida simple como la primera vez que la conoció –alegre y sin preocupaciones-. Estaría a su lado –eso nadie lo podría evitar- y la ayudaría en cualquier cosa que ella se propusiera.

Hagi estaba seguro que Saya encontraría su camino y, si aún deseaba viajar por el mundo en su compañía, él se vería encantado de complacerla.

-Pero sólo si ella lo desea.

-¿Desear qué?

Sin darse cuenta, Rika había entrado a su habitación y le había escuchado. Hagi había estado demasiado ensimismado y eso era algo de preocupación; si bien ya no estaban en peligro como en el pasado, eso no era excusa para descuidarse.

-… En realidad hablas poco ¿no? Bueno, no es que me importe mucho –después de todo yo puedo hablar sin parar-, pero no estaría mal recibir contestaciones de vez en cuando.

Su silencio fue la única respuesta. Sin duda Rika tenía razón, pero en esos momentos, él estaba seguro que no necesitaba decir nada y que ella le entendería.

-¿Sabes?, hace tiempo que escuché de ti, y tenia ganas de conocerte.

Sí, sin duda sus respuestas no eran necesarias. Por lo menos le ayudarían a pasar el tiempo hasta que Saya regresara de la escuela.

-Mi padre nos contó de ti –a Iréne y a mí-, pero fue muy poco. Al principio pensé que era porque le caías mal o no te conocía lo suficiente, pero ahora veo que nos dijo todo lo que nos podía decir sobre ti.

-…

-En sí, yo le pregunté por ti.

¿Rika preguntó por él?

-… Es algo que sólo le conté a mi hermana una vez, y tampoco le di los detalles porque aún no estaba muy segura pero… tú nos estuviste cuidando todo este tiempo ¿verdad?, mientras tía Saya estaba durmiendo.

-¿?

-Umm, no es cosa del otro mundo. Una noche te vi, hace ya tantos años atrás.

Al parecer había empezado a ser descuidado desde tiempo atrás.

-…Al principio pensé que eras un ladrón. Después, cuando papá nos contó la verdad y te mencionó, supe en ese instante que nos estabas cuidando, tal como cuidaste a tía Saya todos esos años. No había otra explicación… desde ese momento deseé conocerte y hablar contigo, pero no te volví a ver hasta el día del despertar de tía Saya. Con la sorpresa olvidé hablar contigo, pero ahora que he recordado, creo que esperaré hasta que tú desees hablar conmigo… así que siéntete libre de llamarme cuando quieras, o de pedirme lo que quieras.

Y sin más, Rika salió de la habitación.

Sin duda alguna las hijas de Diva eran algo increíblemente peculiar. Después de todo, no todos los días recibes la noticia de que te conocían tiempo atrás y que quieren que hables más. Hasta ahora, nadie se había quejado por su carácter –bueno, no se habían quejado tanto-.

* * *

p.d. Capítulo 9 ¡terminado! –fanfarrias de fondo-. En primer lugar me disculpo por el retraso del capítulo, pero aquí está.

p.d.2 La apariencia de Rika es de cabello corto hasta los hombros, con un pasador –tipo broche- en el lado izquierdo; generalmente viste una falda corta color beige y una playera de manga corta color vino, usa tenis blancos. Iréne tiene el cabello largo hasta la mitad de la cintura, suelto o recogido en una coleta; gusta de usar un vestido azul claro con mallones –antes de las rodillas- color negro y tenis azules. Ninguna de las dos sigue usando lentes.

p.d.3 Como siempre, cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!


	10. Interés

Nota: La serie de Blood+ no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Capítulo 10. Interés.

No habían pasado más que unos cuantos días, pero Iréne los sentía como una eternidad. ¿Razón?, ella y Rika cada vez se peleaban con mayor frecuencia, y el tiempo que duraban enfadadas era cada vez más extenso. Iréne no podía dejar de sentir como si todo eso fuera el principio del final de su relación. Sabía que Rika no lo estaba haciendo a propósito -¿cómo podría si ellas eran hermanas, gemelas?- pero la distancia no desaparecía, el sentimiento de soledad cada vez era más frecuente y la sensación de injusticia no se iba. Tampoco podía negar que todo empezó desde el despertar de su tía Saya, y mucho menos quería echarle la culpa, pero la verdad es que todo había empezado con ella y no podía dejarle de guardar un poco de rencor por ese hecho; su padre estaba feliz por tener a su hermana pequeña de regreso, Rika estaba feliz por tener a alguien como ellas y no dejaba de aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para hablarle, incluso los amigos de su padre: la doctora Julia, Lewis, David… todos los adultos la conocían y, aunque intentaban disimular las sonrisas o se callaban en último momento algún comentario que estaba segura era del tipo que viejos conocidos se harían… no había ni porque mencionar a su caballero, que apareció apenas ella despertó.

Si se ponía a pensar, tal vez la abrumadora sensación y los pensamientos pesimistas se debían a que pasaba casi todo el día encerrada en esa casa; después de todo ya no iba a la escuela, e Iréne nunca fue una persona de muchas amistades –que Rika se la pasara de novio en novio tampoco ayudaba- así que rara vez salía a la calle… tal vez si daba un paseo o si buscaba un trabajo de medio tiempo todo mejoraría y además regresaría más relajada.

-Eso es justo lo que necesito, un poco de aire fresco. Cuando regrese hablaré seria y tranquilamente con Rika para aclarar las diferencias y todo volverá a ser lo mismo…también hablaré con tía Saya y quien sabe, puede que me encuentre un trabajo de medio tiempo o viejos conocidos. De verdad, soy una tonta por haber perdido la cabeza de esa forma porque…

-¿Iréne?

Normalmente no le habría importado encontrarse a alguien tan de repente, pero como esta vez Iréne estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, estuvo a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco –si eso fuera posible, claro- al encontrarse cara a cara con su hermana que venía subiendo la escalera con… ¿una charola y un juego de té?... sin duda Rika se sorprendió al verla, pero no tanto como Iréne- ¿Rika?... umm ¿se puede saber que haces con esa charola aquí?

-… No es para mí. Bueno, sí lo es, pero pensaba ofrecerle un poco a Hagi.

-¿A Hagi?

-…Sí bueno, quería platicar un poco más con él y pensé que tal vez, desearía tomar una taza de té conmigo.

-¿Con Hagi? –que a Rika le gustara platicar era algo normal –especialmente si quería conocer a alguien-¿pero con Hagi?... Iréne había tenido una conversación hacia unos días atrás con él, y por lo que observó era una persona de pocas palabras; si tan sólo con su tía Saya se atrevía a decir algo, Rika pedía algo imposible. Aparte estaba el hecho de que Rika pensaba _ofrecerle _una taza de té…

-Bueno, tía Saya no está y quiero que se sienta como en casa. Eso es todo.

-¿Estás tonta o qué?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Es más, no sé a que viene tu comentario.

-…Rika, estamos hablando de Hagi. Dime¿cuándo lo has visto comer? –ante el silencio de su hermana, Iréne continuó-¿tomar algo por lo menos?... Y no sé si te has dado cuenta –querida hermana-, pero Hagi no es de las personas que gustan hablar mucho; hasta ahora su vocabulario habitual –que yo le conozco- es: 'sí', 'no', 'si es lo que deseas' y 'que descanses'.

El silencio lleno la instancia e Iréne pudo notar como temblaba ligeramente la charola que sostenía Rika. A decir verdad, no se imaginaba que recibiría respuesta... pero su hermana Rika siempre había tenido esa habilidad para sorprenderla.

-Por supuesto que lo sé –contestó Rika-. Pero yo le prometía a tía Saya que cuidaría de él y no pienso faltar a mi promesa… además, que no hable mucho no significa que no escuche.

-… Haz lo que quieras.

E Iréne decidió que ya había tenido suficiente con esa discusión tan absurda que jamás planeo tener. Su propósito era tomar aire libre, despejar la mente y regresar más alegre… no había salido de la casa y su humor ya estaba por los suelos gracias a Rika. –Voy a salir un rato, regreso antes de que oscurezca –el casi inaudible _está bien_ de su hermana fue lo único que escuchó antes de salir de la casa.

XXX

Había caminado sin rumbo apenas salió de la casa. No tenía deseos de pensar y estaba de momento dejando a sus pies que escogieran el camino libremente. El Sol aún estaba en lo alto, significado de que no era tan tarde, y ya se sentía bastante bien. Fue justo en esos momentos cuando pasó por una tienda que sucedió. Era una melodía muy hermosa y melancólica, justo como había escuchado…

_-Es aquí –comentó Iréne deteniéndose en medio de la calle._

_La gente que pasaba repentinamente por la calle les lanzaba miradas antes de seguir con su camino, y es que después de todo, no era normal pararse en medio de la calle viendo hacia la nada –ni siquiera una tienda, un rayón, una planta en el piso, un pedazo de basura… nada- y hablar animadamente como si ahí se encontrara lo mejor del mundo…_

_-¿Exactamente que hay aquí, Rika? –preguntó seriamente Iréne, las miradas la empezaban a molestar un poco._

_-Este es el lugar del que me contaron. _

_-… ¿Podrías especificar? _

_-Una amiga de mi amiga Izumi le dijo que este fue el lugar donde una vez –hace muchos años- tocaba un hombre muy apuesto una melodía extraordinaria –comentó alegremente Rika._

_-… Una amiga de tu amiga… melodía extraordinaria… ¿tú punto?_

_-Bueno, dice que hace poco volvió a pasar muy cerca de aquí cuando volvió a escuchar la misma melodía. Se acercó y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el mismo hombre después de tantos años._

_-… Se convirtió en el amor de su vida, le habló se miraron y se casaron para ser por siempre felices. Supongo que le dijo a tu amiga que si uno camina por aquí y escucha una hermosa melodía, encontrarás al amor de tu vida. Gran historia¿algo más?_

_-No digas tonterías Iréne. La amiga de mi amiga me dijo que se sorprendió porque aquel hombre no había cambiado, pero más que nada, porque la melodía era atrayente como ninguna otra que hubiera escuchado –hermosamente melancólica, o algo así- y que si tenía la oportunidad, debía escucharla. Por eso te muestro el lugar donde dicen que él llega a tocar._

_-¿Y realmente es tan bueno como dicen?_

_-….No lo sé –y antes de que Iréne pudiera decir algo, Rika se apresuro a hablar-. Te lo digo porque aquel sujeto toca cuando quiere, no tiene día u hora fija… así que, si alguna vez te encuentras en la posibilidad de escucharlo, deberías hacerlo. Yo no pienso desaprovechar la oportunidad si se me ofrece._

_-… Un músico ¿eh?_

_-Un músico… apuesto._

El sonido provenía de un lugar no muy lejano… y si su memoria no le fallaba –al igual que los relatos de la amiga de la amiga de Rika-, Iréne sabía el lugar exacto donde estaban tocando. Con paso decidido, empezó a avanzar en dirección a aquella calle que Rika le había mostrado tiempo atrás, hasta que se topo con una pequeña agrupación de gente que le impedía ver claramente al autor de dicha música.

Estaba cerca -más cerca de lo que Rika hubiera jamás deseado-, y la música que llegaba a sus oídos era, sin lugar a dudas, hermosa como ninguna que hubiera escuchado jamás. La melodía parecía eterna, o en su defecto, volvía el tiempo inexistente; la gente a su alrededor iba y venía, aumentaba o disminuía en cantidad pero ella seguía ahí sin poder moverse, como si el simple hecho de hacerlo pudiera romper la continuidad del sonido que estaba escuchando…entonces fue cuando le vio.

-Toca muy bien¿no?

Tal vez sería mejor decir que él la encontró. La mano en el hombro de Iréne no era bienvenida, y el dueño debió reconocer su molestia porque inmediatamente la retiro. Cuando ella se giró para ver al dueño de la mano que anteriormente estaba en su hombro, se encontró con un hombre de claros rasgos europeos con una sonrisa en el rostro, con los ojos cerrados –en su acto exagerado para apreciar música- antes de abrirlos y mirarla fijamente. Decir que se sorprendió era algo no poco acertado, pero más que nada, aquellos ojos y aquella sonrisa le habían asustado un poco… era como si aquel sujeto conociera todos sus secretos.

-Te aseguro que nunca hubieras imaginado lo presumido que podría ser Hagi con respecto a su música.

Aquella frase hizo que su sorpresa y miedos desaparecieran inmediatamente. ¿Acaso aquel que estaba tocando era Hagi?... ¿el mismo Hagi que ella conocía?

-¿Hagi?

Y apenas salió el nombre de su boca, la música paró, la gente se separó un poco después de unos minutos e Iréne pudo distinguir fácilmente a Hagi. Pero Hagi sólo la miró un segundo, antes de empezar a guardar sus cosas –con lo que la gente se empezó a marchar- y acto seguido se encontraba enfrente suyo.

-Ah… umm… ¿tú eras quién tocaba?

Un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo –tan ligero que parecía inexistente- fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, y no pudo dejar de recordar la anterior plática que tuvo con Rika sobre el práctico y mínimo vocabulario de Hagi.

-¿Ya terminaste?

Otro movimiento afirmativo fue su respuesta. Si Iréne no hubiera vivido tantos años al lado de su hermana, seguramente ya se habría exasperado por su conducta, pero en realidad tenía una increíble cantidad de paciencia y en cierta forma, no le molestaba tanto como debería.

El estuche colgando de su hombro y la breve mirada hacia el rumbo que se debía tomar para llegar a su casa, fue todo lo que necesito Iréne para comprender que Hagi regresaría y ella era bienvenida si lo deseaba. Sin más, empezó a andar tranquilamente a su lado, apenas él inicio la caminata de regreso a casa.

-Tocas muy bien el violín.

-Es cello –le corrigió inesperadamente Hagi.

-…Sí, por supuesto, un violín no puede ser tan grande. ¿Sabes tocar un violín?

-No.

-¿Piano?

-No.

-¿Guitarra?

-No. Sólo el cello.

-¿Sólo el cello?

-…Sí.

Y con eso el tema estaba dado por terminado.

A decir verdad, Iréne estaba un poco sorprendida por la información de que Hagi no podía tocar nada más que el cello, y eso que había tenido que ¿100 años¿200 años?... pero le daba crédito por ser un excelente artista.

-Tocas muy bien.

Iréne no espero ninguna respuesta y no fue defraudada por su suposición. Hagi no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero una breve sonrisa le mostró que su comentario fue bien recibido. Pocos minutos después la casa estaba a la vista.

-¿Quién te enseño?

-Saya.

-¿Tía Saya también puede tocar?

-Sí.

-¿Igual que tú?

-… Tal vez.

Y la casa ya estaba frente a ellos. Hagi abrió la puerta para Iréne y entró justo después que ella. En silencio y con tranquilidad, Hagi bajó su estuche y lo acomodó a un lado de la puerta de tal forma que parecía inexistente antes de dirigirse escaleras arriba, donde se encontraba Saya junto con Rika.

Fue justo en esos momentos, cuando Iréne recordó súbitamente al extranjero que parecía conocerla, y del cual olvido su presencia apenas descubrió que Hagi era el autor de tal música… en fin, tal vez después le podría preguntar a Hagi si era conocido suyo.

Estaba cansada, y su cuarto sonaba tan apelante en esos momentos que decidió pasar rápidamente por la cocina y avisarle a su padre que no iba a cenar. Apenas estuvo frente a su habitación, cuando escuchó que la puerta de la habitación de tía Saya se abría y dejaba salir a Rika con una charola y un juego de té.

…_Supongo que lo disfrutó con tía Saya, ya que Hagi estaba fuera_.

Y con ese último pensamiento, Iréne se encerró en su cuarto por lo que faltaba del día.

* * *

p.d. Capítulo 10 arriba! –fanfarrias de fondo-. Espero les guste el capítulo –aún cuando sólo se trata de Iréne- y ojala no tenga tantas faltas de ortografía. De nuevo gracias por los comentarios a todos aquellos que se animan a mandarlos –ya que para mí es muy importante saber lo que piensan- y no se preocupen, este capítulo es una excepción (por tratarse únicamente de Iréne), los demás serán normales.

p.d.2 Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!


	11. ¿Recuerdas?

Nota: La serie de Blood+ no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Capítulo 11. ¿Recuerdas…?

Aquel día había pasado tan lentamente… desde el momento en que la habitación se lleno de silencio, Rika no pudo evitar sentir la atmósfera tan tensa que le rodeaba a ella y a su tía Saya, y todo por una simple pregunta, el momento aún claro en su memoria…

_Fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando Rika entró en la habitación y la encontró vacía. No había rastros de Hagi por ningún lado, y estaba completamente segura que lo habría visto si se hubiera encontrado fuera de la habitación… eso significaba que no se encontraba en la casa; su conversación con Iréne todavía en su cabeza._

_La charola sobre la mesa de la habitación y ella sentada en la cama. No supo cuanto tiempo paso, perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que la puerta de la habitación –que no recordaba cuando la cerró- se abrió para dar paso a Saya._

_-¿Rika?_

_-Tía Saya –dijo al tiempo que volteó a ver el reloj despertador-, hoy llegaste temprano._

_-Hoy no hubo práctica en el club. Puedes llamarlo milagro si así lo prefieres. Por cierto¿qué haces aquí sentada y sola?... ¿Esperas visitas? –comentó después de notar la charola de té._

_-No. La verdad, es que pensé en ofrecerle a Hagi una taza de té, pero supongo que no le gusta mucho. Y qué me dices de ti, tía Saya¿deseas una taza?_

_-Sí, porque no. ¿De qué es?_

_-Dorian Grey. Como han viajado mucho pensé en darles algo que no fuera té verde… o negro. Espero que no te moleste._

_-Para nada –contesto Saya antes de darle un sorbo-, aunque cualquier té esta bien. Te lo agradezco Rika –ante la cara de incógnita en Rika, prosiguió- por tomarte todas estas molestias para conmigo y Hagi. _

_-… No son molestias. Además en este caso, algunas veces creo que nosotros somos la molestia para ti y Hagi. _

_-Por supuesto que no. A decir verdad, me siento muy bien aquí, como si este fuera mi hogar, quiero decir, que se siente como si ya hubiera pasado por esto: los días de escuela, el regreso a un hogar, las preocupaciones sobre cualquier cosa… nada de peleas o cosas de vida y muerte. Y además estás tú y tu hermana. _

_La habitación se lleno de silencio por un breve momento. Saya pensando sobre lo que acababa de comentar, y Rika observando cuidadosamente a su tía… las miles de preguntas que deseaba hacerle desde el mismo momento en que supo de su existencia, y que habían sido pospuestas por diferentes razones; ahora parecía ser un buen momento para vociferarlas…_

_-¿Realmente era muy diferente?_

_La pregunta pareció sacar a Saya de sus pensamientos, quien se quedo mirando durante un instante a Rika… miles de pensamientos, miles de respuestas, miles de sensaciones y todo resumido en una palabra que salió de su boca sin su consentimiento._

_-Sí._

_La habitación se llenó de silencio y ninguna de las dos hablo durante el resto de la tarde mientras bebían un poco de té._

La llegada de Hagi había sido perfecta, dándole una excusa para irse de la habitación sin parecer descortés...

_Los inesperados golpes en la puerta, sonaron con increíble volumen en medio del silencio que prevalecía en la habitación, provocando que Rika saltara por la impresión. Un segundo después –después de que tía Saya contestara con un 'adelante'- entró Hagi tan tranquilo como si nada._

_Y no es que se le culpe, ya que después de todo, no sabía que ella, Rika, le pensaba ofrecer un poco de té._

_-Salí temprano –contestó tía Saya ante la mirada interrogatoria de Hagi._

_Hagi sólo asintió con la cabeza a modo de entendimiento, y otro hacia Rika a modo de saludo. Un segundo después ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para salir, probablemente debido a su suposición de que había interrumpido alguna conversación importante._

_-¡Espera! –contestó rápidamente Rika-, en realidad tía Saya y yo ya terminamos de hablar. En realidad llegaste en el momento perfecto –dijo al tiempo de levantarse y tomar la charola con el juego de té, para dirigirse hacia la salida-, yo estaba a punto de retirarme. _

_Y antes de que Hagi o Saya pudieran decir algo, Rika ya estaba saliendo por la puerta._

Apenas había entrado, Rika no pudo dejar de notar como tía Saya parecía una persona diferente… más seria de lo normal, pero más alegre también. Era como si el cuerpo de Hagi tuviera escrito en su torso con palabras gigantes 'confianza', permitiéndole a tía Saya hablar como no lo hacía con nadie más. Pero era de esperar ¿no?, ya que si no tenía mal la información, ellos dos se conocían desde hacía tantos años…

Una idea súbitamente le llego a su cabeza.

-…Estoy imaginando demasiado…

* * *

Por alguna extraña razón, Hagi se había encontrado repitiendo el mismo comportamiento de días atrás –cuando Iréne le encontró- sin darle real aviso a nadie de a donde se dirigía. La misma calle, diferentes horas, con él y su cello; sólo que esta vez había una pequeña diferencia… siempre se topaba –de un modo u otro- con Iréne.

Al principio creyó por un breve momento que le estaba siguiendo, pero gracias al incidental anuncio –una discusión entre Rika e Iréne-, se enteró que era debido a un trabajo de medio tiempo que se encontraba a unas cuantas calles de distancia de donde él tocaba. Aún podía recordar con total claridad aquella primera vez que le descubrió tocando…

_¿Qué le había impulsado a abandonar la casa tan impulsivamente? Hagi no tenía idea. Primero se encontraba hablando con Rika, o más bien, ella estaba hablando con él –sobre cualquier cosa- igual que todos los días anteriores desde que Saya entrara a la escuela; después se encontraba en la puerta de la casa –con el instrumento al hombro-… y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba en el mismo lugar de hace ya tantos años con el instrumento en mano, sentado en medio de la calle, tocando aquella melodía que Saya le enseñara tiempo atrás. _

_La ligera sensación que producían las cuerdas al ser tocadas, el viejo y conocido peso del cello, su ya innata postura al sentarse a tocar, el gradual silenciamiento de su alrededor mientras tocaba… todo ello que le era tan familiar, todo ello que había realizado desde antes de ser quiróptero. Y Saya en algún lugar que seguramente estaba escuchando esta misma melodía._

_Fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando un sonido llego hasta sus oídos que no fuera provocado por su cello… su nombre. La melodía cesó y a través de la gente, pudo distinguir sin ninguna duda a Iréne, parada –al igual que muchos otros espectadores- enfrente de él. _

_El cielo le dio una idea aproximadamente de la hora. Era momento de regresar, y ya que Iréne se veía con nada más que hacer, decidió preguntarle –muy a su manera- si deseaba regresar… Hagi jamás esperó que Iréne le interrogara de camino a casa, y después de que supuso que aquello que tocaba era un violín, bueno, él ya no se pudo quedar callado. _

_Lo que sí fue cosa para pensar, era si realmente Saya tenía el mismo nivel que él… una tontería por supuesto, pero que no pudo quitarse de la mente, ni siquiera cuando –tiempo después- entró a la habitación de Saya y empezó a escuchar –después que saliera Rika- los problemas y curiosidades diarias de su vida como estudiante._

Fue desconcertando –por decir lo menos- al principio, pero después de analizarlo un poco Hagi se dio cuenta que no era tan molesto como debería ser –o como creía que debía ser-. El tener a alguien con quien conversar durante el camino de ida o regreso a casa era… agradable; y es que los temas de conversación de Iréne –o más bien, sus preguntas- eran tales, que él no podía quedarse callado. Si bien lo pensaba, estos últimos días había hablado más que en los últimos 33 años de su vida.

Esta probable nueva rutina le hacía sentir como si él también estuviera integrándose a la familia de Saya; tal vez no era un gran esfuerzo por su parte visto desde los ojos de los demás, pero Hagi había vivido la mayor parte, corrección, toda su vida, con un número de personas contadas, de las cuales sólo Saya hablaba abiertamente con él, independientemente de si él le respondía o no… tal vez era un rasgo de los quirópteros el no importarte si te respondían o no…

De cualquier manera, Saya estaba feliz con esta nueva vida; lo menos que podía hacer él, era intentar seguir su ejemplo.

* * *

Su familia ya no era la misma de antes y Kai no podía esperar menos, pero algo muy en el interior de su cuerpo le decía que no era tan bueno como creía, Saya seguía acudiendo a la escuela como cualquier otra estudiante, Rika estaba empeñada en ser su amiga, Hagi seguía haciendo las cosas sin decirle nada a nadie –Saya no cuenta- e Iréne había decidido trabajar en otro lado…fuera de casa.

-¿Tal vez la estoy descuidando?

-Si estás preocupado por Iréne, yo no lo estaría tanto.

Kai ya una vez había escuchado a Iréne quejarse por la forma tan abrupta e inesperada de aparecerse de Rika, pero nunca había estado tan de acuerdo como en esos momentos. No había muchos clientes y estaba todo tan tranquilo, que sabía no sería bien apreciado un grito proveniente de la cocina… suerte para ellos que Kai tenía tan buen control de su persona. Sin notar como seguía sosteniendo el sartén con un agarre de hierro, se dispuso a contestarle a su hija sin despegar los ojos de la comida.

-¿Y porqué dices eso?

-Últimamente ha estado muy feliz. Ese trabajo de medio tiempo le ha ayudado.

-… ¿Se volvieron a pelear?

-¿Qué…¿Porqué dices eso, papá?

-Estás molesta, tu voz te delata.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo estoy!

-… Es sobre Saya ¿verdad?

-… Es muy difícil –un ligero movimiento de los hombros de Kai le dijo que siguiera adelante-. Al principio estaba tan entusiasmada por conocerle –y no me lo tomes a mal, todavía quiero conocerla-, pero me parece que hice algo que no debí hacer y creo que la he hecho enojar.

-… Creo que te equivocas. He conocido a Saya desde hace ya tanto tiempo atrás que te aseguro que cualquier cosa que hayas hecho o dicho, no puede hacerla enojar. Aquellas cosas que podrían enojarla han sido todas dichas –o hechas-… deberías tener más confianza en ti misma e intentarlo de nuevo. Además, deja de desquitarte con Iréne.

-…Esta saliendo humo del sartén.

Y mientras Kai soltaba improperios en voz baja, antes de tirar el contenido del sartén en el bote de basura y empezar nuevamente, no pudo dejar de escuchar el 'gracias' que Rika pronunció antes de dirigirse hacia el cliente cuya orden estaba inservible, para informarle que tardaría un poco más en llegar su comida.

* * *

-Bien Saya, esto es todo por hoy. Aún es temprano por si deseas regresar a las prácticas de atletismo.

-Gracias doctora Julia, será mejor que me dé prisa o _Kaori_ se quedará esperando.

La doctora Julia no pudo evitar paralizarse momentáneamente.

-¿Sucede algo, doctora Julia?

-…No es nada, es sólo que seguramente escuché mal. ¿Podrías repetir lo que me dijiste hace un momento?

-… ¿Qué si sucedía… algo?

-No, eso no. Antes de eso.

-… ¿Que será mejor que me dé prisa o el _entrenador_ se quedará esperando?.

-…Tal como pensé, estaba escuchando cosas.

-… De acuerdo. Sabe, si esto es muy cansado para usted, podría ir a su clínica junto con Kai al salir de la escuela, en vez de que usted venga hasta aquí.

-No es ninguna molestia para mí, Saya. Además Kai debe estar ocupado con el restaurante a estas horas.

-¿Ocupado?... Pero si papá es el que… ¿papá?

-Saya¿estás bien?

-… Sí. Es sólo que por un momento…, descuide –comentó con una gran sonrisa-, sólo estoy imaginando cosas. Debo estar más cansada de lo que creí. Después de todo, creo que no iré a mis prácticas.

-… No te esfuerces.

-Por supuesto.

Y la doctora Julia salió de la enfermería.

* * *

p.d. ¡Capítulo 11 arriba! –confeti volando en el cielo-. Bueno, aquí esta el capítulo de esta semana y espero que les haya gustado. Como ven, Saya ya está empezando a recordar, aunque eso será el menor de sus problemas –porque me parece que ya es hora de meter el drama en la historia-… adiós momentos felices. En fin, me disculpo profundamente por no hacer los capítulos más grandes pero –y aunque no me lo crean-, me cuesta muchísimo hacerlos de este tamaño… ¡ahhh¡lo que uno sufre cuando la inspiración no está completamente de tu lado…!

p.d.2 Como siempre, cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!


	12. Sorpresas

Nota: La serie de Blood+ no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Capítulo 12. Sorpresas.

No había más palabras que decir.

Hacían ya unos día atrás que ella y Rika habían vuelto a ser las mismas… o en este caso, a hablar con la poca confianza que había logrado cosechar Rika con tanto esfuerzo. Los días pasados, habían sido difíciles para ella, pero por suerte Hagi estaba ahí. Siempre lo estaba.

Aún no estaba segura por que lo había hecho, o que la había impulsado a actuar de esa manera, pero Saya estaba agradecida con Rika por poder superar esa pequeña faceta suya y desear mantenerse como su amiga, después de todo, sólo había hecho una pequeña pregunta… nada fuera de lo común.

Entonces… ¿porqué había reaccionado de esa manera? Las cosas sobre su pasado eran bien conocidas por los integrantes del escudo rojo y sin embargo no se atrevía a explicárselas a un miembro de su familia… no se atrevía o no podía; después de todo, ella no había preguntado nada al respecto de la muerte de Diva.

Y si eso no fuera suficiente, últimamente estaba diciendo palabras raras y sin sentido. Sus compañeros de clase se lo habían comentado anteriormente e incluso algunos que otros profesores. En la casa no le decían nada, pero había captado algunas veces los rostros de Kai, Rika o Hagi con las pupilas dilatadas en señal de que había hablado o mencionado algo que no debía. Si ellos recordaban o sabían de lo que se trataba, seguramente era porque tenían relación con el hecho de la muerte de Diva… y esa faceta suya ya estaba completamente olvidada –o al menos eso era lo que deseaba-. El caso era que, se había descubierto mencionando el nombre Kaori siempre que estaba con sus amigas y el nombre de Riku cuando hablaba con Kai.

Pero dentro de todo, ella seguía siendo fiel a sí misma y nunca había cometido un error cuando hablaba con Hagi, lo cual si hubiera ocurrido, realmente le empezaría a preocupar.

Otra cosa eran sus sueños. Generalmente no los recordaba, pero cuando eso sucedía eran generalmente de su vida antes de que Diva destruyera todo… o peleas fantásticas y poco realistas con su hermana; pero últimamente recordaba fragmentos de sus sueños donde ella se encontraba en medio de un guerra, con gente muerta a su alrededor… con ella como la protagonista de esas muertes, sueños donde asistía a la escuela con otras personas a las que llamaba amigos, con una vida que no era de quiróptero… con una vida sin Hagi a su lado… sueños seguramente, porque ¿cómo podría pasar algo así?

Todos esos pensamientos habían invadido su mente durante las últimas semanas… así que¿cómo podía tener esta conversación como si nada con Rika?...

-…Te lo aseguro tía Saya, ahora mismo estaría casada si no hubiera sido porque descubrí a Taro con otra chica. Después de tantos, cuando por fin creí encontrar a aquel para mí, resulto ser todo un fiasco. Pero déjame decirte que después de la paliza que le propinó Iréne, jamás volvió a hacer algo así.

-¿Iréne?

-¡Sí! Yo tampoco lo podía creer al principio –siendo que yo era la que la ayudaba la mayor parte de las veces-, pero la hubieras visto: parada frente a él, mirándole fijamente a los ojos y después de decirle una sola palabra, le dio un golpe –que era clara definición de gancho- en el hígado. El pobre cayo como res e Iréne me tomó del brazo y me llevó a la casa sin dirigirle una mirada… fue genial.

-Sorprendente.

-Sin duda. Pero regresando al tema, por eso te digo que no temas equivocarte, si alguno intenta algo, yo estaré ahí para darle una lección.

-…Gracias…pero yo no creo que…

-No te preocupes, no te preocupes. Sé que seguramente tú misma podrás encargarte del problema, pero te aseguro que se ve más genial cuando alguien lo hace por ti. Sinceramente tía Saya, oportunidades no te faltan, porque si crees que no tienes pretendientes te podría acompañar un día a la escuela y decirte quienes están tras de ti.

-No, no… si no es eso… muchas gracias Rika, pero la verdad es que yo…

-… ¿Acaso estás enamorada?

-¿Qué¡no! Por supuesto que no lo estoy… es sólo que… bueno, era algo que no quería decirles hasta que estuviera segura… ya sabes que no me gusta mucho llamar la atención… y bueno…

-… ¿De que se trata?

-…

-… ¡No puede ser¿cuándo sucedió¿quién es¿cómo fue¿cómo te convenció?...

-¿De que estás hablando Rika?, no sé lo que dices…

Decir que Saya estaba colorada no se acercaba ni remotamente al color de su rostro en esos momentos.

-Por supuesto que sí. Tía Saya, me sorprende que no me lo hayas comentado antes –aunque claro que no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo pero…-, podría haberte dado algunos tips, ya sabes… ¿hasta cuando pensabas guardar el secreto?

-…No lo sé. Aún no estoy muy segura, por eso…

Fue justo en esos momentos que apareció. Sus suaves pero distintivos golpes resonaron en la habitación que inmediatamente se llenó de silencio. Un segundo después, ya estaba dentro de la habitación.

-… Hagi.

* * *

La habitación llena de silencio… una visión que le recibía día tras día, siempre que entraba a la habitación de Saya, seguida de, segundos después, el abandono de la habitación por parte de Rika… para darles privacidad le había dicho una vez.

Con movimientos precisos, él se recargo contra una pared, cerca de la ventana, para mirar como la luz proveniente de la calle se reflejaba en el rostro de Saya. El silencio que les rodeaba, cosa normal esos últimos días que Saya había decidido no contarle cada detalle de lo que hacía… solo cosas importantes, o pensamientos que le molestaban, esta vez tampoco fue una excepción.

-Jamás pensé que la edad me pudiera afectar. Ya sabes, con el hecho de que no envejecemos físicamente pensé que… bueno, imagínate mi sorpresa al descubrir que nuestra memoria sucumbe con el tiempo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Saya le miró impresionada de que hubiera decidido vocalizar su pregunta. Él mismo estaría impresionado si hubiera sucedido semanas atrás… pero parecía que las conversaciones con Iréne le estaban regresando esa vieja costumbre. Después de todo, uno nunca estaba totalmente seguro de que le entendían completamente cuando no hablaba.

-… Esta familia hace milagros –respondió Saya con una sonrisa-. Te lo comento porque no he podido dejar de notar que algunas veces cuando hablo con mis amigas digo ciertas cosas que no sé de donde vienen. Las palabras llegan de forma tan natural a mi boca, que cuando me doy cuenta, ya lo he hecho de nuevo. Si yo fuera tú, me empezaría a preocupar Hagi, quien sabe que dirás en el futuro.

-Puede ser.

Hagi podía ver con claridad que su respuesta no había sido ignorada, pero también sabía que Saya captó su doble significado. Porqué seguía negando el deseo de preguntar que había sucedido con su hermana Diva, solo ella lo sabía.

-Hoy… fui elegida como capitán del equipo de atletismo.

Un movimiento de cabeza, eso fue todo lo que dio Hagi como respuesta, sabiendo de antemano que aún no terminaba de hablar, o mejor dicho, que aún no decía lo más importante.

-… Y también, creo que no es necesario seguir escondiéndolo… por eso quería que tú fueras la primera persona a la que se lo dijera: Hagi, tengo novio.

Por un momento, un breve momento, Hagi tuvo el mismo sentimiento cuando había visto a Salomón a punto de besar a Saya… una mezcla de celos, enojo y dolor entremezclados… un nudo de sus sentimientos. Pero fue un momento, y sabía que Saya estaba esperando algo, una palabra, un movimiento, una mirada… cualquier cosa que indicara lo que pensaba Hagi al respecto.

-… Felicidades.

Los ojos de Saya se abrieron enormemente antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, escucharon el llamado para comer. Sin más, Saya se levanto y salió de la habitación, sabiendo de antemano que algunas veces –casi la mayoría- Hagi deseaba quedarse ahí.

Saya estaba feliz, estaba feliz… pero él sabía que no importaba cuantas veces pronunciara esas palabras en sus cabeza, el dolor que sentía no desaparecería. Otra persona, alguien más aparte de él había reclamado a Saya… ¿cuántos años a su lado y ella había decidido irse con alguien más¿cuántas batallas y sufrimiento había soportado sin ser capaz de pronunciar aquellas palabras que estaban grabadas como si fuera en piedra, en su corazón?... Una simple palabra que jamás sonó tan vacía ante sus propios oídos, por eso habló en lugar de mirarla, en lugar de hacer un leve gesto con la cabeza, por eso fue con palabras que expresó sus sentimientos… con algo tan vacío que no podía leer a diferencia de sus gestos... por eso, lágrimas que creía inexistentes ahora caían de sus ojos, en vez de la sangre de aquel a quien odiaba como a ninguno y que no conocía.

Dentro de todo, era curioso como su rostro no cambiaba, ahora enfrente del espejo, mientras el agua caía por su rostro… ¿hacía ya cuanto tiempo había llorado¿hacía cuanto tiempo la frustración era tanta que se había manifestado en forma de lágrimas?… ¿hacía cuanto tiempo estaba al lado de Saya?… ¿y cuanto más estaría a su lado?

Si Saya lo viera en esos momentos, si supiera lo que estaba pensando… se sorprendería sin duda. Por eso, lo mejor era marcharse, tomar un poco de aire fresco, dejar que todo rastro de lágrimas desapareciera de su rostro, caminar un poco por las calles desoladas y reunir el valor suficiente para poder decirle las dos palabras que deseaba –y que, de haberlas dicho antes, seguramente le hubieran evitado estos momentos- o para ver el rostro de su novio sin acabarlo en el acto.

-Te amo.

Ahora, si pudiera decirlas enfrente de Saya y no en medio de la nada… todo eso no habría pasado.

* * *

Apenas había terminado de comer, Iréne se encerró en su cuarto. La pequeña caja con el disco todavía entre sus dedos. Y pensar que ese día iba a ser uno normal…

_Había llegado temprano a la tienda, cortesía de Hagi –quien caminaba demasiado rápido- que la había acompañado durante todo el recorrido. De cualquier manera, Iréne ya estaba ahí y no daba tiempo el regresar a casa, así que decidió retener a Hagi hasta que se acercara la hora de abrir para no esperar sola._

_-Quédate –dijo repentinamente a lo que Hagi se volvió a verla-. Es lo mínimo que debes hacer en compensación… por hacerme llegar demasiado temprano._

_Hagi le volvió a dirigir una mirada que claramente –según él- decía el porque no. Iréne tenía una idea aproximada de la respuesta, pero sabiendo que fingir demencia funcionaba mejor, le respondió con una mirada suya._

_-Voy a tocar –comentó sorpresivamente Hagi._

_-Todo el tiempo que quieras, pero sólo después de que entre a mi trabajo._

_Hagi guardó silencio nuevamente antes de dirigirse hacia una banca cercana y sentarse, a lo cual Iréne rápidamente siguió su ejemplo. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos/segundos antes de que Iréne preguntara algo… como siempre._

_-¿No te cansas?_

_-... ¿De qué? -preguntó Hagi._

_-Esperar 30 años… eso es mucho tiempo._

_-…Es lo que me mantiene vivo._

_-Pensé que era la sangre._

_-… Es lo único que conozco._

_-Eso deberíamos decir nosotras, aquellas que caemos en un sueño. Aún no es mi tiempo… ¿Estarás tú ahí?... ¡Por supuesto que no!, ahí se encontrará Rika, a mi lado, esperándome para que ambas vayamos y los busquemos a ustedes dos. _

_-…_

_-¿Porqué no vives en Rusia, tu tierra natal?_

_-No soy ruso._

_-…Lo pareces. ¿Alemán¿Griego¿Francés¿Italiano?... ¡Español!, o…_

_-… Soy ..._

_-¡Ese es mi jefe! Nos vemos luego Hagi. _

_Iréne no necesitaba darse vuelta para saber que Hagi ya se había puesto en movimiento, apenas ella se habia levantado del banco para correr a su trabajo._

_Todo el día había transcurrido en calma e Iréne había aprovechado eso para acomodar la mercancía nueva en los estantes. _

_-Iréne, voy un momento a la bodega para sacar un pedido, te dejo encargada._

_-De acuerdo –contestó Iréne mientras su jefe se perdía de vista. _

_Las campanillas de la puerta sonaron…_

_-Buenas tardes, se le ofre…_

_Iréne ni siquiera pudo terminar de decir su acostumbraba frase de recibimiento. Frente a ella se encontraba aquella persona con rasgos europeos, con una sonrisa en el rostro…_

_-Hola, buenas tardes. Vengo a buscar un disco._

_-… ¿Qué disco? –preguntó incierta Iréne. El sujeto se estaba comportando como si no le conociera._

_-El de una cantante excepcional… Diva._

_-¿Diva?, déjeme consultarlo en la base de datos –e Iréne se puso a escribir en la computadora el nombre del artista, antes de responder-, lo lamento, pero no tenemos ningún disco de ese artista._

_-… Me lo imaginaba. En fin, no perdía nada con preguntar._

_-… Lo lamento… señor._

_-No hay problema. Pero me sorprende que no la conozcas… Iréne –dijo después de fijarse en la etiqueta de su uniforme con el nombre._

_-… ¿Es muy buena? _

_-Es como la voz de un ángel en la tierra. No tiene comparación, de ahí su nombre: Diva. Te podría decir, que algunas personas __cambiaron__ con solo escucharla. Duró poco, pero sin duda brilló como una estrella._

_-… ¿Si era tan buena, porque nadie la conoce?_

_-A veces, el mundo no esta listo para algunas cosas… en esa ocasión fue Diva. Dime, si pudieras escucharla… ¿lo harías?_

_-Para comprobar si es tan buena como dices._

_-… No te decepcionaras. Te lo aseguro._

_-Muy bien Iréne, creo que ya es hora. Te veo mañana –dijo repentinamente el jefe que salía de la bodega, sorprendiendo a Iréne quien se volteo a verle._

_-Gracias. _

_Y antes de que Iréne pudiera preguntarle el nombre al extranjero, éste ya acababa de salir del negocio._

_Iréne, sin perder más el tiempo, se cambió, fue por sus cosas y salió de la tienda. Tardó 3 calles para darse cuenta –y eso sólo porque sacó su monedero de la mochila- que notó la caja con el disco dentro. No tenía portada, pero sin duda el disco era original; ahí con sus letras doradas decía __**Diva

* * *

**_

p.d. ¡Capítulo 12 arriba!–globos volando en el cielo-. Me reservo los comentarios… espero que les guste el capítulo y nuevamente gracias a todos aquellos que se animaron a mandarme comentarios. Y me disculpo por el retraso del capítulo (aún cuando ya lo tenía listo)... en fin, por cierto ¿alguien sabe de que país es Hagi?

p.d.2 Cómo siempre, cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!


	13. Juego de niños

Nota: La serie de Blood+ no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Capítulo 13. Juego de niños.

Decir que las cosas estaban marchando de manera extraña, era la forma más parecida a la realidad. Hacía pocos días…-pocos años¿pero quien lleva la cuenta?- creía que nada podría sorprenderle. Vivir con niños pequeños, especialmente gemelas, te enseñan un poco de todo; o en este caso que todo puede pasar.

Pero estaba equivocado.

¡Oh si lo estaba!

Apenas hacía unos minutos… -segundos realmente- que Saya dio la noticia. Los platos con comida apenas servidos, para un desayuno familiar.

Sus palillos se habían caído de su mano y estaba prácticamente seguro que su boca estaba abierta -aunque eso era lo que menos le preocupaba-, por suerte estaba sentado. Lo realmente importante era lo que acababa de escuchar. Saya se encontraba justo frente a él y podía ver en su rostro que esperaba dijera algo al respecto, cosa que intento cumplir aunque termino con…

-¿Qué? –algo bastante torpe.

-…que… tengo… novio –respondió Saya.

Independientemente de la respuesta –que aún no acababa de formular-, Kai pudo notar con total claridad que el coraje que mostró Saya cuando dio su anuncio la primera vez se había esfumado: la mirada baja y el tono casi inaudible, eran las pruebas contundentes cuando se vio obligada a repetirlo.

-¡¡Felicidades tía Saya!!

-…Gracias Rika –esta vez, Saya había vuelto a levantar la mirada.

Se podía observar claramente un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Saya. Y ahora que lo notaba, Rika no parecía sorprendida en lo más mínimo; Iréne parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos…

-¿Quién es él? –preguntó sorpresivamente Iréne.

…o tal vez no.

-… Está en el equipo de atletismo, igual que yo. Su nombre es George.

¿¡George!?... igual que… no. Seguramente se trataba de una simple y sencilla coincidencia de mal gusto.

-¿George…?

-Tanomiya. Tanomiya George –una pausa-. Umm¿Qué opinas, Kai?

-… Es… algo sorpresivo. Supongo que… mientras seas feliz… esta… ¿bien?

-Gracias Kai.

El rostro de Saya mostraba un alivio increíble después de escuchar las pocas palabras –bastante patéticas- que recibió de él. Rika sólo la miraba entusiasmada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras Saya, visiblemente más tranquila planeaba reanudar su comida.

¿Lo sabría ya Hagi?

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? –Iréne preguntó sorpresivamente… otra vez.

Parecía que esperaba siempre el momento perfecto para hacer alguna de sus preguntas.

-… Dos semanas y media.

-¿¡Tanto!?... ¡yo apenas lo supe hace 3 días! –reclamo Rika.

¡…Entonces si lo sabía antes que él!

-Lo lamento Rika, no pensé que…

-¿Lo amas mucho?

-¿Eh?, bueno… yo diría que no lo amo mucho… a decir verdad... me pareció agradable y decidimos –él y yo- darle una oportunidad a ver si funciona. ¿Por qué la pregunta, Iréne?

-Has estado demasiado tiempo cerca de Rika¿verdad?

-¿Eh?, bueno yo…

-¡Hey¿Por qué de repente me incluyes a mí como si fuera la responsable de todo esto?, que por cierto no lo soy y no hay nada malo… -se defendió Rika.

-Claramente esto es tú culpa Rika. Si tía Saya no le ama lo suficiente, entonces no hay motivo para salir con él y eso, es lo que siempre hacías tú, Rika –dijo al tiempo que la veía directamente a los ojos.

-¿Hacer qué exactamente, _querida_ Iréne?

Bien¿cómo termino una simple y agradable comida familiar en un campo de batalla?... o mejor aún¿porqué seguía él, Kai, todavía sentado en la mesa mirando la pelea?... Saya por lo menos estaba involucrada.

-Salir con medio mundo, _querida_ Rika.

¡!... Jamás en su vida, Kai se alegro de no estar tomando nada como en estos momentos que, estaba seguro, si lo estuviera ya se habría ahogado después de escuchar lo que acababa de decir Iréne. Otra vez¿Por qué seguía ahí?

-¡¡¡Cómo te atreves!!! Sólo salí con algunos chicos de la escuela, y tú sabes mejor que nadie que era para ayudarte –a esto, Rika estaba a una provocación de pararse de la mesa y lanzarse sobre Iréne… o por lo menos aventarle su vaso con agua-, además, eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Para ayudarme? –respondió Iréne-, no me digas que realmente creías que me ayudabas…o que era por mí. Eso es mentira y tú lo sabes.

-… ¿Mentira?... supongo que si dices eso, tú siempre lo viste de esa manera. Pero te aseguro –dijo un poco más seria- que yo no te mentí. Nunca lo hice. Además¿qué se supone que tenía que ver esto con tía Saya?

-Tía Saya sólo está saliendo por salir.

-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?, tú deberías intentarlo por lo menos alguna vez en tú vida Iréne. No puedes estar esperando a tu caballero montado en un blanco corcel para decidirte a salir… ¡terminarás esperando por siempre!

¿A su caballero?... esa palabra me trae malos recuerdos.

-¡Por supuesto que no!, es sólo que si decides salir con alguien es porque esa persona es especial para ti; no el pilar de tu vida –claro esta-, pero sí alguien importante.

-Muy bien. Yo no digo que esté bien salir con cualquiera –ni yo haría eso-, pero deberías considerar que tía Saya accedió a salir con él porque le pareció agradable y ¿quién sabe?, tal vez y él sea su amor predestinado al que tanto haces referencia.

-Yo no estoy hablando del amor predestinado. Te agradecería que dejaras de transgiversar mis palabras Rika. Es sólo que…

-Ya, dilo Iréne. El verdadero motivo de esta discusión –dijo Rika con una pequeña sonrisa de 'yo sé lo que estás pensando'.

-… Es sólo que…, bueno, si tía Saya se llegara a enamorar de este tal… _George_ y decidiera casarse…

Y pensar que él creía conocer a sus hijas. Hacía apenas unos minutos parecían a punto de matarse y ahora se sentía como si sólo hubieran jugado todo este tiempo.

-Continúa –le dijo Rika con la sonrisa aún más grande.

-… bien¡es que su nombre sería horrible!, –ante la cara de sorpresa de Saya, Iréne decidió continuar- es decir, el apellido Tanomiya suena terrible combinado con el nombre de tía Saya: Tanomiya Saya... ¡Tanomiya-Saya!

Era definitivo. Kai debía de haberse marchado cuando empezó la discusión. El desayuno aún estaba un poco caliente, pero su apetito parecía haberse echado a correr desde hacia buen rato… con suerte y regresaba a la hora de la comida.

-Pero Iréne, eso sólo pasaría en caso de que tía Saya y George se casaran. Estás unos pasos muy adelante¿no crees? Pero dejando de lado, ya veo a que te refieres… sería un problema que tía Saya adoptara ese apellido… ¿tal vez si hacemos que él adopte el de tía Saya?

-… Umm. No estaría mal.

-Ah, yo no creo que…

-No te preocupes tía Saya, si él se niega, yo e Iréne nos encargaremos de que acepte, déjalo en nuestras manos.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes Saya –dije mientras Rika e Iréne se levantaban para hacer más planes-, aún falta mucho para cuando te cases.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Es broma. Y te aseguro que ellas sólo están jugando. Tenían rato que no lo hacían. Dejando eso de lado, hay algo que quisiera preguntarte si me lo permites.

-¿Qué es?

-… ¿Se lo has dicho a Hagi?

-Sí. Él fue la primera persona a la que se lo dije. Me felicito.

-…Ah.

* * *

Hagi había estado raro estos últimos días, y parecía que raro era una palabra que se quedaba corta ante él. Bueno, si uno se pone a analizarlo, está claro que Hagi no es una persona cualquiera –y eso dejando de lado que es un quiróptero-, pero bastaba verlo para darse cuenta, y eso en sí era ya todo un logro, tomando en consideración que últimamente era difícil encontrarlo.

Después de todos esos días en su nuevo trabajo, donde se encontraba con Hagi tarde o temprano, no podía dejar de sentir que había entrado en una _casi_ costumbre de platicar con él. Pero hacía ya varios días que no le veía y bueno, para ser sincera, extrañaba un poco esas conversaciones que tenía con él… con alguien, para ser exactos.

No podía negar que la relación entre ella, Rika y tía Saya habían mejorado desde que trabajaba fuera de casa. Aún no había olvidado el golpe que le dio tía Saya cuando despertó, pero no podía quedarse en el pasado. Y su padre, bueno, su padre estaba ahí, pero no podía platicar de cualquier cosa… lo había intentado en el pasado y había terminado mal –con Iréne enojada por una semana con su padre y Kai cocinando compulsivamente-, era mejor no repetir el mismo error.

Ahora, esto la llevaba a su actual _interés_: el disco de música.

No lo había mostrado a nadie y lo tenía bien escondido. Por alguna razón no deseaba que nadie más se enterara de su existencia. Era extraño y ella lo sabía, pero no por eso dejaría de esconderlo. Era como seguir un presentimiento. De cualquier manera, ya lo había escuchado.

Iréne estaba completamente segura que había gran cantidad de cantantes muy buenos y que Diva estaba en esa clasificación, siendo muy buena pero no el ángel que le dijo aquel europeo… al menos eso pensaría si fuera normal. Algo en su sonido le hizo sentir diferente, como si algo en ella se despertara… el verdadero ser que era. No había muchas palabras para describir el sonido y eso, que lo había escuchado a través de unos audífonos con volumen bajo, en un parque cerca de su trabajo. El momento inolvidable pues la hizo sentir fuera de ese mundo sólo para que, cuando terminara, sintiera como si todos la estuvieran viendo… una sensación extraña.

Y eso era el motivo por el cual se encontraba en este lugar: la playa cerca del mar.

Hacía ya tiempo que no iba con su hermana y su padre, pero la playa siempre le había parecido un lugar hermoso. Ahora en cambio, estaba enfocada en su segundo interés con respecto a la playa: no había gente. Desde que tenía memoria, cuando su padre las traía después de pasar por la tumba familiar, este lugar siempre había estado solo. Los autos pasaban rara vez y no se detenían. El atardecer era hermoso y había decidido –por un extraño impulso- venir a cantar a esas horas frente al mar, en un intento fugaz y desquiciado de imitar a Diva. La canción fielmente impregnada en su cerebro.

Lo que resulto fue un fiasco. Total y completamente.

Por suerte había decidido no grabar aquella sesión. Se había escuchado y sabía perfectamente que incluso su padre podría cantar mejor… aún así quiso intentarlo una vez más y probarse a si misma que sí podía. Los resultados sin embargo eran contundentes: ella, Iréne, era todo un fracaso como cantante. Tendría que conformarse con que Rika fuera la cantante de la familia -que cantaba un poco mejor que su padre-.

En fin, así era la vida.

-No es tu fuerte.

Iréne se volteo tan rápido como jamás en su vida cuando escuchó aquella voz. Apenada, pero más que nada molesta porque alguien presenció su patético acto, Iréne descartó todos los modales frente a este… _extranjero_ que parecía aparecer por todas partes, casi como si estuviera siguiéndola.

Realmente esperaba que no lo hiciera.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Pero más que nada¿se puede saber que demonios estás haciendo aquí?

-No tienes porque molestarte, no todos pueden poseer su don –contesto con tranquilidad… ¿o era burla?-. De hecho, he de asumir que escuchaste su música. ¿Qué te pareció?

-¿Realmente esperas que me ponga a conversar sobre un disco con un completo desconocido que parece estar siguiéndome?

-Sólo pido tu opinión. Además, no es mi culpa que hayas decidido venir a la misma playa que yo, el mismo día que yo ¿no?

-Sí, claro. ¿Sabes?, aunque no lo parezca puedo darte una paliza si así lo deseo.

-Por supuesto que sí –comentó con una pequeña sonrisa y unos ojos que por un momento se volvieron serios, antes de volver a adquirir esa mirada de juego-. Pero dime¿te gustó¿verdad que es como un ángel?

Al parecer, el extranjero no pensaba marcharse si ella no le daba una respuesta. Sería mejor dársela, le estaban dando escalofríos sólo por estar a su lado.

-… Es buena, pero no tanto como parecer un ángel. Es más bien extraña.

-¿Extraña?... no era exactamente la definición que quería, pero supongo que tiene algo de verdad. Bueno, no se tú, pero yo ya debo irme. Nos veremos después.

Y sin más, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. Iréne creyó escuchar algo así como '_esta nueva generación que no sabe apreciar el arte…_', pero no se atrevió a preguntarle por temor a que se quedara más tiempo. No pasó mucho cuando aquel extranjero se perdió de su vista y los motores de un auto encendiéndose se hicieran escuchar.

Tal vez y él realmente estaba aquí antes de que ella llegara.

-Claro, así como creo que él no fue quien metió el disco de Diva en mis cosas.

Pero una cosa sí era cierta, ya era tarde y debía de ponerse en camino de regreso a casa. Inesperadamente una melodía llego a sus oídos… una realmente familiar: cello. Su sonido provenía de un lugar lejano… tal vez donde se encontraba la tumba de la familia; de cualquier manera ella tenía que regresar y si él quería estar sólo, pues quien era ella para impedirlo… tal vez se fastidio de la gente.

-… Sólo espero que él no me haya escuchado.

* * *

p.d. ¡Bien!, capítulo 13 terminado –fanfarrías de fondo nuevamente-. Primero que nada me disculpo –de nuevo- por el retraso del capítulo y de paso aprovecho para informarles que tal vez ya no pueda subirlo los lunes, debido a que mi fuente gratuita de Internet es inaccesible por el momento –prácticamente hasta marzo-, pero sí seguiré subiendo un capítulo cada semana.

p.d.2. Sobre lo que paso en el capítulo anterior, lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa es que prometí meter más drama… y bueno, salió de esa manera. A decir verdad, este capítulo salió muy relajado… ya saben eso de antes de la tormenta…, pero bueno, espero les guste. En los siguientes tratará un poco más de Saya y Rika… Hagi tardará un poco… pero que se le va a hacer.

p.d.3 **Muchas gracias** a todos aquellos que se animaron a mandarme un comentario – que siempre leo- y también agradezco por ayudarme a aclarar mi duda con respecto al origen de Hagi –que evito que Hagi diera su respuesta a Iréne en aquella conversación-.

p.d.4 Como dato extra, quisiera decir que mi intención no es molestar, ofender o burlarme –o cualquier cosa por el estilo- sobre el apellido Tanomiya, simplemente que según Iréne no quedaba con el nombre de Saya... y si a cualquiera le ofende, de antemano pido disculpas.

p.d.5 Por último pero no por eso menos importante¡Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!


	14. Fue un error parte 1

Nota: La serie de Blood+ no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Capítulo 14. Fue un error (parte 1).

Todo había comenzado tan bien, que era un poco difícil creer que habían llegado a esto. Sin duda era un error, después de todo ¿cómo podría no serlo?, pero no por eso dolía menos. La decisión estaba nuevamente en manos de Saya, y era eso precisamente el porque estaban todos ahí, esperando su respuesta… al menos, él jamás se volvería a atrever a influir en sus decisiones –bastante daño ya había causado las veces que lo había hecho-, en su lugar sólo le quedaba ayudarla y apoyarla cuando ella lo necesitara, decidiera lo que decidiera.

Día anterior (9:00 hrs.)

-No te preocupes, ahí estaremos Saya –comentó tranquilamente Kai.

-¿Están seguros de dónde es¿la hora?

-Sí, tía. Estamos seguros. Nosotros estaremos ahí, así que puedes irte tranquila.

-Pero Rika…

-Pero nada. Será mejor que ya te vayas tía Saya, o de lo contrario llegaremos sin motivo, debido a que te impedirán correr por llegar tarde.

-De… de acuerdo. Los veré más tarde. Adiós –y sin más, se fue de la casa.

-Vaya Iréne, no sabía que podías ser así de persuasiva. Me alegra ser tú hermana y no tu tía, sino ¡imagínate!

-Ja,ja Rika. Muy gracioso. Tan sólo hice lo que debía hacer. De verdad, a veces siento que tía Saya es más infantil que nosotras y eso que ella ha vivido más tiempo. Mira que pensar que no llegaremos… sólo a papá podría pasarle algo así, pero nosotras estamos aquí así que…

-¡Hey!

-Es la verdad papá, no sé porque te sorprendes –respondió Iréne como si nada.

-No es cierto. Yo no olvidaría algo tan importante…

-¿De verdad?, entonces ¿qué sucedió aquella vez que no llegaste a la ceremonia cuando terminamos la primaria?, yo no recuerdo haberte visto por ahí y de no haber sido por David y Julia -que fueron a ver a su hijo- te aseguró que ese día no hubiéramos llegado a casa Rika y yo.

-Ah… eso fue… ya les dije que fue porque los clientes no se iban y no me dejaban cerrar el restaurante… ¿siguen molestas?

-… De cualquier manera, aún faltan algunas horas para que empiece el evento. ¿Por qué no revisamos si ya llevamos todo?, –dijo rápidamente Rika- por cierto Iréne¿no sabes si va a ir Hagi?

-¿Hagi?, no lo sé. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?

-Porque tú pláticas más con él que yo.

-Yo no… olvídalo. Desde hace tiempo que no he hablado con él, pero lo más probable es que no vaya o si lo hace, será a escondidas. Ya conoces como es.

-Umm… tienes razón. En ese caso, papá¿llevaremos comida?

-¿Comida?... ¿para comer en familia?, –ante los movimientos afirmativos de cabeza de sus hijas, Kai sólo pudo suspirar- de acuerdo.

Y un segundo después, Kai desaparecía por la entrada de la cocina para preparar algo, dejando a Irén y Rika solas en el comedor.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa a papá?

-Seguramente es por el novio de tía Saya, recuerda Rika que nadie lo conoce. Creo que papá piensa que será un poco extraño e incómodo.

-… Papá necesita crecer. No se puede poner así cada vez que alguien de nosotras le presente a su pareja –aún recuerdo cuando él y Taro se conocieron.

-Bueno, en tú caso yo diría que ya deberías de haberte acostumbrado. Recuerda: árbol torcido jamás endereza sus ramas.

-Claro Iréne, claro.

Día anterior (medio día)

-¿La ves?

-No papá, pero te aseguro que si dejas de preguntarme cada 10 segundos, la podré encontrar más rápido. ¿Rika ya regresó?

-No, todavía no lo ha hecho. ¿Ya la viste?

-¡NO papá!, aún no la veo.

-¿Estás segura?, ya casi es su turno…

-… Faltan 30 minutos para que sea su turno –comentó Iréne al tiempo que se quitaba los binoculares del rostro-, seguramente está en los vestidores y yo buscándola como tonta. Toma –dijo al tiempo que le aventaba a su padre los binoculares-, tal vez y tengas mejor suerte.

-Bien.

Y apenas terminó de decir hablar, Kai ya estaba buscando a Saya en la distancia.

-¿He de suponer que todavía no la encuentran? –preguntó Rika que acababa de llegar con una gran bolsa.

-Así es. Hubieras visto a papá hacía unos minutos… ¿Trajiste toda la comida?

-¡Por supuesto!, es más, cuando venía para acá, un chico se ofreció a ayudarme con la bolsa… ¡el pobre apenas si podía!, deberías haberlo visto.

-Dirás que tuvo suerte de que no lo hubiera visto. Sabes que yo me habría botado de la risa, antes de quitarle la bolsa.

-Tal vez… pero yo me hubiera divertido igual. ¿Quieres un refresco mientras esperamos?

-No, gracias Rika. Pero…

-¡Ahí está!, –gritó Kai al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento- miren niñas¡ahí está Saya!

Rika e Iréne siguieron la dirección que apuntaba el dedo de su padre –después de haberse repuesto del sobresalto y haberle obligado a sentarse otra vez-, sólo para encontrarse con que, efectivamente, era tía Saya. Vista desde la distancia se veía tan joven y más que nada, pudieron notar como Saya atraía varias miradas de sus compañeros… comprobando lo popular que era.

Pero aunque Saya ya se encontraba en las pistas, preparada y lista para correr, tuvieron que pasar aproximadamente 20 minutos más antes de que la carrera comenzara… lo cual no era mucho tiempo, si uno omitía el hecho de que Kai saludaba desde las gradas como todo un colegial enamorado –o en su caso, un padre que se comportaba como niño pequeño-.

-¡Por fin!... te aseguro Rika que si hubiera tenido que esperar un poco más, me habría ido sin importarme nada.

-…Lo dices por papá¿verdad?

-…Sin comentarios. Esperó que por lo menos gane.

-Iréne… estamos hablando de tía Saya. Sería un milagro que _no_ ganara.

-… Ya va a comenzar. Deberías poner más atención Rika –comentó Iréne mirando fijamente hacia la pista de carreras.

-…Ignorando el tema cuando te conviene, como siempre Iréne –respondió Rika antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la pista de carreras.

Día anterior (14:30 hrs.)

-¡Tía Saya! –gritó Rika al mismo tiempo que se abría paso entre la gente-, me mandaron a buscarte. Trajimos un poco de comida para aprovechar el día. No te preocupes –dijo al ver la cara de sorpresa de Saya-, puedes traer a tu novio también, pero te advierto que no comerás hasta reventar.

-Oh… en ese caso, espérame un momento, iré por él.

Rika sólo pudo observar como Saya desaparecía entre la gente, para reaparecer unos segundos después tomada de la mano con un chico de cabello café claro y ojos verdes, era un poco más alto que Saya y por lo que se podía ver, estaba bastante nervioso.

-Perdona la espera. Ella es mi sobrina Rika –le comentó a George al tiempo que lo miraba, antes de volver su vista a Rika. Rika, él es George.

-Mucho gusto –dijo George mientras extendía su mano ante la mirada inquisitiva de Rika, antes de retirarla rápidamente-, perdona… algunas veces olvido que aquí no acostumbran darse la mano.

-… ¿Eres extranjero?

-…No exactamente.

-… Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos o de lo contrario Iréne se molestara conmigo… otra vez.

Y Rika comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria por la que había llegado Saya, sin voltearse ni una sola, consciente de que Saya y George la estaban siguiendo de cerca.

-… ¿Realmente es tú sobrina?, casi podría decir que son gemelas –le susurró George a Saya.

-Somos una familia llena de sorpresas.

-… Me lo imagino.

-¡Ya llegamos! –gritó repentinamente Rika.

Una simple manta en el piso, con cestas de comida acomodadas cuidadosamente en el centro; ubicada bajo un árbol en medio del parque de la escuela.

-¡Ya era hora!, de saber que ibas a tardar tanto, yo habría ido por ellos.

-¡No fue mi culpa!, tía Saya tuvo que ir a buscar a su novio.

Ni Rika ni Iréne notaron como se sorprendieron Kai, Saya y George ante la mención de la palabra _novio_.

-…De acuerdo. Mucho gusto –dijo al tiempo que se levantaba-, yo soy Iréne hermana de Rika y la persona que está sentada intentando ver si hay hormigas en nuestra manta es mi padre Kai.

-¡Iréne!

Pero Iréne sólo respondió con una sonrisa ante la mirada furiosa de su padre.

-Mu…mucho gusto –saludó George.

-Ah… porque no se sientan, la comida se llenará de basuras si esperamos más tiempo.

-Papá tiene razón. Será mejor que nos sentemos tía Saya, George –comentó tranquilamente Rika mientras se sentaba.

Día anterior (20:00 hrs.)

-Ya está la cena.

-¿No esperaremos a tía Saya?

-Tía Saya seguro llegará más tarde Rika, después de todo, hace poco que la dejamos con _George_… yo ya tengo hambre, pero si tanto lo deseas, puedes esperar para cenar con ella, Rika –dijo Iréne mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Es que…

-¡AYUDENME!... ¡¡por favor…!!

El grito provenía de la entrada, el golpe de la puerta al abrirse, el trueno que marcaba el inicio de una tormenta, el plato que se rompió cuando Kai lo dejo caer por la sorpresa, el movimiento de las sillas cuando sus ocupantes se levantaron de ellas… todo eso desapareció al ver el rostro de Saya cubierto por las lágrimas en un ataque de pánico. Miraba hacia todos los rostros en un intento desesperado mientras sus palabras salían de su boca sin sentido. Fue sólo hasta que Kai la sujeto por los brazos y exigió su atención y compostura…

-Tranquilízate Saya. Dime¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Kai… es… es… ¡ayúdenlo por favor!, no fue mi culpa, no lo… no sé que pasó… yo estaba…

-¡¡¡SAYA!!!... ¿quién necesita ayuda?

-…Es… es George…yo… yo lo maté… yo lo…

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó Kai con el rostro serio y la voz firme… necesitaba sacarle la respuesta a Saya.

-…Está… en la playa… antes de llegar a la tumba familiar… Kai yo… yo…yo lo mordí…

-¡¿Qué?!... espera Saya¿hace cuánto tiempo que pasó?

-Fue… fue hace… unos minutos… horas… ¡NO LO SÉ!... ¡no lo sé!

-Saya…

-En la playa¿verdad? Hablaré en cuanto pueda –dijo Iréne antes de salir por la puerta después de tomar su chaqueta.

Kai sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, mientras sus brazos seguían abrazando a Saya. Apenas salió Iréne por la puerta, Rika tomó el teléfono para llamar a la doctora Julia y los demás amigos de su padre… necesitaban una habitación privada en el hospital y algunos calamantes para Saya, debían saber que fue lo que había sucedido.

Día actual (01:45 hrs.)

-De momento no se puede hacer nada más. Ha perdido mucha sangre –comentó la doctora Julia apenas llegó a la sala de espera.

-¿Sobrevivirá?

-…No lo sé, Kai. Para ser sincera, en estos momentos aún está muy grave y no sé si pueda soportar la noche… de lograrlo no sé si despertará algún día.

-¿Realmente Saya le… _quitó_… tanta sangre? –preguntó Kai aún sin poder creerlo… la sola mención de la palabra le provocó escalofríos.

-No lo creo –dijo inesperadamente Iréne-, cuando yo llegué estaba empapado en su propia sangre… parecía haber perdido más sangre por la herida que por la _necesidad_ de tía Saya.

-…Probablemente Iréne tenga razón. La herida en su cuello es la prueba –ante la mirada de Kai, Julia decidió continuar-, está desgarrado; como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y por el shock, hubiera apartado sus colmillos de forma precipitada, desgarrando la piel en el proceso.

-… ¿Pero por qué?, Saya jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así… Saya…

-Por hambre. Tal vez haya omitido u olvidado comentártelo, pero yo y Saya no hemos tenido las sesiones de transfusión sanguíneas estas 2 semanas -ante la mirada de ¿porqué?, de Kai, decidió continuar-. Saya había hablado conmigo sobre el problema que representaba tener estas sesiones cada semana, y me propuso que podría hacer lo mismo que Rika e Iréne.

-Autotransfusión –mencionó Kai inconscientemente.

-Así es. Tiene la ventaja de hacerlo a cualquier hora y en su propio hogar. Pero supongo que olvidó hacerlo por las competencias de atletismo.

El silencio llenó la habitación.

Día actual (04:45 hrs.)

-… Saya. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Apenas dio la información referente a su novio, Saya cayó en un llanto interminable hasta que David llegó con unos calmantes y se los puso. Inmediatamente, Saya cayó en un sueño profundo mientras Kai y su familia se iban en el auto de David –que iba conduciendo Lewis- hasta el hospital donde Iréne había llevado a George. La doctora Julia ya estaba dentro del quirófano viendo como progresaba la cirugía mientras su hijo revisaba algunas pruebas sanguíneas que le había proporcionado. Hacía unos segundos que Saya había despertado en la habitación privada a la que fue llevada para su transfusión semanal después del incidente, la desorientación y la amnesia momentánea estaban presentes. Kai era la única persona en la habitación... tenía que hablar con ella.

-… ¿Kai?... porque… ¿dónde estamos?

-En el hospital.

-… ¿Sucedió algo?

-…Saya –una pausa-¿recuerdas lo que sucedió?

-Lo que… ¿sucedió?…

-…Lo que pasó entre tú y George… Saya…

-¿Entre George y yo?...¿de qué hablas, Kai?, eso fue un sueño… no pasó nada entre George y yo… no pasó… no… sucedió… nada… no…

-Saya… quiero que me escuches atentamente¿de acuerdo? -dijo al momento que la sujetaba firmemente de los hombros.

Ante la mirada silenciosa y a la vez expectante de ella, Kai decidió continuar antes de perder su atención.

-Ayer sucedió un accidente mientras tú y George estaban juntos. Él ahora está muy grave y no sabemos si sobrevivirá o recobrará el sentido…tú… tú lo _mordiste_ por accidente…. Lo que quiero decir, Saya, es que su _vida_ está en tus manos… es _tú_ decisión.

La mirada de Saya le decía claramente que ella había captado el verdadero significado de sus palabras _'¿lo convertirás en tu caballero?_', así como que el recuerdo del suceso unas horas antes había regresado a su memoria.

Para sorpresa de Kai, Saya no había entrado en shock nuevamente, ni tampoco había empezado a llorar, gritar o desmayarse… simplemente parecía que las palabras que había escuchado estaban repitiéndose una y otra y otra vez en su cabeza, como si se tratara de un mal sueño. Y Kai sabía muy bien que decirle en esos momentos que ella tendría todo su apoyo era algo innecesario… no quería apresurarla ni mucho menos, pero sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para decidir…

Súbitamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Rika con un rostro que lo decía todo. El tiempo había sido corto, demasiado corto y Kai sólo esperaba que George volviera a reaccionar mientras Rika les daba la noticia.

-¡Tía Saya, es George!

Hagi no se había presentado en toda la noche.

* * *

p.d. Capítulo 14 terminado –fanfarrías de fondo-. Primero que nada, éste capítulo fue un poco más largo de lo acostumbrado simplemente porque no quería dejar el problema para otro capítulo. Los problemas –valga la redundancia- en sí, apenas están empezando para la familia… y Hagi todavía tardará un poco en aparecer.

p.d.2 Como siempre, **muchas gracias** a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme algún comentario –que siempre leo- y de paso les _deseo unas felices fiestas_ estos últimos días del año.

p.d.3 Y por último, pero no menos importante¡cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!


	15. Fue un error parte 2

Nota: La serie de Blood+ no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Capítulo 15. Fue un error (parte 2).

Todo seguía circulando rápido… tan rápido que poco podíamos hacer. Los cambios y los errores… las decisiones estaban tomadas y no había vuelta atrás. Nunca la había.

El día había sido pesado, estresante y agotador; no sólo en el sentido físico, sino también en el emocional; pero al fin habían regresado a casa.

Los platos de comida seguían en su sitio mientras las sillas tiradas en el piso daban una imagen de bienvenida al comedor. El silencio de la sala junto al poco polvo acumulado en 2 días les alegraba en cierta forma –algo que aparentara decir que no había sucedido nada y que no tenían porque preocuparse.

La familia completa –o al menos completa desde el punto de vista de Kai- había regresado a casa y eso en sí había sido un gran logro…

_-¿Cómo estás tan segura que fue por el hambre?_

_La doctora Julia levantó la vista de su café para fijarla en Kai antes de hablar -¿Qué tratas de decir exactamente, Kai?_

_-Mi punto es que, no has tomado en consideración la situación donde no haya sido Saya la culpable. Aún cuando no les hemos visto en un tiempo, nada nos asegura que los quirópteros no sigan merodeando las calles y le hayan atacado._

_-Saya admitió su culpa._

_-Sí, pero eso no significa que fuera ella precisamente. Ya saben como se pone cuando algo sucede sin que ella pueda evitarlo._

_-Los quirópteros siempre han ido detrás de ella._

_Un leve gruñido escapo de Kai -¡¿Qué es esto?!¿Porqué estás tan empeñada en culpar a Saya?...-repentinamente un poco de risa sin humor escapo de sus labios- ¡Ah, claro!, como Saya ya no les sirve para matar a Diva ya no es necesaria ¿no?, ya no tienen porque soportarla… seguramente sólo estaban esperando un error para eliminarla también ¿no¿quién seguirá después?¡¿Yo¡¿Rika¡¿Iréne?!... o ¿Hagi?, tal vez…_

_-PLAFF._

_Kai se encontró silenciado por la potente cachetada que Julia acababa de administrarle._

_-No deberías asumir cosas tan rápidamente. Al menos el pasado debió haberte enseñado eso. Después de respirar profundamente, la doctora Julia decidió continuar- Saya es una persona muy importante y querida para nosotros, al igual que para ti. Pero me gustaría recordarte que Saya no es humana por mucho que lo parezca, y si olvidas esto temo que alguien saldrá lastimado, incluyendo a Saya._

_-…Yo... lo lamento mucho. He perdido la cabeza por un momento._

_-Está bien. Este tipo de situaciones provoca esa reacción. Esta de más decir que en estos momentos Saya está recibiendo su transfusión semanal. ¿Porque no vas con ella para explicarle todo cuando despierte? _

_-… Sí. Eso haré._

_Y sin más que decir, Kai se dio media vuelta en dirección a la habitación donde descansaba Saya. Las miradas de David y Lewis –que habían permanecido en silencio- le seguían con cuidado; un momento antes de dar la vuelta en el corredor alcanzo a escuchar algo que casi le paraliza en seco, antes de seguir avanzando más rápidamente por temor a que lo vieran…_

_**…Soy el padre de Tanomiya George¿cómo está él¿qué pasó?... **_

…porque algo en el interior –muy en el interior- le decía que de no haber hecho esa acusación, su familia estaría incompleta.

Entre un silencio palpable, Kai se dirigió a la recámara de Saya para recostarla en su cama. Ella le seguía cuidadosa y silenciosamente. No había hablado en todo el camino y Kai juraría que apenas y había parpadeado.

Rika se dirigió al comedor a levantar la mesa y acomodar las sillas. El restaurante había permanecido dos días cerrados y probablemente lo estaría así otro día más.

Iréne se había dirigido inmediatamente al baño para tomar una ducha y cambiarse. Aunque parecía increíble –e insensato-, Iréne había permanecido con la misma ropa manchada de sangre durante esos dos días y la velocidad con que subió las escaleras le decía a Kai que apenas y lo soportaba.

Hagi seguía sin aparecer.

* * *

No había sido su deseo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio querría algo así?... bueno, Iréne estaba prácticamente segura que sí existían ese tipo de personas, pero eso estaba de más. El punto era que las ropas que llevaba le estaban nublando los sentidos.

Jamás en toda su vida se había sentido tan tentada a morder a alguien –justo como lo había hecho tía Saya. El aroma de la sangre, su textura, su sabor, su color… amplificado por sus sentidos había convertido esos cuantos minutos en eternidades. No le sorprendió en lo absoluto que Rika hubiera permanecido lo más lejos de ella posible; después de todo, si no fuera ella quien llevara esas ropas, estaría a un kilómetro –o más- de distancia. A su padre seguro que le daba un infarto si se enteraba… aunque fue él el motivo de que permaneciera con ellas durante todo ese tiempo.

Se había quedado lo suficiente en el hospital para saber que pasaría con… todos. Después de eso, simplemente planeaba un pequeño y fugaz viaje a la casa, cambiarse de ropas y bueno… regresar después de una pequeña e inocente siesta –que seguramente nadie notaría. Pero su padre mencionó algo que atrajo su atención –bueno, más que mencionar lo gritó-: _Diva_.

El principio de la conversación la había perdido, pero a partir del nombre de aquella cantante que le había sonado tan singular, no perdió detalle. Las acusaciones de su padre hacia sus _amigos_ y la defensa de estos mismos. Su partida hacia el cuarto donde tía Saya y Rika estaban, las explicaciones a la familia Tanomiya y, cuando el pasillo estuvo en silencio –nuevamente- la conversación que la dejó con más dudas…

_-…Kai tiene razón. Esto fue un accidente. _

_-Lo sé Julia, pero no por eso es menos preocupante. Se le olvidó. Simplemente se le olvidó y mira en que termino: su novio casi muerto y ella durmiendo. No puedo evitar que me resulte familiar._

_-Aquella vez forzamos su despertar. Esta vez… sólo esta vez. Ella también tiene derecho a una vida._

_-Lo sé. Pero ahora que Diva ya no está, siento que la vida de ese chico no debería de estar en esa situación. Me sorprende que Saya haya permitido esto._

_-David… Saya no recuerda muchas cosas y tú lo sabes. A decir verdad, a mí me sorprende lo rápido que puedes olvidar tu deuda con ella._

_-Yo no estoy olvidando nada, Julia._

_-El hecho de que hayas considerado la opción no te ayuda._

_-…No quiero meter mi cuchara donde no la necesitan, pero en este caso creo que Julia tiene razón, David. Después de todo, si ahora lo consideras con Saya, que será después con Rika e Iréne que son las propias hijas de Diva. ¿Lo considerarás siquiera? _

_-…No voy a hacer nada. Y tienes razón Lewis, no deberías meterte en lo que no te incumbe._

Y después de eso… más silencio. Iréne ya no fue capaz de irse y perder la oportunidad de escuchar algo más en el caso de que se diera la conversación.

Para su desgracia no fue así.

-….Y si tengo suerte, eso será lo único que perderé: conversación –dijo antes de soltar la caja de música que estaba sosteniendo mientras se miraba al espejo para comprobar que estaba lista y presentable.

Acto seguido, salió de la habitación en dirección a su trabajo, mientras la caja olvidada yacía sobre la cama.

* * *

La comida aún no estaba lista. Su padre aún no la terminaba y realmente sería algo de sorprenderse si lo hiciera ya que, había empezado hacía unos pocos minutos. Tía Saya seguía en su habitación y justo cuando salía del baño pudo escuchar el simple pero indiscutible 'regreso después' de Iréne que se dirigía al trabajo –si es que tenía uno, claro está.

Así que Rika se encontró aburrida… y preocupada. La combinación que menos quería puesto que le daba mucho tiempo para pensar. Y eso fue lo que la motivo a hacer algo que hacía mucho tiempo no hacía: entró en la habitación de Iréne.

Estaba todo como recordaba la última vez que entró –lo cual era preocupante puesto que había sucedido hacía más de 25 años. La cama tendida, la ropa sucia en su cesta y la limpia en sus respectivos cajones, los libros ordenados y la cortina abierta para dejar entrar un poco el Sol, en resumen: ordenado. Había poco en su habitación que denotará su personalidad si eras un novato en estas cosas, pero Rika sabía mejor, que cada centímetro estaba lleno de ella: el color azul claro de las paredes –para que combinaran con sus ojos-, el blanco de sus cobijas –para saber cuando lavarlas-, el libro de poemas sobre el escritorio –para tener algo nuevo de que hablar todos los días-, el helecho sobre la ventana –para demostrar que no es olvidadiza-, el espejo de cuerpo entero detrás de la puerta –para confirmar su buen gusto en la ropa-, y la fotografía de la playa cerca de la tumba familiar –para no olvidar nunca lo que le gusta-... tantas cosas con sólo mirarla. Si Rika se pusiera a explorar cada uno de sus cajones sabría que encontraría mil y un secretos más, pero de momento eso no era necesario, porque la habitación siempre la había relajado… hacía tanto tiempo y seguía sin fallar.

La única fotografía en la habitación y era del mar -no gente. Siempre le había extrañado eso y al principio Iréne misma no lo había podido explicar. Sólo después de que escucharon la explicación de su padre llegó a una conclusión irónica…

_-Es para no olvidar lo que me gusta. No sé tú, pero algunas veces cuando despierto olvido donde estoy o como me llamo y eso es con unas cuantas horas de sueño¡ahora imagínate 30 años! Estoy segura que si la miro día con día, incluso en mi sueño aparecerá y lo recordaré cuando despierte._

Si a Rika no le molestará tanto hacer algo sin resultados, hubiera puesto una hoja con su nombre en lugar de una foto del mar, pero eso era cosa suya. Repentinamente, fijó su vista en la cama, a la altura de la cabecera donde había algo que reflejaba la luz del Sol. Solo después de acercarse pudo notar que se trataba de una caja de música. Con cuidado de no arrugar la cama, tomó la caja y la abrió. Ahí escrito estaba _Diva_.

Sin saber porque lo hacía –bueno, sí lo sabía, pero no le importaba-, salió de la habitación de Iréne para dirigirse a la suya, con el disco de Diva todavía en su mano. Después de cerrar la puerta de su propia habitación con seguro, se dirigió hacia su reproductor y lo puso. El volumen bajo para evitar que alguien más lo escuchara –dígase Iréne en el caso de que regresara en ese momento.

Apenas habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que lo pusiera, la música inundando agradablemente la habitación, cuando pasó algo que jamás creyó que le pasaría a ella.

* * *

Había llegado a su cama, exactamente cómo, no estaba segura, pero aquí estaba. Recostada mirando el techo. La luz del Sol entrando tranquilamente por la ventana y el mundo en su constante pero no por eso aburrido ritmo. La gente era feliz, más feliz de lo que ella jamás podría ser y… humana –por extraño que sonara. Había sido un error intentar vivir como uno de ellos, pero si no lo hacía¿cómo podía vivir?, el sólo pensamiento de comportarse como alguna vez lo hizo Diva le provocaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo… y sin embargo eso era lo que acababa de hacer.

Le había quitado la vida a una persona inocente por… _hambre_.

La mención de la sola palabra le daba la sensación de nauseas… ¿cómo se había permitido caer tan bajo¿cómo había cometido semejante error?... ¿cómo se había permitido creer la mentira de que era humana?... Rika e Iréne lo hicieron, aún lo hacen… ese es el porque.

Ella también quería ser como ellas y vivir tranquilamente, como en el pasado, con Hagi… Hagi. Hacía apenas unos días que no lo veía, pero en ese instante se sentían como siglos. Jamás creyó necesitarlo tanto a su lado, pero también sabía que sería incapaz de mirarle a los ojos si estuviera en esos momentos junto a ella… mirarle y decirle lo que había hecho… lo que había causado.

Y su decisión… ni siquiera quería pensar más en ella. No sabía si había hecho bien o mal… para ser sinceros, no creía que nadie jamás pudiera saber si era correcto o no, pero ya estaba hecho. Y para desgracia suya no había vuelta atrás, lo quisiera o no.

_-¿Te molestaría si me ausento unos días?_

_-… ¿Unos días?, no tienes porque preguntármelo. Ve, y haz lo que tengas que hacer. Estoy bien. Aquí te esperaré._

¡Ja!, por supuesto que estaría bien. Lo había hecho estupendamente mientras él no estaba… primera vez que se ausenta Hagi y…

El estuche de cello aún brillaba con la luz del sol, ahí recargado contra su pared…

_-Tu espada esta dentro._

…y la espada estaba guardada en sus adentros. ¿Hacía cuánto que no la usaba¿cuánto que no practicaba con ella?... no es que la necesitara claro, pero… tal vez si la usaba un momento, para despejar su estrés, no sería tan malo…

Y antes de darse cuenta realmente de lo que estaba haciendo, empezó a hacer los movimientos que hacía años usaba y que el espacio de la habitación permitía. Un golpe, otro y otro… se detenía, regresaba a su punto de partida y repetía. Una y otra y otra vez… hasta que los movimientos salieran solos mientras su mente divagaba, se perdía, se quedaba en blanco liberándola de sus problemas, sus decisiones…. Se perdió en el ritmo, en la normalidad que sentía, en la tranquilidad de su mente, hasta que no fue consciente de lo que hacía, porque los impulsos eran buenos de vez en cuando, el dejar que el cuerpo gobernara sobre la mente. Mente que aún estaba confundida e indecisa, que deliraba entre la realidad y los sueños, que era suya y a la vez no…

La canción parecía conocida. Estaba segura de que la había escuchado en alguna otra parte, que la había seguido durante gran parte de su vida… que tenía que ver con esa torre donde su hermana alguna vez estuvo encerrada, aquella que destruyo todo lo que era preciado para ella, aquella que había muerto… aquella que cantaba de la misma manera que la que estaba escuchando.

Sin saber exactamente como –aunque tampoco le importaba realmente- se encontró en un escenario. La luz dirigida hacia ella y el lugar completamente vacío… no espectadores salvo una persona… pero eso no era lo importante. Ahí, entre las ruinas que conformaban el espectáculo que se iba a presentar, estaba un demonio. Una mujer que había conocido y perseguido durante toda su vida, vestida de negro, con el cabello corto –pero inconfundiblemente ella- y una sonrisa en su rostro. Las palabras salían de su boca aunque era incapaz de escucharlas, pero sabía que era el momento de pelear… como el guión de la obra que habían ensayado infinidad de veces en el pasado.

Su actuación dependía de ello. Se lanzó hacía su oponente… extraño, había algo invisible en su camino, algo que no la dejaba pasar. Una patada y ya no estaba, pero antes de alcanzar su objetivo –que seguía con cuidado cada movimiento que hacía-, se volvió a encontrar con aquella barrera invisible -ahora ya sabía-, así que sin disminuir velocidad, pateó la barrera, la cruzó y atravesó a su oponente, a aquel demonio con suave sonrisa en el rostro. Por suerte había recordado bañar su espada con su sangre antes de atravesarla… era el fin. El fin, el fin… aunque curiosamente, esperaba que su oponente hubiera hecho algo más que esperarla y recibir el golpe de lleno.

No importaba, los sueños eran extraños… así que cuando su _querida_ hermana Diva le llamo _tía Saya_ no hubo porque preocuparse mucho. La única persona sentada –el único público que tenía- empezó a aplaudir vigorosamente. Los telares bajaron y las luces junto con la música cesaron. La función había terminado así que bajo del escenario por aquella puerta escondida y se dirigió a casa. Después de todo había hecho un buen trabajo el día de hoy.

* * *

p.d. ¡Capítulo 15 terminado! –globos volando-. Me disculpo por el retraso de este capítulo pero no pude subirlo antes… de cualquier manera este es el de la semana pasada. Quisiera agregar que este capítulo –en especial la última parte- fue algo que no tenía planeado –casi como todo lo que pasa en la historia-, pero no creo que haya quedado tan mal. Espero les guste y si creen que este es el último problema que enfrentaran… aún falta otro. En cuanto a que paso con el novio de Saya, ya está decidido pero faltara para darse a conocer. En el siguiente capítulo aparecerá Hagi finalmente y me disculpo por su ausencia.

p.d.2 Había olvidado mencionarlo pero perdonen de antemano si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía -que siempre trato de evitar- o dedazos. Si por el contrario quisieran hacérmela notar, nada me haría más feliz.

p.d.3 Por último pero no menos importante¡Cualquier comentario siempre será bienvenido!


	16. Fue un error parte 3

Nota: La serie de Blood no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Capítulo 16. Fue un error (parte 3).

La caminata por las calles de la ciudad mientras la Luna hacía presencia le ayudaron igual que si se hubiera quedado sentado en una silla dentro de la habitación de Saya. Su frustración seguía en aumento y lo más probable era que necesitaría de un milagro para poder cambiar esa sensación…, curioso que fue, justamente lo contrario lo que le distrajo: una amenaza.

Tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo. Nunca se había preguntado –en casi toda su vida- que hacían los caballeros de Diva o cómo pasaban el tiempo..., lo más importante: si es que habían permanecido muertos y ya no eran una amenaza para Saya o las gemelas. Fue sólo hasta hace poco que empezó a cuestionarse seriamente… la sensación de que había alguien conocido en los alrededores no le dejaba en paz, y una cierta ¿alucinación? de cierto caballero tampoco ayudaba mucho. Así que sin saber exactamente cuando, empezó a poner atención a sus alrededores como hacía años atrás que no lo hacía. La sensación le recordaba inmensamente los momentos en que acompañaba a Saya en su incansable búsqueda –y pelea- contra su hermana Diva, y sin darse cuenta, aquel sentimiento de impotencia que le invadió cuando Saya le comentó que tenía novio, había quedado momentáneamente olvidado por el posible peligro… _y pensar que Saya era quien siempre estaba tan alerta que rara vez disfrutaba las cosas de la vida._

En cierta forma esto le había aliviado. Las peleas no eran algo que disfrutara, pero por lo menos tenía la experiencia necesaria y sabía que podía ser de utilidad si la situación lo requiriese… a diferencia de la nueva y tranquila vida que llevaba desde que Saya había despertado, y no es que tuviera algo en contra de la paz y tranquilidad –en especial si formaba parte de la vida de Saya-, era sólo que por más que lo intentase, aún se sentía fuera de lugar en la familia Miyabusuki y más ahora que Saya estaba rehaciendo su vida…sin_ él_.

Pero eso no era lo importante… lo importante era que después de algunos días de vigilancia exhaustiva, había descubierto algo que esperaba no haber descubierto. Y era ése precisamente el motivo por el cual estaba a punto de hacer algo que jamás había hecho…

_XoX_

La habitación estaba silenciosa igual que los días anteriores, mientras la tarde desaparecía poco a poco… y Saya aún no había regresado. Si bien era cierto que él, Hagi, había dedicado su tiempo libre a tocar el cello en las calles –que coincidentemente no estaba tan lejos del trabajo de Iréne- desde antes del despertar de Saya, ahora no le apetecía estar cerca de cualquier lugar concurrido –principalmente por temor de toparse algún día con Saya y su 'acompañante'-, y últimamente había ido a lugares no tan visitados por la gente para seguir con esa agradable rutina que había adquirido con los años. Pero ahora se encontraba de nuevo ahí: en la casa de Kai, en la habitación de Saya… y extrañamente sentía una melancolía tal, como si esta fuera su última vez en pisar dicha habitación. Una tontería.

Con mirada tranquila revisó la habitación una vez más: la cama tendida, las puertas del ropero cerradas, la pequeña mesa y la luz que entraba por los pequeños espacios que dejaban las cortinas en la ventana. El cello estaba en su lugar y lo había revisado cuidadosamente para verificar que la espada estuviera ahí y en buenas condiciones… su filo siempre presente por si la situación lo llegara a necesitar. Los sonidos del restaurante donde estaba Kai se habían vuelto inaudibles a los acostumbrados oídos de Hagi y aún era temprano para que cualquiera de las gemelas estuviera en casa.

Sólo faltaba que llegara Saya.

El silencio era casi palpable y la soledad parecía haber adquirido sabor en su paladar. Era extraño lo nervioso que se sentía, pero lo imperturbable que se mostraba. ¿Hacía cuánto que no sonreía abiertamente y sin reservas¿Cuánto que empezaba una conversación por el simple hecho de eliminar el silencio¿Cuánto tiempo que murió el niño que alguna vez fue?... había cambiado mucho, lo sabía, pero exactamente cuánto era algo que había carecido de importancia desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás y sin embargo, ahora mismo mientras esperaba, se encontraba divagando en esos temas…

La puerta se abrió segundos antes de que una voz tan conocida le saludara como lo había hecho desde que vivía ahí, mientras su rostro parecía iluminar completamente la estancia con su sola presencia… Saya.

_XoX_

Se fue lo más rápido posible. No le había avisado a nadie más que a ella y aún así, había omitido el _porqué_. No quería asustarla, preocuparla o alarmarla en vano, además precisamente ese viaje se trataba para confirmar sus sospechas. Así es, aún no tenía nada claro más que algunas sensaciones e ilusiones, después de todo, él había visto como había terminado -era prácticamente _imposible_ sobrevivir a esa herida con la sangre de Saya invadiendo su cuerpo para llevarlo hasta su descanso eterno. Lo curioso era que no podía sentirse tan seguro como su voz lo parecía cuando hablaba en voz alta.

Y ese rastro casi inexistente pero alarmantemente inconfundible, rechazaba con su sola presencia el hecho de que su dueño no existiera más. Ahí estaba, guiándolo con lenta seguridad hacia algo desconocido y –según sus experiencias- mortal, pero prefería ser él el que desapareciera si con eso podía evitarle una mala noticia a Saya. Porqué de eso se trataba ¿no?, de evitar conflictos y penas futuros para Saya, y no por el simple hecho de que quería ocupar su mente en otras cosas que no fuera su situación actual y posiblemente el futuro que le esperaba a su lado… mirando desde las sombras mientras ella redescubría el calor humano y la felicidad de una familia que él _jamás_ podría darle. Y pensando en eso¿era él realmente _suficiente_ para ella¿podía convertirse en lo _único_ necesario para Saya con la eternidad por delante? Mas importante aún¿le recordaría la próxima vez que terminara su ciclo de sueño?... ¿todavía estaría con vid…?

-Hoy estás algo distraído ¿eh? –susurró una voz terriblemente cerca de sus oídos.

La mente de Hagi había olvidado cualquier pregunta que estuviera inundando su mente, para dedicarse completamente a la tarea de localizar y analizar a aquella persona que le había tomado completamente desprevenido. Si bien era cierto que estaba algo distraído, ninguna persona normal podría haberse acercado tanto a él sin que no la hubiera notado… definitivamente no era humano. Y la voz era sorprendentemente familiar. Rápidamente –con una velocidad propia de su especie-, giró su cuerpo para identificar al culpable de su sobresalto.

-Estás mirando para el lado equivocado –dijo el extraño, mientras que el sonido le indicaba a Hagi que estaba detrás de él, _nuevamente_.

Con un gruñido casi inaudible, Hagi se giró a una velocidad normal, solo para encontrarse con un rostro que no esperaba volver a ver… con vida.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos y lo primero que haces es gruñirme –le dijo al tiempo que movía un dedo frente a él como si estuviera regañando a un niño pequeño-. Si fueran los viejos tiempos no le daría mucha importancia –teniendo cosas más importantes que hacer-, pero ahora creo que es algo innecesario. Después de todo no es como si fuera a matarte a ti y a todos los demás, por algo permití que me encontrarás.

La sonrisa que desplegaba no era nada tranquilizadora, pero Hagi dejo ese sentimiento de lado mientras buscaba en su memoria el nombre de este sujeto.

-…Nathan –y hubiese querido decir más, pero la verdad no tenía tantas ganas para entablar una conversación con una persona tan… de cualquier manera había levantado su brazo derecho en señal de pelea por si decidía dar un paso en falso.

-¡Vaya!, me halagas por recordar mi nombre –dijo con una gran sonrisa-. Me sorprende que hayas tomado el tiempo necesario para escucharlo y recordarlo. Pero dejando eso de lado –comentó al tiempo que levantaba inocentemente los brazos en tregua-, no tenemos porque pelear. Al menos ya no.

Su postura claramente decía que no tenía intención alguna de atacar, pero Hagi jamás podría estar completamente seguro con Nathan. Así que con extremada cautela, bajo un poco su brazo para preguntarle algo a Nathan, sólo que éste habló primero…

-Estoy completamente seguro que quisieras preguntarme algunas cosas, y me parece bien puesto que yo estoy en la misma situación. Así que¿qué te parece si vamos a sentarnos a algún lugar tranquilo por aquí y aprovechamos para beber algo?

¿Se estaba burlando de él?... realmente este sujeto Nathan era todo un caso. Sin esperar ninguna respuesta de su parte, Nathan comenzó a caminar mientras Hagi le siguió despacio, sabiendo que necesitaba esas respuestas, no sin antes calmar esos escalofríos que le recorrieron todo el cuerpo cuando Nathan le pestaño antes de dirigirse hacia cualquier lugar que parecía conocer.

_XoX_

Había empezado a llover pero Nathan continuaba con el mismo ritmo en su caminata, moviéndose ágilmente entre la poca gente que corría para esconderse de la lluvia o que pasaba con prisa mientras sus paraguas luchaban por no voltearse con el viento. Hagi le seguí cuidadosamente a una distancia, con cuidado de no perderle. La lluvia no le molestaba _tanto_ como la cantidad de gente que había en esas calles.

Repentinamente, Nathan se detuvo un momento para inclinar su cabeza –en señal de 'aquí es'- frente a una puerta, antes de abrirla y entrar. Cual fue la sorpresa de Hagi, cuando –segundos después de entrar- escuchó la alegre y cálida bienvenida al pequeño café de los dueños hacia Nathan, completamente imperturbables por el pequeño charco de agua que estaba dejando Nathan en el –aparentemente- recién piso pulido. Unas cuantas palabras más con el encargado y segundos después estaba siguiendo a Nathan que parecía ir a una mesa reservada en la esquina más oscura del negocio. Como si fuera de lo más normal, Nathan se quitó el abrigo –más por costumbre que por necesidad… seguramente- y se sentó, incitándole a hacer lo mismo. El abrigo estaba formando otro pequeño charco en el piso mientras sus ropas mojaban el suave y limpio sillón que había ocupado para sentarse. Los dueños parecían no darle importancia y segundos después Hagi se encontró haciendo lo mismo.

-Soy un cliente asiduo –fue la única explicación que dio Nathan-. ¿Quieres café?

Estar sentado en un… café con Nathan no era exactamente lo que tenía planeado hacer, y mientras menos tiempo estuviera con él, mejor estaría Hagi. Saber sus intenciones y dejarse de juegos, ponerse a pelear –si descubría que era un enemigo- y acabar con todo eso era lo que más quería para poder regresar lo más rápidamente posible con Saya…

-¿Porqué sigues vivo?

-Supongo que no quieres café entonces –comentó al tiempo que hacía una seña con su dedo de 'sólo uno' a la mesera detrás de Hagi-. Deberías ser más sincero, la pregunta que realmente quieres hacerme es si soy un enemigo¿no?

Fingir demencia no serviría, así que Hagi simplemente optó por hacer más claro su mensaje con una mirada que claramente decía _¿entonces?_

Para su molestia, Nathan simplemente sonrió e, ignorándolo completamente, le agradeció a la camarera por su taza antes de darle un pequeño sorbo. Sólo segundos después de haber hecho una fingida representación de lo sublime que estaba el café, se digno a mirar nuevamente a Hagi y responderle –Eso depende.

Hagi optó por hacer más demandante su mirada.

-No es que me moleste en lo más mínimo tu mirada penetrante, pero no estaría mal que hablaras de vez en cuando –dijo antes de sonreír nuevamente y beber un poco más de su café-. Diva era una gran artista. Tenía una voz especial tanto para los humanos como para nosotros los quirópteros.

-Diva está muerta.

-Claro, claro –respondió tranquilamente Nathan-. Por desgracia así es. Sabrás entonces que el único motivo por el cual éramos enemigos era por el deseo de Diva ¿no?, pero ahora ya no importa realmente si Saya sigue con vida o no. Al menos así es para mí.

-¿Porqué hasta ahora?

-Bueno, no eras el único con heridas. Además había cosas que quería hacer y otras que tenía que arreglar. Pero después de tener algo de tiempo libre, decidí dar una vuelta y visitarlas.

Hagi sólo pudo sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba ante la revelación –Las hijas de Diva.

-Por supuesto. Me alegró el hecho de saber que estaban bien y alegres, pero no puedo negar que Iréne sea mi favorita. Después de todo es tan parecida a su madre… una verdadera lástima que ninguna haya heredado su voz.

-Aléjate de ellas.

-Mi querido Hagi, temo que tú no eres nadie para decirme eso.

-Saya…

-Saya no es de mi interés. Nunca lo fue –a excepción que me deje usarla como modelo-, y por lo que he visto, está más ocupada en su nueva vida que en los quirópteros –y no es que la culpe-; después de todo no ha notado mi presencia. Créeme, pasar la eternidad rodeado de gente que muere demasiado rápido no es muy… vigorizante, por así decirlo.

-Ellas son felices.

-Pero ese sujeto… Kai –si mal no recuerdo-, no vivirá para siempre. Alguien tiene que cuidarlas y yo creo que tú estarás demasiado ocupado con Saya como para poder hacerte cargo. Al menos –agrego antes de que Hagi pudiera decir algo- hasta que Saya recuerde quién eres… si es que lo recuerda, por supuesto.

Hagi sabía que Nathan era alguien de cuidado, alguien que podía ser más de lo que aparentaba –siempre había tenido esa sensación desde el día que le conoció-, y por primera vez se daba cuenta que tenía tanta razón. Podía verse delicado y débil, simple y demasiado juguetón para estar al lado de Diva… pero ese último comentario le había dicho a Hagi que estaba molesto. Que sabía más de lo que quería dejar saber y que no había manera alguna en que desapareciera tranquilamente si había algo que le interesaba de por medio. Casi parecía que había leído su mente y había descubierto sus peores temores –o por lo menos unos muy cercanos-… pero lo que era peor era que tenía razón. Kai no viviría para siempre, y él, Hagi, siempre le daría prioridad a Saya por sobre todo, aunque eso no le asegurara que Saya haría lo mismo. Pero dejar a las gemelas a cargo de alguien como él…

-Yo las cuidaré.

El café de Nathan se había terminado hacía poco y ahora que tenía su total y completa atención –después de decir lo que dijo-, estaba completamente seguro que él no estaba de acuerdo. La sonrisa seguía en su rostro, pero sus ojos decían algo por las líneas de _'no juegues conmigo o lo lamentaras'_.

-Supongo que es tu decisión final. Bien, en ese caso –dijo Nathan al momento que se levantaba del sillón donde estaba sentado- quisiera… _probarte_.

Sin decir nada más, Nathan salió del café silencioso y con una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento al dueño del negocio –tan falsa para los ojos de Hagi-, para dirigirse hacia lo que parecía un callejón oscuro y desierto ahora que la noche había caído. Hagi le seguía igualmente en silencio.

Apenas se dejó de escuchar el sonido de la gente –coches, pisadas, voces, etc.-, y Hagi sintió antes de ver como Nathan le golpeaba en el estómago. Después de tomar recuperarse lo mejor que pudo, se levantó para atacar a Nathan con su mano de quiróptero, pero antes de conectar el golpe, se había encontrado recibiendo un golpe en pleno rostro de parte de su adversario. Segundos después, la fuerza de un golpe en el pecho disparó a Hagi contra la pared en la que se estrello…

-No te has alimentado correctamente, Hagi.

Apenas si podía respirar, y aunque sólo había recibido 3 golpes sentía como si le hubieran golpeado por horas. La fuerza que tenía Nathan era asombrosa y Hagi estaba casi seguro de que, aún si estuviera bien alimentado, los golpes no se habrían sentido muy diferentes. Sabía que sólo habían transcurrido unos cuantos segundos y él ya se encontraba perdiendo…

Decidido a no perder más el tiempo –ni la pelea-, Hagi se reincorporó tan rápido como pudo y se lanzó con todo lo que tenía contra Nathan. Aquellas limitaciones que se había impuesto por Saya eran completamente ignoradas. Nathan no se había movido ni un milímetro y le esperaba calmado enfrente de Hagi, quién, con su mano de quiróptero tenía la total intención de volarle la cabeza y eliminar así la amenaza que representaba. La velocidad que llevaba le convertía en algo invisible frente al hombre humano y la fuerza que estaba conteniendo en su mano era suficiente como para atravesar el acero…

Para el ojo humano, lo único que hubiera sido visible serían unos simples rayos de color –y eso si es que captaban algo-. Para los quirópteros era un movimiento tan claro como el día… y antes de que se diera cuenta, Hagi se encontraba tirado en el piso con un agujero en el pecho, el brazo izquierdo roto y la garganta prácticamente destrozada. La sangre que salía de sus heridas mezclándose con los charcos creados por la lluvia y la conciencia que desaparecía de su cuerpo mientras un dolor agudo le invadía su cuerpo…

-Eres muy lindo Hagi, pero no creo que puedas cuidarlas como yo lo haría.

La mente de Hagi nunca recibió las últimas palabras de Nathan mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad de la ciudad… ni tampoco pudo distinguir entre el mal presentimiento que invadió su cuerpo. Hagi sólo dejó de pensar mientras su cuerpo trataba de curarse a sí mismo en una ciudad distante, en una calle desconocida bajo la tenue luz de la Luna.

_Si, fue un gran error el venir a esta ciudad_.

* * *

p.d. Capítulo 16 ¡terminado! –palomas volando en el cielo-. Primero que nada, me disculpo por el **gran** retraso del capítulo, y es que tuve tantas ideas de cómo sería que no me gustaba el resultado… y para ser sincera este capítulo no resulto ni remotamente parecido a lo que tenía planeado. De cualquier manera, espero les haya gustado y perdonen si Hagi o Nathan están muy fuera de personaje –aunque intente que no fuera así. De nuevo, me lamento por el retraso.

p.d.2 Como siempre, cualquier comentario será siempre bienvenido!


	17. Culpa

Nota: La serie de Blood no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Capítulo 17. Culpa

El tiempo había pasado tan rápido que era un poco difícil aceptar la velocidad con que lo había hecho, pero de cualquier manera ya todo estaba en el pasado… cosa curiosa, su futuro parecía estar también ahí.

Pero eso no era lo importante, y Hagi lo sabía. Las calles oscuras y solitarias, el viento frío golpeando contra su ya fría piel, la oscuridad alargando sus brazos en forma de bienvenida, mientras él camina con decisión y confianza entre las calles de la ciudad que ahora conocía como la palma de su mano.

Y pensar que hubo un tiempo en que hacía lo mismo en París.

De cualquier manera no pensaba detenerse, no importaba que su mente divagara por calles y pasillos remotamente caminados, por amargos y solitarios recuerdos esporádicos, ni siquiera por los conocidos que alguna vez acecharon en cada esquina… no. Lo que ahora realmente importaba era seguir su camino y regresar a su lado. Debía hacerlo… necesitaba hacerlo.

Hacía buen rato que las heridas se habían cerrado y curado, además estaba prácticamente seguro que la sangre perdida fue insignificante, sin embargo, también había pasado algo de tiempo desde que había comido… y pensar que siempre regañaba a Saya por eso.

Por eso seguía andando tranquila y decididamente. No valía la pena desesperarse y gastar sus energías en balde, tomando en cuenta que no contaba con muchas para empezar. Saya le prometió esperarlo –que fuera sola o acompañada era algo que no quería ponerse a pensar-, e incluso le había dejado su espada dentro del estuche del cello por si algo pasaba –de lo cual estaba increíblemente orgulloso.

_XoX_

Apenas había caído la noche cuando alcanzó a vislumbrar la casa. Las luces estaban prendidas y podía sentir la presencia de Saya… y el olor de sangre. Por un momento estuvo a punto de echar a correr como loco y averiguar que pasaba, pero algo en su cabeza le recordó que no tenía mucha energía y si echaba a correr, cuando llegara iba a convertirse en un costal de arena para cualquiera que estuviera atacando, además de que no había gritos o señales de pelea y su experiencia le decía que _siempre_ había marcas o gritos cuando estaban peleando. Aunque no por eso había desaparecido el horrible sentimiento de que algo estaba mal.

Después de unos cuantos segundos –que no corriera no significaba que no caminara rápido- llegó por fin a la casa. Abrió la puerta sin hacer sonido alguno y entró para encontrarse con algo que no esperaba.

Ahí, enfrente de él se encontraban varios conocidos de Saya reunidos en la sala. Nadie le había notado todavía.

Saya no se veía por ningún lado.

Y antes de darse cuenta, se encontró preguntando-¿Dónde esta Saya?

Las miradas de todos los presentes se dirigieron hacia él. Pasó un momento y seguían sin decir nada. Un parpadeo de ojos, otro y repentinamente, como si apenas hubiera comprendido que había alguien más en la habitación aparte de todos ellos, Kai pronunció la única palabra que rompió todo…

-…Hagi.

Inmediatamente una mujer se acerco y, sin previo aviso, le soltó una bofetada antes de empezar a gritar sin sentido…

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ SAYA?, TENDRÍA MÁS SENTIDO PREGUNTAR ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS TÚ?! TODO ESTE TIEMPO SIN NOTICIAS TUYAS, SIN RASTRO ALGUNO. ¿NO SE SUPONÍA QUE SAYA ESTABA A TU CUIDADO¿QUÉ TÚ SIEMPRE LA PROTEGERÍAS¿QUÉ JAMÁS LA ABANDONARÍAS¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A APARECER ASÍ COMO SI NADA DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HA PASADO?, dejar así a Saya, después de todo lo que le ha sucedido…

En cualquier otro momento, aquellos gritos hubieran significado nada para él, pero en esos momentos, su cuerpo estaba agotado –y aunque nadie lo creyera, adolorido-, tenía hambre y su confianza estaba destrozada. Así que cuando escuchó que algo le había sucedido a Saya no pudo evitar que una ola de culpa invadiera su cuerpo y paralizara sus ya lentos movimientos.

-Y BIEN¡¿NO PIENSAS DECIR NADA?!... como siempre…

Y eso fue todo. Hagi no necesito que le dijeran nada más para que se diera media vuelta y emprendiera decididamente el camino hacia la habitación de Saya sin importarle nada más. Apenas abrió la puerta se encontró con la doctora Julia y más al fondo, en la cama, descansando estaba Saya. La tranquilidad de verla… respirando, fue suficiente para calmarle un poco los nervios; despacio, se acerco hasta encontrarse a su lado.

-Ella esta bien –escuchó decir inesperadamente a la doctora Julia, de quien había olvidado se encontraba ahí.

No necesitaba que ella se lo dijese. Apenas pudo acercarse más, Hagi notó como el olor de sangre no era el de Saya, cómo no inundaba la habitación. Pero escucharlo decir de la boca de otra persona le tranquilizaba un poco más. Saya se veía en paz e independientemente de la situación, se sentía con ganas de reir.

Saya estaba bien.

No había señales de Nathan.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pensamientos desaparecieron mientras su mirada seguía fijamente en el rostro de Saya.

* * *

-Es increíble. Llegó y se marchó sin decir nada al respecto.

-Hagi es… una persona de pocas palabras, Mao.

-…Kai… ¿acaso lo estás excusando?

-…No lo sé. De cualquier manera, no creó que aún estando él aquí hubiera podido evitar todo esto. Él –continuó antes de que Mao la interrumpiera- generalmente sale la mayor parte del día a tocar su instrumento y no creo que hubiera podido regresar a tiempo para evitarlo… **yo** estaba aquí y no pude evitarlo...

-Kai… no quiero parecer cruel, pero no ayudarás a nadie lamentándote por algo que no podrás cambiar. Estar aquí, sin hacer nada es doloroso para todos, así que, porque no vas a la cocina y le preparas un buen café a tus visitas en lugar de estar llorando como una niña pequeña.

-…No estoy llorando.

-Lo sé, pero está es mi manera de sentirme mejor.

-¿Regañando a los demás?

-Exactamente.

Kai no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara a su rostro. Déjenselo a Mao para que se sintiera mejor. Sin decir una sola palabra más, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un poco de café y algo de comer… sólo faltaba Iréne por llegar.

* * *

No podía negar que se había llevado un sobresalto al estar a punto de abrir la puerta, sólo para encontrarse con Hagi que le ganó a hacerlo. Le vio tan sólo un momento, pero bastó para que notara que le había sucedido algo fuera de lo normal. No fue una sorpresa que él pasara de largo sin molestarse siquiera en saludarla para ir al lado de Saya, aún así, Julia no pudo evitar decirle lo mismo que le había dicho a todos hacía minutos atrás: que Saya estaba bien.

Sí, Saya estaba bien… al menos hasta que despertara y se enterara de lo que había hecho. Y no sólo eso, faltaba que Rika recobrara la consciencia y que Iréne llegara a casa demandando que había sucedido…

…E Iréne es más susceptible a la violencia. Sobre todo si Rika está de por medio.

Después de todo, si algo había aprendido Julia durante todos esos años encargándose de las transfusiones semanales de la familia Miyabusuki, era como pensaban y actuaban las gemelas; la gente podía ser engañada por las apariencias, pero Julia no. Ella podía ver a través de las carismáticas personalidades –casi idénticas- que poseían Rika e Iréne, el afecto incondicional que sentían hacia Kai y los pensamientos a la ligera sobre su raza… sí, le había costado casi una tercera parte de su vida poder ver más allá de lo que todos veían y aún así estaba segura que jamás podría leerlas completamente, pero debía hacerlo porque no importaba que cosas le hubiera dicho a David sobre su ingratitud hacia Saya o las gemelas…la verdad era que ellas seguían siendo quirópteros… **reinas** quirópteros y eso las convertía en un peligro.

-_Pero han demostrado lo contrario _–se reprendió mentalmente Julia al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Saya detrás suyo.

Hagi se había quedado adentro.

Apenas salió de la habitación, Julia percibió el ligero pero característico olor del café –seguramente preparado por Kai- sobreponiéndose al de la sangre que horas atrás había impregnado las paredes y el corredor por el que estaba transitando justo en esos momentos. Dejando a un lado su cansancio, optó por revisar una vez más a Rika en su habitación antes de ir por esa atrayente taza de líquido. Fue una verdadera suerte que Julia hubiera contestado el celular en vez de David cuando estaban en el hospital… fue un milagro que solo ella y Lewis acudieran al llamado de Kai y que David y su hijo se quedaran en el hospital… pero más que nada, fue el simple y sencillo hecho de que nadie muriera.

Ahora que Hagi había regresado –y cuidaba a Saya-, Julia podía calmarse nuevamente, ya que, si Saya hubiera optado por volver a atacar nadie en esa casa hubiera podido hacer mucho para detenerla.

-…Lo único que falta saber es porque lo hizo.

Pero la respuesta a esa pregunta solo la podían responder aquellas que de momento no podían hablar.

* * *

Había tenido suerte.

Indudablemente.

Por eso estuvo completamente de acuerdo cuando el dueño le pidió que se quedara horas extras ese mismo día. Un cliente había quedado de recoger un pedido por las horas de la tarde, pero se había comunicado justo antes de que ella llegara para avisar –aunque rogar sería el término más apropiado- que no podría ir hasta un poco más tarde –dígase horas fuera de servicio-. Por lo que cuando el dueño la vio, quedó encantado.

E Iréne no era alguien que se pusiera a discutir el hecho de quedarse unos minutos más en la tienda cuando acababan de perdonarle su ausencia repentina y garantizarle que todavía tenía su empleo. El dueño, apenas el reloj marcó la hora de salida se fue, dejando a Iréne con la responsabilidad de cerrar a una hora determinada si el cliente no aparecía para recoger su encargo.

Y ese era el simple y sencillo motivo por el cual todavía seguía trabajando y no estaba camino a su casa para cenar. Si bien, ella pensaba que sería increíblemente aburrido esperar en la tienda, no pudo evitar sorprenderse por los clientes que habían acudido durante los pocos minutos fuera de la hora de cierre que la tienda había permanecido abierta. Si los clientes seguían igual durante las próximas 2 horas, podría sugerirle al dueño que ampliara el horario de la tienda y tal vez, que le aumentaran su sueldo por unas horas más…

-…Aunque eso implicaría más trabajo –comentó para sí Iréne, al tiempo que un cliente salía dejando la tienda sola nuevamente.

-Y eso no es bueno –comentó un nuevo cliente que acababa de entrar.

Normalmente, Iréne no le pondría demasiada atención a un desconocido –o en su caso lo golpearía sin reparo si se atrevía a molestarla-, pero en este caso no pudo evitar que el suspiro saliera de su boca al tiempo que se _resignaba_ a entablar una discusión con la última persona con quien quisiera hablar.

Dicha persona, por el contrario, se veía increíblemente feliz y con clara intención de no marcharse hasta obtener aquello que deseaba o en su defecto, de dar a entender su punto.

Iréne le odiaba. Odiaba esa cara de fingida felicidad que tenía, esos rasgos europeos que marcaban su rostro, esa ropa tan… normal que vestía, pero más que nada, esos ojos que parecían poder leer su mente como si de un libro abierto se tratara.

Mejor no retrasar lo inevitable…

-¿Qué no es bueno, exactamente? –se encontró preguntando abruptamente.

-Trabajar más de lo necesario, por supuesto –respondió el extranjero tranquilamente.

-¿Tienes idea siquiera de lo que estaba hablando?

-Puede ser. ¿O tal vez simplemente estaba pensando algo y sin darme cuenta vocifere mis pensamientos? –respondió con una sonrisa-. Pero dejando eso de lado –dijo antes de que Iréne hablara-, vengo por un artículo que solicite. He de suponer que tú serás quien me lo entregue.

-… Sí… -dijo Iréne antes de agacharse para sacar el pedido que tenía guardado dentro del mueble detrás del cual se encontraba- aquí está.

El encargo era, por lo que podía observar, un libro de fotos y arte bastante viejo. El extranjero lo tomó con cuidado y lo observó por un momento antes de volver a dirigir su mirada hacia Iréne.

-Muchas gracias. Aquí tienes –comentó al tiempo que le dejaba unos billetes en el mostrador-, es por la molestia de esperar hasta mi llegada.

-…No hay necesidad –dijo Iréne al tiempo que intentaba devolverle su dinero-, es mi trabajo y lo hice por obligación. Aquí no se necesita dar propinas.

-Entonces tómalo como un adelanto por mi siguiente encargo. Déjalo en mi cuenta, yo hablaré con el dueño después.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, eres más caprichosa de lo que crees –dijo antes de abrir por la puerta-. Esto realmente me trae buenos recuerdos.

Y así como así, el extranjero se fue. Iréne se quedo mirando la puerta unos segundos más antes de volver a mirar el dinero. Las palabras del extranjero todavía sonando en su cabeza como si el verdadero significado estuviera ahí… aunque ella no lo podía identificar todavía.

Con la mente distraída, cambio el letrero de la puerta por el de 'cerrado', antes de preparar todo para cerrar el negocio. Había sido un día muy cansado y sólo quería descansar lo más pronto posible y olvidar todo lo referente a ese extranjero del cual aún desconocía su nombre –y no es que quisiera saberlo-…

-…Caprichosa… ¡yo no soy caprichosa!... ¿_o sí_?

* * *

p.d. Capítulo 17 ¡terminado! –fanfarrias en el fondo-. Debo decir que por suerte termine este capítulo más rápido de lo que creía. Los // significan cambio de escenario más no de personaje. Si tienen cualquier duda con respecto a la historia no duden en hacérmela saber.

Tal vez –aún no estoy muy segura-, la historia no la suba cada semana como antes –omitan el inmenso retraso- porque tengo varias ideas de otras series que tal vez escriba pero definitivamente terminare esta historia.

p.d.2 Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!


	18. Mentiras

Nota: La serie de Blood no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Capítulo 18. Mentiras

Se había retasado más de la cuenta. Lo peor era el hecho de haber olvidado hacer una llamada telefónica a su casa para avisar que iba a quedarse horas extra en el trabajo. Iréne sabía que tenía un muy buen pretexto cuando su padre la regañara apenas pusiera un pie dentro de la casa, el problema era poder decírselo antes de que le dieran un gigantesco sermón… que deseaba evitar a toda costa.

Hacia apenas unos minutos atrás que había cerrado la tienda antes de echar a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, y era ése el preciso motivo por el cual ya estaba a medio camino de su casa. Sus pensamientos ocupados completamente por su retraso a casa y el extranjero que parecía vigilarla –sin contar el hecho de que aparecía en los momentos menos adecuados.

Tal vez si Iréne hubiera puesto más atención a sus alrededores hubiera podido sentir que algo estaba mal y tal vez, solo tal vez, hubiera podido reaccionar diferente… prepararse para lo que sea que le esperaba en su casa. Distraída como estaba, no lo notó hasta que puso un pie dentro de ella.

Lo que le dio la bienvenida no fue el rostro de su padre enfadado con Rika a su lado, con la esperanza de calmarlo. No, lo que la recibió fue un olor tan fuerte y sobrecogedor como un puñetazo en pleno rostro: _sangre_. Al instante su mente se vació de cualquier pensamiento que hubiera rondado en su cabeza durante todo el trayecto a casa para ser sustituido con la nada y una desagradable sensación de náuseas y hambre. Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para que pudiera recuperarse y tomar cuenta de todo.

La habitación estaba vacía, pero se podían oír claramente los sonidos de personas –muchas más de las que deberían de estar- en la cocina. El leve olor de la comida de Kai mezclada entre la peste de la casa. El sentimiento de una atmósfera muy densa y el silencio que parecía pegado a cualquier otra habitación que no fuera la cocina… pero por sobre todo el olor a sangre. La sangre de… _Rika_.

Sin saber exactamente cómo, lo siguiente que vio fue el rostro de Rika en cama. El olor a sangre era increíblemente más fuerte en la habitación que en cualquier parte de la casa; pero por lo que había notado, la habían tratado de limpiar lo mejor posible… era una verdadera lástima que su olfato no fuera engañado por ello. La habitación de Rika parecía la misma e incluso su hermana parecía simplemente dormida… Iréne sabía perfectamente que con sólo levantar las cobijas se rompería esa ilusión, porque se encontraría con las vendas que cubrían toda prueba de que Rika _no_ estaba bien. Aún así se sentía con la tentación de verificar por sí misma que su hermana estaba herida… tal vez y todo era un engaño de su mente o un mal –malísimo para ser sinceros- sueño, pero parecía haber perdido el control de sus manos que no paraban de temblar. Apenas podía cerrar los puños, y no era sólo eso, sus piernas se sentían débiles y sus ojos llorosos, su boca se abría y cerraba sin poder decidirse que hablar.

Parecía que había empezado a gritar sin darse cuenta –si papá o Rika fue lo dijo, no tenía ni idea- ya que en el siguiente instante se encontraba llorando en el pecho de Kai mientras éste la abrazaba e intentaba calmarla…

-Tranquilízate Iréne. Todo estará bien, no te preocupes. Rika está bien, sólo falta que se despierte. La doctora Julia se encargo de Rika personalmente, así que no pudo estar mejor atendida…

-…Pero…-sob- pero…-sob- ¿Cómo?...-sob, sob- ¿Quién…?

-…No lo sé –fue lo único que pudo responder Kai mientras apretaba inconscientemente sus brazos alrededor de Iréne-. No tengo idea.

* * *

Era increíble como unos cuantos días podían sentirse como décadas. Los acontecimientos pasados –y no necesariamente gratos- lo habían demostrado completamente: primero lo de Tanomiya y después lo de Rika… y todo a manos de Saya. Y si Kai era sincero consigo mismo, sabía que eso –Saya- lo volvía aún peor. Pensar que por culpa de su pequeña hermana, que ha vivido y sufrido tanto, ahora mismo esté en ésta situación… no era justo.

Durante todo ese tiempo, esos largos 30 años de sueño, lo único que deseaba Kai día con día era criar a las…_sus_ hijas lo mejor posible para brindarle una familia a Saya cuando despertara; demostrarle que todo estaba bien, que no se debía arrepentir de la decisión que tomó en el pasado y que sus sobrinas eran buenas, opuestas a lo que alguna vez fue su madre… pero más que nada, que podía ser _feliz_ con ellos. Junto a ellos.

Ahora todo parecía una gran mentira.

Cuando sucedió lo de Tanomiya, Kai no le dio más pensamiento que el necesario y dejó a un lado el hecho… porque era Saya. Sabía claramente que los accidentes podían pasar. Pero cuando Saya bajo por las escaleras con su espada en mano goteando sangre y esa sonrisa en el rostro, Kai no pudo evitar que el_terror_ invadiera su cuerpo… no pudo evitar pensar que_moriría_… no pudo impedir que la palabra _monstruo_ saliera de sus labios débilmente…. Y entonces Saya se desplomó en el piso a unos cuantos pasos de distancia suya, sosteniendo aún la espada. Kai mismo aún no podía creer que lo primero que pensó –que deseó- fue que _no_ se levantara; segundos después, cuando su cerebro pareció reaccionar nuevamente, se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido…

Y Saya había sido la responsable.

Así que¿cómo se suponía que debía pensar ahora? Sin duda seguía apreciando en gran medida a su hermana Saya, pero… ¿acaso todos los miembros de su familia siempre iban a estar amenazados por estar junto a ella?

Una sonrisa amarga invadió sus labios ante el solo pensamiento. Era cierto que había sucedido años atrás, que había dicho que estaría con ella y que la apoyaría pasara lo que pasara porque eran _familia_… pero tampoco podía negar que su padre había muerto por protegerla, que Riku había muerto por buscarla y después por el simple hecho de ser su caballero. Si era sincero, Kai aún estaba sorprendido por el hecho de haber sobrevivido a toda esa locura… pero en ese entonces Saya era lo único que tenía, y ahora tenía a sus dos hijas. Kai no quería llegar nunca al punto donde tendría que escoger entre Saya y sus hijas, pero parecía que el destino pensaba lo contrario.

-…Kai…

-Estoy bien Mao, sólo estaba pensando –le respondió Kai mientras levantaba la vista de su café por primera vez durante toda la cena que él había preparado pero no degustado.

-¿Sabes Kai?

-¿Sí?

-… Con respecto a todo esto… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No sé a que te refieres –aunque la verdad era completamente lo contrario.

Mao dudo por un momento, mirando a todas partes hasta centrarse finalmente en su propio café. Sin atreverse a levantar la vista continuó –Ya sabes… con respecto a las gemelas y Saya… ¿crees que ellas lo…?

-No lo sé –y su tono era final.

-Kai –esta vez fue la doctora Julia quien intervino-, yo creo que Iréne…

Kai nunca pudo escuchar lo que la doctora Julia quiso decirle porque lo siguiente que escuchó fueron los gritos de Iréne. Las palabras que decía su hija nunca llegaron a su cerebro, lo único que sabía Kai era que le necesitaban. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó de su silla como resorte y se lanzó corriendo escaleras arriba, directamente a la habitación de Rika; ahí estaba, hincada en el suelo al pie de la cama, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, con la boca abierta gritando nombres y sus manos en el aire, temblando sin control. Kai no perdió ni un segundo, y al instante se había agachado a su lado para abrazarla y confortarla. Casi inmediatamente los gritos cesaron mientras él le decía palabras que esperaba tuvieran algún sentido para ella, porque definitivamente Kai no tenía ni idea de lo que decía.

Y entonces, justo cuando Iréne se estaba calmando lo suficiente para volver a articular palabras coherentes, Kai escuchó las palabras que le dejaron helado por un momento. Su pequeña Iréne estaba preguntando _quién_ había sido el autor de la herida que Rika tenía ahora.

**Quien**.

Sin darse cuenta, Kai hizo su elección casi como si fuera un reflejo.

-…No lo sé. No tengo idea.

Y apenas las dijo, supo que no podía echarse atrás. Aquellos pensamientos que había tenido antes sobre Saya y su familia ya no tenían sentido. Al final había escogido a Saya por sobre sus hijas sin pensarlo dos veces¿acaso siempre había sido así?, incluso cuando Saya despertó e Iréne resulto herida, recibió a Saya con los brazos abiertos... debió darse cuenta en ese entonces. Su lealtad estaba con Saya, no importando cuanto amor hubiese profesado a sus hijas, al parecer nunca las escogería a ellas primero. Y la aceptación de esa verdad pareció bañarle el cuerpo con un sentimiento de vacío e hipocresía.

Habiendo notado la presencia de los demás afuera de la habitación, Kai supo que ellos habían escuchado todo, así que sin moverse mucho les dirigió una mirada que claramente decía '_ustedes tampoco saben nada_', antes de volver a centrar su atención en Iréne. La fuerza con que la abrazaba era mayor, pero no podía quitarse la sensación de que esa sería la última vez que podría estar así con ella, no importando lo sucio y traidor que se sentía en ese momento… la verdad, por extraño que pareciese, quería que ese momento se alargara eternamente.

* * *

Se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Al menos esa fue la conclusión a la que llegó Hagi cuando escuchó unos gritos provenientes de otra habitación, haciéndole notar que solo él y Saya estaban ahí. Se tardó un poco más para identificar que los gritos eran de Iréne en la habitación de Rika. Al instante todo volvió a cobrar su velocidad normal y los pensamientos le invadieron la mente: las amenazas de Nathan, el olor a sangre, Saya dormida… si hubiera sido otra persona, se habría dado de golpes en la cabeza con la pared más cercana por su comportamiento, pero en lugar de eso, salió de la habitación lo más rápido y silencioso posible para dirigirse a la de Rika. La multitud de gente fuera de la habitación y la falta de gritos le tranquilizaron un poco los nervios, aunque al mismo tiempo lo hacían sentir incómodo. Si bien hacía pocos segundos que estaba dispuesto a todo, ahora podía sentir un ambiente de solemnidad entre las personas.

Sin atreverse a dar un paso más, Hagi cerró sus ojos y concentró todos sus sentidos para saber que era lo que sucedía sin tener que acercarse. La sangre era de Rika y estaba inconsciente o dormida –según su respiración-, Iréne estaba llorando y Kai se encontraba con ella, el leve aroma del café acompañando a todas las personas en el pasillo –que seguramente habían estado bebiendo hacía apenas unos segundos-, y el ligero olor de… sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa mientras su cerebro se negaba a creer lo que había descubierto.

Nadie le había notado en el pasillo cuando salió de la habitación de Saya, así que no fue ninguna sorpresa que tampoco le notaran cuando bajo las escaleras y salió de la casa por la puerta abierta –que seguramente Iréne había dejado así-, para dirigirse hacia la parte posterior de ésta, donde, dentro de una caja de madera usada para las cosas viejas o inservibles que mantenía la familia, se encontró con algo que era increíblemente familiar para él, aún cuando estuviese cubierta con ropas viejas: la espada de Saya.

Hagi podría haberse quedado con la duda del porque la espada estaba ahí envuelta en ropas viejas, sino era por el simple hecho del olor que la impregnaba, independientemente de lo limpia que aparentaba estar. Casi podía ver la sangre en su filo, la sangre de Saya y la de Rika. Si eso era cierto entonces eso significaba que…

* * *

Había sido increíblemente divertido. Eso no lo podía dudar.

Era casi como… como si su pequeña y brillante estrella hubiera estado ahí. ¡Oh!, sin duda sabía que eran hermanas, pero momentos como esos lo hacían más que evidentes. También sabía que Diva era mucho más de lo que todos creían que era, y por supuesto que para Saya eso se aplicaba también, pero…

De cualquier manera había regresado para ver un poco sin que nadie le interrumpiera. No es que siempre lo hiciera, pero le gustaba estar un poco informado sobre lo que pasaba, así que fue un verdadero milagro que estuviera ahí para controlar todo con Saya y su _novio_. En fin, después de eso se ausento un poco antes de ir a visitar a su favorita.

¡Ah!, su querida Iréne, siempre tan a la defensiva y en el agujero de la ignorancia. Por un momento estuvo a punto de revelarle tantas cosas, pero después de pensarlo mejor decidió callar. Y entonces, por algún extraño sentimiento, decidió seguirla y cual fue su sorpresa cuando llego.

A diferencia de Iréne, él no perdió la calma y después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que había sucedido… la figura de Hagi –casi invisible para los humanos, pero tan clara para él- sólo se lo confirmo. Sabiendo que Rika estaría bien, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa acudiera a su rostro.

No, sin duda no quería hacerles ningún daño a las hijas de Diva, pero ahora le habían dado las herramientas necesarias para ganarse su confianza… o al menos, estaba seguro de que esta vez Iréne desearía tener una conversación más amena con él. Y aún faltaba ver la cara de Hagi cuando Saya le diera las nuevas noticias….

Apenas podía esperar.

* * *

p.d. Capítulo 18 terminado!. Espero les haya gustado y les comento que éste es el preámbulo del cambio. En otras cosas, con respecto a la bofetada que recibió Hagi, sólo puedo decir que él no le dio importancia –teniendo cosas más importantes en su cabeza. Y bueno, pues regresamos al punto de partida –esperando que Saya despierte- ja, ja.

p.d.2 Les **agradezco mucho** a todas las personas que se han animado a escribirme y que siguen esta historia aún cuando me tardé tanto en subir el capítulo 16. También me disculpo por lo –casi imperceptible- corto del capítulo.

p.d.3 Por último pero no por eso menos importante¡Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!


	19. Dime la verdad

Nota: La serie de Blood no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Capítulo 19. Dime la verdad 

Habían pasado 2 días desde que todos los problemas empezaron, y la casa parecía tan tranquila en esos momentos que Iréne podría jurar que no había ocurrido nada. Pero la realidad era justamente lo contrario.

Con movimientos vacilantes, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño para arreglarse e ir a su trabajo… o por lo menos salir de la casa. No soportaba estar ahí.

Rika seguía inconsciente al igual que tía Saya. Las visitas no se marchaban… y su padre se negaba a verle la cara. Iréne no le encontraba sentido, después de todo, Kai no había hecho nada.

Y Hagi había regresado.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, salió del baño y empezó a caminar por el pasillo no sin antes detenerse por unos cuantos segundos frente a la puerta de Rika. Su mano tocó la chapa, pero fue incapaz de girarla, al igual que las veces anteriores. Con un suspiro, siguió su camino nuevamente. Apenas bajo las escaleras, se encontró con compañía… por eso odiaba las visitas.

-Buenos días, Iréne. ¿Vas a salir?

-…Buenos días Mao. Voy al trabajo.

-¿Tan temprano¿no piensas desayunar?

-Tengo un poco de prisa. Comeré cuando regrese.

-Pero si Kai…

-PADRE –gritó Iréne antes de que Mao pudiera terminar- VOY AL TRABAJO, REGRESO DESPUÉS.

-…Ve con cuidado –le respondió Kai desde la cocina. Ni siquiera se había asomado.

Iréne no necesitó escuchar más, antes de darse la vuelta y salir sin decir una sola palabra.

Apenas se había alejado unos cuantos pasos, cuando el carro de David pasó a su lado, con dirección a su casa. Sin mirar atrás, Iréne echó a correr. En esos momentos, realmente no deseaba ver a nadie…

XoX

La playa. La cálida sensación de la arena entre sus pies, mientras la fresca brisa del mar le golpeaba el rostro no tenía comparación alguna. El lugar estaba tan sólo, a diferencia de las calles por donde siempre transitaba. La relajaba. Tal vez por eso siempre le había gustado tanto la playa; estaba segura que podría quedarse horas sentada, viendo a la nada, sin ningún problema. Al menos, aquí podía…

-…tranquilizarme.

Iréne no necesitaba voltearse para saber de quien se trataba. Su voz era completamente inconfundible... e insoportable. Si bien era cierto que siempre se había sentido intimidada por ese sujeto, tan bien era cierto que antes no había estado tan molesta como en esos momentos…

-_Lárgate_.

La pequeña palabra llena de odio y advertencia. No habría una segunda vez. Su mirada aún estaba fija en el horizonte. Sus sentidos completamente alertas… no quería ser sorprendida una vez más.

_¿Sorprendida?_

El sólo pensamiento de la palabra la dejó helada. ¿Acaso había sido ese hombre el responsable por las heridas de Rika ¿podría ser que él pensaba atacarla en cualquier momento¿esa era la verdadera razón por la cual parecía seguirla?... si eso era cierto, uno de los dos no abandonaría la playa con vida, e Iréne estaba completamente segura que…

-Me temo que soy inocente.

Sus palabras la dejaron en blanco. Sin poder evitarlo, Iréne se encontró mirándolo. La sorpresa claramente en su rostro.

-¿Qué?...

Y ahí frente a ella, la misma persona, el mismo extranjero con la sonrisa en el rostro y un conjunto de ropas un poco… llamativas. Sus manos estaban levantadas en forma de 'soy inocente', su cabello perfectamente peinado y sus ojos fijamente en ella.

-Mi nombre es Nathan –continuó antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más-, supuse que ya era tiempo de que lo conocieras.

Nathan. El sólo nombre parecía haber convertido a ese sujeto en una persona… al menos frente a los ojos de Iréne. Era extraño, porque ella casi podía estar segura que él era sincero, era casi como… si quisiera que ella confiara en él. La sola idea la volvió a poner en alerta, él no había respondido a su pregunta… corrección, ella no había hecho ninguna pregunta. Sería mejor hacerla ahora.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Conversar un poco contigo, claro está.

-…Siempre conversar. ¿Es eso realmente lo único que deseas?

Los ojos de Nathan adquirieron un brillo especial ante la última pregunta, pero no por eso dejo de contestar –Podría decirse que sí.

-… ¿Porqué te declaraste inocente hace un momento?

-Bueno, tu advertencia fue muy… convincente. Mejor lamentarse por algo antes de que sea tarde.

¿Advertencia?, Iréne no recordaba haber hecho nada por el estilo. Más bien le había _ordenado_ que se fuera. _Nathan_ no se había movido de su posición, ni su sonrisa se había alterado en lo más mínimo, y eso le estaba empezando a poner nerviosa. Si bien era cierto que el saber su nombre la había tranquilizado un poco, no había olvidado el porque se había dirigido hacia la playa –o sea, para estar sola-…

-… ¿Porqué? –ni ella misma sabía exactamente que estaba preguntando, pero tal vez y _él_ sí lo sabía.

-Me caes bien.

La respuesta no era ni remotamente lo que Iréne esperaba, y no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida. ¿Acaso él estaba jugando con ella¿de eso se trataba todo?. No, ella no estaba para esas cosas, ese tipo de burla. No después de todo lo que había pasado últimamente en su vida. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levanto y se dirigió hacia su trabajo. Le esperaba una larga caminata, pero no le importaba mientras pudiera alejarse de ese extranjero _Nathan_.

-… ¿Cómo está Hagi?

Había llegado hasta la carretera y estaba a punto de emprende su camino, cuando la pregunta –que ni siquiera debería haber escuchado- llegó a sus oídos. Inmediatamente su cuerpo se paralizó, mientras su mente regresó a esos días cuando le había visto por primera vez –a Nathan- entre la multitud de gente en la calle, alrededor de Hagi para escucharlo tocar.

-… ¿Quién eres realmente?

-Me encantaría decírtelo –respondió, pero Iréne sabía que era una completa mentira-, pero me temo que no tenemos el tiempo necesario, o de lo contrario llegaras tarde a tu trabajo. Aunque… si no te molesta, podría llevarte en mi auto y seguir platicando. ¿Qué me dices?

Con un movimiento intencionalmente lento, Iréne volteó su cuerpo hasta ver nuevamente el rostro de aquel hombre. Seguía sonriendo y parecía peligroso, pero ella ya estaba harta de no saber nada, y por primera vez decidió no darle importancia. Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza en forma afirmativa, regresó sobre sus pasos y caminó hacia el auto de Nathan, mientras él le abría la puerta para entrar.

-Adelante.

-…

Fue justo en esos momentos cuando algo se interpuso en su camino. Algo que jamás se hubiese imaginado que sucedería, principalmente porque dicho _algo_ se suponía debería estar en el cuarto de tía Saya. ¿O sería más apropiado decir _alguien_?

-Hagi.

Si fue ella o Nathan quien dijo su nombre, no tenía mucha importancia. Lo que realmente era de notar, era la mano de Hagi –vendada- que evitaba que ella entrara al auto, principalmente porque estaba intentando cerrar la puerta.

-…Iréne…

Sólo había dicho su nombre, pero ella estaba prácticamente segura que había un regaño en su tono de voz, algo así como '¿que crees que estas haciendo?'. En cualquier otro momento le habría hecho caso sin decir ni una sola palabra… al menos hasta que estuvieran solos, pero en esos momentos todo era diferente. Nathan la miraba expectante, Hagi miraba a Nathan seriamente, y ella miraba a Hagi indecisa.

-¡No! –respondió súbitamente.

-…_Iréne_…

El tono de Hagi mostraba enojo…

-¡He dicho que no!, yo puedo cuidarme sola ¿sabes?

-No puedes negarle eso Hagi. Ella ya es una persona adulta… por cierto¿no deberías estar cuidando a Saya?

Iréne no entendía muy bien que pasaba: porque ella estaba actuando así, porque parecía que esos dos se conocían; pero sí sabía perfectamente que la pregunta de Nathan era una burla hacia Hagi.

-…_**Iréne**_…

La voz de Hagi ya no daba lugar a dudas: estaba molesto, le estaba advirtiendo y, en resumen, no aceptaría un no como respuesta… _otra vez_. Pero Iréne tampoco estaba contenta y si Hagi creía que podía llegar de la nada y hacer que le obedecieran a la primera estaba equivocado…

-¡No! –y acto seguido, quito… corrección, _intentó_ quitar la mano de Hagi que impedía su acceso al vehículo. Frustrada por su fracaso, el enojo no hizo más que crecer – _¡Quita tu mano!_

En respuesta a su demanda, la mano de Hagi apretó con más fuerza la puerta. Si Iréne hubiera observado más cuidadosamente, habría notado como la puerta se estaba empezando a deformar. En esos momentos, a ella ya no le interesaba Nathan… ni las respuestas, sólo deseaba subirse al carro y demostrar su punto. ¿Cuál punto?, ella no lo sabía exactamente, pero estaba cansada de todo…

_-¡¡¡DÉJAME SUBIR!!!_

Y entonces, antes de saber que era lo que realmente estaba pasando, Iréne se encontró siendo cargada por los brazos de Hagi, mientras éste brincaba con tal fuerza y altitud que parecía estar volando. Atrás había quedado Nathan con su auto, mientras el viento le hacía llegar sus últimas palabras con dificultad. En cuestión de segundos se encontró en un callejón muy cercano a su trabajo y, sin darse cuenta, Hagi la había bajado antes de desaparecer.

-… ¿Qué…?

'_Hasta la próxima vez, querida Iréne'

* * *

_

Había estado tan cerca. Más cerca de lo que nunca había estado, y eso que no había utilizado su carta secreta. Por eso es que, no importando que Hagi hubiera intervenido, él se sentía feliz.

Apenas habían pasado algunos segundos, pero tan solo recordar le ponía de buen humor. Sin duda alguna, Iréne era la hija de Diva… su favorita. No sólo se parecía enormemente a ella, sino que su carácter era también muy parecido; aunque parecía que los demás no podían ver eso. El increíble espectáculo de hoy como la mayor prueba; después de todo, había ocupado un lugar de primera y podía asegurar –si alguien llegase a preguntárselo- que ambos le habían ignorado, aún cuando Hagi había mantenido su mirada fijamente en él.

Pero por sobre todo, fue el final. ¡Oh!, la mejor representación que había visto en tanto tiempo. La cara de sorpresa, el final de la paciencia y, más que nada, un intento desesperado por ganar una pelea _tan_ inocente. Pero si mal no recordaba, Hagi nunca se empeñaba tanto en algo a menos que estuviera Saya de por medio, o que fuera muy necesario y… no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se hiciera aún más grande.

-…Eso también tiene a Saya de por medio ¿no, Hagi?

Sin duda, había sido un buen día. Tal vez, y más adelante, Hagi y él tengan otra pequeña charla.

* * *

p.d. Capítulo 19 terminado!. Primero que nada, o tal vez lo más importante, quisiera pedirles mis más sinceras disculpas por las faltas gramaticales que tuvieron todos los capítulos, las palabras extras y las que se comieron. Apenas hace poco estaba revisando los capítulos y cual fue mi horror al descubrir que los signos de exclamación, interrogación y, en algunos casos los espacios _¡¡¡habían desaparecido!!!,_ y yo que supuestamente estaba revisando su contenido para evitar que cosas como esas ocurrieran… en fin, trataré de cambiar la fuente y revisar con más cuidado cada capítulo que subo, pero…de verdad, les pido **mil disculpas**. 

p.d.2 ¡Cualquier comentario siempre es bienvenido!


	20. DEspertar de la Bella Durmiente

Nota: La serie de Blood no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Capítulo 20. El despertar de la Bella Durmiente. 

La refrescante brisa entraba por la ventana de la habitación, junto con los rayos de Sol, inundando la estancia de una atmósfera relajante.

Saya había despertado hacía unas horas, pero había negado moverse. Su mirada fija en la ventana, siguiendo el movimiento del sol, las casi inexistentes trayectorias del polvo levitando en silencio, visibles por la luz.

Sólo sus ojos delataban que estaba despierta.

Estaba sola en la habitación.

Tenía hambre.

-… Sangre.

Su cuerpo se estremeció involuntariamente. Cerró los ojos por unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a abrirlos. Respiro profundamente y con un suspiro escapando de su boca, se levantó de la cama.

Llevaba un camisón.

…Sólo tenía un delgado camisón.

Cerró nuevamente los ojos, al mismo tiempo que una sensación de náuseas invadía su cuerpo. Resignada a que la sensación no desaparecería, camino lentamente, con su mano extendida para sujetarse de la pared, de la chapa de la puerta… fría, refrescante… bienvenida.

Repentinamente se detuvo, incierta de si ir al baño o cambiarse de ropas… ¿qué hacer primero?

Sin saber exactamente cuando se decidió, Saya se encontró frente a su espejo, el camisón tirado en el piso, los pantalones en su brazo, y su mano izquierda en el espejo, justo donde su corazón debería estar…

Un nombre escapó de sus labios antes siquiera de darse cuenta, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se dilataban; su mente dando un pequeño viaje hacia el pasado… un teatro, sangre, espadas, heridas, miradas de reproche e incredulidad, un sentimiento de alivio mezclado con tristeza…

-…Diva.

Sí, sin duda estaba muerta. Saya no sabía exactamente cuando había sucedido, pero si sabía que ese sueño era real… que su hermana ya no estaba, que Hagi y todos los demás le habían dicho la verdad.

Pero el sentimiento persistía. Debía sentirse feliz, pero en cambio los ojos de Diva… esa tristeza que la había inundado cuando consiguió su victoria, ese sentimiento que la estaba ahogando, esa voz de injusticia en el fondo de su mente mientras las hijas de su hermana le sonreían felices, ignorantes del destino de su madre… de su propio destino…

-¡Saya! –llamó repentinamente la voz de la doctora Julia.

Con un parpadeo más, salió de sus sueños, de sus recuerdos, para enfocarse nuevamente en el presente. La doctora le miraba preocupada. La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta.

Sabía cual era su pregunta mucho antes de que la hicieran…

-Le pedí que saliera. Deseaba estar sola por un momento.

La doctora Julia se quedo en silencio, y Saya se lo agradeció en pensamiento. No quería hablar, no hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario.

-Esperaré afuera.

Fue todo lo que dijo la doctora Julia antes de salir de su habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Con tranquilidad, Saya se cambio de ropa antes de abrir la puerta.

La casa estaba en silencio. Las náuseas no habían desaparecido, el hambre seguía presente… el leve ruido de voces le informó que tenían visitas… abajo en la cocina.

Por un momento estuvo a punto de voltearse y subir nuevamente las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación, evitar mirarles la cara… jamás en su vida deseó tanto el entrar en su ciclo de sueño. Cualquier cosa para evitar ese momento.

Cualquier cosa para evitar decir lo que tenía que decir.

Cualquier cosa para negar esa realidad. La peor de todas.

Y Hagi…

Si fuera cualquier otro momento, Saya estaba segura que habría echado a reír. Por un instante, deseó... _deseó_ que Diva siguiera con vida, que ella fuera la verdadera culpable de lo que había pasado, que había engañado a todo mundo –incluida ella- y que nada había ocurrido… que aún debía luchar, que esto –estos…momentos-, se trataban de una simple pesadilla…

Una sonrisa amarga se formo en sus labios –que la doctora Julia no pudo notar, al ir detrás de ella- mientras sus pensamientos se volvían traicioneros…

_¿Culpando a los demás?_

No. Eso era lo que las diferenciaba. Diva culpaba a los demás… Saya no. Y era precisamente por eso, y sólo por eso, que no se había marchado de ahí, que seguía bajando las escaleras con el único fin de enfrentar sus errores, que le había pedido a Hagi un poco de tiempo… para pensar, para no pedirle que le ayudara, para no escapar…, que estaba dispuesta a entrar a esa habitación y hacerse cargo de sus desastres…

Como aquel día que dejo escapar a Diva…

…Y empezó su largo descenso hacia un camino lleno de espinas.

* * *

El ambiente era extremadamente tenso. Todos lo podían sentir, aún así, Kai seguía tranquilamente –casi parecía relajado- secando los trastes previamente usados en el desayuno. 

La mirada de Mao seguía firmemente en su espalda. Cualquier otra persona habría sucumbido horas atrás al silencioso pero demandante comportamiento de Mao… menos Kai.

Okamura había salido hacía minutos atrás, 'a fumar un cigarrillo' había dicho. A Mao le importaba un pimiento.

Lulu seguía en la habitación de Rika… cuidándola. Lewis estaba durmiendo en el sillón después de pasar 2 noches en vela. David no se había aparecido en esos 2 días, a excepción de cuando fue a recoger a Julia y cuando la trajo de regreso –hacia minutos atrás-.

Y la ya no tan pequeña Francis y demás invitados no podían evitar más que pensar en que llegaron en el momento menos apropiado… ¿cómo saber que algo malo pasaría?

Habían planeado todo desde hacía semanas… casi meses. La fiesta de bienvenida de Saya, su cumpleaños, con todas aquellas personas que conoció y apreció, juntas, a su lado…

Una voz en el fondo de sus mentes, les decía en voz baja que habían escogido el peor de los momentos… o tal vez fue la indudable _sonrisa falsa_ que les dio Kai cuando habían llegado el día anterior. Nada de palabras.

-…Buenas tardes –dijo Saya.

Nadie había escuchado cuando abrieron la puerta de la cocina, mucho menos cuando Saya entró. La atmósfera en la habitación se hizo más pesada. ¿Por qué?

¿No deberían estar alegres ahora que Saya había despertado?

Aquellos invitados que no sabían lo que había pasado, estaban indecisos sobre que hacer. En cualquier otro momento, habrían sonreído simplemente, antes de darle unos abrazos y empezar la conversación.

Ahora solo necesitaron verla una sola vez, para darse cuenta que eso no era posible. Saya se veía cansada, triste… culpable. Su piel estaba un poco pálida, su mirada enfocada en el suelo poco después de saludarnos.

Mao había hecho un movimiento de querer levantarse, pero cambió de parecer en el último instante. Unos cuantos segundos, antes de que entrara la doctora Julia a la cocina.

Saya no se había movido desde que nos saludara.

Fue Kai, quien seguía ocupado secando los trastes, quien termino el incomodo silencio con una frase tan normal, como si fuera cualquier otro día.

-Enseguida prepararé la comida, debes tener hambre ¿no?

Saya hizo un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza, ningún sonido, su mirada aún fija en el piso antes de moverse hacia la mesa y sentarse.

Kai tampoco había volteado a verla, pero empezó a trabajar como si hubiera visto su respuesta. Daba la impresión de que había hablado con un fantasma que nadie podía ver… incluso había empezado a silbar alegremente.

Y, por extraño que parezca, esa simple acción parecía aterradora.

* * *

-… y la bruja prometió que se vengaría, por no haber sido invitada. 

-¿Y porqué no la invitaron?

-Lo olvidaron.

-… ¡Pues que bueno!

-¡Iréne¿no sientes lástima por la pobre princesa?

-… Sus papas tienen la culpa, Rika. ¡Si no querían problemas, no debieron haber invitado a ninguna hada¿verdad Kai?

-… Dime papá.

-¡Kai!

-… No lo sé, Iréne –suspiro-. Si sus padres no hubieran invitado a las hadas, tal vez todas se habrían enojado… y eso habría sido peor.

-En eso caso no hubieran dicho nada. Los papas de la princesa son tontos. ¿Por qué hacer esa gran fiesta si lo único que querían era tener un bebé?

-…Estaban felices. Sus padres solo querían compartir su felicidad con todo su pueblo.

-Lo que querían era presumir a su bebé.

-…Bueno, no puedes culparlos por eso. Cuando ustedes eran pequeñas, yo tampoco podía evitar presumirlas cada que podía. Creo que son demasiado lindas para su propio bien… o al menos lo eran…

-¡Kaaaaaiii!

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Aún son lindas, así que dejen de mirarme con esos ojos…

XoX

-… ¿Qué pasó?

-…Nada.

-…El perro esta… ¿qué le hiciste, Iréne?

-Nada. Ya te lo dije, Rika.

-No se mueve. Tu vestido está sucio… ese perro… ¿no es el mismo que intento mordernos la vez pasada?

-No. Mira Rika, no te preocupes, no le pasa nada. Sólo estamos jugando un poco él y yo, y ahora es su turno, así que será mejor que te vayas.

-… ¿A que juegan?

-Eso no importa, ya casi vamos a acabar. Te veré después.

-Pero…

-Adiós Rika.

-…pero…

-Mira Rika, si tanto te preocupa lo que hago, porque mejor no despiertas de una buena vez, _bella durmiente_.

-¡¿Qué…?!

XoX

-¡Hola Rika!

-…Buenos… ¡ay!

-No te levantes. Les diré a todos que ya despertaste, enseguida regreso.

Sin atreverse a decir nada más, decidió intentar levantarse más tarde. La habitación se veía tan oscura ahora que se fijaba mejor. Lulu había salido tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a preguntarle nada…

-…Un sueño¿eh?

Se sentía extremadamente cansada. Sin poder evitarlo cerró los ojos otra vez. Tal vez y si tenía suerte, podría dormir un poco más…

Las palabras de Iréne llegaron nuevamente a su cabeza.

-…Bella durmiente¡como no!... hasta en mis sueños me preocupo por ti, Iréne…

* * *

p.d. Capítulo 20 terminado -globos flotando en el cielo-... ¡Guau!, es lo más que puedo pensar, jamás en mi vida había escrito tanto... al menos de una sola historia, y para mi es una gran sorpresa que aún no he logrado asimilar del todo. Pero más que nada, me sorprende que sigan leyendo esta historia -lo cual quiere decir que no esta tan mal-... gracias por todo su apoyo. 

p.d.2 Sé que este capítulo estuvo muy tranquilo... pues me enfoque en los pensamientos de Saya, ahora que ha despertado, y no, no sabe que ella casi mato a su sobrina... en cuanto a lo del sueño de Rika... ¡que puedo decir!, es un sueño, aunque esta mezclado con recuerdos olvidados... debo decir que esa escena con el perro me recordo a la película del ángel malvado...

p.d.3 Por último¡cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!


	21. Perdón

Nota: La serie de Blood no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Capítulo 21. Perdón.

Había dejado que la ira dominara sus acciones.

Y eso era algo que rara vez le sucedía.

Unas horas atrás había estado tranquilo y silenciosamente en la habitación de Saya. Cuidándola como debió haberlo hecho en vez de ir a 'enfrentar' a un posible peligro. Los pasos silenciosos de los habitantes de la casa… la atmósfera tan inusual que reinaba… y él en un rincón dentro de la habitación, viéndola dormir.

Lo mismo que había hecho desde que llegó. Aquellos momentos tan fijos en su mente. No se lo había contado a nadie, por supuesto, pero los pequeños murmullos de la gente que vivía ahí, le habían revelado que no era el único que sabía la verdad… con seguridad así era. Después de todo, él no estuvo presente cuando sucedió… pero la condición de Rika y Saya le decían que alguien _sí_ estuvo y lo presenció… o por lo menos se dio una idea de lo que había ocurrido.

Había recogido la espada y se encontraba guardada nuevamente dentro del estuche que siempre cargaba.

Y pensar que se sentía tan orgulloso por haberla dejado con Saya por si surgía algún peligro… que torpe fue.

Pero todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron de su mente cuando despertó. Él sabía muy bien que ella estaba despierta, aún cuando no había hecho ningún movimiento… ni siquiera había abierto los ojos. Decidió seguir en silencio –lo había hecho durante años, ya estaba acostumbrado- hasta que ella se decidiera a decirle algo. Una explicación no estaría nada mal, pero tampoco quería presionarla.

-…Quisiera estar sola, por favor.

Seguía sin abrir sus ojos, pero parecía que eso no había impedido que notara su presencia. Era algo inusual su petición… aunque si recordaba lo que había sucedido, tenía un poco más de sentido. Hagi sabía que ella hablaría con él cuando estuviera lista y, como ahora estaba despierta, decidió seguir sus órdenes.

Sin demora, tomo su estuche y salió de la habitación con rumbo al techo. Deseaba estar cerca por si algo sucedía. Pasaron más minutos y todo estaba tranquilo. Entonces lo notó.

Fue sorprendente la facilidad con que lo captó, aún cuando el viento soplaba en su dirección y le había ayudado –tomando en cuenta la distancia a la que se encontraban-. Los aromas claramente reconocibles: Iréne y… Nathan.

Se encontraban a una gran distancia… cerca del mar. Por un momento no supo que hacer, hasta que recordó las palabras de Nathan con respecto a las hijas de Diva y hecho a correr lo más rápido que pudo. Apenas llegó a tiempo.

¿Qué estaba pensando Iréne para querer entrar en _ese_ auto?

Corrección…

_¿Qué estaba pensando Iréne?_

Le había dicho que no lo hiciera, y, se le ocurrió ese preciso momento para armar un capricho… si no fuera por el hecho de que era un quiróptero –reina quiróptero- con quien estaba tratando, hija de Diva, hermana de Rika, sobrina de Saya… presa de _Nathan_, no le habría dado tanta importancia y se abría marchado de ahí.

Pero estaba _Nathan_… y se trataba de _Iréne_. Por ningún motivo podía permitir que ella se fuera con él. Así que cuando ella se rehusó… por_ tercera vez_, no tuvo más remedio.

Aún estaba débil. Después de llegar y enterarse de la situación de Saya, se había rehusado a quitarle un ojo de encima. No había comido desde antes de lo de Nathan… y ya había comprobado por las malas que él no era tan fácil de derrotar… pero también sabía que no los seguiría si él usaba un método poco convencional.

Así que sin más, le cargo, la llevó a su trabajo, la dejó y regresó a casa a vigilar a Saya lo más rápido posible. Encontró todo tan tranquilo como cuando se fue. Sin atreverse a más, cerró los ojos y dejó sus demás sentidos completamente alertas.

Necesitaba ahorrar sus energías.

XoX

El día pasó en completa calma. Había escuchado algunas voces que significaban claramente que las personas de la casa estaban conversando… probablemente con Saya. También pudo notar como Rika había despertado y se unía a la conversación minutos después. Y estaba completamente seguro que Iréne seguía en su trabajo _sin_ Nathan en las cercanías, después de haberla ido a vigilar unas 2 o 3 veces rápidamente.

Así que no fue ninguna sorpresa el escucharla llegar a la casa un poco más temprano de lo usual. Lo que si llamó su atención, fue el hecho de que pocos minutos después saliera de la casa hacia rumbo desconocido.

Debería de haberse sorprendido, de no ser por el simple hecho de que se trataba de Iréne.

Siempre Iréne.

* * *

Su trabajo había parecido eterno. El tiempo se había movido a una increíble y tormentosa velocidad, haciéndole desear por breves pero continuos y persistentes momentos el no trabajar más.

Pero con todo soportó, y esa era la razón por la cual, después de un duro día de trabajo, Iréne regresaba a casa.

Apenas se despidió de su jefe, y salió a la calle, el enojo que había sentido al principio del día con Hagi por interponerse entre ella y Nathan resurgió con fuerza en su interior. Después de todo, no todos los días se está a punto de saber mil y un misterios…

Sus pasos eran rápidos y decididos. Había optado por no correr, pero eso no significaba que permanecería en silencio… al menos no hasta que hablara de una buena vez con el caballero de su tía Saya.

Las maldiciones escapaban de su boca en forma de susurro.

XoX

No tardo mucho. En realidad fueron apenas unos cuantos minutos, mucho menos tiempo del que solía acostumbrar normalmente en llegar a casa.

Apenas se encontró frente a la puerta, una parte de su odio se desvaneció al instante. Los recuerdos de su hermana Rika en cama y la extraña actitud de su padre que no se había atrevido a verle la cara desde ese día… y no olvidar la casa llena de visitas. Tal vez y tía Saya ya habría despertado de una buena vez.

Con cuidado, abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido. Cerró la puerta y con el oído atento, pudo notar que todos estaban en el comedor. Un momento más y pudo notar la presencia de todos los invitados que aún no se habían marchado, además del aroma de tía Saya que les hacía compañía. Rika también estaba ahí.

Su corazón se detuvo por un instante.

Parpadeo, como si ese simple gesto le ayudara a asegurarse de que realmente Rika estaba despierta, aún cuando no podía ver nada. Fue su voz la que la saco de su estupor, y, hubiera entrado como una ráfaga de viento, de no haber sido por las palabras que escuchó y que, detuvieron sus movimientos a unos centímetros de la puerta…

-...No fue tu culpa, tía.

-…No… no sé que decir… Rika yo…

-Esta bien –un momento de silencio-. Yo… no te culpo por lo que pasó. Sé que fue un accidente.

-…Accidente… curioso que ocurran tanto a mi alrededor¿no?

-…tía…

-No, Rika. Yo sé… yo sé lo que soy, y lo que puede pasar si no… no merezco tu perdón.

-No digas tonterías. Todos cometemos errores en la vida Saya, es sólo que tú te culpas demasiado y…

-**KAI**… Por favor, no trates de disculparme, yo sé lo que hice… matar a una persona es más que un error, Kai.

-…Pero nadie murió tía.

-…Esta vez. ¿Pero que pasará la siguiente?

-No habrá una siguiente vez.

-No. En eso tienes razón Kai. Si hubiera una segunda vez, yo misma no me lo perdonaría… y… también sé que ustedes no lo harán.

-¡Saya!

-¡Tía Saya!

-…¡Es la verdad!. La mayor parte de mi vida he peleado, para enmendar mis errores. He perdido gente que apreciaba durante el camino y al final, he conocido a más personas… a la familia que creí jamás volvería a tener. Ustedes me han ayudado de una manera que no puedo expresar con palabras… han estado por mí, me han aceptado, me… snif, snif … se han vuelto en lo más importante para mí… y yo… snif, snif, snif yo… yo… no he podido hacer nada más que darles problemas…

El sabor de las lágrimas era casi palpable para Iréne, que seguía detrás de la puerta.

-…Saya… fue un accidente. Tú sabes muy bien que… Saya, mírame… yo estuve ahí la última vez y sé…Saya… yo sé que tú eres incapaz de hacerle daño a otra persona. Todo esto fue un gran accidente, y… mírame por favor… y sé que te preocupa que pueda volver a pasar. Pero no será así.

-Kai tiene razón Saya. No puedes dejar que esto… no puedes vivir siempre en el pasado. Si tienes miedo, no te preocupes, sabes que nosotros estamos contigo… por eso, si estás preocupada, sabes que nosotros estamos aquí. Temes volver a hacer lo mismo, pero te aseguro que no lo harás.

-…Mao…

-Vamos tía, tranquilízate. Yo fui la que salió herida y te aseguro que cuando te digo que te perdono, lo digo en serio. Sé que esto fue un accidente y que jamás harías algo así conscientemente…

-…Rika yo no puedo aceptar…

-No tía. Te he perdonado y punto.

-Rika…

-Lo lamento. No me gusta ser directa como Iréne, pero hay veces en que es la única manera de hacerte entender. Te he dado mi última palabra y no pienso cambiarla. Si tanto te preocupa lo que me hiciste, te daré una paliza en la cual no pondrás resistencia para que estemos a mano.

-…

-Y te aseguro que sé luchar bastante bien -por supuesto, nada de espadas-, entonces¿me obligaras a darte una paliza para que aceptes mi perdón?

-…Yo…

-Será mejor que la aceptes por las buenas, Saya. Yo ya he visto como pelea, y te aseguro que preferirías evitarlo.

-Kai… Rika, yo… gracias. Te aseguro que jamás… nunca me permitiré que vuelva a suceder una cosa así, primero muerta.

-No tienes porque exagerar tía, pero de cualquier manera me alegro. Sólo quisiera pedirte algo…

-¿De qué se trata?

-No le digas nada a Iréne. Por favor, les pido a todos que no le digan nada a mi hermana.

-Yo… te lo prometo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, pero… ¿podría saber el porque?

-Mi hermana es… Iréne es… bueno, ella es un poco más rencorosa que yo. Siempre lo ha sido, y además… ella se preocupa mucho por mí –casi no lo aparenta pero-, y no quiero imaginarme que pasaría si lo supiera.

-…Opino lo mismo que Rika, Saya. No la he conocido muy bien, pero se nota que tiene el carácter muy fuerte. Dices que no quieres causar más problemas, entonces este es el primer paso que debes tomar.

-Mao…

-Yo… opino lo mismo que Rika. Iréne no es una persona que perdone fácilmente… tú misma lo has visto –poco después de que despertaras de tu sueño-, aquella vez no pasó gran cosa más que un golpe contra ella, pero esta vez… además Rika esta de por medio. Como su padre, te recomiendo que no le digas nada.

-Kai…

-Bueno, ahora que todo esta resuelto… que te parece si aprovechamos el que todos estemos reunidos y festejamos tu cumpleaños... digo, ese era el plan desde el principio.

-Mao tiene razón, iré a traer la comida y…

Iréne aparto su oído de la puerta, regreso sobre sus pasos y salió de la casa tan silenciosa como cuando había entrado.

* * *

p.d. Capítulo 21 arriba -globos volando-, gracias por todos sus comentarios y sí, ya entendí que la historia esta bien... es cosa de autores que después de leer su trabajo una y otra y otra vez, empiezan a encontrar errores que al principio no estaban... En respuesta a quien es la pequeña Francis... bueno, pequeña cosa que omití: es la hija de Monique que junto con los otros 2 no tan niños, fueron a visitar a Saya.

p.d.2 Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!


	22. Comportamiento

Nota: La serie de Blood no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Capítulo 21. Comportamiento.

El suspiro salió de su boca mucho antes de que se diera cuenta.

Claramente algo había ocurrido, pero exactamente _que_ era la incógnita. Ahora bien, él no era una persona que gustaba indagar sobre los motivos internos de cada persona para sentirse satisfecho, pero si era alguien que se sentía compelido a ayudar a aquellos conocidos, o en su defecto, a aquellos que eran importantes para Saya… de una manera u otra. 

Y tal vez ese era el motivo por el cual sucedían tantas cosas a su alrededor, de las cuales no tenía idea… -aunque a la inversa funcionaría igual-, o el hecho de que la gente se sentía obligada a contarle los sucesos transcurridos a través de sus acciones que él había aprendido a leer tan bien, porque carecían de la confianza para decírselo con palabras.

Así pues, decidió seguir a Iréne antes de que se apartara más de la casa y tal vez –aunque deseaba que no sucediera- hasta encontrarse con sujetos indeseables… que en ese punto tenían como mayor representante a _Nathan_. 

Fue una decisión rápida, alcanzándola a unos 5 o 10 minutos de distancia de la casa –eso si vas caminando a paso normal humano-, siendo ella quien se detuvo al sentir, seguramente, su presencia. 

Iréne seguía de frente hacia la inmensidad del camino que le alejaba de la casa, y él estaba silenciosamente a su espalda, como siempre lo hacía con Saya. El silencio era palpable y en cierta forma, le sorprendió que ella no hubiera mencionado nada al respecto sobre su pequeña 'riña' en la mañana… tampoco es como si estuviera llorando o mucho menos. No, ella sólo estaba en silencio, algo tan característico de él que en cierta forma lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Después de todo, las hijas de Diva estaban demasiado vivas como para mantener el silencio al que él ya se había acostumbrado años atrás. Estaba seguro que si ponía suficiente atención, podría escuchar los latidos de la persona que tenía frente a él… también estaba seguro que ése era el momento para hacer mil y un preguntas diferentes y acabar con esa atmósfera que se había instalado entre ellos dos… pero él no hacía preguntas y ella probablemente no respondería.

Al final, fue ella quien rompió el silencio -Saya es muy importante para ti…-, su voz sonaba extremadamente resignada, una mezcla entre pregunta y afirmación.

Cualquiera podría haberse dado cuenta que no necesitaba que le respondieran, pero aún así él se encontró contestándole con un simple y corto 'sí'.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que ella decidiera voltearse. Al tenerla frente a él, Hagi no pudo dejar de notar la increíblemente falsa –peor no por eso menos verdadera- cara de tranquilidad. Sí, ni siquiera él mismo podía entender lo que estaba viendo: frente a él se encontraba Iréne, con el rostro de una persona que ha salido a caminar por la orilla del mar a agradables horas de la tarde… solo que él sabía que no eran horas de la tarde, ni estaban a la orilla del mar y mucho menos había salido a caminar, sus verdaderos pensamientos e intenciones guardados y camuflados de tal forma que no podía leerlos.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona menos él, le habrían preguntado a Iréne cual era el problema; por desgracia o fortuna había sido él quien la había encontrado y por lo tanto no hubo preguntas e Iréne se quedo con su secreto.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra más, Iréne empezó a caminar y Hagi supo, que iban de regreso a casa.

XoX

Los días habían transcurrido con aparente calma desde aquel episodio con Iréne y no podía negar que las cosas parecían haber regresado a la normalidad. Pero él sabía que eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad… la todavía evasiva de Saya era desconcertante y la falta de personalidad en Iréne no ayudaba en nada… ni contar siquiera la obvia pero molesta falta de atención de Kai y Rika para estos detalles… ¿acaso la familia estaba jugando a algo?

Cada día estaba menos seguro… las visitas de días pasados hacía ya que se habían marchado, los simples saludos y atentos de Rika por hacer pequeñas conversaciones con él, las miradas silenciosas pero agudas de Kai al notar su presencia, pero más que nada el silencio cada vez más intolerable entre él y Saya lo estaba volviendo loco, a falta de una palabra mejor.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, bien podría decir que el problema en la familia era algo que no le importaba –mucho-, siempre y cuando su relación con Saya mejorara, o en este caso fuera la misma. Pero eso había cambiado. A diferencia de ese día donde le pidió salir de la habitación, no había vuelto a decir algo parecido… casi nada en realidad –lo cual no le molestaba en lo más mínimo-, pero si podía sentir claramente que ella no deseaba verlo, no deseaba estar en su presencia… y eso lo molestaba un poco.

Sabía claramente que Saya no quería mirarle a los ojos y decirle lo que había hecho con su sobrina, pero eso era algo que él podía perdonar… -si es que fuera su perdón el que buscaba- y también sabía que ella sabía eso, así pues debía ser algo más… y por mucho que quisiera terminar con esa horrible sensación cada vez que estaba en silencio junto a ella, algo en el fondo de su mente le decía que no le gustaría saber la verdadera razón.

* * *

Lo había pospuesto.

¡Oh si lo había pospuesto!

Al principio de todo esto, cuando le había transformado, llego a pensar que no podrían alejarse más de lo que ya lo habían hecho… al verse con la cruda realidad de que ambos eran quirópteros –independientemente del hecho de que Hagi fuera en un principio humano-, pero estaba equivocada… eso lo supo después de su no 'obsesión' con matar a Diva, y nuevamente pensó, que no podrían separarse más. Así pues resulto equivocada por tercera vez al olvidar una parte de su vida y… sí, terminaron separándose más. Después de su despertar, esta vez tuvo la seguridad de que no podrían volverse a separar mas, sino lo contrario –unirse/conocerse más- al recordar las memorias perdidas… estaba de más decir lo equivocada que estaba. Debió haber aprendido la primera vez, de que nada duraba para siempre, y sí que siempre cambiaba, pero estaba obstinada en una verdad tan falsa como su apariencia humana.

Así pues, el hecho de que Hagi cada vez pasara menos tiempo con ella, de que se notara incómodo cuando estaba cerca de ella, de que, ya no pudieran leerse mutuamente tan bien como antes y más que nada, de que ella no se atreviera a verle el rostro mientras su boca se quedaba sin palabras era clara muestra de que estaban tan lejos el uno del otro como nunca en su vida lo habían estado. Por supuesto, eso no impedía la sensación de que siempre estaba protegida, vigilada… tal vez desde las distancias, pero ahí estaba, siempre a su lado… y era ese, precisamente el motivo, por el cual no se atrevía a decírselo.

El evento con Rika había sido impactante, más que nada porque no había tenido ni la más simple idea de lo que había hecho, hasta que ese día, cuando despertó y se encontró frente a frente con su sobrina Rika que acababa de despertar de su coma -inducido por su propia tía-, y mostró esa alienígena reacción de miedo y desconfianza hacia ella, pero más que nada, la terrible noticia que le dio Kai y que Rika misma confirmo acerca de su pérdida de control, que no pudo hacer nada más que balbucear como tonta por unos minutos, entrando en un ataque de nervios antes de que la bofetada de Mao le hiciera volver en sí. Pero todo había salido bien… desde cierto punto de vista. ¿Cuál?. no tenía idea, pero sí sabía que estaba agradecida más allá de lo que pudieran expresar sus palabras con Rika y toda su 'familia'. Decirle lo que sucedió a Hagi, era algo difícil pero no imposible, principalmente porque sabía que él la perdonaría sin un segundo pensamiento –aunque sospechaba que él tenía una idea muy acertada sobre esos eventos-… no, ese no era realmente el problema. 

El verdadero problema al que se enfrentaba ella, Saya, era el decirle que casi había matado su novio… y por si eso no fuera terrible de por sí, estaba el hecho de la decisión a la que tuvo que enfrentarse por segunda vez en su vida –aún cuando tuviera la sensación de que ya había hecho algo así en el pasado-.

Pero bueno, ese era el verdadero motivo, que había aplazado tanto y que, por más que quisiera ocultarlo -también que por alguna extraña razón, lo sentía como una verdadera traición hacia su caballero- ya no podía esperar más. Así pues, ahora que el Sol estaba justo en mitad del cielo, ella se encontraba nuevamente en su habitación, mientras su vista se perdía en el paisaje que su ventana le permitía observar al tiempo que esperaba la llegada de Hagi.

El leve sonido de la puerta, casi inaudible, le dijo que Hagi había llegado.

Su mirada permaneció por unos cuantos segundos más viendo el horizonte antes de volverse y darle la bienvenida a Hagi con la mirada. Él seguía tan silencioso como siempre, de pie a un lado de la puerta con su estuche en la mano, su mirada en el espejo de la habitación antes de mirarla fijamente. Saya sabía muy bien, por esos ojos, que él parecía tener una cierta idea del porque estaba ahí.

Sin pensarlo mucho, pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza con la idea de hacer más fácil aquello que sabía tenía que decir.

-¿No deseas sentarte?

Hagi no hizo ningún movimiento, pero Saya podía leer claramente –o eso pensaba- en sus ojos que 'así estaba bien'.

Sin poder evitarlo, Saya cerró sus ojos, respiró profundamente y se preparo para decir lo que tenía que decir. Después de todo, si había algo que se merecía Hagi aparte de saber la verdad, era conocerla sin rodeos.

-Primero que nada, me disculpo por… mi falta de valor para decirte esto tiempo atrás, pero también quisiera tomarme la libertad de pedirte que no me interrumpas hasta que haya terminado.

Hubo una pausa en la que miró a Hagi fijamente en los ojos, felicitándose a sí misma por aquella última parte, ahora que Hagi parecía querer decirle algo… pero sabía que si no lo decía ahora, nunca lo haría. Acto seguido, desvió su mirada hacia el estuche de cello que él cargaba siempre.

-Como debes saber ya –sí, tengo la certeza de que lo has averiguado-, en tu ausencia me vi obligada a usar mi espada que dejaste dentro de tu estuche. En esos momentos me sentía muy cansada y preocupada… -¿mala combinación, no?- y decidí practicar unas katas con mi espada para liberar la mente. Sin embargo todo salió mal y termine perdiendo el control de mi misma nuevamente… lastimando a Rika en el proceso. Debo decir que fue una suerte el hecho de que mi sangre no era mortal para Rika o de lo contrario probablemente yo no estaría aquí… aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que la ataque y… bueno, ya ves como están las cosas ahora. Kai dice que no hay problema, al igual que Rika, ellos alegan que fue un accidente y que como no sucedió nada grave, no tendría porque preocuparme… son realmente personas demasiado buenas para mí.

-Ahora, el otro problema tiene que ver directamente con el motivo por el cual estaba cansada y preocupada antes de tomar mi espada. Verás, esto sucedió poco después de que te fuiste de mi lado… y… lo que sucedió fue que casi maté a mi novio. Yo… yo… tenía competencias de atletismo y estaba muy ocupada en eso que olvide hacer mis transfusiones semanales y lo mordí por accidente, casi matándolo en el proceso. Afortunadamente sobrevivió, pero estaba muy malherido… demasiado, y tuve que tomar una decisión.

Ante esto último, levantó la mirada por primera vez en esa conversación, y, sin apartar su vista de la cara de Hagi, dijo aquello que había estado escondiendo por tan poco tiempo –aunque se sintiera como una eternidad-…

-Lo convertí en mi caballero.

* * *

Su culpa no había desaparecido ni un poco.

Cada vez que miraba a sus hijas no podía dejar de pensar en aquella verdad que descubrió y que, sin embargo, hubiera dado casi cualquier cosa por no saberla.

Rika había sufrido un gran ataque, sus heridas ahora casi invisibles eran prueba irrefutable de ello, sin embargo había decidido perdonar a Saya por su propia cuenta y por lo que veía, quería volver a acercarse a ella, aún cuando tuviera un poco de miedo y, revisando que había alguien en la casa para no quedarse a solas con Saya. Sí, su pequeña estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hacer que todo volviera a ser como era antes, sin disputas y con los pequeños problemas cotidianos entre ella, Saya e Iréne. Incluso la había sorprendido intentando conversar con el solitario de Hagi… aun cuando ahora era menos persistente que antes… casi como si fuera un acto de formalidad en la casa.

Pero por extraño que pareciese, siendo que Rika había cargado con las heridas, era con Iréne con quien se sentía más culpable. No tenía mucho sentido, pero así era. Algunas veces en el pasado pudo sentir como le prestaba menos atención y también llego a notar como había empezado a sentirse excluida de la familia, pero en esos momentos pensó que lo mejor era darle su espacio y esperar que superara eso por si misma… lo cual había parecido una buena idea cuando Iréne busco un trabajo fuera de la casa y empezó a tratar de llevarse bien con su tía. Pero todo eso se vino a tierra cuando sucedió lo de Rika. Y el sentimiento se incremento cuando sugirió –al igual que Rika- que Iréne fuera dejada en las sombras sobre el culpable… sabía que Iréne estaba molesta por su incapacidad de verle a la cara, pero realmente no se atrevía…

El era una simple persona. Sólo un humano… y sabía muy bien que haría lo que fuera por mantener esa pequeña familia unida… al menos hasta el final de sus días; aún cuando sabía que sus intentos eran inútiles y que en el futuro, eso sería la causa de su destrucción. Saya necesitaba una familia y le había prometido darle una desde el principio…

-Jamás espere que fuera a terminar así…

Y mucho menos supo, que si hubiera prestado atención, habría notado los cambios en Iréne antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

p.d. Capítulo 22 terminado! –fanfarrias de fondo-. Bueno, Saya ya dijo que paso con George –esquivando tomatazos- su nuevo chevalier… y umm, con respecto a meter más romance -¿Cuál más si no has puesto nada?-, sólo puedo decir que **lo intento**… pero definitivamente me rehúsa… además que cada quien tiene tantos problemas que no tienen mucho tiempo para pensar en eso… aunque yo sí quisiera meter algo… tal vez lo logre… realmente espero que sí.

p.d.2 Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!


	23. Asi son las cosas

Nota: La serie de Blood no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Capítulo 23. Así son las cosas.

_La familia. Mi familia. Su familia._

_Tonterías._

Lo sabía muy bien, más que bien. El hecho de que hubiera intentado cualquier cosa durante todo ese tiempo para volverse a unir, para sentirse nuevamente dentro de una familia había resultado siendo un fracaso… tal vez siempre lo fue, pero se negaba a creerlo, pensando que tal vez, algún día, todos volverían a sonreír como todos los días, pensando que nada ni nadie podía entrometerse entre ellos, creyendo que estarían bien, aún cuando no fueran la familia más convencional, aún cuando los secretos que la rodeaban fueran casi palpables, aún cuando siempre eran monitoreadas, aún cuando había gente que las odiaba o les temía… realmente creía que estaría bien.

_Que __**gran**__ mentira._

Pero bueno, no podía negar que había sido lindo mientras duro. Tal vez y su futuro resultaría siendo muy diferente, pero por lo menos podría mirar hacia atrás y llenarse el corazón con todos aquellos buenos recuerdos llenos de paz y tranquilidad, regresar sobre el tiempo y verse rodeada de personas a quienes estimaba… al menos en su cabeza. 

Porque sin duda alguna, jamás volvería a tener algo así en el futuro… lo presentía, no, más bien lo sabía con certeza. Y si en algún momento le asaltaba la duda, sólo tenía que recordar los eventos de los últimos días para darse cuenta que ya no había salvación… había perdido a su familia y, por mucho que quisiera ser buena y creer en ella como Rika… Iréne sólo sabía que Saya le había robado a su familia.

No lo había hecho a propósito, de eso estaba segura –o al menos, segura de que eso le diría Saya, si es… que para empezar aceptara el hecho de que la había robado-, pero eso no cambiaba las cosas. Por donde sea que Iréne miraba, todo apuntaba a Saya… todo se había empezado a desmoronar desde su aparición y, si era muy estricta en ese aspecto, podría casi jurar que todo había empezado desde que su padre les contó sobre su tía Saya… aunque en ese momento se pudo arreglar un poco debido al hecho de que cierta tía no estaba presente, pero ahora…

Desde que había llegado todo el mundo empezó a girar alrededor de ella. Primero Rika con su intento de hacerse amiga suya, después Kai con su comportamiento de 'estamos aquí para ti'… Hagi ni siquiera contaba, siendo que había existido durante todo ese tiempo solo para ella… y mientras Saya nacía y empezaba a vivir con ellos, ella, Iréne, empezaba a ser olvidada e ignorada…

Así pues¿Qué querían que pensara?

_¿Qué todos serían felices?_

Por alguna no tan extraña razón, no pudo dejar de pensar en que su padre hubiera deseado eso… pero todo había demostrado a que no se podía. Ambas eran demasiado para estar juntas en una misma familia… por desgracia, había salido perdiendo.

Ya que estaba completamente segura, que si un miembro de la familia hubiera intentado asesinar a otros miembros de la familia, generalmente los integrantes de dicha familia se lo pensarían dos veces antes de elegir entre la _casi _asesina y un integrante_ inocente_ de la familia… ¿no?

Pero al parecer muchas cosas no se aplicaban en su familia… corrección, en la _ahora_ familia de Saya.

Pero tampoco tenía donde ir… ni siquiera que hacer. Y era, precisamente por eso, que aún seguía ahí. Después de todo, no le agradaba mucho la idea de pasar una eternidad en soledad porque no sabía que hacer, mucho menos entrar en un sueño de 30 y tantos años para despertar _confundida, desnuda y sola_. 

El último pensamiento le hizo sentir un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

El caso era que, ahora vivía resignada. No esperaba nada de ellos, ni pensaba seguir intentando encajar nuevamente… no era cuestión de espacio, era de prioridades. Y si mal no había escuchado aquel día, sabía que ella ya no pertenecía a ese lugar… a menos claro, que en realidad hubiera malinterpretado todo y por ende, estaría cometiendo la mayor estupidez de su vida…

¡Ja!

Y esta vez, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Pensar que había leído mal todas esas señales era como pensar que tía Saya seguía dormida… increíblemente imposible.

Asi que, su rostro impasible no revelaba nada… aunque no había nada que revelar. Curioso que, por extraño que parezca, no podía dejar de pensar que esa era la forma en que Hagi se sentía precisamente en esos momentos. Después de todo, había vivido durante _varios_ años junto a Saya solo para caer en una familia donde no podía integrarse… la ironía de la vida.

Tal vez y esa era la razón por la cual no se sentía tan vacía cuando estaba con Hagi…

Pero Nathan era su prioridad. 

Por primera vez desde que le había conocido, ahora deseaba tener una plática con él. Sabía que él era el único que _podía_ decirle todo **y** estaba_ dispuesto_ a decírselo. De saber que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con él, sinceramente prefería haberlo hecho temprano… al menos le hubiera evitado el trabajo de buscarlo.

-…Escuche que me estabas buscando.

En cualquier otro momento, se habría _sorprendido y molestado_ por el ya tan conocido tono de voz, pero, siendo que había estado llamándolo por su nombre en la pasada media hora, solo se había _sorprendido y tranquilizado_ por escucharlo.

-Escuchaste bien –le respondió al tiempo que se volteaba para verlo a la cara. 

Esta vez vestía un traje naranja con una camisa verde limón… bastante tolerable para ser él quien lo llevaba puesto. O tal vez era que Iréne inconscientemente se había acostumbrado a ignorar su sentido de moda.

-¿A qué se debe este milagro, si se puede saber?

-Muchas cosas. ¿Traes tu auto?

-Por supuesto- y, sin decir una sola palabra más, la empezó a guiar hacia dicho vehículo. 

Justo como la vez pasada, abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar primero, antes de cerrarla y darse la vuelta para entrar por la otra puerta. Una vez adentro, inmediatamente prendió el motor y dirigió el auto hacia ningún lugar antes de volver a hablar -¿Algún lugar en especial?

-Cualquiera esta bien mientras Hagi no lo encuentre.

-Entonces conozco una linda cafetería a las afueras de la ciudad. ¿Tienes tiempo?

-…En abundancia.

Por la sonrisa que puso Nathan antes de enfocarse en la carretera, Iréne dedujo que había entendido el doble significado.

Solo esperaba que todo eso valiera la pena.

XoX

-¿Qué te parece?

Habían tardado cerca de 2 horas antes de haber llegado al café al que había hecho referencia Nathan, y por lo que ella podía ver, no era una de las 7 maravillas pero se defendía bastante bien para ser un lugar en medio de la nada. El lugar era pequeño, con bastantes mesas para llenar el pequeño lugar sin impedir el paso entre ellas. El piso era de madera al igual que las sillas y las mesas. No manteles ni accesorios extra. Algunas plantas enredaderas y delgadas cortinas color limón que se meneaban ligeramente con la brisa de las ventanas semiabiertas del establecimiento. Estaba limpio y no había mucha gente. Música de relajación inundaba tenuemente la atmósfera y como último detalle, un único florero pequeño con flores blancas en cada una de las mesas.

Apenas hubo hecho la pregunta Nathan, dos pensamientos se formaron instantáneamente en la mente de Iréne: 'podría haber sido peor', 'podría haber sido mejor'. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le respondió.

-No esta mal.

-Eso pensé que dirías. Por aquí –comentó con una sonrisa muy confiada mientras pasaba entre las mesas, hasta llegar a una esquina que estaba bastante bien escondida, y donde estaba segura, podrían hablar sin problemas.

No paso ni 1 minuto antes de que alguien se acercara a pedir su orden.

-Un café americano estará bien… y un pastel de chocolate.

Iréne lo pensó un momento antes de decidir –Un té de jazmín.

Sin nada más que un 'enseguida', la mesera se retiro. 

-¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?

-Pedí el día libre.

-Me alegro.

-… ¿Quién eres?

-Nathan, por supuesto.

Iréne iba a realizar otra pregunta, cuando inesperadamente Nathan alzo su mano para pedirle silencio. Inmediatamente después, la mesera apareció con sus órdenes. Apenas dejo las cosas en la mesa, Nathan la despidió con una gran sonrisa… amable para los ojos comunes, burlona para los de Iréne. Sin darle muchas vueltas, Iréne optó por darle un sorbo a su té.

Nathan siguió su ejemplo.

-… ¿No piensas comerte el pastel?

-El de chocolate no es mi favorito…

Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle el porque, Nathan volvió a sonreír al mismo tiempo que movía el plato frente a ella.

-… Pero tuyo sí.

Iréne solo se limitó a lanzarle una mirada llena de reproche que claramente decía 'te crees muy listo', antes de probar un poco del pastel. Después de todo, si era para ella¿porque desperdiciarlo?

-No quiero saber porque sabes tanto sobre mí, sólo quiero respuestas sobre quien soy. 

-Entendible.

-¿Me las puedes dar?

-Por supuesto… el verdadero problema es si quiero.

-Únete al club de todos los que conozco entonces.

-¿Está rico?

Iréne no necesitaba que él especificara, sabía muy bien que se refería al pastel que se había empezado a comer entre cada pregunta. Sabía bien que sus ojos mostraban su enfado, pero también sabía que él estaba jugando… si no podía aceptarlo, no recibiría nada. 

-… Podría estar mejor.

-Lo sé. Pero éste es uno de los mejores lugares que conozco… cercano claro esta.

-¿Viajas mucho?

-Podría decirse. Al menos antes lo hacía, ahora en cambio no puedo alejarme mucho.

-¿Mascotas?

Ante esa última pregunta, Nathan tomo otro sorbo de su café, antes de sonreír completamente divertido –Niños.

Sin poder evitarlo, ese último comentario la hizo reír. La sola idea de que Nathan era padre volvía todo el concepto como algo completamente absurdo; tan solo mirarlo, cualquiera podría decir que él no había nacido para ese papel… y si realmente los tenía, Iréne no pudo dejar de compadecerlos. Después de un momento, dejó de reír, su mal humor completamente olvidado. 

Tal vez y estar con Nathan no era tan malo.

-¿Casado?

-Eso quisieran muchos –contestó al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo a una mesera.

Volteándose ligeramente en su asiento, Iréne pudo ver que la mesera había adquirido un poco de rubor en sus mejillas y la risa volvió a salir de su boca antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Nathan nuevamente.

-Casanova –le dijo Iréne con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Hago lo que puedo. ¿Quieres otro?

Después de mirar su plato, ahora ausente de pastel, Iréne se lo pensó un poco antes de responder con la misma sonrisa en el rostro -¿Por qué no?

Apenas salieron las palabras de su boca, Nathan levantó su brazo para llamar a la misma mesera a quien le había guiñado el ojo anteriormente. En un instante se encontró en su mesa, para recibir la orden de pastel, claramente confundida ante la falta de atención de Nathan quien sólo se limitó a pedir su orden sin mirarla siquiera. 

Iréne estaba completamente divertida con todo eso.

-¿Te diviertes?

Iréne sólo le mando una mirada que claramente decía 'obviamente', antes de tomar otro sorbo de su té. 

Hacia algo de tiempo que no recibía tanta atención, y no podía negar… que _le encantaba. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

p.d. Capítulo 23 terminado –confetti volando-. Por cierto, acabo de notar que hay fiesta cada que acabo un capítulo… bueno, en fin. Sólo puedo decir que Iréne se les esta saliendo de las manos y por si aún lo dudan, solo debo decir que al final, Nathan consiguió que se olvidara incluso del porque lo estaba buscando. Me disculpo por la falta de aparición de Hagi, y también de Rika… pero antes de darme cuenta, terminé haciéndolo todo de Iréne.

p.d.2 Como siempre, cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!


	24. Moronas

Nota: La serie de Blood+ no es de mi propiedad

Nota: La serie de Blood+ no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 24. Moronas.

Cualquier otra persona seguramente se habría desmayado, gritado como loco, sufrido un ataque de ira, mostrado un rostro de incredulidad o tristeza, comprensión… ¡Cualquier cosa!

Pero Hagi no era cualquier persona.

Apenas terminó de hablar Saya, buscó cualquier indicio sobre la respuesta de su caballero… pero nada. No hubo movimientos, no palabras… en realidad apenas si parpadeo. Por primera vez después de tantos años de que se convirtiera en su caballero, Saya no tenía ni una remota idea de que pensaba… que quería.

Seguía parado en la habitación, casi parecía un aditamento más. Ella aún seguía con su mirada fija, en busca de alguna señal… algo. Después de varios segundos, minutos -no tenía idea realmente-, liberó el aire que había estado conteniendo inconscientemente y… cerró sus ojos por un segundo.

No escuchó nada, mucho menos lo sintió… y eso fue lo que realmente la asustó, porque su significado era tan extenso como los pensamientos que circulaban en la cabeza de su caballero. Un segundo… y él se había marchado. No palabras, no acciones.

Nada.

Estaba sola… más sola de lo que jamás se había sentido en su vida. Y, en vez de las miles de lágrimas que esperaba empezaran a brotar de sus ojos en cualquier segundo, lo que recibió fue una lluvia de imágenes… de sentimientos… de memorias.

-… ¿Qué hice?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ni rastro.

Después de haberse revisado cuidadosamente después de varios minutos enfrente del espejo, a Rika no le quedaba ninguna duda. La cicatriz había prácticamente desaparecido… o al menos se había vuelto casi invisible al adquirir un color muy parecido al de su piel.

Y eso era perfecto, ya que se había visto obligada a usar playeras de cuello de tortuga en plena primavera para ocultar la poca evidencia que quedaba de sus heridas. Ahora ya podía regresar a sus playeras simples y de cuello en forma de 'v'.

-… ¡Esto es la gloria! –dijo para sí misma apenas cambio de playera.

Sin perder más tiempo, después de volverse a ver en el espejo, Salió de su habitación con dirección a la cocina.

-¿Ya acabaste de hacer lo que sea que tenías que hacer?

Sin detenerse ni un instante, Rika cogió su delantal, se lo puso y fue directamente a dar una pequeña vuelta al restaurante, antes de regresar a la cocina con su padre que le había llamado, después de verificar que no había ningún cliente…

En algunos minutos empezarían a llegar.

-Síp. Ya no soportaba el calor… me sorprendo por haber durado tanto.

-Si tanto calor te daban, no te los hubieras puesto.

-No es como si lo hubiera hecho por gusto.

-¿No?

-…Se notaban demasiado.

-¿Qué?

Sin poder evitarlo, dio una vuelta rápida con su vista a la habitación, antes de bajar su voz a un susurro… -mis heridas.

-…Ah.

-…Pero ahora ya son prácticamente invisibles, así que ya no tengo ese problema.

-Me alegro.

Y aunque la voz de su padre sonaba increíblemente feliz a sus oídos, no podía estar completamente segura al ser incapaz de verle la cara, puesto que su padre se había enfocado en su guisado desde que se vio obligada a decir lo de sus heridas.

El silencio empezó a invadir la habitación, y Rika se empezó a impacientar… la tentación de acercarse y girar a su padre para poder verle el rostro se estaba volviendo irresistible…

-Lo lamento.

Había sido tan repentino, que su mente se vació completamente. Sin poder evitarlo, su boca dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente -¿Qué? -… algo no muy inteligente, pero había sido algo.

-...Lo lamento mucho, Rika. Sufriste una gran herida y yo no he estado ahí para ti. No sé como disculparme pero…

-**Papá** –le interrumpió con voz fuerte y clara-. Ya se lo dije a tía Saya y no necesito volver a repetirlo… tampoco quiero verme obligada a darte una buena paliza, así que será mejor que no digas nada más sobre ese tema o me veré obligada a tomar medidas drásticas. Tampoco necesitas poner esa cara –agrego después de ver el rostro de miseria de Kai- porque sería lo mismo.

Tardó un poco, pero al ver su puño levantado, Kai decidió poner una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Así esta mejor.

-Rika… ¿Qué haría sin ti?

-…No lo sé, papá.

XoX

-¡Ya llegué!

-Bienvenida tía Saya. ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-Bien, como siempre Rika. ¿Ya van a cenar?

-Sí, sólo te estábamos esperando.

-…En ese caso, sólo subiré para cambiarme de ropas. No tardo.

-Muy bien.

Y apenas si termino de hablar, Saya ya había desaparecido de su vista. Sin nada más que una sonrisa en su rostro, Rika se volvió hacia la cocina donde su padre estaba terminando de preparar todo.

Sin una palabra, ella y Kai pusieron la mesa y unos minutos después, Saya había bajado para unírseles.

Había una gran cantidad de platillos, especialmente por el gran apetito de Saya y Rika, pero Kai no tenía ningún problema. La casa estaba en silencio y una agradable atmósfera reinaba en la mesa… pero nadie decía nada. O para ser exactos, nadie quería preguntar nada por temor a romper esa atmósfera.

Rika sabía que si deseaban hablar, tenían que escoger el tema con mucho cuidado o padecer por ello. No era la primera vez que se encontraba en la misma situación, y era precisamente por eso, que tenía un poco de experiencia en la forma en como podía terminar una agradable cena si se mencionaba a la persona equivocada. Sus memorias aún frescas de la vez anterior…

_-… ¿E Iréne?- preguntó sorpresivamente Saya que acababa de sentarse a cenar._

_Inmediatamente un golpe seco sonó en la mesa. Los palillos de Kai se habían caído de su mano._

_-… ¿Kai?_

_-Perdonen. Se resbalaron de mi mano –comentó al tiempo que los volvía a tomar-. No te preocupes Saya –continuó mientras su vista se enfocaba en su plato-, me avisó que su horario de trabajo se extendió. Llegará más tarde._

_-¿Está bien?... Podemos esperar a que llegué y…_

_**No**__. Ella me pidió que no la… esperáramos._

_-… ¿Estás…?_

_-Tía Saya, si Iréne dijo eso entonces está bien –intervino rápidamente Rika, ante el silencio y la incomodidad cada vez más aparente de Kai._

_Después de mirar por un momento más a Kai, Saya desvió su mirada y se enfocó en su propia comida. _

_-… ¿Hagi volvió a salir de viaje? _

_Inmediatamente, Saya levantó su cabeza para mirarla fijamente a los ojos, cómo si hubiera despertado de un sueño -¿Hagi?_

_-Sí. Es qué no lo he visto últimamente y tenía esa duda._

_-…No –contestó al mismo tiempo que volvía a fijar su vista en su cena-. Sigue… aquí. _

_-… ¿Sucedió algo, tía Saya?_

_-…No. Nada. No sucedió… nada. Discúlpenme –dijo sin levantar su mirada, antes de retirarse de la mesa tan abruptamente como llegó._

_Sin saber exactamente que había ocurrido, Rika se quedó mirando la puerta por la que había salido Saya, antes de que otra voz la interrumpiera._

_-... Creo que comí demasiado hace rato. Discúlpame Rika, yo también me retiro._

_Y antes de darse cuenta, Rika se encontró sola en la mesa. Después de unos segundos, también se levantó y se fue a su habitación. _

_Ella también había perdido su apetito._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No podía pensar… corrección, se negaba a pensar.

Su mente se había quedado en blanco… sus pensamientos se habían detenido, su cuerpo paralizado. Tenía levemente la sensación de que Saya aún lo estaba mirando, pero él no podía… no quería… no sabía que hacer o decir.

Por un momento la habitación pareció desaparecer, e incluso tuvo la sensación de que el tiempo se había detenido… fue sólo después de un momento que se dio cuenta se había movido. Jamás en toda su existencia se había desplazado a tal velocidad… las cosas tan estáticas e inmóviles a consecuencia de eso.

Y estaba afuera. Su cobardía le había impulsado a abandonarla… no, no cobardía… ¿o tal vez sí?

No estaba seguro.

Repentinamente todo había perdido su sentido. Si alguna vez creyó estar dentro de un sueño, éste era el momento. Sabía muy bien que en el pasado habían pasado por una situación muy parecida… pero en esa ocasión había sido Riku. Un niño muy tranquilo y hermano de Saya… un caso completamente diferente. Ahora era… no. No se atrevía siquiera a decir su nombre o a pensar en su existencia… si lo hacía entonces él…

Entonces él… ya no tenía utilidad. La única cosa que no había perdido frente a los ojos de Saya, frente a sus propios ojos… era la habilidad de ser su protector, la certeza de ser la única persona que estaría a su lado por toda la eternidad… su conocido, su amigo, su… _guardián_…

Y ahora le habían arrebatado incluso eso… y lo peor era que no se trataba de un enemigo. No podía llegar y pelear, reclamar su derecho… su posición… su… **¡no!**

**Todo.**

Había perdido todo… y el vacío que sentía era indescriptible. ¿Qué podía hacer?_. ¡¿Qué podía hacer?!..._ _**¡¿QUÉ PODÍA HACER?!**_

Su cello estaba a su lado, siempre le había acompañado… pero no podía. Su deseo por tocar no estaba presente… era casi como si todo hubiera desaparecido… había perdido la voluntad… el espíritu… ¿así se sentía el perderse uno mismo?

Tal vez sí… no estaba seguro. Nunca se había encontrado en esa situación antes… ¿o tal vez sí?... cuando Saya le había arrancado su brazo en Vietnam… ¿no se había sentido igual?...

¿No había perdido su brazo?... ¿Su confianza?... ¿Su deseo de protegerla?... ¿No había perdido su motivo para existir?...

Quería recordar… pero no podía. No había nada más en el camino… se negaba a ver el futuro, porque verlo significaría aceptar el presente… y no quería que el pasado fuera todo lo que le quedara… quería un futuro… pero estaba tan confundido, tan perdido…

La veía sin ver… la escuchaba sin oír… la protegía sin estar ahí…

…¿Qué podía hacer?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

p.d.Capítulo 24 terminado!! –palomas en el cielo-… mucho angst… lo sé. Demasiado diría yo, pero necesario… creo. Bueno, Hagi lo tomó… ¿bien? –al menos no ha matado a nadie, ni se ha vuelto loco-, y, creo que el título dijo todo. Dudas anteriores: sí, cuando Nathan dijo Niños, él se refería a Iréne y Rika; no, Solomon no aparecerá porque según yo él si esta bien muerto –lo siento-… y no, Iréne jamás se interesaría en Nathan como pareja… es más como su compañero de juegos… ¿su mejor amigo?

p.d.2 Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!


	25. Sangre, hambre y poder

Nota: La serie de Blood+ no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Capítulo 25. Sangre, hambre y poder.

Era incómodo.

Era extraño.

Era, a partir de días atrás, la única compañía que podía esperar.

El reloj marcaba minutos para que terminara la clase antes de salir al descanso… pero eso no importaba. Últimamente, las cosas parecían tan claras que era escalofriante lo diferente que eran…

El color, las personas, los sonidos, la ropa, los profesores, las calles, los edificios… todo estaba tan cambiado, que Saya tenía problemas para no fingir sorpresa –y algunas veces sobresalto- cada vez que alguien le hablaba o volteaba hacia algún lado.

Su vida había sido tan diferente… tan igual. Parecía un sueño dentro de otro sueño, y en cualquier instante despertaría para comprobar que nada había pasado, que nada había cambiado… que seguía dentro del mundo que alguna vez –años atrás- había perdido por culpa de Diva… por su propia culpa.

Pero no. Sólo tenía que abrir los ojos para darse cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo y, con un suspiro forzado, aceptar que nada seguiría siendo igual… que todo había cambiado y que los errores que había cometido no desaparecerían mágicamente.

Que estaba sola… o, en su caso, en compañía de un extraño.

-…Bueno, no sería la primera vez.

Y eso, no podía negarlo. Los recuerdos tan frescos como si fueran del día anterior.

Aquel enemigo, aquel salvador, aquellas perdidas, aquel viaje, aquellos sueños, aquellos deseos, aquella misión, aquel destino… aquel pasado ahora tan distante y real como no lo había estado en días, meses… próximamente años.

Años.

Y seguía despierta. Ni un rastro de sueño, de cansancio, de todo aquello que envolvía su cuerpo cuando el tiempo llegaba a su límite, antes de clamar su compañía por 30 años… como lo había hecho tantas veces en el pasado.

Pero tampoco estaba su compañero, su salvador, su guardián… su caballero.

Las noches sin sueños y amaneceres repentinos le recordaban su situación. Cada vez que miraba hacia las profundidades de la habitación, hacia la alguna vez –y tan acogedora- esquina donde él se posaba todas las noches a su lado, no podía dejar de notar su falta de presencia. Él seguía ahí, en algún lugar… vigilándola, cuidándola… pero nada más.

Su presencia se había vuelto tan invisible a sus ojos como aquellos tiempos en el pasado, donde, a menos que él lo deseara, ella le encontraba.

Y pensar que pertenecían a la misma raza… por su culpa.

Él había sido normal… ella le había arrebatado eso. Aquella normalidad que siempre anhelo y que nunca pudo tener; aquella que, cuando creía poseerla no la valoró.

Y, aunque él estuvo siempre a su lado, esperando –esperando, siempre esperando-, ella le recibió –como siempre- con una bofetada en el rostro –por así decirlo-… ¿o de que otra manera podía explicar la forma en que, sin su pasado –él mismo incluido-, él la recibía con los brazos abiertos?... mientras ella seguía en su pacifista ignorancia hasta que los recuerdos la volvieran una compañía invisible enfocada en venganza, peleas y muerte.

¿Su premio?, una soledad eterna. Un deja-vu de dolor y muerte. Un recuerdo perdido.

Y ella era la causa de todo eso… y él seguía insistiendo… y ellos seguían permitiéndolo. Y ambos continuaban sufriendo, porque ninguno estaba lo suficientemente sano como para curar al otro, las heridas demasiado profundas con cicatrices cada vez más visibles… su lazo cada vez más deforme, sus motivos cada vez más simples… su existencia cada vez más dudosa…

Pero negados a cambiar, a separarse.

-…Y mira en lo que terminamos… una sombra y un monstruo.

¿Cuál de ellos era cual?... un misterio.

XoX

-… ¿No vas a comer?

Y el mismo dilema, el mismo comienzo… una nueva oportunidad que, por mucho que doliera aceptar –perdona Hagi-, había decidido aceptar y mejorar la existencia.

Su existencia.

-Por supuesto.

La hora de la comida, minutos atrás que había empezado… con los alumnos saliendo de sus lugares en busca de comida en la cafetería, otros, como ellos que, buscando el lugar adecuado, se sentaban a comer sus almuerzos caseros.

Un largo día por delante –_aún_-. Una disculpa que _aún_ no había sido dicha y unos ojos que _aún_ no conocían el verdadero dolor del destino en el que estaban involucrados.

-… ¿Saya? –George había detenido sus movimientos. Su mirada en el piso, sus mejillas coloradas… sus intenciones serias.

-¿Sí?

-…Estaremos juntos… por siempre, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos se abrieron descomunalmente. Ya antes había pasado por algo similar ¿no?... tiempo atrás, con otra persona… otro _caballero_…

-…Sí –le respondió después de unos segundos. Su mirada fija, sus intenciones serias… no volvería a cometer los mismos errores-. Estaremos… siempre juntos.

-…Me alegra –y su sonrisa era sincera, como todo en él, confiado en palabras de tan poco valor ante los oídos de ella… antes de enfocarse nuevamente en su comida.

…_No deberías. Si todo sale mal, es el peor de las torturas…_ y sus pensamientos tan firmes por la experiencia que daba miedo saberlo… y tristeza vivirlo. Pero Saya no dijo nada… no necesitaba decirlo… al menos, _aún_ no.

* * *

-El camino del ciego es aquel que no ven… el camino de los videntes es aquel que no pueden cambiar… el camino de aquellos como nosotros es aquel que está lleno de sorpresas…

-¿Filosofando?

No… nunca filosofando, solo descubriendo respuestas antes selladas frente a sus ojos…

-Diciendo tonterías, ya sabes… cuando estoy aburrida y tú no haces nada… el silencio es muy simple.

-Lo llegué a dudar, ¿sabes?... pero creo que realmente estaba equivocado. Tú si eres una artista después de todo.

Ambos, sentados en la arena frente al mar, recargados en el auto de Nathan, mirando el horizonte –las olas, el cielo, los colores- mientras la brisa golpeaba suavemente sus rostros… llevaban minutos en la misma posición. Nathan estuvo en contra de sentarse sobre la arena sin motivo alguno, pero Iréne no cedió… alguien tenía que hacerlo.

-Ah. –la pregunta tan clara como la luz del Sol… aún con tan pocas palabras.

-Artista de las palabras –antes de beber de su copa con vino.

Uno pensaría que él dejaría sus… costumbres y gustos en algún momento…

Pero aprendías a convivir con ellos o sufrir por el resto de tus días… Iréne optó por lo primero.

-… Palabras –ironía pura-. Vaya forma de ser un artista… -y ella también tomó de su copa de vino.

-¿Crees… que no vale la pena?

-… El vino no es lo mío.

Y no lo era… el rojo del cielo que hacía juego con el contenido de la copa… el leve recuerdo de sangre que pareció impregnar sus sentidos… el color de los ojos de _tía Saya…_

-Cierto –y la sonrisa seguía ahí… parecía nunca irse-, tú eres más de otro nivel… algo menos simple… algo más fuerte, pero delicado… ¿vodka, tal vez?

-…Tal vez –la idea formándose en su mente, el sabor encerrado entre el cristal-… sangre serviría bien.

La verdad escondida entre sus palabras, tan oscura como el cielo de noche… el leve tinte de verdad –si es que pudieran adquirir color-… la idea caminando libremente por su mente.

-Por supuesto –y él lo sabe, como cuando Diva hizo acto de presencia por primera vez-. La sangre… es perfecta.

Perfecta para aquella descendiente con deseos sin sentido y determinación de acero… tan parecidas, tan dignas… tan diferentes de los demás… como unas verdaderas reinas. Y él, sin más deseo que ayudar a la culminación, al desenlace de esa historia que se niega a terminar…

El proceso de la perfección no es fácil… tampoco indoloro… pero casi eterno, que le vuelve una exquisitez, una atracción irresistible… un acto supremo el sólo observar… un deseo sublime el ser parte de ello.

-Sangre… -y el contenido de su copa voló hacia la nada –el todo-, la arena entre sus pies y unas gotas afortunadas que alcanzaron el mar ante su voluntad. El brazo extendido aún con la copa en la mano- y rosas… un público y puesta en escena.

-¿Oh? –y terminó de beber el contenido de su copa, no deseando compartir su sabor con los alrededores-… una actriz sin duda.

-…Una escena donde el final se presente de forma tan sublime como el personaje más querido…

Era intrigante… las palabras como escogidas de aquella batalla final… tan final como ahora que apenas estaba empezando a levantarse el telón…

-Donde los papeles sean igual –añadió al ver hacia donde estaba dirigida…- donde el mal no exista, solo razones….

La función debe continuar… y su sonrisa se hizo más grande si eso era posible.

-…Y el ganador no sea alabado, ni perseguido… sólo merecedor de aquello por lo que peleo –y su mirada estaba perdida en el pasado… desconocido para ella, conocido para un bebé- sin rastro de aquello que perdió.

Sin los eslabones que pudieran continuar aquel proceso de perfección… como aquellas niñas a quienes se les permitió sobrevivir… Era diferente –el camino que ambas estaban tomando-, pero sin duda la meta era la misma. Diva e Iréne… en una trayectoria por la soledad hacia lo que ellas deciden que será el premio… que podrá considerarse premio.

-¡Salud! –y su copa vacía chocó contra otra igualmente vacía en manos de su acompañante… el vacío dándole un toque inusual… uno que tal vez, presagiara la victoria… a diferencia de su predecesora. Nathan esperaba que así fuera… deseaba ver el final de aquella trayectoria casi eterna…

XoX

El viento fresco contra su piel… aún en la playa. Sola en medio de la nada –Nathan con minutos de ausencia- y un sonido de fondo, reconocido, melancólico, profundo y doloroso…

Se suponía que debía haber regresado minutos atrás, poco antes de que Nathan se marchara, pero seguía ahí… y la música parecía llamarle. Fue sólo después de algunos momentos más –contemplando si dejarse hipnotizar por la música o no-, que decidió hablar con el origen… con una persona que había olvidado como la habían olvidado a ella… con alguien que tal vez, merecía un poco de su atención.

El camino era largo, pero en esos instantes era tan… corto que volvía imposiblemente pequeña la distancia que los separaba. Sus pasos tan sonoros como la nada, su música tan profunda como el fondo del mar… y antes de darse cuenta, enfrente de él se hallaba…

-…Hagi –su nombre, pronunciado con tal suavidad que parecía tratarse de terciopelo.

Los sonidos inundaron el lugar por unos momentos antes de desaparecer gradualmente. El autor con la mirada baja, sin muestras de respuesta ante su nombre…

¿Era él?, la duda acudió a su mente.

Un movimiento lento, cansado, sin vida… y él mostró su rostro, su mirada por primera vez desde hacía tiempo atrás… sus manos tensas entre su instrumento. Su aliento como un fantasma que niega a mostrar su presencia, sus ojos tan brillantes como dos pozos sin fondo… su rostro tan blanco como la camisa que siempre ha formado parte de su vestuario…

Pero ninguna palabra.

-… ¿Hagi? –decide intentar nuevamente. Convencida de que no puede existir un impostor tan exacto… sus ojos se abren con la sorpresa, se cierran con la sensación.

Su cuerpo sin fuerza entre sus brazos mientras él, sin consciencia alguna se alimenta, como tantas veces lo hizo su progenitora… su cuello tan tibio, su vida tan deleitable… su fuerza que poco a poco se presenta nuevamente… su vida, que está entre sus manos… la primera en mucho tiempo…

La primera inocente en mucho tiempo… su alimento… su acompañante por esa noche, mientras la música del silencio los envuelve.

* * *

p.d. ¡Capítulo 25 terminado! –y más globos volando-… ¡¡y ya tiene más de 100 reviews la historia!! –sob, sob, sob-… la felicidad me embriaga.

Bueno, ¿que puedo decir con respecto al capítulo?... ¡Me encantó!, fue una de esas rachas inspiradoras que me dejó con esto y lo **¡¡adoro!!...** pero también sé que puede parecer un poco confuso, así que, si alguien desea la versión resumida, corta –_sin chiste_- y probablemente entendible de este capítulo, dígamelo y se lo mandare a su correo…

p.d.2 Por último, pero no por eso menos importante: ¡Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!


	26. Aquello que deseo

Nota: La serie de Blood+ no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Capítulo 26. Aquello que deseo.

Por primera vez, desde hacía tiempo, se sentía vivo… o al menos, tan vivo como un quiróptero pudiera estarlo.

Era, y no podía dejar de notarlo, una sensación abrumadora… algo que llegaba al borde de la adicción. La capacidad de sus sentidos, la libertad que su mente estaba experimentando, la sensación de la sangre en su boca, mientras su cuerpo clamaba más y más, después de haber estado privado tanto tiempo del preciado líquido…

Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, estaba el sabor. La calidez y dulzura palpable en cada gota… tan diferente de aquellas bolsas que se había obligado a beber durante todos esos años para poder mantenerse al lado de Saya -cuya sangre solo pudo probar aquel día en que fue transformado.

…Saya.

Y la sola mención de su nombre le trajo los recuerdos, las verdades que había intentado negar…. Inconscientemente se detuvo, y segundos después, se encontró paralizado mirando el rostro de la persona que se encontraba entre sus brazos –al parecer desmayada.

Por un momento no supo que pensar, pero, una vez que comprendió lo que había hecho, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa acudiera a su rostro. Sabía que debía sentirse culpable por haber hecho algo así a quien había decidido proteger de personas como Nathan, pero se sentía bien; los problemas que antes parecían abrumadores ahora no le molestaban tanto… y todo por beber un poco de sangre…

No debía estar alegre… pero lo estaba. No debía perder el control… ahora estaba claro. Debería sentirse terrible… y lo haría, en el futuro. Debería darle las gracias…

-Iréne…

Pero en vez de eso, se encontró pronunciando su nombre como algo preciado. Jamás en su vida se imaginó que alguien más, aparte de Saya, le ayudara tanto como la pequeña hija de Diva lo acababa de hacer… que alguien le abriera las puertas y le enseñara el camino, le diera las fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Con sumo cuidado y una delicadeza que sólo utilizaba cuando Saya estaba de por medio, la cargo entre sus brazos y la llevó a casa, mientras una pequeña voz en el fondo de su mente se preguntaba cosas que aún no tenían respuesta…

XoX

Había sido un cobarde.

No podía pensar en una palabra mejor que esa… y la había lastimado. Sabía que todo había sido un accidente, algo no planeado, pero había recibido la noticia en el momento donde estaba más vulnerable…

Y ahora, después de un tiempo –cuanto, no tenía idea-, se encontraba nuevamente en el techo de la casa, cuidando a sus habitantes… dos en especial. La tranquilidad que le embargaba volvía la espera del amanecer algo agradable; el momento para hablar y arreglar las cosas se acercaba, antes de recordar que había dejado su instrumento y su estuche en el cementerio si mal no recordaba.

Con un simple suspiro, se levantó y fue a recoger dicho estuche; llegó rápidamente y tomó su pertenencia, deseado marcharse de la misma manera pero apenas se dio la vuelta, se encontró con la persona que menos hubiera esperado encontrar…

-¿Paseando tan tarde? –su sonrisa seguía presente, pero sus ojos claramente decían otra cosa.

-…Nathan.

-Debo decirte que estoy muy sorprendido –comentó al tiempo que desaparecía para reaparecer sentado en la roca que Hagi había utilizado anteriormente-... te dejo solo un momento y haces trampa…

-...¿?

-Sí, o de que otra forma podrías decirle –dijo, su rostro serio- al hecho de morder a mi nueva artista… a mi favorita.

-…

-¿Sin palabras?... ¡oh, vamos Hagi! –y se levantó, la sonrisa nuevamente en su rostro-… Esta puede ser tu última oportunidad…

Hagi lo sabía. El rostro de Nathan había adquirido una actitud depredadora mientras caminaba hacía donde se encontraba él. Ahora tenía más energía que la última vez que pelearon, pero no por eso se engañaba, Nathan era muy fuerte… no podría salvarse si aquella persona de rostro falsamente alegre decidía eliminarlo…

Pero tampoco había mucho que pudiera decir…

-Le debo mi vida –se encontró pronunciando a un metro de su enemigo.

Nathan se detuvo en el acto. Sus ojos le observaron unos segundos antes de que su sonrisa se ampliara aún más -¿Ya vez?, no fue tan difícil después de todo. Si sólo hablaras más te podrías evitar este tipo de cosas… créeme, no me alegra mucho la idea de terminar contigo –eres demasiado lindo para destruirte-, pero hay veces en que parece no me dejas alternativa…

Hagi tenía el rostro serio, pero internamente no podía dejar de sentir un escalofrío… odiaba tratar con Nathan, la forma en como actuaba, pero mas que nada, los hechos escondidos detrás de sus palabras. ¿Acaso lo había presenciado todo?

-Por ejemplo, si hubieras permanecido bebiendo de su sangre por mas tiempo, me habría visto obligado a hacer acto de presencia y recordarte porque no puedes mantenerla alejada de mí. Por suerte, ese no fue el caso… o de lo contrario este hermoso traje –comentó al tiempo que señalaba su ropa- se habría arruinado…

-…

-Pero… -y en menos de un parpadeo estaba al lado de Hagi, un susurro que llegaba a sus oídos- ésta será la única vez. Te recomiendo que no juegues con mi paciencia…

Y sin más, empezó a caminar alejándose de Hagi lentamente, antes de detenerse y, sin darse la vuelta, decir lo suficientemente fuerte para que le oyera –Y recuerda que es mejor cuando beben de tu sangre… -antes de desaparecer.

Hagi no lo podía creer. Seguía paralizado en el mismo lugar, con el estuche en sus manos y la amenaza de Nathan en su mente… pero, extrañamente, eran sus últimas palabras las que impedían su movimiento…

* * *

Hagi…

No podía evitarlo. Desde hacía varias horas su mente no podía dejar de conjurar su nombre… aquel sueño tan vívidamente plasmado en su mente.

Porqué fue un sueño, ¿no?

La sola idea de que no lo fuera, le provocaba sensaciones… que estaba segura le volvían el rostro tan rojo como un tomate. Después de todo, había sido la primera vez que sentía algo así… la experiencia tan nueva y placentera –dentro del sueño, ¡¡sueño!!-, que no podía hacer otra cosa más que desear volver a sentirla…

Y el hecho de que fuera Hagi el autor de esas sensaciones dentro del sueño -¡¡sueño!!-, no había hecho más que despertar la necesidad de volver a verle. Hacía días que no le veía, mucho menos que conversaban, pero ahora la espinita estaba ahí…

Y más que eso, los pensamientos que traían consigo… las ideas, las probabilidades…

-¿Será eso…? –suspiro pensativa.

-¿Qué? –preguntó una voz a su lado.

Iréne ni siquiera se sorprendió, acostumbrada como estaba a que él aparecía siempre que deseaba a la hora que quisiera. Su voz claramente inconfundible, y, estaba segura que si volteaba para ver al dueño de la voz –siendo que ella estaba sentada en una banca con la vista en el suelo- la ropa le delataría… sus gustos tan excéntricos ahora perfectamente normales.

-Nada de mucha importancia, Nathan.

-¿De verdad?

Él seguía de pie, así que ella se vio obligada a levantarse mientras tomaba la mano que le ofrecían. –Sí.

-¿No deberías estar trabajando?

-Hoy es mi día libre –le respondió al tiempo que le miraba por primera vez en el día.

Su pantalón blanco y camisa lila hacían buen juego… y el pantalón blanco clara muestra del porque no se había sentado en la banca –y probablemente no lo haría.

-Curioso, ya que últimamente que te veo no estás ocupada…

-¿Te molesta?

-Al contrario –y sin más, empezó a caminar con ella a su lado-. ¿Algún lugar en especial?

-Cualquier café esta bien.

-Perfecto, porque conozco uno que…

-Quisiera hablar contigo donde no nos interrumpan –le cortó Iréne.

Ni siquiera cuando ella le interrumpió, él dejó de caminar, así que ambos estuvieron frente a su auto en cuestión de segundos. Sin más palabras, él la ayudó a subir antes de arrancar con dirección a cualquier lugar que tuviera en mente.

XoX

-¿Está bien?

El pequeño café era más simple de lo que Iréne hubiera deseado, pero la vista al mar lo compensaba.

-Sí. Un capuchino y un pastel –escógelo por mí-. Realmente quisiera hablar contigo… -dijo Iréne apenas se sentó.

Su semblante serio era lo único que deseaba verse obligada a utilizar para dar a entender su punto. Después de todo, ese había sido el principal motivo de verle: _hablar_… pero de una u otra manera, él siempre le hacía olvidar el tema. Ahora, sin embargo, era diferente y espera que él comprendiera…

Porque realmente no quería recurrir al tono de súplica… eso no iba con ella.

Nathan la observó un momento en silencio, después de pedir sus órdenes. Unos minutos después, cuando la mesera que había llevado sus órdenes estaba lo suficientemente alejada como para poder escucharlos, se recargo cómodamente en la silla antes de decir un simple 'Muy bien' y beber de su taza.

Después de mirarlo por unos cuantos segundos para comprobar que estaba siendo sincero –o intentar saber si era sincero-, Iréne se encontró respirando profundamente, antes de pronunciar lo que siempre había deseado saber, las palabras modificadas cientos de veces en su mente…

-Tú conociste a mi madre –se encontró afirmando-, ¿quién era?

-Diva.

-… ¡¿La cantante?!

-Exactamente –otro sorbo de su taza-. Eres su vivo retrato… a excepción de la voz –y lo cual es una verdadera desgracia-, y tal vez tu sentido de la moda…

Iréne dejó pasar el último comentario a favor de la información obtenida… no podía negar que estaba sorprendida, pero aún tenía tantas preguntas que hacer antes de permitir que la emoción le impidiera hacerlas…

-¿La amabas?

-Iréne querida –y le mandó una mirada de sabiduría extrema-, era _imposible_ no amar a Diva.

-… ¿Y mi padre?

-Muerto.

-…Eso ya lo sé. Me refiero a su aspecto, a su persona… ¿cómo era?

-…Joven, simple, no lo conocí mucho.

-…Oh… pensé que conocías bien a Diva…y como él era mi padre…

-Bueno, fue algo repentino. Nunca pensamos que Diva se interesaría en él… una verdadera sorpresa.

-¿Pensamos?... ¿qué eras exactamente de Diva?, y ¿Quiénes eran esos otros?

-Sus caballeros –su taza vacía en la mesa-, yo y 3 personas más.

-¿Dónde están?

-Muertos.

-¿Todos?

-Estoy yo –y le guiñó un ojo.

-Sí… -y por un momento, volvió a fijar su mirada en su taza aún prácticamente llena…

Aún tenía muchas preguntas en mente, pero parecía como si las respuestas no fueran tan sorprendentes como esperaba… ¿y qué esperaba exactamente?, no lo sabía, pero sin duda tenía una idea diferente a como deberían de haber sido las cosas… Sin poder evitarlo, su mente regresó al sueño que había tenido en la mañana…debería aprovechar ahora que podía…

-Y… umm… cuando Diva se… -casi podía jurar que su cara se estaba poniendo colorada- alimentaba… tú…

-_Alimentarse_… -y su voz provocó que ella levantara la mirada, sólo para encontrarse con una sonrisa bastante… juguetona-, sí. Diva se alimentaba cuando tenía hambre… de nosotros, de la gente a su disposición… aunque algunas veces se excedía.

-¿Excedía?

-Por supuesto. Una vez –y no es algo que me guste recordar-, bebió de mí y por poco me deja como una pasa… pensar que mi belleza estuvo a punto de ser arruinada no es un recuerdo muy grato…

-¿Puede ser mortal para alguien como… tú?

-…Supongo.

-…Y… ¿es doloroso? –su corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

-Yo diría que es… -y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial- exactamente lo contrario.

-Oh… -y su vista se volvió a enfocar en la taza que intentaba levantar con total naturalidad aún cuando el rostro de Hagi estaba presente en su mente…

Sin duda su sueño había sido… muy real.

* * *

p.d. Capítulo 26 terminado! –fanfarrias de fondo-. Y como ven, la inspiración me abandonó nuevamente, aún así, intente hacer un buen capítulo…. En fin, gracias a todos aquellos que se animan a escribirme, nada me hace más feliz que saber sus opiniones.

p.d.2 **Cualquier comentario es más que bienvenido**!


	27. Yo, ella y el mundo

Nota: La serie de Blood+ no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Capítulo 27. Yo, ella y el mundo.

Los días seguían pasando… y aún no había podido hablar con Saya debidamente. Lo había intentado apenas tuvo la oportunidad, pero había resultado más difícil de lo que parecía… las palabras le fallaban, ella rehusaba a mirarle a los ojos, el tiempo no era suficiente, la incomodidad o _George_ se interponían entre ellos… muchas cosas.

Se sentía más tranquilo y sabía perfectamente que hacer, pero había resultado ser una completa odisea… y por si eso fuera insuficiente, aún estaba el asunto con Iréne.

…Iréne.

Después de lo sucedido, no podía dejar de observarla o cuidarla cuando estaba cerca… su atención se desviaba apenas la sentía en las cercanías, al mismo tiempo que – inconscientemente- una casi imperceptible sonrisa se formaba en sus labios antes de ser suplantada por un ceño fruncido… la culpa se había hecho presente.

Y ese era el motivo por el cual tampoco se acercaba a ella… increíble que quisiera tratar de hablar con Saya para arreglar todo, sin atreverse a hacer lo mismo con Iréne. Su vida no dejaba de tener problemas…

XoX

Fue un completo y absoluto descuido… no podía encontrar ninguna otra excusa para su actual situación…

-¿Hagi?-preguntó el chico que tenía enfrente suyo.

Estaba completamente seguro que su rostro no mostraba ninguno de los dilemas por los que su mente estaba atravesando, pero eso no ayudaba a su situación. Hasta hacía unos minutos atrás todo había sido normal –incluso perfecto comparado con la actual situación- pero, esa necesidad suya de querer hablar con Saya le había arrastrado hasta la escuela… había olvidado que _él_ también estaba ahí.

-… ¡Hagi! –esta vez la voz que llegó a sus oídos era inconfundible…

No tardó mucho para que la dueña de tal voz se presentase. Hagi no se había movido de su posición -temeroso de hacer algo de lo cual se arrepintiese después-, sus ojos estaban firmemente clavados en el chico que tenía a unos cuantos pasos de distancia… **no**, corrección, el caballero que tenía a unos pasos de distancia, antes de que Saya llegara y se colocara al lado del chico.

Sin poder despegar sus ojos del chico, pronunció un simple 'Saya' antes de cerrar los ojos por un momento, tratar de arreglar sus ideas y suprimir sus impulsos asesinos, para mover un poco su cabeza y mirarla fijamente por primera vez.

Unos incómodos segundos sucedieron en silencio hasta que…

-…George y yo íbamos a comer… ¿gustas acompañarnos? –terminó preguntando Saya con la mirada en el piso.

Sin saber exactamente porque, Hagi se encontró pronunciando un casi inaudible 'sí', antes de que Saya diera un leve asentimiento con la cabeza en señal de que escuchó, y se diera la media vuelta para dirigirse hacia cualquier lugar que ella y George usaban para comer.

George y él la siguieron en silencio durante unos cuantos minutos, hasta llegar a un pequeño lugar detrás de la escuela completamente solitario, en medio de unos árboles que proyectaban una agradable sombra.

Sin perder el tiempo, Saya se sentó, seguida de George y finalmente él. Ella aún seguía con la mirada baja, y él seguía en silencio…

-Mucho gusto –dijo inesperadamente el chico al tiempo que le tendía una mano-. Mi nombre es Tanomiya George.

Hagi volvió a centrar su atención en el chico, mirándolo fijamente.

-… Hagi –fue lo único que dijo como presentación.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, el chico retiro su mano.

-…Saya no me ha contado mucho… pero… -dijo el chico mirando a cualquier lugar menos el rostro de Hagi- es un placer conocerte finalmente.

Hagi levantó una ceja como única respuesta… que el chico no vio por tener su vista fija en el pasto. Saya en cambio, levantó por primera vez su vista para posarle en el chico.

-… ¡George! –dijo Saya quedamente, con una mezcla de ternura y sorpresa en su voz.

Con gran esfuerzo, Hagi se obligó a no hacer nada, cerrando nuevamente los ojos para poner su mente en claro y tranquilizarse lo más posible… la forma en que ella le había hablado… tal vez e intentar hablar con ella en esos momentos era una verdadera tontería…

-… ¡Es cierto! –dijo repentinamente George antes de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos-. Es un honor conocerlo en persona, señor Hagi –y antes de que Saya pudiera detenerlo, continuó-. Todos estos años usted ha cuidado a Saya, la ha protegido…por eso, me sentiría muy honrado si usted decidiera enseñarme todo aquello que sabe, para poder protegerla tan bien como usted a partir de ahora.

Esta vez no lo pudo evitar y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, al tiempo que sus puños se cerraban inconscientemente… pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, la campana de la escuela sonó y Saya –que no había comido nada-, se levantó rápidamente atrayendo su atención…

-Lo lamento mucho Hagi, pero temo que debemos marcharnos o perderemos la clase. Hablaremos después –dijo antes de obligar a George a levantarse para marcharse de ahí.

Apenas le dieron la espalda, Hagi se fue de la escuela en un parpadeo.

XoX

Estaba molesto.

Estaba indignado.

Estaba celoso.

Prácticamente estaba furioso… y no sabía que hacer al respecto.

De saber que todo terminaría así, jamás hubiera seguido a Saya hasta la escuela para hablar con ella, ni tampoco hubiera tratado de alcanzarla cuando la vio a la distancia doblando la esquina del edificio, ni mucho menos se hubiera quedado cuando en vez de encontrarla a ella, lo encontró a él… ni que decir de aceptar la invitación a comer…

¡¡Comer!!

Incluso con toda su furia, no pudo dejar de pensar que la invitación parecía una burla…

Deseaba golpear algo, matar algo… ¡lo que sea!, con tal de deshacerse de la impotencia que sentía en su interior…

…Odiaba sentirse así.

XoX

Había pasado más días sin poder arreglar su situación con Saya, pero a diferencia con los días anteriores, esta vez no estaba tan preocupado con el transcurso del tiempo… era capaz de esperar con tal de no volver a pisar la escuela… de no encontrarse nuevamente con _George _–la sola mención de su nombre era capaz de ponerlo de mal humor-… de no volver a escuchar indirectamente que ya _no era necesario_…

Y, sin tener más que hacer, se encontró tocando el cello nuevamente… generalmente cuando Saya se encontraba en la escuela e Iréne en el trabajo. Tampoco pudo dejar de notar la tensión que existía en la casa cuando Iréne estaba presente, e incluso, algunas veces cuando lo veían a él… -principalmente por parte de Rika y Kai.

Sin duda las cosas habían cambiado demasiado en tan poco tiempo… el problema es que no sabía cuando fue exactamente o el porque...

-¿Hagi?

Y justo como había sucedido días atrás, se encontró frente a frente con una persona con quien no sabía como tratar. El sonido que estaba produciendo se detuvo abruptamente al tiempo que abría sus ojos y veía a la persona que había dicho su nombre…

Después de unos segundos en silencio con él observándola y ella con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas, él asintió levemente con la cabeza, antes de volver a centrar su atención en su instrumento…

La melodía inundaba el cementerio como lo había hecho días pasados, mientras su autor se sumergía en pensamientos que necesitaban de una respuesta. Sus ojos cerrados le alejaban del mundo e, inesperadamente, su mente se encontró recordando algo que no tenía nada que ver con sus problemas actuales…

_-¡Hola! –dijo una pequeña niña repentinamente._

_No la había escuchado entrar al callejón, mucho menos cuando ella se acercó hasta encontrarse a unos cuantos centímetros de donde estaba él, así que no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco cuando bajo la vista para verla._

_-¡Hola! –repitió la niña con una sonrisa aún mayor en su rostro. -¿No puedes hablar?_

_Sus ojos se abrieron momentáneamente, antes de mover negativamente la cabeza…_

_-¡Ohh! –dijo la niña como si le hubieran contado un gran secreto -. Eres muy extraño… pero me agradas. _

_Levantó una ceja en señal de pregunta._

_-No lo sé –le respondió la niña al mismo tiempo que se alzaba de hombros -. ¿Qué te pasó en la mano? ¿Te duele?_

_-…No –y su voz rasposa por la falta de uso, pareció resonar en el oscuro y silencioso callejón como si hubiera gritado._

_-¡Sorprendente! –y la niña le miraba maravillada la mano semi-vendada sin atreverse a tocarla-. Eres muy valiente. Yo conozco niños que gritan y lloran como locos por cualquier cosa… -dijo antes de mirarlo a la cara- ¿ya comiste?_

_-…Sí._

_-¿De verás? –le preguntó la niña con los ojos tristes-… ¿no quieres comer conmigo?, traigo un poco de comida y… -dijo sacando de su mochila una pequeña caja de almuerzo-, mi papá la hizo… sabe muy rica… ¿no quieres? –y le mostró el amplio contenido de la caja._

_Después de mirar por unos segundos la caja y los ojos de la niña, suspiro resignado antes de tomar un pequeño pedazo de comida para darle una pequeña mordida. La niña, encantada, tomo un pedazo más grande de la caja y se lo comió enseguida._

_-Está rico, ¿verdad? –le dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara antes de tomar otro pedazo y comerlo rápidamente._

_Él le daba pequeñas mordidas al de por si, pequeño pedazo que tomó, mientras la niña se terminaba su comida alegremente. Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro… hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía compañía…_

_-¡¡Estás sonriendo!! –comentó inesperadamente la niña apenas le vio. Su rostro estaba manchado con sobras de la comida y le estaba señalando con un dedo, pero tenía una sonrisa gigantesca en el rostro… parecida a la de alguien que cumplió su objetivo._

_Sin darle mucha importancia, su sonrisa aumentó al tiempo que le limpiaba la boca a la niña con un pequeño pañuelo olvidado en su ropa… el pensar que ella había planeado todo desde el principio le impidió deshacer su sonrisa._

_-Gracias –le dijo la niña apenas terminó de limpiarla-. Toma –y saco de su mochila, dos pequeños caramelos, de los cuales le dio uno a él y otro se lo quedo ella -, es el postre._

_Y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el caramelo y se lo comió._

_Después de un momento, la niña empezó a guardar sus cosas nuevamente en la mochila, antes de mirarlo seriamente –Ya me tengo que ir… -y se puso la mochila, antes de abrazarlo -, no estés triste… recuerda que me agradas._

_Y antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, ella se soltó y se echo a correr hacia la salida del callejón, no sin antes voltearse antes de llegar a la salida y gritarle mientras agitaba su mano en el aire -¡Cuídate!... nos vemos mañana._

_E igualmente que la vez anterior, se encontró sonriendo._

-…Hagi.

La voz de Iréne le sacó inmediatamente de su recuerdo, provocando que volviera a parar su melodía para abrir los ojos y darle su atención… sorprendiéndose un poco cuando la encontró a menos de un metro de distancia de él.

-¿Porqué ya no tocas en la ciudad?

-…No es necesario –se encontró respondiendo.

-Oh… ¿te gusta tocar aquí?

-Me gusta tocar.

-… ¿De verdad? –y extrañamente su mirada adquirió un extraño brillo…

-…Sí.

-¿Cualquier cosa? –esta vez una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-…Sí.

-¿Seguro?

A la última pregunta, él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-¡Genial! –dijo levantando las manos al cielo, antes de volver a centrar su atención en él-, una última pregunta… ¿te consideras un buen artista?

-Sí –se encontró respondiendo prácticamente por reflejo.

-¡Entonces no hay problema!... por cierto, ¿te molestaría si me quedo aquí un poco mas?

Aún cuando había conversado muy poco con ella, estaba casi seguro que Iréne no acostumbraba estar en silencio por mucho tiempo… aunque su mirada parecía prometer lo contrario. Sin decir nada más, volvió a centrarse en su música, para sumergirse una vez más en sus pensamientos… mientras Iréne, a unos pasos de distancia, no dejaba de admirarle mientras tocaba.

* * *

p.d. Capítulo 27 terminado!... realmente, ¿qué puedo decir?

p.d.2 Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!


	28. Kai

Nota: La serie de Blood+ no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Capítulo 28. Kai.

Si fuera cualquier otra persona, estaba completamente seguro que estaría llorando sin consuelo alguno, cada vez que la casa estuviera sola y en silencio… sin nadie que atestiguara su vergonzoso comportamiento. Pero la suerte había dictado que se tratara de él y no de cualquier otra persona…

Kai sabía que su vida no era la mejor del mundo, ni mucho menos sus ideales y su forma de llevarlos a cabo, pero estaba seguro que eran mejores que los de muchas otras personas, algunas incluso con nombres que podía citar como ejemplo, pero que sin embargo, por respeto o para no recordar cosas dolorosas, prefería no decir.

Pero dentro de todo, lo único que podía confirmar sin ninguna duda, era la sensación que le embargaba… el sentimiento de estar creando un agujero cada vez más profundo, por donde, tarde o temprano, tendría que caer…

Y eso le estaba causando escalofríos.

Sus noches se habían vuelto largas y cansadas. Incapaz de dormir, solía pasar minutos u horas dentro de su cama, sin atreverse a mover y mirando hacia el techo con los indispensables parpadeos como única prueba de que seguía consciente. Podía notar como la casa se quedaba en silencio, y el crujir –extremadamente sonoro- de la madera por la noche.

Algunas veces, si tenía suerte y agudizaba el oído, podía llegar incluso a creer que escuchaba las respiraciones de los habitantes de la casa… y podía pensar que en la mañana se levantaría a preparar el desayuno para –horas más tarde- tener un agradable momento familiar con todos, incluso y el mismo Hagi estaría ahí, sentado en la silla silencioso y sin probar bocado, pero proporcionándole a Saya una alegría indiscutible.

Y en contadas situaciones –insólitas-, el sonido de Hagi tocando su instrumento llegaba a sus oídos, provocándole una reacción de melancolía como si fuera una daga siendo clavada en su cuerpo… era igual a ese sentimiento semi-amargo –si es que se podía decir así- que siempre provocaban los recuerdos de Riku…

Pero dentro de todo, eso sólo sucedía en las noches, más específicamente en las incontables horas en que se encontraba incapaz de conciliar el sueño… porque de sus sueños, realmente deseaba mantenerlos en el olvido…

Durante el día, sus preocupaciones eran otras: desde las más simples como las cuentas concernientes a la casa y sus servicios, el rendimiento del restaurante, las pequeñas visitas y vigilancia por parte del supuesto 'Escudo Rojo'… hasta las más preocupantes como la situación entre él y su hija Iréne, así como el estado de humor de Saya por cuestiones desconocidas entre ella y Hagi…

Sí, su vida no podía estar mejor…

XoX

-¿Estás seguro?

-Por supuesto que lo estoy, Rika.

-¡Pero papá!

-No te preocupes –le respondió tranquilo, mientras la empujaba suavemente por la espalda-, sal y diviértete un rato. Yo me encargaré de todo.

-¡Pero…! –detuvo ella la puerta con sus manos, en un último atento de impedir su partida-… realmente no tengo nada que hacer, y los clientes se acumulan a ciertas horas, y hay que lavar trastes… y… y…

-Ya te lo dije Rika –le respondió al tiempo que quitaba la mano que le impedía cerrar la puerta-, yo me encargaré de todo durante este día… así que no te preocupes. Ve, que tú también necesitas un día libre de vez en cuando.

Y la puerta se cerró.

-…Kaiiiii

-Ya te lo he repetido muchas veces Rika, así que no te voy a abrir la puerta… ¿llevas suficiente dinero?

-…

-Lo tomaré como un sí. Te espero para la cena… y creí que ya habíamos establecido que soy papá y no Kai.

-…

-…Rika… ¿sigues ahí?

-…Esta bien, ya me voy.

-Con cuidado –le dijo Kai, recargándose por un momento sobre la puerta, alegre de haber ganado esa pequeña batalla.

-… ¿Kai? –preguntó Saya deteniéndose enfrente de él.

-Buenos días Saya, ¿Qué tal estuvo el desayuno?

-…Muy rico, como siempre.

-Me alegro. Umm… ¿vas a salir?

-…Así es. Voy a la escuela.

-Está bien, te veré después.

-… Sí, sobre eso… ¿puedo salir?

-¡Por supuesto!

-…Ah… umm… entonces podrías…

Y Saya hizo un simple movimiento que obligó a Kai a voltear, sólo para darse cuenta que aún se encontraba recargado contra la puerta, impidiendo el paso. Con un rápido movimiento se apartó abriendo la puerta al mismo tiempo –Perdona.

-No te preocupes. A todo esto, podría saber… ¿por qué estabas así?

-Hoy es el día libre de Rika… y me temo que debo tomar medidas especiales para obligarle a aceptarlo.

-¡Oh!

-Exactamente, pero no dejes que te entretenga más de la cuenta o se te hará tarde.

-Muy bien, nos vemos después Kai –le respondió ella mientras salía de la casa.

-Por supuesto.

Y la puerta se cerró nuevamente.

El silencio era notable en la casa ahora que se encontraba solo, y la sonrisa junto con el buen humor de hacía unos minutos atrás se borraron de su rostro.

-…Que tengas un buen día –dijo silenciosamente, mientras su mano seguía unida al picaporte-… Iréne.

XoX

-Esto es una verdadera sorpresa –dijo tranquilamente Kai a sus invitados, aunque era notable un cierto tono sarcástico dentro de sus palabras.

Hacía apenas unos cuantos minutos desde que Rika había salido a comprar algunos ingredientes que le hacían falta. No había pasado ni más de una semana desde que la había obligado a tomar un día libre… y ahora, se encontraba con la repentina visita de David y Lewis, que por mucho que estimaba, no podía olvidar el hecho de que ellos sólo seguían cumpliendo su deber: vigilar. Volviendo la visita como algo no placentero por sus anteriores experiencias.

-Buenas tardes Kai, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

-…Así es Lewis, hacía tiempo que no venían a saludarme en persona. Las últimas veces sólo se quedaban en el auto, enfrente de la casa… porque estoy seguro que todos concordamos en que aquella ocasión de… _dificultades_, no fue una visita de placer. ¿Té o café? –preguntó repentinamente, al tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar.

El rostro de Kai no mostraba nada que no fuera tranquilidad, aún cuando sus palabras demostraran el verdadero sentimiento que tenía… su hostilidad disfrazada de alegre cortesía era algo que había adquirido con los años, en especial cuando notó que las visitas de sus amigos eran más por _negocios_ que por _placer_… si es que así se le podía llamar al hecho de venir a monitorear a unas niñas para decidir si matarlas o dejarlas con vida otro día.

Uno podría decir que David y Lewis estaban acostumbrados e incluso que era inmunes a tales cosas –ambos por su larga trayectoria entre conflictos-, pero la verdad era que no podían dejar de sentirse incómodos… de ahí la preferencia de quedarse en el auto a enfrentar al ya no tan joven padre de las gemelas.

-Café –respondieron a la vez ambos hombres, alegres del cambio de tema.

Unos segundos después, Kai regresaba a la habitación con una charola en la mano y dichas tazas, junto con una tetera. Sin decir palabra, le entregó a cada uno su taza, antes de tomar una para él mismo y sentarse en el sillón frente a sus _visitas_.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Kai después de unos segundos de silencio.

David y Lewis no sabían exactamente que decir o como empezar…ambos optando por beber de su taza antes que responder a una pregunta tan simple… ¿dónde había quedado la cortesía?

-¿Qué les pareció el café?

Ambos hombres estaban perplejos… ¿cómo podía Kai voltear una simple pregunta amenazante en lo más inofensivo del mundo?... era un verdadero milagro que no les hubiera disparado tiempo atrás; aunque probablemente si lo hiciera, terminaría convirtiendo la situación en algo como una 'acción en defensa propia'. La forma en que la mente de Kai trabajaba era… excepcional.

Por muy conocidos que fueran, David no quería pasar más tiempo del necesario en esa casa --y estaba seguro que Kai deseaba lo mismo--, así que se encontró respondiendo aquella pregunta tan simple… aparentemente. –Tan bueno como siempre, Kai.

-Siempre es demasiado, comparado con las pocas veces que lo han probado.

-¿Cómo han estado todos por aquí? –preguntó Lewis intentado ignorar el previo comentario de Kai.

-Bien. ¿Y ustedes?

-Igual. ¿Tienes leche?

-Por supuesto Lewis, está ahí –dijo mientras señalaba una pequeño frasco cerrado que contenía la sustancia en polvo-. No he visto a Mao ni a Lulu, ¿están ocupados?

-Mao se encuentra con Okamura realizando una investigación en Italia y Lulu se encuentra en casa de Joel. ¿Azúcar?

-Ahí –respondió señalando unos sobrecitos.

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo repentinamente David, quien había permanecido en silencio durante el breve intercambio de noticias entre Lewis y Kai-.

-Por supuesto, ¿a qué más podrían venir si no es a hablar? –respondió Kai al tiempo que bebía por primera vez de su taza.

-Kai…

-Rika no tardará mucho, David. Soy todo oídos, a menos claro, que no sean los míos los únicos que desees te escuchen.

-… Bien –respondió David al tiempo que dejaba su taza vacía sobre la charola-. Creemos que un caballero de Diva sigue con vida.

Kai se detuvo momentáneamente mientras bebía su taza, antes de lanzarle una mirada --incomprensible-- a David, para después dar un último sorbo y dejar la taza, igualmente, en la charola. -¿Saben quién es?

-No.

-…Saya ten…

-No lo sabemos –le interrumpió David-. Apenas le han visto dos veces, además de que, según los informes, esta persona debería estar muerta.

-¿Porqué me lo dicen a mí?

-Una de las dos veces, se le vio muy cerca de aquí –está vez respondió Lewis-. Si es un seguidor de Diva, las gemelas podrían estar en peligro.

-… ¿Y qué quieren que haga?

-Tú eres su padre. Ellas te escucharán.

-¿Qué exactamente, David? Tú mismo has dicho que no está confirmado.

-De cualquier manera, no esta de más decirles que se cuiden de extraños.

-… ¿Qué las siguen en autos oscuros, Lewis?, ¿cómo saber que no son ustedes?

David y Lewis se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos ante las palabras de Kai. Sabían que él estaba resentido, pero nunca pensaron que llegara a decir la verdad de forma tan… directa. Por suerte para ambos, Rika regresó en esos momentos, así que, justo después de que ella los saludara, ambos se despidieron y se fueron de la casa, no sin antes pedirle a Kai que… procurara vigilarlas más.

-… ¿Y ser como ustedes? –Kai se encontró preguntando a la nada afuera de su casa, después de observar el auto que David y Lewis abordaron perderse en la lejanía.

Tuvo un gran impulso de decirles un claro 'no, gracias', apenas le dieron esas últimas palabras, pero sabía que si el rumor era cierto, los miembros de su familia estarían en peligro…. Ahora, el verdadero problema residía en como vigilarlas –si es que se atrevía-, o en como plantearles el problema –si es que le escuchaban-…

* * *

p.d. Capítulo 28 terminado! Palabras necesarias: una gran disculpa ante la demora de este capítulo, pero tuve problemas con las ideas –un embrollo y medio-. También les agradezco a todos aquellos que se animaron a mandarme un comentario e igualmente, me alegra que el capítulo pasado fuera de su agrado.

p.d.2 Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!


	29. Rika

Nota: La serie de Blood+ no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Capítulo 29. Rika.

Debía estar feliz.

Estaba feliz.

Era feliz.

¡Mentira!

Lo único que quería era _volver _a ser feliz.

Pero no podía venirse abajo. Si lo hacía, todo su pequeño mundo se desmoronaría, junto con las personas que dependían de ella… no, Rika no se atrevía a ser tan egoísta como para tirar la felicidad de los demás junto con la suya.

Y era por ese simple motivo, que se encontraba en ese estado permanente de 'no pasa nada, mira mi sonrisa y te darás cuenta que no miento'. Pero mientras más días pasaban, más odiaba ese rostro, más detestaba ese sentimiento de impotencia para ser ella misma.

Al principio, no había notado realmente lo que sucedía, tan ocupada en sí misma como siempre… y eso aunado a la novedad, no habían sido una buena combinación. Ahora sin embargo, todo era diferente: la casa se veía vacía ante sus ojos, y se mostraba silenciosa en sus oídos… podía respirar un aire de apariencias y sentir el frío de una familia incompleta.

¿Cómo llegaron a ese punto?

Aún podía recordar los momentos simples y felices que constituían su pasado. Hombro con hombro, ella e Iréne habían hecho mil travesuras y otros cuantos berrinches, cientos de gritos y unas docenas de peleas… pero habían permanecido juntas. Siempre juntas. Podía intentar fingir demencia, pero sabía perfectamente el momento en que ambas se empezaron a distanciar realmente… y, su orgullo le había impedido aceptar su culpa.

También sabía que Iréne lo había intentado. Realmente intentado, y eso era decir mucho si uno estaba hablando de su hermana… más tomando en cuenta el hecho de que había sido golpeada. Pero en aquellos momentos estaba la novedad –independientemente de lo cruel que suene… así era en parte-, junto con la posibilidad de respuestas a sus preguntas de hacía tanto tiempo atrás.

Rika jamás consideró el hecho de que las cosas estaban bien como estaban… porque esa opción nunca estuvo en su mente. Desde aquel día donde se enteró de la existencia de su tía, no pudo evitar formarse una imagen en su mente del día en que le conocería; así que cuando ese día finalmente llegó, la ilusión invadió a la realidad… e incluso, después de descubrir que las cosas no iban a ser ni remotamente parecidas a como alguna vez lo imagino, no pudo evitar quedarse prendada de aquella joven tan parecida a ella, pero tan diferente a la vez que decía ser su tía.

Y su tía era alguien especial, eso tampoco podía negarlo. Desde el día que la conoció, Saya dejo una fuerte impresión en ella… aún cuando aquella impresión se formó al golpear a su hermana. La fuerza que demostró en esos momentos fue abrumadora –algo de lo que nunca creyó poseer-, y después estuvo su carisma, su situación, su personalidad, su amabilidad… la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos. Antes de darse cuenta, se encontró queriéndola como a una hermana… y tal vez, olvidando a la que tenía en el proceso.

Entonces, segundos después… cuando vio por primera vez a su alrededor, notó que faltaba algo, o mejor dicho alguien…, pero tía Saya seguía llamando su atención lo suficiente como para prestarle demasiada atención. La siguiente vez, sus ojos se abrieron de una manera excepcional cuando Saya le atravesó con su espada… pero entonces, Saya ya se había instalado como una hermana en su corazón y se negaba a permitir que ella e Iréne tuvieran más problemas para poder entablar una buena relación…

Fueron días después, que Rika comprendió, había cometido la peor de las faltas… y no necesitó que alguien se lo dijera o que un baño de sangre apareciera frente a sus ojos para notarlo. No. Fue realmente sencillo… simplemente dejó de notar la existencia de Iréne. Un día podía verla sonreír, escuchar sus quejas o incluso soportar sus caras de molestia… pero ahora ni siquiera la veía, mucho menos la escuchaba y lo de soportar… algunas veces parecía que no existía.

Y 'ella estará bien' junto con 'finjamos que no existe', eran su forma de lidiar con la culpa de haber contribuido a todo eso.

¿Y porqué dolía tanto ahora y no antes?

Porque ahora, por primera vez había notado que Saya era muy diferente de ella, que acarreaba un pasado demasiado extenso y que, independientemente de sus intentos, no la había logrado conocer realmente… ahora se había dado cuenta que al intentar conseguir dos hermanas, se había quedado sin ninguna…

Su feliz vida con problemas comunes como la cena o el próximo chico para salir habían pasado a tercer termino… y lo peor, era que no podía culpar a nadie más que a ella misma…

¡Argh!... realmente necesitaba hacer algo o terminaría como los personajes de aquellas novelas que veía por televisión cuando era más pequeña…

XoX

No había ido nunca a su trabajo, pero Rika estaba firmemente convencida de que se encontraba cerca. Sabía que era una librería o algo por el estilo… y que no se encontraba muy lejos del parque… ¿o era del centro?

… ¿Acaso estaba perdida?... ¡No, por supuesto que no!

Y sin detenerse ni un solo instante, Rika se encontró caminando por las calles que conocía desde hacía tiempo atrás, en su intento de dar con el trabajo de Iréne; con la sólida intención de tener una conversación con ella… de preferencia larga, pero en esos momentos se conformaba incluso con una pequeña… e incluso con un simple saludo…

… El punto era encontrarla, mínimo…

Era increíble lo que la culpa podía ocasionar, junto con un padre que te corre de casa para darte un día de descanso… ¿Qué acaso estaba prohibido atascarse de trabajo para olvidar las penas?... al parecer si. Era eso o su padre no sabía leer el lenguaje corporal como Rika deseaba.

-¡Imposible! –exclamó al mismo tiempo que se detenía en seco-… estoy segura de haber pasado esta casa al menos ¡3 veces!… debe ser una broma, yo crecí aquí… no puedo perderme… ¡¡eso es antinatural!!

Y la gente que se le quedaba viendo, podía ver una pared igualmente, porque no iban a obtener ninguna otra reacción de ella… aún cuando seguía parada con un rostro de sorpresa sin moverse…

-…Debo verla.

-¿A quién?

-… A mi hermana.

-¿Para qué?

-… No lo sé.

-Extraños motivos.

-… Cuando la vea lo sabré.

-¿Lo crees?

-… No estoy muy segura pero…

-¿Y esa hermana tuya, es tan bonita como tú?

-No, ella es… -se interrumpió inmediatamente Rika, para ver a aquel con quien estaba hablando sin darse cuenta, por primera vez- ¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Realmente te interesaría saberlo?

-… No, no lo creo –respondió Rika después de encontrarse frente a frente con el hombre más excéntrico que haya visto antes --su playera con holanes color naranja y esos pantalones ¡¡amarillos!!-- o daltónico; ahora ya no tan sorprendida de las miradas que estaban en su dirección.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces qué? –le regreso su pregunta Rika.

-…Vaya… tú no eres tan entretenida como pensé.

-¿Perdón? -¿quién era ese tipo que se atrevía a decir que ella no era divertida?

-Nada, nada –contestó el hombre mientras hacía unos movimientos con su mano para acentuar sus palabras-… debe ser la apariencia…

-¡¿Disculpa?! – respondió Rika cada vez más molesta.

-…Ah, olvídalo. ¿Me decías?

-¿Qué…? –pensó con sorpresa ante los rápidos cambios de humor que este hombre tenía frente a ella… o tal vez, eran los cambios de humor que él le estaba provocando.

-Bueno… supongo que las apariencias no es lo único que las unen… debe ser el padre… En fin, debo irme. Nos vemos después.

Y antes de que Rika pudiera decir o hacer nada, el sujeto extravagante empezó a caminar con gran velocidad hasta perderse en la multitud. Después de unos cuantos segundos, cansada de no poder dar con el trabajo de su hermana, decidió caminar sin sentido por la ciudad para pasar el rato, hasta que fuera hora de regresar a casa. Extrañamente, su corta plática con aquel extraño la dejó más cansada que haber recorrido un par de calles durante algunas horas…

XoX

Lo había intentado. Realmente intentado.

Pero la suerte parecía no estar del lado de Rika. Había intentado durante horas en su único día aleatoriamente libre, visitar a Iréne en su trabajo, solo para encontrarse con la amarga y sorprendente realidad de que aún podía perderse en su ciudad natal, sin contar con el hecho de que no había podido dar con dicho trabajo… y un extraño que decía cosas sin sentido como bono extra.

Y apenas llegó a casa, intento esperarla y hablar con ella, pero Iréne apenas llego y se fue a su habitación a dormir puesto que saldría temprano al día siguiente… novedad.

Después de eso, durante los siguientes días intento poder hablar con ella, pero parecía que aquel dicho de que cuando deseas ver –o en este caso- hablar con alguien, no lo encuentras, a diferencia de cuando no lo quieres ver y que te encuentras en cada parte… porque realmente, ya había pasado una semana completita y ni rastros de Iréne.

Si antes pensaba que ella ya no vivía con ellos, ahora parecía confirmarlo.

-…Iréne… -dijo en un suspiro, antes de pellizcarse rápidamente las mejillas-. ¡Basta!, no estoy para tonterías depresivas. La próxima vez hablaré con ella.

Para acto seguido, levantarse de las escaleras donde se encontraba sentada y dirigirse hacia la cocina a ayudarle a Kai… su tiempo de receso había terminado.

XoX

-Rika, ¿qué te sucede?

-…Nada.

-Vamos Rika, tú y yo sabemos que no lloras por nada, dime, ¿qué te pasó?

-…Iréne… ya te dije que…

-¡Si no me lo dice, me veré obligada a comerme todos tus postres durante un mes y romperte la tarea durante una semana, esconder tu cepillo y despeinarte antes de llegar a la escuela además de decirle a todos que mojaste la cama en invierno!

-¡¿Qué?!... ¿p-por qué?... ¿acaso no vez que estoy llorando?

-¡Por eso mismo!, si no quieres decirme que te hizo llorar, me encargaré de hacerte llorar yo misma para saber la causa… así que, ¡o me lo dices o aceptas tu destino!

-… ¡Pero…!

-Uno… dos… tr…

-¡Esta bien!, ¡esta bien!... te lo diré… ¿pero prometes no decírselo a nadie?

-Por supuesto que no. Ya te dije que tú no lloras por nada, ¿qué es?

-… Bueno… es… es Taro.

-…

-…Él…él… yo… bueno yo lo encontré… -snif, snif-… él me… me… ¡¡me engañooooo!! –snif, snif, snif…

-…Está bien –dijo Iréne al tiempo que la abrazaba mientras Rika lloraba entre sus brazos-, mañana quisiera que me llevaras con él.

-… ¿Para –snif, snif- que?...

-Eso es cosa mía. No te preocupes, Rika, todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

* * *

p.d. Capítulo 29 terminado! Sobre este capítulo sólo puedo decir que, decidí –junto con el capítulo anterior- darle un poco de atención a estos personajes que habían quedado algo olvidados… y ahora ya saben que pasa por sus cabezas, así que sí, todos andan con cada cosa… Espero les guste este capítulo.

p.d.2 Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!


	30. Como en el pasado

Nota: La serie de Blood+ no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Capítulo 30. Como en el pasado.

Habían pasado más días de los que creía necesarios, más sin embargo, por fin había reunido la fuerza suficiente para hacerle frente a la persona más importante de su vida… no, de su existencia misma.

Su camino a la escuela fue realizado con una alegría que hacía días no demostraba, sus pasos ligeros le llevaron en la mitad del tiempo acostumbrado… y una sonrisa casi imperceptible se había manifestado en su rostro como un buen augurio.

A sus ojos, el buen clima y la brisa refrescante –signo de un buen día-, parecía brindarle el mejor escenario que jamás hubiera contemplado… incluso los saludos que le brindaban sus compañeros y admiradores, siempre ignorados, eran recompensados con unos simples y educados 'Buenos días' de parte suya.

Era un día perfecto… realmente perfecto.

Y cuando terminara el día, sus problemas estarían resueltos… porque, realmente, peor no podrían estar.

XoX

Estuvo a punto de gritar, gritar hasta que perdiera la voz si era necesario…

Curioso que jamás le pasó por la mente que ella era capaz de detenerle tan fácil como su hermana mayor lo hiciera con ella en el pasado.

Su cuerpo estaba paralizado de la impresión por el grotesco espectáculo que estaba presenciando. La sangre corría como un letal río carmesí, los cuerpos que alguna vez alojaron vida en su interior, ahora solo eran pedazos rotos de carne que, esparcidos como estaban, parecían ser parte de una alfombra deforme y nauseabunda… y él, en medio de todo, con sus dedos chorreando la sangre de sus víctimas que, por extraño que parezca, esta vez le arrebataba el apetito.

Parpadeo una, dos… tres veces, hasta que la imagen frente a ella obtuvo una forma diferente, unos colores y composición que eran claramente opuestos a lo que viera momentos antes; pero que una voz en su interior le susurraba la palabra 'recuerdos' una y otra vez.

Fue una verdadera suerte que no pasara mucha gente por el lugar, o de lo contrario, no tenía idea de cómo explicar el porque había cinco chicos inconscientes en el piso y otro más siendo sujetado fuertemente en el cuello por un joven vestido de traje, poseedor de una mirada asesina… siendo que dicho joven era completamente inocente.

Con movimientos lentos, se levantó del piso donde había estado arrodillada sin darse cuenta. Sabía que aún estaba algo temblorosa y, no le sorprendería si una palidez antinatural se hubiera adueñado de ella, mientras su sonora respiración delatara el estado en el que se encontraba realmente –o al menos, su mente-; pero nada de eso había logrado que despegara sus ojos de aquellas dos personas frente a ella que conocía muy bien, o creía conocer en todo caso.

La mano del joven no se había separado ni un milímetro del cuello del chico, sino que más bien, parecía haberse aferrado con más fuerza… como si estuviera debatiéndose entre romper los huesos que se encontraban en su camino o asfixiarlo lentamente, al tiempo que ignoraba completamente los vanos esfuerzos del chico por librarse…

-Suéltalo, Hagi –dijo inesperadamente Saya, al tiempo que desviaba por primera vez su vista hacia el grupo de chicos inconscientes en el piso.

No necesitó verlo, para saber que Hagi había soltado a aquel que tenía sujetado por el cuello momentos antes.

Después de unos segundos, volvió a levantar la mirada -esta vez un poco más calmada- hacia el rostro de Hagi para agradecerle por su intervención… pero apenas le observo, se encontró enmudeciendo. Las imágenes que hacia unos segundos habían bombardeado su mente habían regresado con inusitada fuerza…

Al final, se encontró caminando lentamente hacia el chico que seguía frotándose la garganta en un gesto inconsciente de sanar el músculo. En silencio, se arrodillo frente a él, al tiempo que le apartaba las manos para obtener una mejor vista del área afectada.

-¿Estás bien, George? –se encontró preguntado Saya más como una formalidad.

Sus ojos podían decirle claramente que había faltado muy poco para que Hagi le rompiera el cuello, pero que en esos momentos se estaba curando a una velocidad increíble… una de las pocas ventajas de ser un quiróptero.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, tras dar un suspiro, Saya volteó hacia Hagi… sólo para encontrarlo ausente. La palabra 'gracias' muriendo en sus labios al instánte.

¿Y creía que las cosas no podían ser peor?

XoX

Con inusitada cautela, Saya entró por la ventana de su habitación. Sabía muy bien que los sentidos de Rika eran muy agudos –tan como los de ella- así que, si no deseaba que notara su presencia, debía mantenerse en silencio y su alrededor también.

Al final había sido un verdadero desastre… el día.

No sólo no pudo hablar con Hagi, sino que también había pasado por un momento que la había dejado con un extraño vacío en el cuerpo y un horrible recuerdo en la mente, puesto que dudaba fuera algo más.

_-Saya… -dijo George segundos después que Hagi se hubiera marchado y sintiera su garganta en condiciones para hablar._

_-Era innecesario –le corto Saya. _

_-… Lo sien… lo sé._

-Al final fue un verdadero desastre.

-¿Qué fue un desastre?- preguntó Kai inesperadamente.

Saya ni siquiera había escuchado cuando la puerta se abrió, tan ensimismada con sus pensamientos. La sola idea de que fuera Kai y no Rika quien notara que ella estaba en su habitación, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza… ¿Cómo lo había logrado?

-Te vi cuando llegaste –respondió Kai a su no vocalizada pregunta.

¿Acaso la estaba vigilando?

La sola idea le provocó escalofríos por alguna extraña razón… como si ya hubiera pasado por algo parecido en el pasado y con muy malos resultados. Sin duda, otro recuerdo que no estaba muy segura de querer recuperar; aunque tampoco era como si pudiera decidir que recordar de su… extenso pasado.

-…Muy bien, si no te importa podrías bajar a cenar con nosotros. La cena ya esta lista –y acto seguido, Kai se marcho.

No había sido su intención, y la ligera expresión que puso Kai antes de irse le decía que no se lo había tomado a mal… pero tenía tantas cosas en la mente como para poder responderle adecuadamente. La sorpresa e incredulidad los principales motivos de su actual mudez.

Sin hacer otra cosa más que suspirar larga y resignadamente, salió de su cuarto y enfilo hacia la cocina. Al parecer tendría que esperar otro día más para poder hablar con Hagi.

Era una verdadera suerte que al día siguiente no tuviera clases.

… El solo verlo le revolvía las tripas… a cualquiera de los dos.

Y hablando de tripas, la escena de sangre carmesí regreso vivamente a su memoria… tal vez y cenar no era la mejor idea después de todo. Pero si se negaba…

-Buenas noches tía Saya, no te oí cuando llegaste.

Muy tarde. Rika ya estaba sentada en su lugar, al igual que Kai y los platos estaban servidos. El aroma era agradable y, después de una breve inclinación de cabeza en señal de saludo hacia Rika, decidió sentarse y tratar de comer… por suerte la comida era un alegre y pequeño plato café acompañado de arroz… café, no rojo.

Una oración a quien quiera que se dignara a escucharla y empezó a comer, con la firme esperanza de que no tuviera que salir corriendo en dirección al baño para comprobar que su estómago no estaba tan listo como ella creía.

XoX

Había estado tan ocupada que no pudo notar apropiadamente el silencio que parecía reinar en el comedor durante la cena, sin saber que cada quien trataba con un asunto muy diferente en su cabeza… pero con el mismo tema…

…Promesas.

Y pensando en el tema, parecía que George no había entendido del todo bien la situación en la que se encontraba o al menos el porque termino así. Tal vez era por su juventud… su ignorante juventud que le hacía creer todo era parte de una gran aventura, una gran suerte, un futuro… Siendo que lo único real era que fue un error.

Un error. Comida. Arrepentimiento… como sea.

Se había propuesto miles de cosas, entre ellas tener una mejor relación con George y con suerte, evitarle el sufrimiento innecesario. Pero hasta el momento no había hecho un muy buen trabajo. No llevaban ni un año juntos y él ya casi cometía un terrible error del que no sabía si podría haberlo ayudado a salir.

El escudo rojo se mostraba cada vez más intolerante.

… O tal vez siempre fue así, pero la única diferencia era que en el pasado la necesitaban a ella como fuera y ahora… no. Ahora ella era otra posible amenaza.

El solo pensamiento le provocaba escalofríos. El hecho de que ella no había hecho mucho por contrariar esa idea tampoco le tranquilizaba.

Y bueno, faltaba que se enteraran de lo de ese día –si es que no lo sabían ya, claro-. Sin poder evitarlo, su mente se encontró reviviendo esos pequeños momentos…

_-¡Espera!... ¡Saya, espera! _

_-¿Sucede algo? –respondió Saya deteniéndose, al mismo tiempo que volteaba hacia atrás para ver a George que corría sin aliento tras ella._

_Las clases habían terminado no hacía ni dos minutos y ella ya se encontraba en la puerta de la escuela. Mucho muy tranquila y ni un cabello fuera de lugar. Se podía percibir que estaba de buen humor a metros de distancia, pero eso no impedía que un poco de impaciencia se mostrara en su rostro._

_-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó George apenas pudo alcanzarla._

_-A mi casa. _

_-¿Tan de repente? –preguntó un tanto dolido. A decir verdad, él la había estado acompañando todos los días en su camino a casa y de un día para otro, ella le había dejado atrás sin explicación alguna._

_Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, como si Saya estuviera pensando cuidadosamente sus palabras antes de pronunciarlas. Al final optó por decir lo más lógico del mundo… -Tengo un asunto que resolver._

_-…Ah… me lo habrías dicho y… -su rostro mostraba una sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus ojos. Sin duda le había afectado que ella no le hubiera tomado en cuenta. - ¿Puedo acompañarte?_

_-…_

_-No te retrasare –agregó ante el silencio de Saya._

_-Muy bien –y sin otra palabra, empezó a caminar, a sabiendas de que George le seguía. _

_-Si tienes tanta prisa –comentó repentinamente él después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio mientras caminaba a su lado-… podemos tomar el atajo del parque. Llegaremos más rápido._

_Sin poder evitarlo, Saya se detuvo durante un segundo para mirarlo, considerar la opción, mostrarle una mirada de perdón y gratitud y cambiar rumbo con dirección al parque. Remarcable que todo eso sucediera en un segundo. No más ni menos._

_-…Es Hagi, ¿verdad? _

_La pregunta le detuvo al instante. Estaban en medio del parque y no había nadie cerca. _

_Sus ojos completamente enfocados en él…. Ella estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un mano la tomo del brazo… o en este caso, intento tomarla del brazo, porque alguien lo había evitado._

_Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, giro –lo que parecía un movimiento increíblemente lento- para observar la mano que intento sujetarla por el brazo, siendo sujetada a su vez en la muñeca por la mano –que aunque parezca débil- de George. No había escuchado nada, y tal vez eso fue lo que la sorprendió más, puesto que frente a ella –después de darse media vuelta- estaban 2 chicos con uniforme escolar y unas caras no muy inocentes… seguramente George les había visto acercarse detrás de ella, pero cuando quisieron tomar acción, decidió intervenir._

_-¡Oye suéltame! –dijo el chico al que tenía agarrado George de la muñeca con un tono nada agradable. _

_-¡¿Qué te pasa?! –exigió el chico que le acompañaba- No estaba haciendo nada… aún –y su rostro adquirió una horrible mueca de superioridad._

_-Si sabes lo que es mejor para ti, podemos fingir que no te vimos. Y esta linda chica –dijo una voz detrás de Saya, proveniente justo de donde ellos habían llegado- puede quedarse un rato con nosotros y hacernos compañía._

_Y repentinamente las risas inundaron el lugar. Por el sonido, ella sabía que había al menos tres personas más detrás suyo --seguramente amigos de los dos frente a ella--, que parecía no conocían el espacio personal._

_Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera realmente sentir sus manos sobre ella, o encontrarse en la situación donde tuviera que demostrarles que no era tan inofensiva como parecía, hubo un movimiento increíblemente rápido al lado suyo, antes de escuchar un desagradable y enfermo sonido de algo rompiéndose._

_Intento mirar con sus propios ojos lo que había sucedido cuando alguien la empujó hacia un lado –seguramente George--. Los gritos y maldiciones fueron rápidamente calladas y varios sonidos de golpes flotaron en el aire. Por un momento, Saya creyó que había sido demasiado lenta para evitar una desgracia mientras intentaba levantarse y ver la zona de pelea… si es que así se le podía decir._

_-¡¡George!! –se encontró gritando al tiempo que dicha persona estaba a punto de dar un puñetazo en pleno rostro de uno de los chicos que habían intentado agredirla… lo alarmante era la cantidad de fuerza que parecía haber puesto en el golpe._

_Para suerte suya, antes siquiera de que su grito terminara, un borrón oscuro apareció, al mismo tiempo que un chico inconsciente caía al piso, y el otro era sujetado al cuello por un muy serio caballero que ella conocía._

_Pero antes de que pudiera decir su nombre en aparente alivio y agradecimiento, todo se convirtió en una horrible imagen…_

-… Hagi, realmente necesito hablar contigo –dijo al tiempo que se masajeaba ligeramente la cabeza.

* * *

p.d. finalmente el capítulo 30 terminado. De antemano me disculpo –algo que parece hago muy recientemente- por el retraso, el graaaaaaaaaan retraso para este capítulo. Solo puedo decir que espero les guste, y ¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Monse!! -atrasado pero llegó la felicitación-, con respecto a tu petición, el próximo capítulo tendrá lo que me pediste.

p.d.2 Como siempre, cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!


	31. Regalo

Nota: La serie de Blood+ no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Capítulo 31. Regalo

¿Dónde estaría?

Tan difícil como solo él podría ser, sabía que al final no era algo imposible. Encontrarle podía ser toda una odisea –más si se tiene en cuenta que no tienen mucho de conocerse-, pero aún así parecía que la suerte había estado de su lado, puesto que por lo menos tenía una idea de los posibles lugares donde pudiera estar… eso o él no era tan ingenioso como pensaba.

El punto era que, necesitaba verlo. De preferencia rápidamente, puesto que aquello que cargaba, si bien no era pesado, le encantaría verlo en uso.

Después de todo, lo había pensado durante días. Algunas veces en compañía y otras no tanto, pero cuando por fin había llegado a tomar la decisión, jamás en toda su vida se alegro tanto de trabajar como en esos momentos.

Y es que comprar algo así no era nada barato.

Absolutamente _nada_ barato.

Y más si se tenía en cuenta que ella era una persona sumamente exigente cuando lo deseaba.

_-Hola de nuevo._

_-Nathan –dijo en forma de saludo. Si bien su respuesta era un tanto cortante, la sonrisa que acompañaba sus palabras era todo lo contrario… además a él parecía no importarle._

_-¿Has decidido ser mi modelo?_

_-No._

_-Una lástima –dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la banca donde se encontraba ella-, te aseguro que te verías deslumbrante._

_-Necesito tu ayuda._

_-Todos en algún momento, lo realicen o no. ¿De qué se trata?_

_-… ¿Sabes de instrumentos musicales?_

_-De instrumentos, música y… músicos. ¿Algo en especial? –preguntó con un brillo en la mirada._

_-… Un violín._

_-¿Violín?, umm… sí, supongo que es un buen instrumento._

_-No conozco muchas tiendas, ¿me ayudas a buscar uno de mi agrado?_

_-Por supuesto –dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de la banca, antes de ofrecerle la mano para ayudarla-. ¿Dispones de tiempo?_

_-El que sea necesario._

_-Entonces conozco el lugar perfecto –y sin más, la guió hacia su auto._

_XoX_

_-Éste combina con tu vestido –dijo Nathan al tiempo que le mostraba una hermosa pieza blanca con toques de color negro._

_-… Resalta demasiado –comentó Iréne después de mirarlo fugazmente._

_-Esa era la intención –respondió él muy divertido._

_-… ¿Todos suenan bien?_

_-Todos –dijo el dueño que se había acercado cuidadosamente-, aunque al final, sea el artista quien lo decida. ¿Busca algo en especial?_

_-Sí –respondió ella sin mirar siquiera al encargado-, pero yo sabré cuando lo vea._

_-Por supuesto. Solo aquellos que lo usen sabrán lo que necesitan. No duden en llamarme cuando lo encuentren._

_Y sin más palabras, el encargado de la tienda se fue, dejándolos solos en la habitación._

_-… Nathan –llamó Iréne deteniéndose momentáneamente en su búsqueda._

_-El blanco sigue siendo mi favorito._

_-¿Tú crees…? –preguntó Iréne ignorando el comentario de Nathan-… ¿crees que pueda escoger un buen instrumento para que lo toque bien alguien que no sea yo?_

_-Tal vez tengas razón. Si estuviera en color azul combinaría con tus ojos…_

_-¡Nathan! –dijo ella al tiempo que le volteaba a mirar._

_-Es solo mi opinión –contesto él en tono juguetón-. Pero –dijo repentinamente en tono serio-, yo creo que cualquier regalo tuyo es perfecto. Además falta que aquella persona sepa tocar bien un violín para considerar __**siquiera**__ el hecho de que no es perfecto._

_-… Gracias –respondió ella con una sonrisa._

_-Un placer –momento de silencio-. Por cierto, ¿crees poder pagarlo?_

_-Bueno, si todo falla –dijo antes de verlo- tú estas aquí, ¿no?_

_-… Por supuesto –contesto él con una sonrisa propia-, pero aún pienso que el blanco es el mejor._

_-Nathan…_

Y bueno, 4 horas después de tanto buscar, por fin lo había encontrado.

Ahora solo faltaba encontrar a cierto caballero… cierto caballero que estaba empezando a ponerla de malas… ¿dónde demonios se habría metido?

XoX

No lo podía creer.

Realmente no lo podía creer.

Habían pasado 3 días. ¡¡Tres!!... y ni rastro de él.

La emoción por ver cuando lo abriera se había transformado en impaciencia, después en preocupación… y ahora en molestia. Ya no le importaba si le gustaba o no, si era del color adecuado, si podría tocarlo… no. Ahora lo único que deseaba era dárselo y punto.

…Pero seguía sin encontrarlo.

-… Hagi… ¿dónde estás? –preguntó a la nada antes de dar un largo suspiro de derrota.

Había pasado casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde caminando lenta, muuuuy lenta y distraídamente por todos los lugares donde se había encontrado alguna vez a dicho caballero, aprovechando que su jefe le había dado el día libre. El violín en sus brazos, cuidadosamente envuelto… un peso muerto después de tantas horas.

Derrotada, se dejó caer en la arena de la playa por donde había estado caminando desde hacia rato. Estaba casi segura que si gritaba 'Nathan', dicha persona aparecería como por arte de magia –cosa que ya no le asustaba ni incomodaba-… si solo pudiera hacer lo mismo con Hagi…

XoX

Era… extraño.

Sí, esa era la única palabra que podía representar lo que tenía frente a ella.

Había pasado cerca de 1 semana buscándolo, sin poder encontrarlo, cargando el regalo que le tenía planeado… solo para encontrarlo justo cuando no lo llevaba.

¡Oh, su suerte!

Pero lo desconcertante de la escena era que él no estaba tocando. Es como si se hubiera transformado en una estatua o algo parecido. No se movía y parecía estar en profundo pensamiento, sino fuera por el simple hecho de que parecía transmitir una sensación de peligro si uno se acercaba demasiado… y es que una persona en profunda meditación nunca estaba consciente de sus alrededores –que ella conociera, claro.

Sin atreverse a tentar su suerte –dado que no tenía mucha para empezar-, decidió permanecer en la distancia, antes de tomar una pequeña piedra del piso y arrojársela sin mucha fuerza.

La piedra dio en el blanco –o en medio de su espalda para ser más exactos-.

Hagi no hizo nada e Iréne se encontró respirando de nuevo, sorprendiéndose un poco, puesto que no recordaba haberla contenido. Después de unos cuantos segundos de espera donde no sucedió _nada, _ Iréne volvió a coger otra piedrita y la lanzó con la misma fuerza que la primera.

La piedra volvió a dar en el blanco, en el mismo punto de la espalda que la anterior.

E igualmente no sucedió nada. Para esos momentos, ella sabía que estaba en la orilla del precipicio -¿o era una corazonada?-, pero de cualquier manera, no se iba a ir así como así, sin hablar con él debidamente. Así que volvió a tomar otra pequeña piedra y la arrojó, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza.

La piedra volvió a dar en el blanco… solo que esta vez cayó en su cabeza con un sonoro golpecito al tiempo que rebotaba inocentemente para dirigirse hacia el piso.

Entonces, sin poder evitarlo, contuvo la respiración al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se dilataban un poco más de lo normal. Puesto que dicho caballero había interrumpido la caída de la pequeña piedra hacia el piso, al atraparla entre su mano con un movimiento increíblemente rápido –prácticamente inhumano-, antes de, con una velocidad aterradoramente lenta, voltearse hacia el culpable… o **la** culpable en este caso.

El rostro de Hagi, siempre inexpresivo fue con lo que se topo Iréne, salvo esos ojos que parecían estar conteniendo una furia nada saludable.

-Hola… Hagi –terminó diciendo Iréne después de conseguir respirar, al tiempo que movía lentamente su mano para hacer más énfasis en sus palabras.

Para su desgracia o suerte, Hagi solo se quedó en el mismo lugar sin apartar su mirada de ella. Al final, Iréne optó por considerarlo como suerte y, sin perder más tiempo, se encontró caminando hacia él.

-Perdona si te moleste, pero… ¿tienes algo de tiempo? –preguntó a unos cuantos pasos de distancia-, necesito hablar contigo.

Por un momento, creyó que él se iba a marchar sin decir palabra alguna, o tal vez optar por ignorarla para volver a hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo… en el peor de los casos se encontraría descubriendo el verdadero poder de un caballero en carne propia… para suerte suya, Hagi optó por respirar profundamente –seguramente para calmarse- antes de poner su atención en ella… sin motivos letales.

-Adelante –le dijo, antes de cruzarse de brazos.

Durante un instante, la cabeza de Iréne se quedó en blanco ante el extraño turno de eventos, antes de preguntar lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Dónde estuviste?

A esto, Hagi se encontró levantando una ceja en señal de pregunta… o respuesta. Después de unos segundos sin embargo, se encontró respondiendo –vigilando a Saya.

Por un segundo, solo por un segundo, Iréne estuvo a tiempo de estrellar su cabeza contra el objeto más cercano con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz. Toda la semana buscándolo y jamás se le ocurrió vigilar a tía Saya…

…Estar con Nathan la había malacostumbrado.

-¿Y hoy? –se encontró preguntando.

Por toda respuesta, Hagi volvió a levantar su ceja. Esta vez no hubo palabras.

-… Perdón. Es solo que necesitaba ver… ¿recuerdas la última vez que hablamos?

Él no había hecho nada, más sin embargo su rostro le dijo a Iréne claramente que la recordaba.

-Me alegro. Por cierto, ¿pesa mucho tu estuche?

Después de unos cuantos segundos, él respondió con un simple 'no'.

-¿Estorba?

-Estoy acostumbrado.

Unos segundos de silencio…

-¿Te molesta el cambio? –se encontró preguntado ella.

-… No se puede hacer nada al respecto.

-Claro, claro. Pero si pudieras escoger… ¿dejarías todo igual o lo cambiarías? –volvió a preguntar Iréne.

La verdad, esa última pregunta era una tontería, puesto que ya había decidido desde hacia algo de tiempo que le daría el violín, sin embargo era algo bueno saber que no le molestaría… y si le molestaba, tal vez y un violín no fuera algo tan catastrófico ¿no?

-… Depende –respondió él.

Claro, solo había que dejárselo a Hagi para no obtener respuestas directas a preguntas importantes… en fin, Iréne lo tomaría como un sí.

-¿Tienes cosas que hacer en este momento?

-No.

-¿Vas a estar aquí o…?

Ante esta última pregunta, Hagi se quedó mirándola fijamente por unos cuantos segundos, como si buscara algo, antes de bajar ligeramente la cabeza como si hubiera perdido una gran discusión. Enseguida, bajo sus brazos, tomo su estuche con una mano para ponérselo en el hombro y, mientras daba media vuelta dijo –Regresemos- antes de empezar a caminar lentamente con rumbo a la casa de Kai.

Sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se manifestó en su rostro, Iréne se encontró caminando a su lado.

Al fin le daría su regalo.

XoX

-Es para ti –dijo ofreciéndole el paquete.

Hacía pocos minutos que habían llegado a la casa. Extrañamente no había nadie, pero eso había sido mejor para Iréne que subió corriendo a su habitación por el regalo, antes de bajar a la sala donde Hagi estaba esperando –después de varias peticiones/amenazas por parte suya- parado al lado de la ventana. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, apenas termino de bajar corriendo los escalones, le ofreció su regalo; pero él solo la miró seriamente… y nada más.

Al final optó por decirle –vocalmente- que era suyo, pero él seguía igual.

-Es un regalo de mi parte –dijo nuevamente con la misma sonrisa en el rostro.

Unos segundos después y él seguía sin moverse.

-… ¿No lo quieres?

La sonrisa era cada vez más difícil de mantener. ¿Acaso había algo de malo en que ella le regalara algo?

-Es por… creí que… ¿es por mí? –se encontró preguntando. La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro completamente.

Y Hagi seguía igual. No decía nada, no se movía, solo la miraba.

Repentinamente, la idea de regalarle algo no parecía ser tan buena como antes, así que, intentando no mostrar lo lastimada que se sentía, Iréne intentó regresar a su habitación lo más tranquilamente para… para lo que sea que se le ocurriera.

Fue entonces cuando, no había dado ni 3 pasos, Hagi habló por primera vez.

-¿Para mí?

Sin poder evitarlo, Iréne se volvió y le ofreció su regalo nuevamente, mientras la sonrisa intentaba asomar en su rostro otra vez.

-… Espero te guste.

Después de unos segundos, donde Iréne creyó que Hagi volvería a quedarse como estatua, él se movió y tomó delicadamente el paquete antes de mirarlo por un largo momento y después, abrirlo con cuidado.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más, observando con detalle el instrumento musical antes de tomarlo entre sus manos.

-… Es un violín –dijo quedamente, son asombro evidente en su voz.

-Sé que tocas el chelo, pero creí que sería bueno el cambio –comento ella entusiasmada-. Ya sabes… aprender cosas nuevas. Hay algunas partituras ahí… ¿Qué te parece?

Y entonces, por primera vez desde que abrió el regalo, miró a Iréne y, con la misma sonrisa que pusiera cuando era pequeño –una que creyó haber olvidado después de tantos años-, dijo completamente emocionado y de forma sincera un simple **Gracias**.

* * *

p.d. Capítulo 31 terminado. Espero haya sido de su agrado –aunque termino siendo de dos partes… la otra esta en proceso-, y, aunque no lo pude subir en lunes, lo hice en viernes.

p.d.2 Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!


	32. Fuera de casa

Nota: La serie de Blood+ no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Capítulo 32. Fuera de casa.

-Bien –se dijo a si mismo después de haber caminado de un lado a otro por la cocina durante la última hora y media-, esto es sencillo… tú puedes hacerlo. Sólo es cosa de sentarnos juntos y hablar.

Ahora en sí, el verdadero problema era que _escucharan_. Cosa sencilla de decir, difícil de lograr… y que sin duda, le llevaba a la misma encrucijada, motivo por el cual seguía caminando como león enjaulado...

¡Aghh!... ¡Maldito escudo rojo!... ¡Maldito quiróptero que no murió!... ¡Malditos problemas que aparecieron de la nada! –dijo en sonoro pensamiento mientras levantaba las manos al cielo, increíblemente irritado y hastiado con la actual situación.

Más sin embargo, ese no era el momento para dejarse llevar, y no tuvo otro remedio más que bajar los brazos, limpiar su mente de cualquier cosa y respirar profundamente, _muy_ profundamente… tal vez y empezar a contar.

El silencio de la casa se hizo presente una vez se hubo calmado. La soledad que le embargo era aterradoramente reconfortante…

-Será esta noche –dijo, antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse al refrigerador para sacar los ingredientes de la comida.

* * *

-No lo olvides por favor –dijo Kai al tiempo que le servía el plato de comida.

-… ¿Qué?

-…Quisiera que esta noche llegaras temprano, hay algo que quiero decirles…por favor Saya, no lo olvides –repitió Kai con rostro preocupado mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

-No te preocupes, llegaré temprano.

-…De acuerdo Saya, confío en ti.

Y, como si fueran las palabras mágicas, todo pensamiento que había estado inundando su cabeza se alejo de inmediato. Era algo muy incómodo y que no podía evitar, pero sin duda logró que se enfocara en el presente y asintiera de corazón. Después de todo, ya había roto demasiadas promesas y violado la confianza que la demás gente había puesto en ella… no lo volvería a hacer. Definitivamente no lo haría y conservaría hasta la última pizca de la que se le ofreciera... aún si fuera en una cosa tan simple como llegar temprano, lo haría sin faltar –Gracias.

-Tampoco es para tanto tía Saya –dijo Rika que había permanecido callada desde que había bajado a comer.

-¿Perdón?

-La solemnidad con que lo dijiste. No hay necesidad para eso, tía –agregó sin levantar la vista de su plato-, después de todo, es solo un pequeño favor que Kai nos ha pedido. No es la gran cosa realmente.

-…Aún así, yo no…

-¿Cerrarás temprano el restaurante? –preguntó inesperadamente Rika, al tiempo que miraba fijamente a Kai.

-Así es, Rika. Y soy papá, no Kai.

-… Por supuesto, papá.

XoX

No sabía que pensar.

Desgraciadamente, no había pensado mucho desde que había despertado o de lo contrario no estaría metida en la mitad de problemas en los que estaba ahora.

Suspiro sin poder evitarlo.

Y el sonido se detuvo abruptamente. Aquellos pasos que la habían seguido durante todo el día se habían detenido, más sin embargo la presencia continuaba. No fue, pues, ninguna sorpresa la falta de sonidos, de roces, de consejos de parte de él.

Extrañadamente sabía lo que pensaba, lo que circulaba por su cabeza, pero por mucho que debía aliviar sus temores y perdonar sus errores, no se sentía con ganas de hacerlo, no tenía -si era sincera consigo misma- la más mínima intención de verlo o hablar con él. Y por supuesto, sabía que se estaría sintiendo terriblemente culpable por un comportamiento así con la persona que había arrastrado sin preguntarle siquiera, si no fuera por la simple y sencilla razón que se dio: era necesario.

Sí. Era necesario que George aprendiera que no todo en la vida es diversión y alegría. Que ser un quiróptero es una maldición más que un premio y que todo lo que haga a partir de entonces será bajo su responsabilidad. Que no puede tratar a las personas como quisiera y no enfrentar las consecuencias o de lo contrario su existencia terminaría… que tal vez no era tan buena idea estar a su lado, después de todo.

Así que, no hizo nada cuando George se volvió su sombra durante todo el día hasta que regreso a su casa. Ya habría tiempo, mucho tiempo después.

XoX

Justo como Rika lo había mencionado antes, el restaurante estaba cerrado y aún era muy temprano. Por lo tanto, no sabía exactamente donde se encontraban Kai y Rika en esos momentos… lo mejor era anunciar su llegada.

-¡Ya llegué!

Unos segundos de silencio y…

-¡Tía Saya ya llegó, papá! –sonó la voz de Rika desde el segundo piso –seguramente su cuarto. Antes de bajar apresuradamente por las escaleras y meterse en la cocina.

-¿Tan pronto? –preguntó Kai apenas salió de la cocina al tiempo que se quitaba el delantal mientras subía las escaleras.

-¡No te confíes, tía! –gritó Rika desde la cocina antes de aparecer frente a ella-, Kai es muy rápido y te aseguro que estará listo en unos minutos, así que deberías aprovechar y subir a cambiarte tú también. A menos claro, que desees llevar el uniforme puesto.

-… ¿Por qué?

-¿Uh? –dijo Rika deteniéndose en su camino hacia la cocina nuevamente-, ¿pero qué…?, lo olvide. Vamos a salir a cenar –respondió antes de que fuera interrumpida-, apenas Kai esté listo.

-¡Oh!

-En lugar de decir eso, deberías prepararte –volvió a gritar Rika dentro de la cocina nuevamente.

-…Supongo.

XoX

-Perdona Saya –se disculpo Kai antes de ver su menú.

-¿Y yo qué?

-Tú ya has escuchado mi disculpa más de 3 veces, Rika.

-… Bueno, he de admitir que tienes algo de razón, además de que yo tuve más tiempo que tía Saya para arreglarme –respondió Rika antes de enfocarse en su menú.

-Por supuesto –dijo Kai sin apartar su vista del menú-, o de lo contrario jamás habríamos salido de casa a tiempo.

-¡Eso es mentira! –volvió a responder Rika, antes de cerrar su carta –yo no me tardo tanto en arreglarme… bueno tal vez un poco, pero comparada con Iré… ¿ya sabes que vas a pedir, tía Saya?

-…Cualquier cosa esta bien para mí.

-En ese caso, supongo que ya estamos listos para ordenar, ¿Rika, Saya? –y sin esperar una respuesta, Kai cerró su carta antes de levantar la mano para llamar a un mesero- Parece que no hay ninguno libre…

-¡Quién lo diría!, un restaurante tan caro y hay falta de meseros. Definitivamente no es el mejor lugar que he pisado. Y hablando de eso, ¿porqué vinimos a un lugar tan caro, papá?

-Tengo que decirles algo y no me apetecía hacerlo en casa –respondió Kai sin dejar de observar por si había un mesero que le hiciera caso-… ¡ah!, ya viene uno para acá.

-¿Pero aquí? –preguntó Rika-… debe ser algo grande para que nos hayas traído aquí. No será acaso porque… quieres que se case tía Saya con George, ¿verdad?

-¡¡Qué?!

-Tranquilízate Saya, no se trata de eso –respondió Kai-, es sobre otras cosas…

-… ¿Entonces el que se va a casar eres tú?

-¡No!. No, Rika. No me voy a casar –dijo Kai antes de tomar su copa-, el escudo rojo… -y dar un gran trago.

Apenas termino de decir eso, el mesero llegó y tomo las órdenes antes de irse. Sin embargo, la atmósfera de la mesa había cambiado totalmente… y lo más seguro era que permanecería así durante toda la cena.

XoX

Había sido más rápido de lo que se hubiera imaginado, pero el tema a discutir no había hecho nada fácil el alegrar la velada. Kai lo sabía, Rika lo sabía y ella, Saya, lo sabía.

Por suerte, no había pedido nada muy grande o habría dejado la mitad del plato como lo hicieron Kai y Rika. Por desgracia, el camino de regreso a casa fue largo, silencioso y deprimente.

Por como pudo observar, Rika no tenía mucha idea del peligro que representaban las palabras del escudo rojo, a diferencia de ella y Kai. Después de todo, ambos pelearon contra los caballeros de Diva en el pasado.

Si bien, sus recuerdos no estaban completos y aún tenía muchas dudas sobre algunos eventos o personas, estaba casi segura que la mayoría de ellos habían regresado, no importaba lo horribles, vergonzosos o tristes que podían resultar. Había unos cuantos alegres, por supuesto, pero al parecer, su vida había estado regida por el otro lado de la moneda… y ella lo había permitido.

Aunque el punto seguía estando completamente presente. Alguien de los caballeros de Diva había sobrevivido, y eso era malo. Realmente malo si es que podía confiarse de sus recuerdos… y por si no fuera poco eso, estaba la incógnita de quien podía ser.

Aún no había recordado a todos ellos y no estaba segura de que si se encontrara cara a cara con él sabría reconocerlo… ¡tal vez ni siquiera sabría pelear!... y aún faltaba George.

¿Qué podía hacer con él?, ¿Qué haría si algo llegara a suceder?, ¿Él la protegería, ella lo protegería o…?... ¿Qué haría Hagi?

Había llegado a su habitación sin darse cuenta, pero apenas cerró la puerta lo notó: aquella oscuridad asfixiante y el silencio aterrador que la cubría sin reservas. Estaba sola, sola como su espada encerrada dentro del estuche de Hagi.

Y por primera vez en su nueva vida, tenía miedo de su habitación.

* * *

-Un caballero de Diva.

Su mente no dejaba de pensar en lo que Kai les había dicho durante la cena.

Una cena bastante incómoda en su opinión.

Desde el momento que su padre mencionó al escudo rojo, salir a cenar ya no parecía tan buena idea. Pero después, cuando dijo el verdadero motivo, pudo sentir claramente como el hambre se iba de su cuerpo y una ligera preocupación empezaba a invadirla. Lo curioso de todo eso, es que ella no tenía ni remota idea de quien era Diva o porque era tan peligroso que un caballero de ella estuviera con vida. A todo esto, ¿porqué se los habían dicho a ellas?

Por más que lo intentaba, no podía recordar a nadie que se llamara Diva o haberle hecho terrible a otra persona. Podía ser muy tosca y lo sabía, pero jamás había llegado a esos extremos. Ella solo vivía en paz con su familia, no le habían hecho daño a nadie… ¿entonces porqué?

¿Por qué?

…E Iréne aún no lo sabía.

Debía hablar con Iréne lo más rápido posible y comentarle todo lo que les había dicho su padre o podría llegar a estar en peligro.

Debía decírselo… debía hablar con ella… debía…

Por desgracia no sabía donde estaba en esos momentos…

Así que sin poder hacer nada más al respecto, salió de la habitación de Iréne lo más silenciosamente que pudo para dirigirse a la suya e intentar esperarla despierta.

* * *

p.d. Capítulo 32 terminado!.

Ahora sí, como sigue siendo mi costumbre me disculpo por el extenso tiempo de ausencia por mi parte. En mi defensa solo debo decir que estar alejada de la civilización tiene sus puntos malos.

En fin, aquí estoy de nuevo.

p.d.2 Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!


	33. Buenos tiempos

Nota: La serie de Blood+ no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Capítulo 33. Buenos tiempos.

Había valido la pena.

Cada minuto de la búsqueda, la espera e incluso por un segundo la desilusión. Realmente había valido la espera.

Después de todo, no todos los días ves la sonrisa de Hagi.

Y estaba, increíblemente orgullosa de haber propiciado algo así.

Gracias a un violín.

Un simple violín.

¡Ah!... era un día realmente hermoso.

-Te ves muy feliz, así que el regalo debió funcionar –dijo Nathan en algún lugar atrás de ella.

-¡Por supuesto que funcionó! –y no pudo evitar que un poco de orgullo y vanidad salieran a flote con sus palabras.

Aún así, no se había dignado a mirarle. No tenía porque; y sabía perfectamente que a él no le molestaba para nada. Así que siguió respirando profundamente con los ojos cerrados y las manos extendidas frente al amanecer, mientras la lluvia caía sin problemas sobre su cuerpo y el mar que le cubría los pies.

Realmente se sentía muy bien.

-Y… ¿dónde está?- preguntó Nathan divertido.

-…No lo sé. Se fue poco después de que se lo di –respondió con la misma alegría en la voz -¿Y tú?

-Visitando a mi adorada musa, por supuesto. ¿Vino?

-… ¿Por qué no? –acto seguido, bajo los brazos y abrió los ojos para ver por un momento el amanecer antes de darse la vuelta.

Nathan estaba sentado sobre una roca a unos cuantos metros de distancia. El agua le había empapado completamente, pero parecía no importarle. La botella de vino estaba sujeta en una de sus manos, mientras en la otra sostenía dos copas. La misma sonrisa en su rostro y unos ojos demasiado brillantes le acompañaban… algo que se había convertido en una imagen familiar.

-¿Hoy no trabajas?-preguntó mientras destapaba la botella.

Ambos sabían la respuesta a esa pregunta, así que no importaba realmente si ella la contestaba o no. En su lugar, se dedico a observar sus movimientos que fluían sin problemas: quitar el corcho, llenar la copa. Y las gotas de lluvia que caían sin apuro sobre el vino.

-¿Porqué lo haces?-se encontró preguntando al tiempo que cogía la copa ofrecida.

-Lo disfruto –respondió Nathan casualmente antes de beber de su copa.

-¿Ofrecer vino a jovencitas?-no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Solo a las que son increíblemente bellas –y volvió a beber de su copa. Curiosamente la lluvia cayendo sobre él, le daba a la imagen un tono seductor.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si así era como ella aparecía frente a sus ojos en esos momentos…

-Me lo imaginaba –terminó por decir, antes de beber de su propia copa.

Umm. El vino también sabía bien.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo Nathan repentinamente.

Sin permitir que eso la perturbara, termino de beber su copa tranquilamente hasta quedar satisfecha, antes de verlo nuevamente. Siendo que su mirada había formulado la pregunta mucho antes que sus labios lo hicieran.

-Me preguntaba si la expresión que hacías cuando bebes vino era igual a cuando lo hacía Diva –respondió Nathan antes de volver a llenar su copa.

-¿Oh?

-Exactamente –dijo él como lo más natural del mundo-, ella no apreciaba su sabor. Prefería algo más… profundo. Pero sin duda, ambas gustan de arruinar sus vestidos.

-Que puedo decir…-comentó ella mirando cuidadosamente su copa antes de dirigirle una sonrisa de cómplice- debe ser cosa de familia.

-Yo diría… que _**es**_.

XoX

Era hermosa.

Tenía una belleza que superaba, en un modo distinto, al de su tía Saya que vio en aquella foto escondida que tenía Kai.

Ambas eran muy parecidas, pero la imagen que proyectaban era completamente diferente. Mientras Saya daba una fuerte impresión de fortaleza y dulzura, Diva evocaba una sensación de inocente seducción.

Sí. Esa era la palabra perfecta para describirla…

_Inocente seducción._

La foto entre sus manos, sujetada con cuidado… regalo de Nathan. Era algo que la había entretenido los pasados días. Su peinado, su mirada, su vestido, su sonrisa escondida dentro de la inmovilidad de la imagen y sus acompañantes. Aquellos caballeros a quienes ella dio vida.

Aquella imagen que parecía decir tanto y a la vez tan poco. Después de todo, si los detalles que había conseguido robar de los labios de Nathan eran ciertos, la vida de Diva había sido todo menos tranquilidad y paz.

¿Se habría sentido tan sola como ella?

¿Habría confiado en los demás?

¿Desearía no haber muerto?

Como saberlo. Ella no estaba, y las únicas personas que la habían conocido –aún remotamente-, no se atrevían a hablar de ella. Así que, en cierta forma, todas esas preguntas jamás conseguirían respuestas.

Sin embargo, le provocaba un poco de placer el tener una prueba de que había existido –que no fuera su propia existencia- y saber que no eran tan diferentes entre ellas. Incluso Rika… y su padre Riku si no olvidaba. Una verdadera lástima que su madre le matara.

-…Oh bueno, madre fue muerta por su hermana. Creo que quedaron parejos.

Y sin más, guardó la foto entre sus cosas antes de salir y empezar el día en el trabajo.

Sin embargo, no habían pasado más de unos cuantos minutos desde que empezara a acomodar las cosas, cuando alguien que ella conocía muy bien, interrumpió en la tienda.

XoX

-Iréne, ¡escúchame por favor!, es algo muy importante.

-Lo imagino –respondió mientras observaba por la ventana-. ¿Estás aquí, no?

-…No es cierto. He querido hablarte desde hace tiempo, pero tú no te dejas ver… o estas ocupada… o cansada… o…

-Estoy enfrente de ti. Ahora habla o se terminara mi receso antes de que me digas lo que sea que es tan importante –dijo al mismo tiempo que la miraba a los ojos.

Casi sonreía, pero no. La incomodidad que manifestaba Rika cuando ella la miraba de la misma forma en que la estaba mirando ahora, siempre había logrado que la atmósfera se calmara porque le daba risa… pero esta vez era diferente. Así que ver a Rika retorcerse de una manera casi imperceptible por su mirada le causaba un cierto placer… que curioso.

-…Kai nos dijo algo.

-Te escucho.

-…Bueno, es algo que… aún no están realmente seguros, pero creyeron que debías estar alerta y tener cuidado. Creía que tú más que nadie debía saberlo, puesto que regresas más tarde que cualquiera de los de casa.

-Supongo. Pero ¿de quien debo tener cuidado y quien dio la información?

-…Fue el escudo rojo. Ellos contactaron a papá y dijeron que había un posible enemigo rondando por este vecindario. Supuestamente era una persona muerta, pero al parecer no estaba… muerta.

-De acuerdo. ¿Pero como es esa persona de la que debo cuidarme Rika?, alguna seña o rasgo por el que lo identifique?

-…No realmente. Papá no me dijo nada al respecto, simplemente que tuviéramos mucho cuidado y que no confiáramos en los desconocidos.

-…Creo que será un poco difícil tener cuidado de todo el mundo…

-¡No es broma, Iréne!

-…Eso ya me lo dijiste desde el principio, pero… no es como si nosotras fuéramos unas damiselas en peligro, ¿verdad? Después de todo nosotras no somos… no somos exactamente –comentó mientras daba una furtiva mirada a la gente que las rodeaba en el café para dar énfasis a sus palabras-… iguales. ¿O acaso lo habrás olvidado?

-…No. jamás podría olvidar algo así. Pero tampoco sabemos si esa persona es normal o no… y tampoco hemos usado nuestras habilidades en esa forma. Nosotras no hemos peleado por nuestras vidas ni sabemos exactamente hasta que punto podemos llegar. Me preocupa que pueda ser algo fuera de nuestro alcance… Iréne…

Era reconfortante… la mano posada sobre la suya. Una sensación que parecía haber vivido hacia una eternidad, pero no por eso menos agradable. La mano de Rika seguía siendo del mismo tamaño que la suya y su ligera diferencia de tonalidad en la piel –a comparación del suyo, más pálido- casi podía parecer desapercibido. Si se permitía embargar por el momento, podría decir sin duda alguna, que era su otra mano… tal como lo había hecho cuando eran más niñas…

-Esta bien… hermana, tendré más cuidado –dijo al momento que se permitía la primera sonrisa desde que empezaron a hablar.

Inmediatamente pudo notar como las cosas se calmaban. Desde el momento que Rika observó su sonrisa, la incomodidad pareció disiparse como una nube de polvo por el viento, mientras la palabra _hermana _salida de su boca, le daba la confianza que había perdido con ella desde hacía tiempo. Ahora ambas con una sonrisa en el rostro, no pudieron hacer nada más que reír por un momento… por el simple hecho de poder hacerlo como antaño.

-Me alegra tanto. Me has quitado un peso de encima… por cierto, ¿me creerás que no podía encontrar el lugar donde trabajas?... jamás creía poder decir esto, pero me perdí.

-¿Te _perdiste_?

-…Sí. ¿Increíble, no? Hace poco, cuando papá me dio el día libre, decidí venir a visitarte… pero no pude dar con el lugar y termine enfrente de alguna extraño callejón sin salida que jamás pensé que existiera… déjame decirte que esta ciudad aún tiene muchos misterios enterrados de los que no nos hemos percatado.

-Ya lo creo… pero prefiero quedarme en los que conozco.

-Cierto, cierto. Tú siempre has preferido aquello que conoces por sobre lo desconocido… claro, excepto cuando tienes tus momentos de extravagancia y vas por lo contrario. Eso me recuerda, la vez en que decidiste que deseabas ser una bailarina… ¡incluso decías que ya no necesitabas ir a la escuela y no te pusiste otra ropa que no fuera tu traje durante una semana completa!

-…Sí, es cierto. Pero tú tampoco te quedas muy atrás, Rika. Si mal no recuerdo, fue poco después de eso, cuando tú decidiste que ya podías ir sola a la escuela y te saliste de la casa… papá se puso como loco y te buscó en todas partes: la escuela, la playa, el cementerio, la ciudad, el parque…

-Lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo.

-…Y todo para encontrarte en la casa, esperando muy enojada a que te llevara.

-Fue porque no tenía dinero para tomar un taxi… y tenía flojera de irme caminando hasta allá. Por supuesto, nunca pensé que mientras tomaba mi atajo para regresar, papá estaba saliendo en el carro a toda velocidad en mi búsqueda… ¡los tuve que esperar por horas!

-Y tenías hambre.

-... Y tenía hambre –respondió Rika-. Ahora en cambio, rara vez saca el auto… y mucho menos va acompañado. Apenas hace poco lo volvió a utilizar para llevarnos a cenar a mi y tía Sa-

-Ye tengo que irme –interrumpió al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento-. Perdona Rika, pero mi tiempo de descanso ya se termino y tengo que regresar a trabajar. No te preocupes, tendré cuidado.

-Iréne…

-Hasta luego.

Y sin más, salió del café dejando atrás a Rika con una mirada que no quería ni siquiera imaginar. Por suerte, su trabajo estaba enfrente y, dejando de lado la conversación con su hermana –que por un momento fue como en los viejos tiempos-, se apresuro a seguir con su rutina normal. Ahora estaría de mal humor por un buen rato.

* * *

Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!


	34. Un paso hacia adelante

Nota: La serie de Blood+ no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Capítulo 34. Un paso hacia adelante.

Ya era momento de terminar con todo eso.

Después de todo, había pasado demasiado tiempo en la ignorancia y por mucho que quisiera negarlo, mientras más tiempo permanecía así, más daño causaba a todas las personas que conocía, que la conocieron y que acababa de conocer. Daño que podría haber evitado si supiera lo que había ocurrido en su vida.

Así que, por primera vez desde que despertó, se dispuso a recobrar aquello que había perdido: ella misma. Todos aquellos recuerdos de dolor y agonía, pero también de amor y compañía tenían que regresar… _completos_. No podía permitirse tener más lagunas mentales y no saber exactamente que era lo que estaba haciendo… porque desde el momento que unos recuerdos habían empezado a regresar, otros habían empezado a desaparecer.

Hasta ahora, solo tenía unos cuantos fragmentos de aquí y allá. Sin saber exactamente cuales pertenecían al pasado y cuales no… pero sin duda, al parecer ya había vivido esa situación anteriormente: su vida tranquila cuando aún gustaba de vestir hermosos vestidos largos, rosas y usar el cabello largo… aquella hermosa locación a la que llamaban _Zoológico_; pequeños viajes de aquí para allá, donde solo encontraba peleas y paisajes blancos, la nieve arrasando todo a su paso y la generosidad de una pequeña niña que parecía haber sido todo, menos su enemiga; un deslumbrante escenario donde la pieza final era una danza a muerte entre ella y Diva; pequeñas promesas de muerte y compañía, un sentimiento de confianza como todo lo que conocía entre ella y Hagi; temor, sangre y el descubrimiento de que no era única, de que no estaba sola, de que no era humana mientras los cuerpos tirados a sus pies le daban la bienvenida hacia el nuevo mundo que ella había escogido con Hagi como su primer caballero; tranquilidad y alegría en un hogar que era tan parecido a este, pero que a la vez era muy diferente… con otras personas a su alrededor.

Tantos recuerdos y tantas incógnitas seguían envolviendo su vida.

Pero debía hacerlo, aún cuando una pequeña voz en su interior le gritara que se detuviera o sufriría enormemente… no. ya no podía seguir negando su propia vida. Realmente, era un milagro que hubiera podido vivir como si nada durante todo ese tiempo, sin nada, sin permitirse ser ella misma.

Así que, después de haberse decidido en contra de todo, y tratado de armar el gigantesco rompecabezas que era su mente; se encontró respirando profundamente y cerrando los ojos en un intento de traer aquellas imágenes perdidas, o al menos, poder encontrarle un orden a las que ya tenía…

XoX

-Patético.

La palabra escapando de sus labios, la verdad detrás de ella como un gigantesco fracaso que la golpeaba constantemente. Después de todo, hacía ya unos días que se había impuesto la idea de recordar y no había hecho gran cosa a partir de esos momentos. Unas cuantas imágenes pequeñas, cortadas y sin secuencia… como fotos de algo que no sabía exactamente que _eran_.

-¿Porqué lo dices, Saya?

-…Por nada, doctora Julia, es sólo que… ¿nunca ha deseado…?

-¿Nunca he deseado…?-repitió la doctora Julia, mientras le observaba sentada en la cama de la enfermería.

-No, nada.

-…Saya, tu sabes que puedes decirme lo que te molesta, ¿verdad?

-Sí, por supuesto que sí. Es sólo que… realmente no se como decirlo o a quien decírselo.

-¿Decir qué?

-…Cosas.

-…Bueno, tú sabes que aquí estoy por si algo se te ofrece, y si solo deseas decir cosas, bueno, también estoy aquí para eso. Recuerda Saya, no estas sola, hay personas a tu alrededor que se preocupan por ti y que te aprecian… no tienes porque guardarte todo.

-Lo sé. Créame que lo sé muy bien.

-Me alegro. Por cierto –comentó la doctora mientras se alejaba de la camilla para acercarse a su escritorio y revisar sus papeles-, estás muy bien, no tienes ningún problema. Solo puedo decir que eres una chica muy sana.

-Gracias doctora –respondió antes de acomodarse el uniforme y levantarse de la camilla- y disculpe por haber llegado de improviso.

-No te preocupes, después de todo, dicen que es bueno hacerse un chequeo médico al menos una vez al año. ¿Estás completamente segura de que no has tenido sueño, cansancio o problemas para estar despierta?

-Sí. Estoy perfectamente bien, doctora. Bueno, nuevamente gracias por todo, pero ya tengo que irme o Kai se preocupara por mí.

-Muy bien, cuídate y no dudes en venir si algo te molesta –dijo la doctora mientras cerraba el expediente que tenía en las manos, antes de levantarse para acompañarla a la puerta.

-Hasta luego, doctora.

-Hasta luego… Saya.

XoX

-Saya…

-Estoy bien, George –respondió sin detenerse en su camino hacia la salida de la escuela-. No es nada, solo fui a hacerme un chequeo médico, nada importante. ¿No se preocuparan porque llegues tarde a casa?

-…No –dijo él, mientras seguía atrás de ella como su sombra.

-…No es bueno que estés fuera tan tarde, podría ser peligroso.

-…Lo sé. Saya yo… lo sien…

-Tomaré un taxi –le interrumpió ella-, así llegaré más rápido. Te veo mañana.

Y sin esperar su respuesta, detuvo un auto y subió sin mirar atrás. El cielo oscureciéndose como el único paisaje que se atrevía a mirar mientras esperaba poder llegar a su destino.

* * *

-¡Hagi! –se escuchó repentinamente una voz.

Por un instante, solo por un instante, estuvo a punto de dar un brinco por la sorpresa, pero logró controlarse justo a tiempo. Aunque estaba seguro que cualquier otra persona en su lugar habría reaccionado igual.

Sin tratar de mostrar los pensamientos que recorrían su cabeza en esos momentos, se irguió lentamente, después de dejar el viejo estuche que siempre cargaba en el piso, antes de darse media vuelta y reconocer a la persona que estaba –ahora- frente a él.

-…Saya –y una mirada especial que era su forma de darle la bienvenida.

El silencio pareció envolver la estancia por unos momentos, en los cuales él no estaba muy seguro sobre lo que haría.

Lo que si pudo notar, era que el rencor que alguna vez inundo su cuerpo, gracias a cierto _nuevo_ caballero de Saya había disminuido notablemente; casi podría haber dicho desaparecido, pero la sola presencia de Saya traía a su mente el recuerdo y aquellos horribles sentimientos. Celos, principalmente. Celos por que Saya no le escogió primero a él y en cambio mostró una breve –pero muy clara- mirada de terror hacia él.

En ese momento se sintió traicionado y con unas abrumadoras ganas de desaparecer -cosa que hizo, pero que no venía al caso- en vez de hacer frente a la situación.

Sí… había huido en vez de enfrentar esa mirada. Y sí, volvería a huir si se encontrara en la misma situación… o al menos lo haría si esa fuera la condición necesaria para que ella fuera feliz. Pero no había nadie que le dijera lo que debía hacer… no al menos en mucho tiempo. Al parecer ese tipo de persona nunca existió realmente.

-…Me alegra que estés bien –habló Saya en un susurro-. ¿Dónde has estado?

Nuevamente el silencio pareció inundar la habitación. Ella empezó a mover nerviosamente sus manos mientras intentaba sostener la mirada que él estaba creando.

¿Qué dónde había estado?

Era una pregunta que no quería realmente contestar. O al menos, no deseaba vocalizar a la persona más importante para él. Era mejor que no lo supiera… era vergonzoso.

-… ¿Estabas tocando?, ¿te interrumpí? –volvió a preguntar Saya.

-No –terminó contestando, mientras su mirada vagaba brevemente por la habitación, antes de volverla a enfocar en ella.

La verdad era que simplemente estaba apreciando el instrumento mientras las memorias fluían a través de su mente. Los buenos y malos momentos donde solo existían ellos dos, los lugares que conocieron y las promesas que tuvieron vida en ese tiempo. Un gran pasado que pasaba frente a sus ojos sin ningún motivo real, excepto –tal vez- para traer un poco de melancolía a su ser.

La espada sellada dentro del estuche, acompañando una parte de él mismo que había quedado en el olvido. Y eso era algo bueno, ¿no? Porque la verdad era que, por muy doloroso que fuera, era lo mejor. Después de todo, esa no era la primera vez que pasaba por algo así.

-…Perdón –y la voz de Saya pareció inundar hasta el más mínimo rincón de la habitación. El eco imperceptible que debería haber desaparecido sin que alguien hubiera notado su existencia para empezar, seguía azotando sus oídos con esa pequeña y supuestamente inofensiva palabra, pero que para él, significaba tanto… tanto-, por todo lo que ha pasado.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, si no hubiera quedado tan sorprendido, la habría abrazado sin pensárselo dos veces. Pero sabía bien, que esos momentos eran demasiado solemnes y conllevaban demasiados significados como para atreverse a hacer algo así. En cambio, permitió que su rostro se suavizara y, como si se tratara de una caricia provocada por el viento en vez de su mano, le rozo levemente la mejilla al momento que una sonrisa –pequeña, dolorosa y lleva del cariño que le profesaba- se manifestara en su rostro por un momento. Un pequeño pero inolvidable momento.

Tal vez y no estaban tan perdidos como él creía. Tal vez y aún no se habían distanciado lo suficiente como para perderlo todo. Ahí, en el cuarto de Saya, cubiertos por la oscuridad que acababa de cubrirlos, se sintió feliz por seguir ahí y a su lado.

-¿Tocas para mí? –preguntó Saya antes de abrir los ojos que había cerrado inconscientemente cuando había hablado por última vez.

No necesito más palabras.

Después de hacer un leve asentimiento de cabeza, retiro su mano y se dio media vuelta en busca de su instrumento… de su antiguo regalo, mientras Saya caminaba hacia su cama para sentarse en ella.

Con cuidado y sin prisa, abrió su estuche para sacar delicadamente el instrumento que había estado conservando desde hacia tanto tiempo, para después, acomodarse en la silla que encontró en la habitación y cerrar los ojos.

La misma melodía que había tocado durante todo ese tiempo, memorizada por los años atrás y que fluía como el agua por un arroyo de entre sus dedos. Por un momento y solo por un momento, todo desapareció de su mente excepto el sonido que podía provocar y las notas imaginarias que seguía… o que creía seguir mientras su mano parecía moverse por si misma.

Justo como antaño.

Excepto que… él sabía que no era lo mismo.

Estaba completamente seguro que Saya estaba sentada frente a él, con los ojos cerrados escuchando con cuidado la música que provocaba mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Sabía que la música que estaba creando no tenía ningún error y en cambio sí una sensación más profunda de la que el autor hubiera imaginado podría crearse con su melodía.

Pero todo se sentía diferente… extrañamente diferente.

-… Te equivocaste –la voz de Saya corto sus pensamientos al tiempo que la música se detenía instantáneamente-. Jamás pensé que podrías volver a equivocarte, pero lo hiciste… justo en la nota anterior. Supongo que aún te falta practicar, ¿no?

No lo había notado, no hasta que ella hubiera hecho mención de ello, no importaba que hubiera un tono de alegría y diversión detrás de sus palabras.

Se había equivocado… en una pieza que conocía como la verdad de que él no era más un humano…había cometido un error.

Con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa hacia su _audiencia_, tomó nuevamente su posición y empezó desde el principio… era extraño, casi podía sentir que el instrumento era demasiado grande para él.

XoX

El viejo y conocido paisaje le asaltaba la vista, mientras dejaba que su mente divagara hacia cosas sin importancia… pero al final, sus pensamientos regresaban al evento ocurrido hacia unas horas atrás.

Era de madrugada, y todos los integrantes de la familia Miyabusuki yacían dormidos en sus habitaciones, mientras él esperaba tranquilamente el amanecer en el techo de la casa, mientras el viento azotaba su rostro. Su estuche de cello acompañándolo a su derecha con la espada de Saya en sus entrañas, mientras sus manos, inconscientes a sus pensamientos, sostenían con cuidado el violín que había recibido días atrás…

Y el tamaño era… perfecto.

* * *

p.d. ¡Capítulo 34 terminado! Sobre el violín… me fue bastante difícil pero es un antiguo violín Jacobus Stainer construido en pino abeto y maple flambeado con mentonera de ébano –con un poco más de 100 años-, por si alguien tenía la duda. Sé que existen violines más antiguos y famosos, pero Iréne fue a una tienda de Okinawa y tampoco era rica... independientemente de lo que diga Nathan.

p.d.2 Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!


	35. Ignorantes

Nota: La serie de Blood+ no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Capítulo 35. Ignorantes.

Que más podía decir, cuando la única palabra que debía pronunciar era ignorada totalmente, como si su sola existencia estuviera prohibida.

Lo lamentaba, de verdad lo hacía.

Pero nadie quería escucharle… nadie que le importara, claro.

Desde aquel incidente, Saya se había mostrado indiferente con él y eso le provocaba un dolor terrible. Sabía que tenía que aprender tanto y que no debió dejarse llevar por algo tan insignificante, pero en aquel momento lo olvidó.

Por extraño que parezca, eso era lo que había sucedido.

Y se arrepentía terriblemente por ello, pero nada cambiaba.

Y es por eso, que decidió no permitir que volviera a ocurrir. Aún si le costara trabajo, volvería a hacer que Saya tuviera una conversación normal con él… y larga.

Lo único que necesitaba era una oportunidad para demostrar que lo había entendido. Y tal vez más información sobre ella… porque si era sincero consigo mismo, no sabía mucho.

-Un misterio…

Sí, sin duda, Saya era un verdadero misterio para él.

Y ese escudo rojo que no dejaba de entrometerse en su vida y sus cosas. Siempre vigilándolo, como si no los hubiera descubierto… o tal vez y ellos deseaban ser descubiertos, para poner en claro que si cometía un error más, ellos estarían ahí y no sería nada agradable su visita.

Tantas interrogantes y él con un simple deseo: permanecer al lado de Saya.

¿Pero que hacer cuando ella no quería saber nada de él?

¿Acaso terminaría como su otro caballero, Hagi?, escondido en la oscuridad, observando todo y protegiéndola cuando fuera necesario… vigilando, siempre vigilando sin atreverse a dar un paso más. Porque estaba completamente seguro que él no era agradable a los ojos de Hagi, ni siquiera creía que tal vez y en el futuro podrían ser amigos. Algo en los ojos de ese caballero le provocaban escalofríos cuando se atrevía a mirarle directamente a los ojos… un odio y poder escondidos que no parecían ser muy saludables si alguna vez deseaba sacarlos a flote, si es que de algo le sirvió aquella vez que estuvo a punto de ser asesinado sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Aquella ocasión había quedado fuertemente grabado en su cabeza… y solo una idea había salido de todo eso: estaba perdido si alguna vez se llegaban a enfrentar ambos en un duelo a muerte… definitivamente estaba muerto si llegara a terminar en un caso así.

Y era precisamente por eso, que ahora mismo se encontraba caminando sin un rumbo demasiado fijo en plena noche. Ya que, al final no había hecho caso de la advertencia de Saya y regresar a casa no era ni lo más remotamente atrayente para él. Aún cuando sabía que sus padres estaban, en efecto, preocupados por él y ese extraño cambio de actitud que había tenido después de su accidente _casi _mortal.

Si, todo había cambiado después de ese día. Ahora casi no comía, casi no dormía, no hablaba tanto como antes, se mostraba un poco indiferente frente a todos o todas las cosas, gustaba de llegar tarde y parecía no pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Saya. Dicho de boca de sus padres si mal no recordaba.

¿Pero qué podía hacer?

Si tan solo supieran que las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente después de ese día. Si tan solo supieran que él ya no era humano completamente… tal vez ni remotamente. Ahora era un tipo de vampiro que había sido denominado como _quiróptero_… ¡vaya nombre!

Y su lugar en el mundo había desaparecido… a menos que estuviera Saya a su lado.

Saya, la mujer que amaba. La mujer de la que se enamoro cuando aún era un simple humano, y a la que prometió proteger después de ser casi asesinado por esa misma chica. ¿Curioso, no?

-…Soy un torpe.

-Y no muy atractivo que digamos –sonó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó al tiempo que daba media vuelta solo para encontrarse con un sujeto que **no** tenía ningún derecho de llamarle _poco_ atractivo.

-¿No te han dicho que es peligroso andar por la calle tan tarde?- respondió el extraño frente a él.

-¿_Quién eres?_

-Podría decir que el lobo feroz, pero veo que también careces de buen humor…

-Mira _amigo_, no sé quien eres y no creo que quiera saberlo –realmente-, pero te advierto que no estoy de humor para tus tonterías, así que porque no vas y…

Repentinamente el mundo dio vueltas frente a sus ojos antes de sentir el duro impacto contra el piso… ¿en qué momento se movió?

-Deberías cuidar tu lenguaje –comentó el extraño hombre extravagante-. Si al menos fueras lindo no me importaría mucho, pero no tienes mucha suerte en ese aspecto.

Por lo que podía observar, ese sujeto tenía una sonrisa en el rostro… parecía de buen humor, lo cual era bueno o de lo contrario –por lo que había acabado de comprobar- no habría tenido tanta suerte si es que la facilidad con que lo había lanzado al piso le decía algo.

-¿Qué deseas?

-Nada en especial… solo conversar un poco contigo –respondió el extraño como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-… ¿Aquí?

-Por supuesto que no –contestó mientras observaba a su alrededor hasta que se detuvo-, en esa banca estará bien.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, se levantó y empezó a seguir al hombre que caminaba tranquilamente frente a él. Por lo que podía observar era una persona bastante… extraña: su camisa lila con holanes, acompañada de un pantalón beige de vestir y sus zapatos café oscuro, su cabello quebrado y de color arena… con unos lentes de sol para terminar. Se veía muy veraniego en comparación con el viento helado que circulaba por la calle desierta.

Apenas cruzaron la calle, ahí estaba: una pequeña banca de color negro incrustada en la banqueta… aparentemente inocente. Y si realmente era inocente la banca, el problema era que solo se trataba de una, no dos o tres… _una_. Tendría que sentarse al lado de ese sujeto…

-No muerdo –dijo el extraño mientras le observaba con diversión.

A decir verdad, él, George, no estaba tan seguro de la veracidad de esa simple frase. Pero sin ninguna otra escapatoria, miró por un instante la banca con deseos ardientes de destrozarla, antes de sentarse lo más lejos posible que la banca lo permitiera.

Unos momentos de silencio… y el extraño tomo la palabra.

-¿Quieres una copa de vino?

-Soy menor de edad, no se me esta permitido.

-…Por supuesto. ¿Y que te parece?

-¿Qué?

-… Tu nueva vida, por supuesto –dijo el extraño al mismo tiempo que le impedía levantarse de la banca en un acto reflejo de sorpresa, antes de continuar como si nada-. ¿Te gusta?

-… ¿Quién…?

-Desconfiado… ya veo. Igual que tu madre –continuó tranquilamente-. Al parecer viene de su lado… no es que me queje, pero… algunas veces evita que la gente tenga conversaciones normales. Aunque también sea el escudo rojo y sus constantes visitas, es razonable.

-… ¿Acaso sabes lo que… soy?

-Sería sorprendente si no lo supiera. Verás, en este mundo y con personas como ellas, solo puedes hacer dos cosas: amarlas y aguantar sus caprichos. Recuerda bien que no hay nada más después de ellas –se detuvo un momento antes de sonreír, al parecer, por algo gracioso-. No, perdona: ya no puede haber nada más después de ellas.

-¿Cómo sabes…? ¿Por qué?

-En fin, no es algo que realmente me incumba… aunque, si lograras tu cometido, tal vez y ella conseguiría lo que no sabe que desea. Será divertido –y apenas termino de hablar, se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia la oscuridad antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

El silencio fue lo único que respondió a sus desesperadas preguntas internas mientras algo en sus sentidos le decía que estaba nuevamente solo.

Aquella extraña persona había dicho cosas sin sentido, pero parecía como si conociera a fondo su situación… ¿porqué desearía hablarle?, ¿quién era?, ¿qué deseaba?, ¿a que se refería?...

* * *

Sin atreverse a quedar ni un minuto más, se levanto de la banca y enfilo rumbo a su casa. Había mucho que pensar.

Fue casi inexistente, pero pudo percibirlo: el leve sonido que hacían sus pies cuando tocaban el piso.

Era, sin duda alguna, algo muy típico de ella… o al menos que había relacionado con ella, puesto que siempre percibía el sonido de sus pisadas, antes que su presencia, su olor o su imagen.

Así que, no fue sorpresa cuando su cuerpo se detuvo en automático apenas la escuchó acercarse. El violín en sus manos y de espaldas a ella. Aunque también servía como forma inconsciente de decir que sabía que estaba ahí… no necesitaba que le arrojaran piedras en la espalda otra vez.

Y creía haber encontrado un lugar para practicar tranquilamente y sin interrupciones… evidentemente se había equivocado.

-¿Interrumpí algo?

Sus pisadas se habían detenido a no más de un metro de distancia. Su voz claramente denotando sorpresa.

Tal vez y si se mantenía en silencio ella captaría el significado y le dejaría practicar sin verse forzado a la vergüenza de que alguien escuchara los horribles sonidos que había estado provocando hasta ese momento…

-¿Estabas practicando con el violín, verdad? –y una notable alegría y orgullo se podía percibir en sus palabras.

Después de debatir mentalmente si debía o no responderle, tomo una decisión. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ponerse a tocar en medio de la nada –dígase los restos de la antigua base militar que alguna vez existieron en Okinawa- a altas horas de la noche, se dio la vuelta con el instrumento aún entre sus manos para hacer frente a su pequeña visita: Iréne. El viejo estuche de su cello conteniendo su instrumento y la espada de Saya recargados contra una roca no muy lejos de él, y al lado de estos, el estuche del violín vacío.

Todo junto, provocando una curiosa imagen. Pero él se negaba a decir algo.

-¿Puedo quedarme?

De alguna manera, sabía que esa pregunta no tardaba en venir, así que no obtuvo ninguna sorpresa de su parte, sino un poco más de tiempo para considerar lo que ya había estado considerando desde que decidió aprender a tocar el violín: ¿permitiría que alguien le escuchara cuando estaba, evidentemente, en la etapa de aprendizaje?

Los errores, las desafinaciones, la repetición incesante y la molestia de detenerse a cada momento para cerciorarse de que lo tenía bien sujeto, de que leía correctamente la partitura, de que el sonido producido era de su gusto… era demasiado, al menos para una persona como él que no se permitía un error en la música.

Después de todo, si de algo estaba orgulloso, era de la música que podía producir y el dominio que tenía de su instrumento…

Ahora en cambio, era empezar desde el principio… y si algo recordaba de esos momentos cuando aprendía en el cello, era de lo fastidioso que podía resultar… y molesto cuando no funcionaba como debía. Pero ella le había regalado el instrumento.

-…Deberías sentarte –y fue toda respuesta que dio, sabiendo de antemano que ella lo entendería y tal vez, con un poco de suerte, lograría que se aburriera y se marchara para regresar hasta que pudiera hacerlo bien.

-Está bien –la escuchó decir.

Mientras tanto, él intentaba concentrarse nuevamente en lo que debía hacer… lo que podía hacer, lo que tenía que hacer…

Unos minutos más tarde, después de varios intentos fallidos que le obligaban a detener el sonido incontables veces, decidió respirar profundamente y dejar que la frustración se disipara… seguramente y ella estaba tan decepcionada como él por su _actuación_, aguantándose lo mas que podía para evitar decirle sus fallos.

Así que, decidido a soportar lo que ella tuviera que decirle, dirigió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba sentada, solo para encontrarla observándolo detenidamente. Su cara sin la menor pizca de molestia o burla.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Iréne después de unos momentos.

Realmente parecía no tener ninguna molestia contra él…

-¡¿Qué?! –volvió a preguntar, esta observando su cuerpo y tocándose la cara- ¿acaso tengo algo?, ¿se me subió un insecto?

Era buena actriz… le daba eso. Saya ya habría soltado la carcajada.

-Dilo.

Y ella en cambio, solo detuvo sus movimientos frenéticos en busca de algo inexistente, antes de fijar su mirada en él y preguntarle en silencio a que se refería.

-Sólo… dilo.

-… ¿Decir qué?

-Que fue horrible.

Ya, lo dijo él. En cierta forma sintiéndose mejor por haber expresado aquello que le había atormentado desde que empezó a tocar el… _violín_.

-¡Oh, eso!, por supuesto que fue horrible –soltó Iréne sin ninguna contemplación-. Pero era de esperarse ¿no?. Después de todo, tú me dijiste que no sabes tocar nada más que el cello… aún así, te puedo decir que si yo intentara hacer lo mismo que tú, entenderías el verdadero significado de _horrible_. Lo tuyo, comparado con el nivel al que estás acostumbrado… es pésimo. Para alguien como yo… no esta _tan_ mal.

… Era en cierta forma… algo bueno. Si las palabras de Iréne eran ciertas, él no era un completo fracaso, y había que admitir, que tenía un poco de razón, pero si ese era el caso… -¿Quieres aprender?- debía devolverle el favor.

-… ¿Me enseñarías? –preguntó después de observarle unos segundos en sorpresa.

-Cuando aprenda.

-¡Ah!... claro, claro. Cuando aprendas –respondió después de asentir alegremente-… sí. Me encantaría.

Y una vez, estuvo decidido, él se enfoco nuevamente en practicar, mientras ella le escuchaba atentamente.

Sería una noche larga.

* * *

p.d. Cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido!.


	36. Distorsión

Nota: La serie de Blood+ no es de mi propiedad.

Título: Sobre la espina de la rosa

Autor: ari wills

* * *

Capítulo 36. Distorsión.

No fue fácil.

Pero al final consiguió un poco de información.

Era sorprendente que Kai tuviera un diario… y que la mayoría de las respuestas que buscaba se encontraban en sus páginas. Y el álbum de fotos también había ayudado bastante. Ahora solo tenía que concentrarse con fuerza y traer aquellos recuerdos que había perdido… pero que seguían escondidos en su cabeza.

También había escuchado que visitar los lugares que uno había conocido o hablar con las personas… ayudaba a que uno recobrara la memoria más rápido, y es por eso, que ahora mismo estaba donde estaba: el laboratorio de su escuela.

Según el diario de Kai, ahí había ocurrido el primer accidente que había involucrado a los quirópteros de forma más abierta…

El salón estaba vacío –tan vacío como podía esperarse-. Todos los instrumentos estaban en su lugar y la limpieza era impecable. No había una cosa fuera de su lugar… y el aroma era tan _normal_. Cerró los ojos tratando de invocar la imagen de un quiróptero dentro de esas cuatro paredes, el olor de la sangre, la sensación de la batalla… la necesidad de terminarlo antes de que hiciera más daño, la destrucción…

Pero en cambio solo encontró figuras borrosas que decían cosas sin mucho sonido o sentido.

Una persona inocente murió ese día.

Sin pensarlo, su mirada se desvió hacia el joven árbol que se encontraba en el patio, como si tuviera una historia que contar, una historia que la hubiera ayudado en su búsqueda.

Al final, solo el silencio y la imagen del árbol fue lo único que consiguió.

XoX

Las calles por las que caminaba siempre, tranquila y alegre cuando regresaba de la escuela. La propia casa en donde ahora vivía.

La foto podía sufrir fuertes daños si se le ocurría sacarla del álbum de Kai. Tan solo la imagen donde aparecían todos: ella, Kai, su padre _George_ y su hermano Riku… sonriendo a la cámara. La nostalgia invadía su cuerpo.

Tenía la sensación de que debía conocer a esas personas… que debía recordarlas… completamente. Esos momentos que parecían ser tan felices no debían quedar olvidados… no cuando las imágenes que había recobrado meses atrás eran solo las de su muerte. En ese tiempo, lloró. Pero en vez de que la tristeza acompañara esas lágrimas, el sentimiento de culpa la lleno.

Aquellas personas que parecían haber significado tanto para ella, ahora solo eran imágenes de las cuales desconocía su historia, y que sin embargo le provocaban lágrimas solitarias… puesto que nada las acompañaba.

Su hermano Riku… muerto por su hermana Diva, padre de Rika e Iréne, miembro de la familia Miyabusuki. No podía atreverse a preguntarle a Kai sobre él… ni sobre su padre. Sólo esperaba poder recobrar esos recuerdos pronto. Es lo menos que sentía les debía.

Pero hasta el momento, lo único que había conseguido eran unas cuantas escenas donde jugaban ella, Kai y Riku béisbol ante la puesta del sol, o su padre pidiéndole que llenara un vaso con agua. Curioso que los malos recuerdos fueran los primeros en regresar… ¿no debería ser al contrario?

En silencio, y sin hacer ruido, salió de la casa.

XoX

El cementerio. Donde todo empezó.

Seguía estando tan vacío y solitario como siempre… aunque acompañado de esa extraña atmósfera de tranquilidad.

La cripta familiar tan solemne como siempre… y la sonrisa inmediata al recordar el día que despertó y se encontró con _George_ frente a ella. Solo para ser suplantada por la melancolía cuando el recuerdo de ella y Kai hablando en medio de la oscuridad, con rumbo a la cripta asalto su mente.

Aún podía recordar que había estado muy triste, cansada, pero también muy tranquila porque todo había terminado. Porque su viaje se había terminado al fin… y sabía que todos estarían bien.

Sin ella.

Eso era bueno. Saber que la gente podía seguir con sus vidas aún si ella no estaba con ellos. Saber que no sufrirían peligro… ni tendrían que enfrentarse con seres demasiado fuertes para ellos.

Pero al final regreso ¿no?

A diferencia de aquella niña a la que Riku se hizo amigo y de la cual no sabe que sucedió, o de su hermana que peleo por sus hijas pero que no pudo criar. O aquellas personas como Lulu que murieron tiempo atrás en busca de su vida.

¿Qué dirían los demás si supieran todo aquello que ya sabe?

¿Seguirían tratándola igual?

Después de todo, ella es una asesina. Lo fue en el pasado y ahora… la batalla de Vietnam tan clara en su mente como ninguna otra cosa.

Le provocan ganas de pedir que la encierren en algún lugar secreto y no la dejen salir jamás… de gritar hasta que se quedara sin voz pidiendo disculpas y afirmando que ella no es como Diva, de lavarse las manos hasta que las manchas imaginarias que ve en ellas desaparecieran… pero en cambio solo cierra los ojos y mira hacia cualquier lugar excepto sus manos para no ver su error, hasta que las imágenes de sangre desaparezcan mientras trata de convencerse de que no tiene caso.

Que no vale la pena ser encerrada por algo que no puede cambiar y que jamás se permitirá olvidar aquello para evitar que suceda otra vez…

Al final, el frío de la piedra contra la cual su cabeza esta recargada, le ayudo a concentrarse, ignorando por completo las lágrimas que seguían cayendo de su rostro.

-…Perdón.

XoX

Al final, los lugares que deberían ser importantes para ella, resultaron ser otros lugares más del montón. Y eso le causaba tristeza porque sabía que debía de sentir algo más que nada cada vez que pasara por ahí, o los viera…

Era… _difícil_.

-… Pero necesario.

Las nubes que veía a través de la ventana del salón, eran la perfecta excusa para seguir ignorando a George que estaba segura, le había escuchado. Más que unos cuantos días, pero aún no quería hablar con él. Primero tenía que arreglar todo, era lo menos que se merecía.

Y él seguía a su lado como una sombra, al parecer hasta que ella lo evitará o él se cansara. Algo en su cabeza le decía que la última posibilidad era muy remota… igual que Hagi.

¿Porqué todos los caballeros actuaban de la misma forma?

Bueno, no podía decir que no estaba agradecida, o de lo contrario habría estado sola desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

En fin, debía tener cuidado para no levantar sospechas.

Si alguien se llegará a enterar de que quería sus memorias de vuelta, no sabía que podía pasar o que pensarían. Pero de lo que sí estaba segura, era de que si se sabía que estaba visitando lugares por todo Okinawa sola y algunas veces en medio de la oscuridad, conseguiría compañía la quisiera o no: Hagi, Kai, George, Rika… el escudo rojo.

Kai principalmente, si es que la cena del otro día le había dicho algo.

Un caballero seguramente, el sobreviviente que rondaba por los alrededores… ¿pero exactamente quien?

Ella estaba segura de que les había matado a todos. Bueno, casi segura… aún no lograba recordar bien todas esas cosas de su pasado, pero estaba segura.

¿Cómo murieron?

XoX

Pocos lugares después de todo. Y sus recuerdos seguían ignorantes de sus súplicas… pero al final, tenía que visitar ese lugar: la antigua base militar de la isla.

Si antes se sentía dudosa de encontrar información, ahora prácticamente esta segura de que no encontraría nada. Después de todo, de la base no había ni rastro, a excepción de la reja que delimitaba la propiedad antiguamente del ejército.

La vegetación había crecido donde se le permitió… y si mal no recordaba de la información que obtuvo, eso no era de extrañar, puesto que después de la bomba que cayó, nada ni nadie se había acercado a ese lugar…

Una carretera por la que circulaba un auto que los llevaba a toda velocidad debería estar a su derecha –según sus recuerdos-… en cambio, un árbol iluminaba su visión. Árboles, maleza y hierbas.

Sonidos que deberían ser imperceptibles inundaban sus oídos, signos de vida que cantaban en la oscuridad… éste era su territorio.

Y ella no tenía nada que hacer… nada. Hasta que le pareció escuchar un sonido diferente a los demás. Algo que no debería estar ahí… algo que no podría ser provocado por un animal.

Sin poder evitarlo, se acerco cuidadosamente, dejándose llevar por el sonido que incrementaba de volumen mientras más se acercaba. Al final optó por no acercarse demasiado… de algo le debía servir su _súper_ vista.

Tardó un momento, pero lo vio.

Una imagen que jamás pensó volvería a ver… la habitación había cambiado completamente, el sol brillaba con fuerza y sus rayos entraban por las ventanas semiabiertas, mientras las cortinas se encontraban amarradas para dar el paso a la calidez y el hermoso paisaje que se podía ver si uno deseaba acercarse. Pero dentro de todo eso, lo más importante era aquel sentimiento tan cálido que recorría su cuerpo mientras el chico frente a ella, se encontraba tocando con una pasión que jamás podría igualar… los movimientos, la concentración, la tenacidad y la rapidez con que absorbía el conocimiento, la dicha de aprender y el deseo de sobrepasarla. Eso era algo que sinceramente ya no le importaba, siempre y cuando, él estuviera a su lado, tocando aquella hermosa sinfonía para ella que estaba segura, con el tiempo estaría completamente libre de errores y llena de un toque personal que él adquiriría con los años. Sí, ella sabía perfectamente que él alcanzaría todas las expectativas que ella tenía, él lo conseguiría e iría más allá… pero siempre a su lado.

Sí, fue una imagen que trajo consigo un recuerdo que jamás pensó olvidar, y que sin embargo le había causado tanta felicidad, solo para ser remplazada con un sentimiento completamente diferente… era algo que no estaba segura si podía o quería describir, pero que sin embargo le había quitado el aliento. Aquella mezcla de felicidad, sorpresa, melancolía y culpa habían logrado darle un nuevo sentido a la imagen que estaba frente a ella, y que sabía sin duda, se convertiría en uno de los recuerdos más importantes de su vida… completamente inolvidable.

Después de todo, ya no era un niño aprendiendo a tocar un instrumento –que parecía- demasiado grande para él, en un gran cuarto con los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana mientras ella cómodamente sentada en la cama frente a él, escuchaba la melodía producida tratando de enmendar los errores cometidos sin necesidad de abrir los ojos. No, ahora era un hombre con un instrumento –que parecía- demasiado pequeño para él, en medio de la nada cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche a excepción de la leve luz de luna que atravesaba las nubes en el cielo, mientras una chica que no era ella, estaba sentada frente a él, con los ojos muy abiertos observando cada uno de sus movimientos mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Y lo extraño de todo eso, era que no podía moverse. Parecía como si su cuerpo hubiera decidido no obedecerle más, mientras su mano aferraba la rama más cercana y sus ojos seguían observando sin parpadear la extraña imagen frente a ella, aquel recuerdo distorsionado por la aparente realidad.

XoX

Regreso a su habitación.

Aún no sabía como lo había hecho, pero lo hizo… en algún momento antes de que ellos notaran su presencia.

Al final, había revivido algunos recuerdos, encontrado otros y, aparentemente, remplazados otros.

Sabía que su búsqueda iba a ser dolorosa… pero jamás imagino exactamente cuanto.

…

Mañana le pediría a George que comieran juntos.

* * *

p.d. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido!


End file.
